


Nieoficjalnie

by otemporaetmores



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 94,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otemporaetmores/pseuds/otemporaetmores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wszystko zaczęło się od wiadomości, wizyty złożonej w środku nocy i boga kłamstw w łóżku Tony'ego. Historia o zaufaniu, oszustwach, niechcianej pomocy i nieuchronnym pociągu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Za betę ogromnie dziękuję MiSS_P, Altair za wszystkie uwagi i wsparcie duchowe. 
> 
> Tłumaczenie było wcześniej publikowane na innych stronach.

Tony ledwo co się poruszył, kiedy materac łóżka ugiął się pod czyimś ciężarem; wciąż częściowo znajdował się w mglistym śnie, gdy ten sam ktoś pochylił się nad nim w ciemnościach.

— Obudź się, Stark — wyszeptał jedwabisty głos. — Potrzebuję cię.

Chociaż Tony był na wpół przytomny, wiedział, że znał skądś ten głos. Poczuł też instynktowny impuls, żeby jak najszybciej wbić się w strój, co zupełnie nie miało sensu. Zaczął ponownie odpływać w stronę krainy snów.

— Stark. — Poczuł, że czyjaś ręka zaciska mu się stanowczo na ramieniu. — Masz pięć sekund, zanim…

— Po prostu… powiedz mi o tym rano — wymamrotał Tony, przesuwając się, żeby przerzucić nogę przez bok tego kogoś kto leżał właśnie w jego łóżku, i przyciągnąć go bliżej. Czyjeś ciało przewróciło się w ramiona Tony'ego z pełnym zdumienia przekleństwem. — Teraz śpij.

Boże chroń przed gadatliwymi jednorazowymi numerkami. Wtulając twarz w czyjąś szyję, westchnął i przesunął palcami po szczupłych biodrach. Odetchnął głęboko i wyczuł delikatny zapach wody kolońskiej oraz skórzanego ubrania. Mmmm.

Chwila, moment, skórzane ubrania?

Woda kolońska?

— Jarvis, światło.

Podnosząc się na łokciach, Tony mrugał tak długo, aż był w stanie zobaczyć wyraźnie osobę, z którą leżał w łóżku.

O, cholera.

— A więc sypiasz z wrogami — stwierdził Loki figlarnie. — Cóż za skandal. Poczekaj tylko, aż brukowce się o tym dowiedzą. — Rozłożył się elegancko pośród prześcieradeł. Prześcieradeł  _Tony'ego_. Na twarzy miał wyraz…

Na korzyść Tony'ego należy przyznać, że udało mu się zachować spokój. W większości.

— Wpadłeś, żeby mnie zabić?

Loki wyprostował się, przeczesując włosy ręką. Jego oczy były bardzo zielone i bardzo rozbawione. W podobny sposób koty patrzyły na złapaną mysz. Kolacja i dobra zabawa, dwa w jednym.

— Nie dzisiaj. Przybyłem, aby przekazać ci wiadomość. — W jego ustach brzmiało to, jakby ofiarował komuś dar. Taa, akurat. Tony skrzywił się.

— I co, nie mogłeś mi tego po prostu wysłać mailem?

Loki zmarszczył lekko brwi.

— Preferuję bardziej… osobisty kontakt.

— No cóż, zadanie wykonane — odparł Tony z irytacją. — Ponieważ chwilę temu doszło do naprawdę dość osobistego kontaktu. A więc czy teraz, do jasnej cholery, mógłbyś się już wynosić z mojego łóżka?

Nagle zaświtała mu w głowie pewna myśl, w związku z czym zerknął pod kołdrę i sprawdził, czy przypadkiem materac nie zawiera końskich łbów, węży, trupów i tym podobnych. _Wiadomość_  mogła znaczyć cokolwiek w ustach Lokiego; facet był pieprzonym wariatem. A także młodszym bratem Thora, czarownikiem i przebiegłym draniem, z którym lepiej było nie zaczynać. Istniało mnóstwo powodów, żeby nie prowokować Lokiego. Poza tym bez stroju w zasięgu ręki i nie mając na sobie nic poza spodniami od dresu, Tony znajdował się w dość niekorzystnym położeniu.

A, cholera by to wzięła. Musiał się napić.

Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Lokiego, kiedy wyszedł na korytarz, automatycznie kierując się w stronę salonu; po prostu nie mógł dłużej patrzeć na siedzącego na łóżku szaleńca. Tony Stark szczycił się umiejętnością szybkiej adaptacji w wysoce stresujących sytuacjach, ale to, co się teraz działo, było po prostu dziwne.

— Jarvis. Która jest?

—  _Trzecia pięćdziesiąt osiem rano. Wierzę, że jest pan świadomy tego, iż pański gość znajduje się pierwszej dziesiątce najniebezpieczniejszych ludzi według rankingu SHIELDu?_

— Jarvis, stwierdzasz oczywistość.

— O? Na którym jestem miejscu? — zapytał gdzieś z tyłu Loki. Zdawał się zadawać to pytanie sufitowi. Nieco poprawiło to Tony'emu humor.

—  _Proszę pana?_

— Powiedz mu, Jarvis.

—  _Tak jest. Loki Laufeyson zajmuje obecnie trzecie miejsce na liście najbardziej pożądanych przez SHIELD przestępców obdarzonych super mocami._

— Rozumiem. — Stark zerknął w kierunku Lokiego, żeby zobaczyć jego wyraz twarzy. Bóg oszustwa skrzywił się z irytacją, zaciskając usta w prostą kreskę, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

— Złoczyńca nie jest już taki super jak kiedyś? — spytał Tony delikatnie. — Są na to pigułki.

Najwyżej tymi słowami zasłużył sobie na groźne spojrzenie, ale, co zaskakujące, Loki nie kłopotał się grożeniem mu śmiercią. Do tego stopnia, że Tony zaczął zastanawiać się, co się właśnie, u licha, działo.

— No to o co chodzi z tą wiadomością? — zapytał, kiedy dotarł do salonu, zmierzając najkrótszą drogą w stronę kanapy. To, że jego tablet znajdował się obecnie pod jedną z poduszek, było tylko szczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności. Może będzie miał czas, żeby skontaktować się z kimś, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak w czasie tej jakże uroczej wizyty. A poza tym tablet był całkiem niezłym przedmiotem do walnięcia kogoś w głowę.

Nie zamierzając najwyraźniej dać natychmiastowej odpowiedzi na to pytanie, Loki rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu z zawoalowanym zainteresowaniem, zerkając na wysoki sufit i ogromne okna, a także na wystrój. Wykrzywił usta w dziwny sposób, ale nic nie powiedział.

Według Tony'ego Loki wyglądał jak antyk ze sklepu ze starociami albo coś z bardzo starego filmu. Może to przez tę zieloną i czarną skórę, a może przez połyskujący na gardle i nadgarstkach brąz. Przynajmniej pojawił się bez tego swojego hełmu. Asgardzka moda była w zdecydowanie złym tonie, a w dodatku po tym, jak zobaczył te rogi po raz pierwszy, miał koszmary o kozach przez okrągły tydzień.

Zamiast rozsiąść się na kanapie lub na jednym z foteli Loki podszedł do okien, przez które widać było gwiazdy. Do świtu wciąż zostało kilka godzin, ale wydawało się, że w granatowym niebie znalazł coś wartego zainteresowania.

— Stark, pozwól, że postawię sprawę jasno. Cokolwiek powiem, nie usłyszałeś tego ode mnie.

Nie powiedział tego ze szczególnym naciskiem czy choćby groźbą. Tony stwierdził, że Loki tak naprawdę nie musiał tego robić, jako że stał właśnie  _w pewnym konkretnym salonie_  i najprawdopodobniej obserwował jednego z Avengersów podczas snu, co, no cóż, było nieco dziwaczne i przerażające jednocześnie.

— W porządku…

— Dzisiejszej nocy Avengersi biorą udział w przyjęciu dobroczynnym, nieprawdaż? Thor tam będzie i zbliży się do niego pewna kobieta. — Mięśnie twarzy Lokiego napięły się, a w spojrzeniu pojawił się chłód. — Jest jasnowłosa, o zielonych oczach. Preferuje ten sam kolor odzienia. Nie pozwólcie jej się zbliżyć do niego, jego jedzenia ani napojów. Sugerowałbym powstrzymanie się od przybycia na to przyjęcie w ogóle, ale znam bra… znam Thora. Więc mówię o tym tobie.

Tony wpatrywał się w Lokiego przez długą chwilę.

— Wyświadczasz bratu przysługę? — spytał sceptycznie. — Wiesz, wybacz, ale ci nie uwierzę…

— To, czy mi uwierzysz, czy też nie, nie ma znaczenia — odparł Loki ostro. —  _Zrobisz_  to. Jeśli poniesiesz klęskę, to wyciągnę to żarzące się urządzenie z twojej klatki piersiowej i cię nim nakarmię. Rozumiesz?

Tony wiedział, że gdyby powiedział Lokiemu, gdzie może sobie wcisnąć tę całą wiadomość, ten najprawdopodobniej spełniłby swoją groźbę. Czyli odmowa nie była najlepszym wyjściem. Miałby jednak przyjmować rozkazy od kogoś z grupy tych całkowicie złych facetów, w dodatku z czymś w rodzaju służalczego posłuszeństwa? Prędzej piekło zamarznie.

— Co dostanę w zamian, jeśli to zrobię?

Loki zamrugał, po czym uśmiechnął się słabo.

— Dar, jakim jest twoje nieprzerwane istnienie, rzecz jasna.

— Taa, wybacz, ale to nie spełnia…

I oczywiście w tym momencie Loki musiał rozpłynąć się w powietrzu. Nie został po nim nawet obłoczek dymu ani obłąkańczy chichot. Po prostu zniknął. Tony skrzywił się.

—  _Nienawidzę_  magii.

Sięgnął po tablet i ułożył szybkiego maila do Pepper.

_Hej Pep,_

_pojawiła się pewna anonimowa rada odnośnie dzisiejszego dobroczynnego koncertu…_

Nie potrzebował pisać całej epopei, żeby wyjaśnić jej, o co chodzi. Pepper zajmie się wszystkim. Wysławszy maila, odłożył tablet i rozwalił się na kanapie, pocierając twarz dłonią.

Strzeż się blondynek w zielonym.

Doszedł do wniosku, że, w każdym razie, branie udziału w całej tej imprezie stało się nagle nieco bardziej pociągające

…

Szesnaście godzin, jeden zniszczony strój Iron Mana i jednego uzbrojonego w siekierę wariata później Tony doszedł do wniosku, że zamorduje Lokiego i na wszelki wypadek upozoruje jego śmierć.

…

Jedną z wad zachowania dla siebie szczegółów technologii potrzebnej do stworzenia stroju Iron Mana była konieczność własnoręcznego skonstruowania kolejnego, kiedy poprzedni został zniszczony tak bardzo, że nie dało się go już naprawić.

Z drugiej strony, mógł teraz zainstalować parę poprawek, o których myślał od jakiegoś czasu.

Z trzeciej,  _chrzanić Lokiego_.

W międzyczasie mógł używać innych strojów, ale sedno obecnej sytuacji stanowił fakt, że akurat ten ulubiony nadawał się na śmietnik z powodu faceta z siekierą. Cholerną siekierą. To wprost uwłaczające. Przynajmniej Clint i Steve też nieźle oberwali, co trochę podniosło go na duchu.

Ci dwaj wrócili już do posiadłości, w której Tony najprawdopodobniej także powinien się znajdować. Praktycznie zamieszkał tam na pierwsze kilka miesięcy, ale przy obecnej technologii i działających bez zarzutu urządzeniach komunikacyjnych trzymanie się razem nie było już niezbędne.

Więc kiedy mógł, przeprowadzał naprawy u siebie. W czaderskim warsztacie, w którym panował półmrok, przesiąkniętym znajomym zapachem oleju silnikowego i posmakiem ozonu, jaki dawało połączenie elektryczności i metalu. Czasami przychodził tam, żeby pomyśleć.

Czasami z kolei uciekał tam przed całym światem. Tony przyznawał, że przedzierzgnięcie się z samotnika w członka najgłośniejszej, najbardziej kolorowej grupy uzdolnionych potęg, zabójców i naukowców było trudne. Nie żeby zamienił bycie Avengerem na coś innego; kochał swoją pracę, a poza tym byli cholernie dobrym zespołem. Lepszym, niż kiedykolwiek sądził, że będą, jeśli miał być szczery.

Metodycznie sortował ocalone części stroju, odczuwając ból w okolicy żeber, kiedy pochylał się nad dwoma stosami. Nagle poczuł, że jego włoski z tyłu szyi się podnoszą. Adrenalina zalała mu żyły, gdy odwracał się z trudem, trzymając pomiędzy palcami kawałki metalu niczym prymitywny kastet.

— I masz jeszcze czelność tutaj… o, cholera.

Loki starał się utrzymać na twarzy wyraz niewzruszonej pogardy, ale wszelkie wysiłki rujnowała sącząca się z rany na głowie krew. Skórę miał nietypowo bladą, a oczy szkliste. Jeden z barków opadał pod dziwnym kątem, aż zbyt oczywiście wybity ze stawu.

— Bądź tak miły i podejdź do mnie na chwilkę, dobrze?

Tony wpatrywał się w niego uważnie.

— Wyglądasz, jakby ktoś usiłował uderzyć cię młotkiem pod wszelkimi możliwymi kątami.

Upuścił z brzękiem trzymane części na blat stołu i ostrożnie podszedł do Lokiego, cały czas zastanawiając się, czy nie jest to przypadkiem jakaś skomplikowana pułapka. Ale im dłużej go obserwował, tym bardziej w to wątpił; w wyrazie twarzy boga kryło się napięcie i ukrywany z trudem ból, a poza tym wyglądał, jakby miał zemdleć w każdej sekundzie. Dumny dupek, którego Tony znał i z którym walczył na wpół regularnie, nigdy nie odsłoniłby się tak bardzo przed nikim poza Thorem.

— Dziękuję za ci za tę… trafną obserwację, jakkolwiek może się wydawać pozbawiona taktu — wyrzęził Loki w odpowiedzi, oddychając z trudem. Głowa opadała mu na ramiona, a krew kapała z podbródka; jasne krople uderzały o gładki beton. — Stark, naprawdę, choć nienawidzę tego, że muszę to przyznać, potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

Tony w to nie wątpił.

— Nie do końca… dlaczego… nie, masz rację, to może poczekać. — Otrząsnął się. — Powiedz mi, co mam zrobić.

I Loki tak zrobił.

Wyłuskanie go z tych wszystkich skórzanych ubrań, żeby móc się odpowiednio zająć barkiem, było najtrudniejszą częścią. W starciu z płytami pancernymi i nieznanymi zapięciami Tony szybko się poddał i sięgnął po przenośny laser, ignorując protesty Lokiego. Tak jakby nie miał całej szafy z dokładnie takimi samymi ubraniami gdzieś tam, w swojej magicznej kryjówce. Pochylił się nad blatem stołu i zaczął pracę, zastanawiając się, co u licha robił. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o zemstę. Z drugiej strony, znajomość z czarnoksiężnikiem wiszącym ci przysługę nie jest szczególnie złą rzeczą.

Tony zaklął, kiedy w końcu rozłożył pancerz na części pierwsze, odsłaniając nienaturalne wybrzuszenie niewłaściwie ułożonej kości. Loki zerknął na nią i uniósł brew, patrząc na ściągnięty wyraz twarzy swojego tymczasowego pomocnika.

— Proszę, wyświadcz mi tę grzeczność i zemdlej  _po_  nastawieniu mi barku — powiedział sucho.

— Proszę, wyświadcz mi tę grzeczność i się zamknij — odparł Tony. Chwycił nadgarstek Lokiego i wygiął go do góry, zaczynając proces nastawiania ramienia.

Zajęło to dłużej, niż oczekiwał, i nie było szczególnie piękne. Na korzyść Lokiego należy przyznać, że pozostał cicho przez cały czas, choć pot skropił mu czoło, a szczękę zacisnął tak mocno, że mógł połamać zęby. Dwie próby wygięcia ramienia na wszystkie strony później Tony usłyszał przyprawiający o mdłości trzask, kiedy staw wrócił na swoje miejsce. Loki wypuścił powietrze z odgłosem pełnej bólu ulgi.

— To było nieprzyjemne — wymamrotał, a Tony prychnął w odpowiedzi. Loki podniósł się i ostrożnie wypróbował nastawioną kończynę tylko po to, żeby niemalże od razu zacząć niebezpiecznie się przechylać. Szybko chwycił się stołu, mrugając z dezorientacją.

— Rana głowy, pamiętasz? — podsunął Tony pomocnie. — Całkiem poważna, gdyby ktoś pytał mnie o zdanie.

— To tylko małe zadrapanie, nic więcej — stwierdził Loki lekceważąco. Tony przewrócił oczami.

— Serio? Bo przed chwilą teleportowałeś się do domu Avengera, szukając  _pomocy_.

Loki zacisnął wargi w cienką kreskę.

— Gdybyś zwyczajnie  _zajął_   _się_  Amorą i Skurge'em, jak ci kazałem, nie byłbym w tym stanie, nie sądzisz?

— Tą blond suką i jej pomocnikiem z siekierą? — zapytał Tony z zaskoczeniem. — To oni cię tak wykończyli?

—  _Wykoń_ … Zapewniam cię, że wyszedłem zwycięsko z tej utarczki. — Wokół dłoni Lokiego pojawiła się zielona poświata, po czym dotknął palcami czubka głowy. Czyli potrafi leczyć rany, ale nie był w stanie poradzić sobie z wybitym ze stawu ramieniem. Interesujące.

— Przypominam, że poleciłeś mi trzymać tę kobietę z dala od Thora, a nie powstrzymać jej morderczego kolesia, kiedy ona będzie uciekać ile sił w nogach. Wykonałem moją część zadania.

Loki spojrzał na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

— Podejrzewam, że można by tak powiedzieć.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, podczas której Tony czekał na demonstrację sztuczki z nagłym znikaniem. Ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Loki wciąż stał w jego salonie, od niechcenia ocierając twarz z krwi.

Wyglądał dość kiepsko. Był nagi od pasa w górę, miał opuchnięty bark, a bladą skórę twarzy i szyi pokrywała krew. Poza tym, no cóż… Tony nie stanowił wzoru cnót wszelakich, więc pozwolił nieco pobłądzić swojemu spojrzeniu. Młodszy brat Thora nie był osobą, na którą szczególnie nieprzyjemnie się patrzyło. Nie żeby Tony miał wcześniej szansę się nad tym zastanowić. Zazwyczaj był zbyt zajęty unikaniem grożącej mu śmierci i próbowaniem nie zwariować z powodu cudacznych magicznych sztuczek.

Teraz, jako że póki co nie miał w planach rychłej śmierci i wydawało się rozumieć samo przez się, że wizyty Lokiego są nieoficjalne, Tony zdecydował, że wcale nie przeszkadza mu to, co widzi.

— Nie zamierzasz zniknąć? — zapytał ostatecznie. — Czy powinienem wyjąć srebra rodowe?

Loki skrzywił się z odrazą.

— Próby popisania się dowcipem wcale ci nie służą, Stark. — Mimo to jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się. — Jestem… wdzięczny… za wsparcie. — Słowa zabrzmiały jak zardzewiałe w jego ustach.

Tony wzruszył ramionami.

— Gdybyś był naprawdę wdzięczny, dałbyś mi schematy ostatniego ulepszenia Doombotów Doktora Dooma, ale co tam. Nie ma za co. Po prostu nie próbuj mnie zabić następnym razem, gdy przestaniesz się z nami zgadzać i będziemy kwita.

Usta Lokiego wykrzywiły się paskudnie.

— Lepiej nie składać obietnic, których nie można dotrzymać. Żegnaj.

Tym razem zniknął w fali zielonej energii, pochłaniającym go, nieregularnym rozdarciu krzywizn między wymiarami.

Tony rzucił w nie kluczem francuskim.

…

Trzy tygodnie później Loki otworzył pudełko lodu o wymyślnej nazwie i zrobił się niebieski jak smerf.

Avengersi walczyli, żeby móc je zamknąć, zanim do Nowego Jorku dotrze epoka lodowcowa o bardzo ograniczonym zasięgu terytorialnym, i ostatecznie zatryumfowali. Loki został uderzony piorunem o takiej mocy, że SHIELD był w stanie po raz pierwszy naprawdę go zaaresztować.

A potem Thor został wezwany do Asgardu.

…

Jak na człowieka, który właśnie pozbył się znaczącego uczestnika gry w magiczny światowy terroryzm, Nick Fury wyglądał na potężnie wkurwionego.

— Nie chce mówić — powiedział zdecydowanie. — A biorąc pod uwagę leki, które w niego pompujemy, żeby powstrzymać magię, nie możemy nawet porządnie go przycisnąć, żeby odpowiedział na jakiekolwiek pytania, bo zaraz dostanie krwotoku i zachlapie nam podłogę.

Tony wpatrywał się w szkocką bez śladu zainteresowania.

— Nie tego chcieliście?

— Tym, czego  _chcę_ , Stark, są informacje. Loki jest sprytnym draniem i wie o tych tak zwanych „super złoczyńcach" więcej, niż SHIELD dowiedziałoby się w ciągu dekady. — Fury miał ponury wyraz twarzy. — Potrzebujemy tego, co ma w głowie, nie jego trupa. I zdecydowanie nie Thora, wracającego z Asgardu jako nasz wróg, ponieważ odkrył, że Loki zmarł w związku z naszą troskliwą opieką.

Steve pochylił się nad stołem, wyciągając rękę po jedno z akt Lokiego. Teraz, kiedy nie miał na twarzy maski, widać było, jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Przeciążony Steve Roger, stwierdził Tony, to coś nowego. Ale brakowało im ludzi, a ostatnie kilka dni było szczególnie ciężkim okresem.

Banner poleciał na konferencję do Pragi jako gość i jednocześnie ekspert w kwestii promieniowania gamma. Żeby dostać przepustkę, zacytował coś o wzmacnianiu więzi z innymi narodami, edukacji i uczeniu się. Tony miał tylko nadzieję, że nikt nie wkurzy Bruce'a, póki ten będzie za granicą. Wdowa poleciała razem z nim, Bogu dzięki, ale w związku z tym przez kilka dni Hawkeye, Kapitan i Tony byli jedynymi Avengersami na służbie.

— Nie wiem, dlaczego sądziłeś, że  _możemy_  zmusić go do mówienia — stwierdził Steve z lekkim wyrzutem. — Nie mamy niczego, czego chce. Jego jedynym celem było narobienie kłopotów Thorowi, którego nawet tutaj nie ma. A nie możemy dać Lokiemu jego brata ani tego młota, ani tronu Odyna, ani niczego innego. Próby negocjacji z tym człowiekiem przypominają walenie głową w mur. — Westchnął. — Jeśli nie możemy się go pozbyć…

Tony zmarszczył brwi.

— Wydaje mi się, że przy tworzeniu Avengersów nie chodziło o egzekucję przeciwników z zimną krwią.

Steve obrócił głowę, otwierając usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nie potrafił znaleźć właściwych słów. Co mógłby powiedzieć? Mieli związane ręce.

Jedyne oko Fury'ego patrzyło na nich zimno.

— Co proponujesz, żebyśmy zrobili, Stark? Kazać mu przysięgnąć na mały palec, że już będzie dobry? Ten facet jest żywym chaosem. Nie chcę ryzykować międzygwiezdnej wojny, zabijając go, ale jedyną alternatywą, którą mamy, jest trzymanie go tutaj, naćpanego lekami w odosobnionym pokoju o kuloodpornych ścianach przez resztę życia. I pamiętaj, że obaj wiemy, ile żyją jemu podobni.

Tony odkrył, że zaciska szczękę mocniej, niż zamierzał, i wziął szybki łyk szkockiej, żeby to zamaskować. Poczuł mocne palenie w przełyku. Kurwa.

Szklanka uderzyła o stół z brzękiem, kiedy wstał, biorąc do ręki akta ze stołu i chowając je do kieszeni garnituru.

— Cóż, jeśli nie ma innych opcji, ja z nim porozmawiam.

Steve wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem, ale Fury tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Tylko nie daj się zabić jak idiota — poradził Tony'emu. — Wydaje się być napakowany chemikaliami po dziurki w nosie, ale oszukał nas już wcześniej. — Chociaż Fury wyglądał na zrezygnowanego, najwyraźniej był otwarty na propozycje. Musiał być, pomyślał Tony, skoro najwyraźniej pozwoli mu na wejście do celi Lokiego Laufeysona, trzeciego najgroźniejszego przestępcy obdarzonego magicznymi mocami według rankingu SHIELDu. A w ogóle to czym się oni kierowali, tworząc te swoje rankingi?

Tony szedł już w stronę drzwi, kiedy Steve zapytał cicho:

— Chcesz, żebym poszedł z tobą?

— Nie. Jeśli Loki zdecyduje się jakoś zareagować na moją obecność, biorąc pod uwagę doświadczenie we wnerwianiu ludzi, które mam, będę potrzebował kogoś, kto napisze mi niezłą mowę pożegnalną.

W tym momencie Steve zaczął się podnosić z krzesła.

— Wiesz, chyba jednak pójdę z tobą.

Tony przewrócił oczami.

— Żartuję, nie przejmuj się tym. Zaczynasz się zmieniać w Rhodeya. Będę z powrotem za pół godziny, jeśli nie wcześniej.

Wyszedł na korytarz, zostawiając ludziom w pokoju konferencyjnym myślenie nad tym, co zrobić z więźniem, zanim Steve zdążył unieść brew w ten swój zmartwiony sposób. Wiadomo było, że SHIELD nie ma odpowiedniego wyposażenia, żeby przetrzymywać w kwaterach kogoś kalibru Lokiego; oszałamianie go eksperymentalnymi środkami, które wynaleźli, było równie bezpieczne, jak chwytanie odbezpieczonego granatu w rękę. Kiedy Loki się wydostanie — a z pewnością to zrobi — najprawdopodobniej zniszczy połowę bazy, zanim zaspokoi swoją żądzę destrukcji.

Ale nie mogli go też zabić. Thor miał mnóstwo problemów z bratem i z całą pewnością nie podobały mu się wszystkie wybory, jakich Loki dokonał w swoim życiu, ale nawet Tony Stark, jedynak i egoistyczny dupek, wiedział, że Thor zniszczyłby ten świat, gdyby wrócił tylko po to, żeby zastać martwe ciało zamiast brata. A Asgard mógłby to nawet zaaprobować, kto wie. Odyn wciąż uważał Lokiego za swojego syna, niezależnie od okoliczności.

Choć mogło to wydawać się dziwne, złapanie Lokiego stanowiło większy problem od pozwolenia mu na wpadnięcie w szał. Fury najprawdopodobniej tęsknił za dniami wysadzanych w powietrze samochodów i śniegu w lecie.

Droga do celi więziennej, służącej do przesłuchiwania pojmanych, była długa i pełna punktów kontrolnych. Większość agentów SHIELDu znała Tony'ego z widzenia i pozwalała mu przejść dalej, choć nie bez kilku spojrzeń pełnych niedowierzania. Żadnej kamizelki kuloodpornej, żadnej broni, a nawet…  _Steve'a_ , myśleli najprawdopodobniej. Nikt przecież nie wpadał tak po prostu z wizytą do Lokiego.

Agent Coulson wychodził z celi, kiedy Tony dotarł do drzwi. Ten facet zawsze potrafił zapanować nad mięśniami twarzy, ale tym razem uśmiechał się nieco, co z całą pewnością było bardzo złym znakiem. Uśmiechy Coulsona zazwyczaj były poprzedzone wyjątkowo potwornymi groźbami śmierci w jego kierunku.

— Udało ci się coś z niego wyciągnąć?

— Jeszcze nie. Ale potrafię czekać. Jakieś wieści z Asgardu?

Tony pokręcił głową.

— Na razie nic. Najwyraźniej Odyn nie jest osobą, która decyduje o życiu i śmierci syna rzutem monetą.

— Przetrzymujemy go tutaj od dwóch tygodni. Odyn musi szybciej podejmować decyzje — powiedział Coulson, wygładzając mankiet koszuli. Wskazał głową na drzwi. — Wchodzisz do środka?

— Doszedłem do wniosku, że mogę spróbować. Może uda mi się wkurzyć go wystarczająco mocno, żeby wymsknęło mu się coś ważnego.

Coulson skinął głową.

— Jeśli ktokolwiek jest w stanie to zrobić, to z całą pewnością ty.

Tony uniósł brwi.

— Słyszałem to, Coulson. I nie myśl, że tak łatwo o tym zapomnę.

— Miłego popołudnia, panie Stark. — Obrócił się i odszedł w stronę, z której Tony przyszedł.

— Miłej zabawy podczas polerowania paralizatora! — zawołał za nim Tony, szczerząc się. Drzwi punktu kontrolnego zamknęły się za nim, zanim usłyszał odpowiedź. Prowokowanie tego faceta było źródłem niezłej rozrywki. Takiej, która najpewniej w końcu go zabije, ale wciąż niezłej.

Dwaj agenci stojący przy drzwiach celi Lokiego byli uzbrojeni i wyglądali na zdecydowanie niezadowolonych ze swojego obecnego zadania. Z drugiej strony, gdyby coś poszło nie tak, najprawdopodobniej zginęliby jako pierwsi. Mięso armatnie SHIELDu, naprawdę biedni dranie.

— Nie krępujcie się i zamknijcie za mną drzwi — powiedział Tony, kiedy kazali mu podejść bliżej.

— Mamy rozkazy, których musimy się trzymać, proszę pana — powiedział ten po lewej stanowczo. — Poza tym, jeśli po pańskim wyjściu zdradzi pan jakiekolwiek psychiczne lub fizyczne oznaki pójścia na ugodę z wrogiem, w tym zmianę wyglądu, jesteśmy uprawomocnieni przez dyrektora Fury'ego do użycia koniecznych środków.

Cóż, bywa.

— Wiecie, czego wam potrzeba? Wiary — oznajmił im Tony. — Wiary i valium lub dwóch. Serio, ludzie, martwię się o wasze ciśnienie. Powitajcie śmierć, jak starego przyjaciela i takie tam.

Obaj zbledli. Tony nie mógł przestać chichotać z tego powodu, kiedy wszedł do celi i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Czas spędzony w głównej kwaterze SHIELDu był zazwyczaj nudny aż do bólu. Sam musiał doprowadzać do większości zabawnych wydarzeń.

— Witaj w moich skromnych progach — powiedział słaby głos. — Zaoferowałbym ci herbatę, ale jestem nieco zajęty.

Jeśli Loki wyglądał marnie, kiedy spotkali się po raz ostatni, to teraz musiał stać jedną nogą w grobie. Był przypięty do stojącego pionowo stołu egzaminacyjnego, ośmiokrotnie owinięty cienkim paskiem utkanym z tytanu i kewlaru. Rzemienie przytrzymywały go na wysokości kostek, łydek, ud, pasa, nadgarstków i ramion, a także przebiegały wokół szyi oraz czoła. Po obu jego stronach wisiały pojemniki z kroplówką, dożylnie podające mu nie zmieniającą się dawkę czarnej cieczy, która musiała być środkiem tłumiącym magię. Grube igły wbijały się w jego skórę na zgięciach łokci, otoczone przez cienkie siateczki płynu, dostającego się do organizmu przez punktowe rany.

Sam Loki miał cerę o niezdrowym odcieniu zsiadłego mleka, rozszerzone źrenice i tęczówki barwy płynu, który tłoczono do jego krwiobiegu. Przez jego klatkę piersiową biegło olbrzymie poparzenie, wijące się niczym cienkie, poplątane gałęzie winorośli; pozostałość po prezencie, jakim była błyskawica Thora. Loki nie miał na sobie niczego poza cienkimi jak papier spodniami szpitalnymi, w których zazwyczaj chodzi się tuż przed operacją.

Za starannie pozbawioną wszelkiego wyrazu miną, którą przybrał, Tony był przerażony. Nie wiedział, czego oczekiwał, ale z całą pewnością nie tego. Gdyby Thor zobaczył teraz swojego brata…

— No cóż, twoje obrażenia mają tendencję do coraz poważniejszego wyglądu — wymamrotał Tony, podchodząc do stołu. — Widziałem śmiertelne ofiary wypadków drogowych w lepszym stanie. Ale z drugiej strony, twój bark wygląda nieźle.

Wzrok Lokiego błądził przez chwilę po pomieszczeniu, zanim skoncentrował się na Starku. Facet zdobył się nawet na coś przypominającego uśmieszek.

— No tak — powiedział chrapliwym głosem. — Na szczęście dla mnie ta mikstura sprawia, że krwawię jak wieprzek z byle rany. Nawet najlżejszy dotyk spowoduje powstanie siniaków.

— Serio? — Tony szturchnął nagą klatkę piersiową Lokiego. Rzecz jasna sekundę później pod wpływem jego dotyku zaczął powstawać siniak o kształcie pięści, miękki i czarny od krwi. — Uch. Ups.

Loki wciągnął powietrze z sykiem, ale nie zawracał sobie głowy krzyczeniem. Tony był zaskoczony tym, że tak właściwie to poczuł coś w rodzaju wyrzutów sumienia.

— Czy ty też przyszedłeś tutaj, aby zmusić mnie do mówienia? Wszyscy chcą, żebym dał im jakieś informacje.

Tony pokręcił głową.

— Nie, nie, ostatecznie masz taki wytworny, cholernie wkurzający głos, wiesz? — Wyjął dokument ze kieszeni garnituru i otworzył go, przewracając strony. — O wiele bardziej podoba mi się brzmienie mojego głosu.

— Oczywiście. — Loki z trudem wzniósł oczy do nieba, po czym je zamknął. — Co to takiego?

— Twoja kartoteka. Robi o wiele  _mniejsze_  wrażenie, niż sądziłem. — Loki uniósł nieco powieki i spiorunował go wzrokiem. Heh. Niektóre żarty nigdy się nie starzeją. — A więc, dlaczego zbłękitniałeś, kiedy otworzyłeś to magiczne pudełeczko lodu?

— Nie ma tego w tych waszych papierkach?

— Nie.

— I nie zapytałeś o to Thora.

Tony prychnął.

— Jakiś czas temu doszliśmy do wniosku, że w naszym interesie lepiej jest nie pytać go o nic związanego z tobą. Staje się wtedy nieco drażliwy.

— Naturalnie. Czuje wstyd — stwierdził Loki nieobecnie. Tony zmarszczył brwi.

— Thor nie wstydzi się ciebie. Chce z powrotem swojego brata i nie może go odzyskać. Dlaczego? Ponieważ się go wyparłeś i starasz się go zabić. To wystarczy, żeby nadwyrężyć czyjąkolwiek cierpliwość. Wszyscy mamy takie rzeczy, które zachowujemy dla siebie. — Nieprawdaż? W przypadku Tony'ego był to Obadiah i ojciec. Dla Steve'a Bucky. A Thor wolał nie mówić o Lokim. Biedny facet. Tony mógł mu czasem wręcz współczuć.

— Być może zmiana barwy mojej skóry to coś, co wolałbym zachować dla siebie. — Loki obserwował go teraz bacznie, ostrożnie szacując jego reakcję. — Być może nie jest to sprawa, która powinna być dla ciebie istotna.

— A być może jesteś zbyt wielkim tchórzem, żeby o tym rozmawiać — powiedział Tony prowokująco. Po czym wzruszył ramionami. — Ale co mi tam. I tak wyjawienie mi tego nie zagwarantowałoby ci wolności. Mówiąc szczerze, nie sądzę, żeby cokolwiek, co możesz powiedzieć, przekona SHIELD do puszczenia cię wolno.

Niemalże usłyszał, jak Fury zgrzyta zębami, oglądając nagrania z kamer. Ale Loki był zbyt inteligentny, żeby piękne słówka miały go nakłonić do zwierzeń. Prawda była brzydka, ale przynajmniej była prawdą; SHIELD nigdy go nie wypuści. Chyba że do Asgardu, na egzekucję. Nie stać ich było na takie ryzyko.

Loki nie odpowiedział na to, zamiast tego przyjrzał się Tony'emu od stóp do głów. Ostatecznie jego spojrzenie przesunęło się na klatkę piersiową i tam się zatrzymało.

— Jednakże mógłbym ci powiedzieć o Szkatułce Starożytnych Zim. Jeśli powiesz mi o swojej…

— Ozdóbce? — wtrącił Tony z uśmiechem. — Jasne, czemu nie. — Ale mimo że jego głos był spokojny, oczy świdrowały Lokiego.  _Nawet nie wspominaj o reaktorze łukowym_ , mówiło to spojrzenie. — Ale nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj chcę przeczytać ci kawałki historii o Lokim Laufeysonie, tak zwanym bogu oszustwa i trzecim najniebezpieczniejszym przestępcy obdarzonym supermocami na świecie według rankingu SHIELDu.

Loki milczał przez chwilę, unosząc pytająco brew.

— Wydaje mi się, że jeśli znam kogokolwiek, to samego siebie. Ale proszę, mów, jeśli tak kochasz brzmienie swojego głosu.

Tony podszedł o krok, po czym oparł się biodrem o krawędź metalowego stołu, do którego był przypięty Loki. Pozbył się spinacza z wydruków sygnowanych znakiem wodnym, głoszącym, że są ŚCIŚLE TAJNE. Następnie chwycił pilot, znajdujący się w namagnetyzowanym wyżłobieniu, i nacisnął jeden z guzików, żeby stół powrócił do typowej dla większości stołów horyzontalnej pozycji, a Loki do leżenia na plecach.

— Lepiej? — Schylając się, żeby wsunąć pilota z powrotem na jego miejsce i poza ograniczony zasięg Lokiego, Tony zręcznie zablokował spinaczem jeden z wenflonów, uciskając go do tego stopnia, że zawartość kroplówki nie mogła ściekać. Podniósł się swobodnie i uśmiechnął w kierunku Lokiego, który patrzył na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Często mu się to ostatnio zdarzało, serio.

— Tak, jest… lepiej — odpowiedział z wahaniem. Po czym najwyraźniej dotarło do niego, co właśnie powiedział, i skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem. — A przynajmniej odzyskałem czucie w stopach.

— W takim razie zacznę — odparł Tony, przeglądając dokumenty. — Według SHIELDu Loki po raz pierwszy pojawił się na Ziemi w kwietniu dwa tysiące dwunastego roku, choć raporty sugerują, że to on był odpowiedzialny za niezarejestrowaną broń użytą w Nowym Meksyku ponad rok wcześniej. Zobacz: Odyn, Thor. Zobacz: Destro… Nie, przepraszam. Hej, przejdźmy do części, w której ty i ja po raz pierwszy się spotkaliśmy. To był bardzo wietrzny dzień, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. — Jego znaczące spojrzenie spotkało się ze słabym uśmiechem. Dupek.

Tony był pewien, że siedział w celi grubo ponad pół godziny, które obiecał Steve'owi, ale nikt po niego nie przyszedł. Najpewniej wszyscy zgromadzili się wokół ekranu komputera, na którym oglądali nagranie z kamery i słuchali, jak Tony czyta na głos utajnione informacje, nie żeby stanowiły one dla Lokiego jakąś nowość. Jak powiedział, znał siebie. Więc Tony nie przerywał, a nawet jeśli paskudny siniak na klatce piersiowej Lokiego stawał się coraz mniejszy i mniejszy, cóż, nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób.

Zaczynał właśnie czytać historię tesseraktu, kiedy Loki zniknął. Upuszczając ze zdziwienia dokumenty, Tony obrócił się wokół własnej osi, mobilizując mięśnie do wydostania się z pomieszczenia. I wtedy Loki ponownie pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku. O włos od Tony'ego. Pochylił się w jego kierunku.

— Dziękuję za opowieść — wyszeptał mu do ucha, po czym dźgnął go sztyletem w brzuch.

Czas wydawał się stanąć na długą chwilę, choć najprawdopodobniej minęła sekunda lub dwie. Wargi Lokiego miały temperaturę lodu. A później Tony poczuł rozprzestrzeniające się ciepło krwi, która zaczęła wypływać z rany i stracił nagle panowanie nad swoimi dłońmi.

Loki właśnie… ten skurwysyn właśnie…

Cóż, stwierdził, kiedy Loki wyciągnął sztylet z rany i zniknął w zielonych płomieniach, prawdopodobnie powinienem był się tego spodziewać. Chwiejnie oparł się o ścianę i zsunął po niej, kurczowo trzymając się za brzuch, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie.

— Niech nikt nie panikuje, ale chyba zostałem pchnięty sztyletem — usłyszał własne słowa, po czym świat zawirował, wszystko się rozmazało i nagle znalazł się w zupełnych ciemnościach.


	2. Chapter 2

Życie przez pewien czas składało się wyłącznie z krótkich chwil, w których odzyskiwał przytomność. Tony nie pamiętał z nich za wiele. Krzyki. Zapach środka odkażającego. Jasne światła sali operacyjnej. Maskę tlenową. Bladą jak kreda twarz Steve'a. Sygnały monitora nadzorującego pracę serca, następujące w regularnych odstępach czasu. Łzy na policzkach Pepper.

Nicka Fury'ego i Thora.

— … _co za szczęściarz z tego idioty… nie trafił go w żaden ważny organ…_

Tony zapamiętał, że chwilę później Thor spojrzał na niego i wyglądał, jakby bardzo chciał o coś spytać. Ale Stark ponownie stracił świadomość, zanim zdołał wpaść na to, o co mogło mu chodzić.

Następna rzecz, której naprawdę był świadomy, to obudzenie się w swoim apartamencie w rezydencji Avengersów. Czuł się, jakby ktoś podawał mu przez okrągły rok LSD albo inne chemiczne świństwo; głowa pulsowała tępym bólem, a usta miał suche jak wiór. A także wenflon w ramieniu. Cudownie.

— Jarvis — udało mu się wychrypieć. — Co mnie ominęło?

—  _Został pan pchnięty sztyletem._

— No nie zauważyłem. — Stękając, Tony starał się podnieść do pozycji półleżącej. Silny ból w podbrzuszu sygnalizował, że lepiej tego nie robić, ale został zignorowany. — Chodziło mi o to, ile byłem nieprzytomny, kto jest teraz w rezydencji i co się stało z Lokim? Wszystko w porządku z SHIELDem?

—  _Znajduje się pan w rezydencji w przybliżeniu od dwunastu godzin. Trzymanie pana pod nadzorem uznano za najlepsze wyjście po tym, jak zespół medyczny SHIELDu zakończył pracę. Po otrzymaniu obrażeń został pan tutaj umieszczony na około trzydzieści sześć godzin na rozkaz Kapitana Rogersa._  — Jarvis kontynuował, informując go o pozostałych wydarzeniach. Zanim skończył, Tony był już całkowicie przytomny.

Operowano go w kwaterze głównej SHIELDu po tym, jak Loki zniknął, ale Steve nie pozwolił nikomu majstrować przy reaktorze łukowym ani go przeskanować. Później, jak tylko jego stan stał się stabilny, został przeniesiony do rezydencji, a Fury oficjalnie go uwolnił. Niemożliwy Steve Rogers. Tony wisiał mu naprawdę spore piwo.

W chwili obecnej w rezydencji znajdowali się jedynie Steve i Thor, który wrócił, kiedy Tony był nieprzytomny. Nie ma po co targować się o szczegóły ekstradycji, kiedy przestępca nawiał, stwierdził ironicznie.

Tak, Loki. Loki po prostu rozpłynął się w powietrzu. System kamer pokazał, że teleportował się poza celę tylko po to, żeby zaledwie sekundę później wrócić i spróbować wypatroszyć Tony'ego. A potem żadnych oznak jakiejkolwiek aktywności. Co miało sens. Najprawdopodobniej lizał gdzieś rany i śmiał się niczym wariat ze swojego prezentu pożegnalnego.

— Jarvis, następnym razem, kiedy będę próbował zrobić coś głupiego dla większego dobra, podtruwaj mnie jakimś gazem tak długo, aż się poddam.

—  _Zakładam, że wolałby pan dawkę, która nie doprowadziłaby do zgonu._

— Nie próbuj mnie tutaj czarować. — Zrzucając z siebie kołdrę, Tony zdjął też niesamowicie ponętną szpitalną koszulę i postanowił sprawdzić, jak wygląda rana. Kiedy podniósł ochraniacz z gazy, odkrył, że szwy nie miały więcej niż cztery cale długości i były starannie nałożone. — No proszę, nie będę nawet miał się czym przechwalać.

Czując się zbyt zmęczonym, żeby zrobić coś jeszcze, Tony z powrotem rozparł się wygodnie na poduszkach, obserwując sufit. Rozważał właśnie ponowne zaśnięcie, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

— Tony? Jarvis powiedział mi, że się obudziłeś. Mogę wejść? — To był Steve, który w każdych okolicznościach brzmiał, jakby miał zaraz poprosić o pożyczenie szklanki cukru. Jego cień poruszył się w świetle wlewającym się do pokoju przez szczelinę pod drzwiami.

— Jasne, ostatecznie i tak trzeba mi zmienić basen.

Drzwi się otworzyły, a Steve wsunął do środka głowę.

— Nie masz basenu.

— I w tym momencie zapadła taka niezręczna cisza — odparł Tony. Steve pokręcił głową i wszedł do środka, starając się utrzymać równowagę i nie zrzucić niczego z tacki, którą niósł jedną ręką. Zamknął drzwi stopą, po czym zapalił światła, na chwilę oślepiając Tony'ego. Steve zignorował jego protesty, położył tacę w nogach łóżka i odwrócił się, podchodząc do Starka. Jego wyraz twarzy zdecydowanie nie był przyjazny.

— Jesteś — oznajmił Steve — najgłupszym geniuszem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Jak się czujesz?

— Spragniony, obolały, zmęczony, zakłopotany. Wybierz sobie z tego odpowiedź, która ci się najbardziej podoba.

Steve zabrał pustą szklankę ze stolika nocnego i zniknął w toalecie. Kiedy wrócił, Tony ochoczo przyjął od niego wodę i zaczął ją szybko pić. Czuł się, jakby całymi godzinami oddychał przez usta. Kiedy pił, Steve wsunął mu w rękę dwie białe tabletki, które zostały połknięte i popite kilkoma ostatnimi łykami pozostałymi w szklance.

Rogers wpatrywał się w niego badawczo, podczas gdy Tony skończył, ocierając usta wierzchem nadgarstka. Siedział na krawędzi łóżka, przekładając pustą szklankę z ręki do ręki.

— Co się wtedy wydarzyło, Tony?

— Loki dźgnął mnie nożem — odparł Tony, wzruszając ramionami. — Co nie jest wielką tajemnicą, serio.

Oczy Steve'a pociemniały.

— Tak właściwie to jest.

Rzucił czymś w niego; małym, metalowym czymś, co odbiło się od klatki piersiowej Tony'ego. Ten nie musiał nawet na to zerkać, żeby wiedzieć, iż jest to pewien konkretny spinacz.

— Domyśliłem się, że wolałbyś mieć to z powrotem, zanim Fury zobaczy, co z nim zrobiłeś.

Tony zamrugał.

— Więc on nie…

Steve pokręcił głową.

— Nie. Myśli po prostu, że Loki po raz kolejny wystrychnął SHIELD na dudka. — Jego usta drgnęły lekko. — Prawdę mówiąc, wydaje mi się, że zażartował nawet, że Loki usiłował cię zasztyletować, żebyś się przymknął.

— A teraz ty śmiejesz się z mojego bólu. Genialnie. — Tony zauważył, że usta Steve'a drgnęły po raz kolejny, zanim dość opornie wygięły się w uśmiech. Od razu lepiej. — Hej, chcesz zobaczyć moje szwy?

— Zachowujesz się jak dwunastolatek. Poza tym, miałem już tę niewątpliwą przyjemność. — Wstrząśnięty wizją, którą wywołały te słowa, Tony zakrył się kołdrą aż po brodę. A Steve przewrócił oczami.

— Na stole operacyjnym, Tony. Myślałeś, że zostawię cię tam samego? Wiem, jak się zachowujesz, kiedy SHIELD próbuje przyjrzeć się tej twojej  _„ozdóbce"_. A skoro już o tym mowa, skąd Loki o niej wiedział?

Czyli jednak Steve patrzył na nagrania z kamer. Nie przegapił tej okazji. Tony rozważał, czy powiedzieć mu prawdę. A raczej  _ile_  mu powiedzieć. Powierzyłby Steve'owi życie, ale Loki zdążył już udowodnić, że jest bardziej świrnięty od szczura na odpadach radioaktywnych. Tony wolał nie dawać mu powodów do atakowania Kapitana.

— Pamiętasz imprezę dobroczynną? Bombową blondynę Thora i gościa z siekierą? Loki był tym anonimem — przyznał Tony.

Steve gwałtownie uniósł brwi.

—  _Loki?_

— Tak, wiem, wiem. Najwyraźniej ta blondynka, Amora, miała zamiar rzucić na Thora jakieś zaklęcie. Loki obudził mnie o nieboskiej godzinie, żeby mi o tym powiedzieć. Wtedy zobaczył reaktor łukowy. — Tony potarł oczy ze zmęczeniem. — Steve, nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem znalazłem się w takiej porąbanej sytuacji. Staram się tylko zapobiec masowym zgonom.

— I dlatego dałeś Lokiemu uciec z celi? Moim zdaniem będzie to miało raczej odwrotny skutek.

Tony wzruszył ramionami, podnosząc spinacz. Metal był zimny.

— Już wtedy zaczynał uodparniać się na to chemiczne świństwo. Przy zmniejszonej dawce nieco ponad godzinę zabrało mu zgromadzenie odpowiedniej ilości magii do wydostania się stamtąd.

— Więc co, pomyślałeś, że niby czemu mamy czekać?

— Pomyślałem, że jeśli pomogę mu się wydostać, być może  _nie zmieni_  kwatery głównej SHIELDu w tlącą się ruinę. W mojej obronie chciałbym zaznaczyć, że miałem rację. Loki nikogo nie zaatakował.

Żyłka na czole Steve'a zaczęła pulsować, a jego oczy wręcz iskrzyły się od gniewu.

— Nie, za to próbował  _cię zabić_. Tony, on zachowuje się, jakby miał wściekliznę. Żyje dla unicestwiania. Dlaczego próbujesz się z nim zaprzyjaźnić?

—  _Zaprzyja_ … Steve, próbowałem zminimalizować zniszczenia, jakie powstałyby na skutek jego działań, jakim cudem mogłeś choćby przez sekundę myśleć, że…

— Loki  _z tobą_  rozmawiał, Tony. Zaoferował ci informacje na temat szkatułki. — Steve oparł się plecami o ramę łóżka, przeczesując włosy ręką. — Coulson zameldował, że nie powiedział ani słowa do żadnego z agentów SHIELDu, którzy próbowali go przesłuchać. Nie tylko na temat informacji, które usiłowali uzyskać. O niczym w ogóle. A potem cię zobaczył i nagle stał się gadatliwy.

— No hej, ostatecznie jestem Iron Manem. Zna mnie. Może obecność agentów go zwyczajnie onieśmielała. — Prawdę mówiąc, Tony nie wiedział o tym ślubie milczenia. Gdyby się nad tym dłużej zastanowił, nie miałby pojęcia, co zrobić z wiedzą, że Loki wydawał się być otwarty na propozycję podzielenia się z nimi informacjami. Nie z SHIELDem, a właśnie z nim.

Steve westchnął.

— Nie żartuj sobie z tego. Po prostu… dźgnął cię nożem, Tony. Kiedy dotarłem na miejsce, myślałem, że… — Urwał, wbijając wzrok w ścianę. Mięśnie jego szczęki drgnęły, kiedy przełknął ślinę. Tony klepnął go w przedramię, po czym ścisnął je lekko.

— Tak. Ja też, przez jakąś sekundę — przyznał. — To nie był mój najlepszy plan, prawdę mówiąc.

Steve przytaknął, wciąż na niego nie patrząc.

— Zgodzę się z tym. Przy okazji, Thor chciał z tobą porozmawiać. Nie wie o spinaczu. Okazuje się, że Odyn nie popchnąłby sprawy do przodu w sposób, jakiego od niego oczekiwaliśmy; chciał, żeby Loki był uwięziony, a nie stracony. SHIELD z pewnością by mu na to nie pozwolił. Więc być może mimo wszystko zrobiłeś to, co było trzeba. — Wstał, zabrał tacę z łóżka, po czym wręczył coś Tony'emu. — Pomyślałem, że możesz tego potrzebować. Chociaż formalnie rzecz biorąc, powinieneś sobie odpuścić pracę w najbliższym czasie i odpoczywać.

Tony wziął od Steve'a tablet.

— Stevie Rogersie, jesteś moim ulubionym superżołnierzem — oznajmił. — Naprawdę. Dzięki za pilnowanie moich pleców.

Steve roześmiał się.

— Taak, no cóż, rozdarłem na tyłku ten nowy strój, który mi zrobiłeś. Czułem wyrzuty sumienia.

— A jak to się w ogóle stało? — wykrzyknął Tony z konsternacją. — Jest zrobiony z włókien wzmocnionych… wiesz co, nieważne. Jestem kaleką, zmęczonym kaleką, i nie powinienem myśleć teraz o twoim nagim tyłku.

— W takim razie nie podłączaj się do sieci wewnętrznej. Spróbuj zasnąć. — Steve wyszedł, zapominając wyłączyć światło. Nie do wiary. Czyżby powiedział coś o sieci wewnętrznej? Stary dobry Steve.

— Jarvis, światło. — Pokój pogrążył się w ciemnościach. Tony przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niewidoczny w ciemnościach sufit, bawiąc się spinaczem.

Niezależnie od tego, co wydarzyło się w celi SHIELDu, wiedział jedno. Loki wybrał go z jakiegoś powodu. Nieważne, czy po to, aby szukać u niego pomocy, podawać mu anonimowe informacje, czy też bezpośrednio próbować go zabić — miał plany odnośnie Tony'ego. Co z kolei oznaczało, że ten miał parę rzeczy do zrobienia odnośnie bezpieczeństwa wszystkich osób zaangażowanych, a mianowicie samego siebie.

— Jarvis, stwórz nowy plik. Przekopiuj do niego wszystkie dane na temat ostatnich skanów energii jako punkt odniesienia.

—  _Jak nazwać ten plik?_

Tony zastanowił się nad tym.

— Projekt Impas.

…

Dwa dni później o wpół do trzeciej rano Tony bazgrolił równania na olbrzymim dotykowym ekranie w swoim apartamencie, wolny od wenflonu i mając na sobie prawdziwe spodnie. Ze względów zdrowotnych nie wolno mu się było ruszać poza kwatery główne Avengersów, które ostatecznie i tak były dla niego drugim domem, i mógł pracować w laboratorium broni w ciągu dnia. Życie ofiar ran kłutych było niezłe.

Cóż, a przynajmniej całkiem niezłe, stwierdził Tony chwilę później, prostując się i robiąc wszystko, żeby nie drapać zrastającej się skóry, która bolała i swędziała. A Steve wczoraj odciął mu dostęp do tych cudownych środków przeciwbólowych. Powiedział coś o obietnicy złożonej Pepper, co z całą pewnością było bzdurą.

Stukając palcem o policzek z namysłem, cofnął się o krok i rzucił okiem na obecne rezultaty pracy, po czym stwierdził, że zrobił wystarczająco dużo jak na jeden dzień. Noc. Cokolwiek.

— Jarvis, co o tym sądzisz?

—  _Zgodnie z moim obliczeniami będzie to wykonalne, proszę pana. Kiedy chciałby to pan wprowadzić w życie?_

— Na razie nie jestem pewien. Być może sprawdzę to jeszcze raz rano, żeby zobaczyć, czy dałoby się wprowadzić jakieś ulepszenia. Na razie wygląda dość blado.

—  _Jak powietrze_  — zgodził się z nim Jarvis. Tony wywrócił oczami, odkładając pisak na miejsce i unosząc koszulę, żeby z roztargnieniem podrapać się dookoła szwów.

— Mniej żartów, Jarvis. To ja tu jestem tym zabawnym, pamiętasz?

—  _Nigdy nie pozwala mi pan o tym zapomnieć._

— U—hu. Na razie to wszystko. — Wszedł do toalety, odkręcił kurek z zimną wodą i ochlapał twarz oraz szyję, zastanawiając się, czy wysiłek, jaki na razie włożył w ten projekt, się opłaci. Te sprawy były nieco poza sferą jego wiedzy specjalistycznej, ale powoli się uczył.

Właśnie osuszył twarz i kierował się do łóżka, kiedy usłyszał za sobą cichy, powolny krok. Od razu podniosły mu się wszystkie włoski na karku. Cóż. Zgaduj—zgadula, któż to może być. Cholera.

—  _Proszę pana_. — Jarvis też wiedział o intruzie.

— Nic nie rób — polecił Tony z mocą. Powoli odwrócił się w stronę Lokiego. — Tym razem pojawiasz się w kwaterach głównych Avengersów? Niezłe miejsce na skończenie tego, co zacząłeś, jeśli mogę zauważyć.

Zielonkawe oczy Lokiego przyglądały się uważnie Tony'emu, a na jego twarzy nie dało się dostrzec nawet najmniejszej oznaki radości. Znów miał na sobie zielono—czarny komplet skórzanych ścierek do kurzu, wysokie czarne buty za kostkę i naramienniki z brązu, ochraniające przedramiona, zupełnie jakby nigdy nie był przesłuchiwany przez SHIELD. Wolno zbliżając się do Tony'ego, wydawał się górować nad nim z powodu swojego wzrostu. A może takiemu efektowi winne było oświetlenie.

— Skończyć, co zacząłem? — odpowiedział bez pośpiechu, smakując słowa. — Wręcz przeciwnie. Tamtego dnia byłeś dla mnie ogromnie użyteczny. Jedyną odpowiednią reakcją wydaje się być wyświadczenie ci przysługi, czyż nie? — Rozejrzał się po pokoju, przyglądając się intensywnie każdemu szczegółowi jak jastrząb obserwujący ofiarę. Tony nagle zorientował się, że w nieznacznym stopniu się cofa.

— Hej, wiesz co, jestem hojnym facetem, co ty na to, żebyśmy stwierdzili, że tamta przysługa to był taki upominek dla ciebie, w związku z czym możesz się już stąd wynosić? — zasugerował Tony. — Szczerze mówiąc, bardzo doceniłbym, gdybyś stuknął trzy razy obcasem o podłogę i nigdy więcej nie pojawił się w mojej sypialni.

Wyraz twarzy Lokiego się nie zmienił, ale jego oczy lekko pociemniały. Tony pomyślał, że Laufeyson wydaje się być zdezorientowany.

— Odrzuciłbyś moją ofertę, nawet jej nie wysłuchawszy? Sądziłem, że jesteś mądrzejszy. — Palce Lokiego, ułożone wzdłuż ciała, zabłysły na chwilę iskierkami zielonej energii. Tony'emu wcale nie podobał się ten widok.

— Lubię żyć, Loki — odparł. — Wierz mi lub nie, ale z doświadczenia wiem, że nie zawsze sprzyjasz temu stanowi. — Zrobił krok do tyłu, czując za plecami gładką, zimną ścianę, a Loki zacisnął usta. — Więc nazywaj mnie jak tam chcesz, ale ja zostanę tutaj, gdzie mogę oddychać i nie krwawić z żadnej rany, a ty możesz sobie pójść i knuć moją śmierć na odległość.

Zielone oczy zmrużyły się z zastanowieniem na kilka sekund, po czym Loki zaczął się uśmiechać.

— Tak cię zdenerwowała moja sztuczka z nożem? Dlaczego? Można by wręcz pomyśleć, że nigdy wcześniej nie próbowałem zrobić ci krzywdy…

Tony zamrugał i nagle Loki znalazł się tuż obok niego, przyciskając blade dłonie do ściany po obu stronach jego twarzy, osaczając go tak, że nie mógł się ruszyć. Jako że znajdowali się tak blisko siebie, Tony gapił się niemal prosto na usta Lokiego, które wykrzywiały się w znajomy sposób.

Przeklął cicho. Mimo że Loki był lżejszy i słabszy fizycznie od Thora, wciąż górował nad Tonym pod względem wysokości i siły. A ten, jako że był pozbawiony stroju i musiał uważać na swoją niezagojoną ranę, nie stanowił żadnej zagrożenia. I Loki o tym wiedział.

— Muszę przyznać, że dla osoby, która zajmowała się swoimi sprawami w samotności tak długo jak ja, perspektywa dostarczenia pomocy przez kogoś takiego jak ty jest… intrygująca — wymruczał Loki; miał zaskakująco zimny oddech. Tony zacisnął powieki na krótką chwilę, modląc się, żeby tym razem nie skończyć zakrwawionym od stóp do głów. Ale Loki nie wydawał się zainteresowany przemocą.

Powoli pochylił się nad Tonym, muskając wargami jego kość policzkową, zanim dotknął małżowiny ucha.

— Okazuje się, że czuję się zmuszony do zwrócenia długu — wyszeptał. — A także potrafię być hojny. Dlaczego miałbyś zmarnować taką okazję?

Tony przełknął z trudem ślinę, wpatrując się nieprzytomnie w szyję Lokiego. Oblizał wargi, rozpaczliwie starając się myśleć, co było zaskakująco trudne. Oddychał tuż przy bladej skórze, jego kończyny były przyciśnięte do zbroi, zapach skór i ozonu niemalże zawracał w głowie i,  _o, kurwa_ , wszystko po prostu wymykało się spod kontroli.

— Chcę, żebyś się stąd wyniósł — wydusił z siebie Tony — i masz na to dokładnie dziesięć sekund. Jarvis, obudź naszego zaprzyjaźnionego sąsiada, boga piorunów.

—  _Wykonane, proszę pana._

Loki odskoczył, jakby ktoś poraził go prądem, ogłuszony i wściekły, obracając głowę w stronę drzwi. Thor niedługo zacznie toczyć się korytarzem w ich stronę i obaj o tym wiedzieli.

I nagle Loki znowu skoncentrował swoją uwagę na Tonym, samym spojrzeniem zmuszając go do ponownego cofnięcia się pod ścianę. Jego twarz ściągnęła się w maskę, ale oczy płonęły. Tony nie miał pojęcia czym.

— A więc wezwałeś  _jego_. Niech i tak będzie. — Kącik ust Lokiego drgnął, przez co facet wyglądał, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale powstrzymał go dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi na korytarzu i ciężkie kroki poprzedzające przybycie Thora. Jego oczy pociemniały, wręcz promieniując niepokojem, i kiedy uniósł rękę, okazało się, że trzyma w niej dziwnie zakrzywiony sztylet.

Thor otworzył drzwi kopniakiem, gotowy użyć Mjöllnira, akurat na czas, żeby zobaczyć, jak Loki rzuca tym swoim nożykiem w twarz Tony'ego.

— Loki,  _nie_!

Sztylet trafił w ścianę za głową Tony'ego i zagłębił się w niej aż po uchwyt, mniej niż pół cala od jego skroni. Kilka kosmyków czarnych włosów opadło na podłogę. Serce Tony'ego biło szaleńczo. Kurwa.  _Kurwa._

Loki po prostu uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Och, nie bądź tak wyprowadzony z równowagi. Wiesz, że nigdy nie chybiam.

Thor zmarszczył brwi z niepewnością, przenosząc wzrok z Tony'ego na swojego brata.

— Co próbujesz osiągnąć, Loki? — zażądał odpowiedzi. — Dlaczego tu przybyłeś? — Widać było, że spał, kiedy Jarvis go wezwał; jego włosy skręcały się w nieuporządkowane loki, a na policzku widać było odbity materiał poduszki. Poza tym nie miał na sobie nic poza szkarłatnymi bokserkami. Mimo to jakimś cudem według Tony'ego wyglądał groźnie.

Ale nie według Lokiego. Ten ledwo co zerknął na swojego brata. Cofając się o krok, przyglądał się Tony'emu jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym obrócił się na pięcie.

— Teraz to już pozbawione znaczenia — odparł twardo. Mieniąca się różnymi odcieniami zieleni magia opromieniła jego sylwetkę. — Drobna pomyłka w ocenie sytuacji. A teraz, jeśli mi wybaczysz, pewne nie cierpiące zwłoki sprawy wymagają mojej uwagi. Żegnaj.

— Bracie, zaczekaj… — Thor zrobił krok w kierunku Lokiego, wyciągając do niego rękę, jednak ten zdążył już zniknąć. Thor przez chwilę wyglądał jak psiak porzucony przez właścicieli, wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą znajdował się brat. Ale szybko wziął się w garść. Odchrząkując, podszedł do Tony'ego. — Czy wszystko w porządku?

— To świetne pytanie. — Tony odsunął się od tkwiącego w ścianie sztyletu, po czym obrócił się, żeby na niego popatrzeć, pocierając jednocześnie bok głowy. Na rękę opadł mu cienki kosmyk włosów. — O nie, o, Boże. Thor, czy ja mam na głowie łysy placek? Czy Loki tymi swoimi cholernymi knowaniami doprowadził do tego, że mam na głowie łysy placek?

Thor nie odpowiedział. Wyciągał sztylet ze ściany, trzymając go swoją wielką dłonią za rękojeść. Jeśli to coś można było tak nazwać. Sam sztylet został wykonany z przebiegłością, pozbawiony miejsca do trzymania; w zasadzie był to bogato zdobiony kawałek metalu, wyczyszczony na wysoki połysk i najprawdopodobniej ostrzejszy od języka Lokiego. Thor wpatrywał się leżący na jego w sztylet dłoni. Zmarszczył brwi.

— Loki nigdy nie chybia — powiedział półgłosem sam do siebie. Jego oczy lekko się rozjaśniły. — Coś jest bardzo nie tak z moim bratem, Tony Starku.

— Fascynujące — stwierdził Tony z irytacją, kierując się w stronę najbliższego lustra. — Jarvis, zainicjuj Impas. Tu i w domu.

—  _Impas w fazie inicjacji. Przewidywany czas trwania dziesięć sekund._

— Impas? — zapytał Thor zza ściany. Tony uważnie przyjrzał się swojej głowie w lustrze w łazience. Nic takiego, czego nie mogłoby naprawić trochę strategicznego kombinowania, stwierdził z zadowoleniem.

— Tak — odparł. — To pole elektryczne o ograniczonym zasięgu, które blokuje możliwość teleportacji w określonym promieniu. Jestem przekonany, że raczej działa, ale nie będę pewien, póki nie zostanie przetestowane przez kogoś z zewnątrz. Tworząc je, bazowałem na statystykach Lokiego.

—  _Impas został pomyślnie włączony._

Tony poczuł zmianę ciśnienia w uszach w tym samym momencie, w którym Thor uniósł Mjöllnira i zaczął się w niego wpatrywać z zaskoczeniem, zaciskając palce na trzonku. Cóż, _coś_ właśnie się wydarzyło. Thor ostrożnie machnął młotem, a iskry elektryczności zaczęły trzeszczeć ostrzegająco. Zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając w kierunku Tony'ego.

— Mjöllnir niepomyślnie reaguje na twoją naukę. — Ostatnie słowo wypowiedział, jakby miało paskudny smak.

— Mjöllnir może się wypchać i się z tym pogodzić — odpowiedział Tony. — Wolę już, żeby twój młot nie działał prawidłowo, niż żeby twój brat zakradał się do mnie w środku nocy.

Thor popatrzył na niego w dziwny sposób.

— Powiedziano mi, że Loki zaoferował ci pewne informacje, kiedy byłem w Asgardzie. O Szkatułce Starożytnych Zim. Mimo że jestem przekonany, iż nie powiedziałby ci niczego, czego ja lub mój ojciec nie wiemy, to… dziwne, że w ogóle złożył ci taką propozycję.

Thor najwyraźniej postanowił czuć się jak u siebie w domu, ponieważ usiadł w nogach łóżka Tony'ego, odłożył młot i pochylił się do przodu, opierając łokcie na kolanach. Stanowił ciekawy widok, jak zapewne każdy inny wymiętoszony i zdezorientowany półnagi asgardzki bóg w czyjejś sypialni. Nie żeby Tony miał jakieś głupie myśli czy coś.

— Prawdę mówiąc, chciał wymiany informacji. — Szarpnięciem rozpiął kołnierzyk koszuli, pokazując zimny, błękitny blask reaktora łukowego. — Zapytał mnie o to.

— Loki nie interesuje się nauką — odparł Thor, kręcąc głową. — Nie byłoby w tym dla niego żadnej korzyści. Chyba że był zaledwie ciekawy, co do czego mam pewne podejrzenia. — Thor spojrzał Tony'emu prosto w oczy. — Wypuściłeś go, prawda?

Przyłapany.

Bez szczególnego entuzjazmu Tony pomyślał, że w sumie mógłby powiedzieć prawdę.  _Tak, Thor, wypuściłem twojego świrniętego brata na wolność, żeby ocalić kilka istnień ludzkich, co może przestać mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie, jeśli czy też kiedy następnym razem będzie próbował przejąć władzę nad światem, więc, hej, moja wina._  Taa, takie wyznanie zdecydowanie zostałoby przyjęte pozytywnie.

Ale okazało się, że Thor wziął jego milczenie za ciche przyznanie się do winy. Ponuro kiwając głową, wstał i położył dłoń na ramieniu Tony'ego.

— Dziękuję ci — powiedział szczerze, zaskakując tym Tony'ego. — Za zrobienie tego, czego ja nie mogłem. Moje nadzieje są głupie, wiem o tym, ale Loki jest moim bratem i chociaż to ja pokonałem go owego dnia, nie życzyłem mu śmierci. Przysięgałem, że będę się nim opiekował, jak musi każdy starszy brat. Nie znaczyło to wiele, póki nie zrozumiałem, jak pełna mroku stała się ścieżka, którą podąża.

Thor spuścił oczy i odsunął się, próbując przywołać na twarz sztuczny uśmiech. Co, do jasnej cholery, było najsmutniejszą rzeczą, jaką Tony kiedykolwiek widział.

— Ale moje poczucie winy nie powinno być twoim zmartwieniem — powiedział stanowczo, prostując się. — Niemniej masz moje wyrazy wdzięczności za uwolnienie go, zanim śmiertelnicy mogli narobić więcej szkód.

— U—hum — mruknął Tony. — Tylko pamiętaj o tym, kiedy zamieni nas wszystkich w węże.

Thor roześmiał się cicho.

— Loki nie znosi węży. Prędzej zmieniłby nas w myszy laboratoryjne i wysłał za nami koty.

Tony zamrugał.

— Ach, no tak, to oczywiście o wiele lepiej. Będę dzisiaj spał spokojnie. Dzięki, facet.

— Nie ma za co — odpowiedział lekko Thor, pochylając się, żeby podnieść młot. — Chociaż sądzę, że Loki patrzy na ciebie przychylnie, a w każdym razie patrzył. Zna się na wszelkich ostrzach, o czym dobrze wiesz. — Ruszył w kierunku drzwi, zostawiając wspomniany sztylet na łóżku.

— Thor, o czym tym, do jasnej cholery, mówisz? Próbował mnie wypatroszyć.

— Loki nigdy nie chybia — powiedział Thor znacząco. Jego oczy wręcz promieniowały entuzjazmem, kiedy się uśmiechnął. — A jednak jego sztylet przebił skórę i mięśnie, nic więcej. Potrafię wymyślić tylko jeden powód, dla którego mógłby zranić śmiertelnika, jaki wcześniej okazał nieposłuszeństwo własnemu gatunkowi, żeby puścić go wolno.

Zostawił Tony'ego na środku pokoju, rozmyślającego nad tymi słowami jeszcze przez długi czas. Thor miał raczej miękkie serce, kiedy chodziło o brata, więc nie można było za bardzo ufać jego ślepej wierze. Ale zadał ważne pytanie i Tony'ego martwiło, że znalazł na nie odpowiedź, o której on sam wcześniej nie pomyślał.

Czy Loki wrócił, żeby go zranić, nie dlatego, że był zdradzieckim, niewdzięcznym sukinsynem, ale dlatego, że nie chciał, aby Tony został wmieszany w tę całą ucieczkę?

Miało to sens. Pokręcony, ale jednak sens. W końcu kto podejrzewałby wykrwawiającego się na śmierć faceta o udzielenie szaleńcowi pomocy w uwolnieniu się? Nawet gdyby Steve nie schował do kieszeni spinacza, najprawdopodobniej uznano by, że Loki poruszał nim dzięki resztkom swojej mocy. Ale nikt z SHIELDu nie podejrzewałby Tony'ego o to, że celowo miał go przy sobie. Ostatecznie został  _pchnięty sztyletem_. Należał do  _Avengersów_.

Może było to spowodowane dającym o sobie znać brakiem snu, ale coś w tym wszystkim zabrzmiało zaskakująco prawdziwie. Cholera by to wzięła, miało to sens. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę ponowne późniejsze pojawienie się Lokiego. Co z kolei oznaczało…

Co z kolei oznaczało, że właśnie oznajmił ich najpotężniejszemu nemezis, żeby wsadził sobie w tyłek te dezorientujące próby zabiegania o przyjaźń.

Kiedy tak o tym pomyślał, stanowiło to idealny dodatek do wszelkich fatalnych prób zrobienia właściwej rzeczy, jakich kiedykolwiek się podjął.

— Śmiej się, Tony — poradził samemu sobie. — Śmiej się, bo inaczej jeszcze zaczniesz płakać.

Jako że nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, pójście do łóżka wydawało się dobrym pomysłem. Zanim zagrzebał się w kołdrze, położył sztylet na biurku, żeby na pewno pamiętać o odpowiednim przebadaniu go, kiedy obudzi się jutro rano. A w każdym razie za kilka godzin. Jakiś czas temu minęła trzecia. Ale to akurat nie było problemem. Tarcza antyteleportacyjna była gotowa, bezpieczeństwo zapewnione, a życie toczyło się dalej, nawet jeśli mentalnie kopał się w tyłek.

Tuż przed tym, jak zaczął odpływać, zastanowił się, co by się stało, gdyby nie odrzucił propozycji Lokiego. Czy nadzieje Thora były nieuzasadnione? Prawdopodobnie. Być może wszystko poszło dokładnie tak, jak miało pójść. Źli faceci pozostali złymi, dobrzy odrzucili to, co u złych było najprawdopodobniej odpowiednikiem zalotów i nasłali na nich starszych braci. Ziemia nie przestała się kręcić wokół Słońca.

A mimo wszystko, pomyślał mgliście, wydaje mi się, że przegapiłem coś genialnego.

Słońce ledwo co zaczęło skradać się ku horyzontowi, kiedy rozdzwonił się telefon Tony'ego, cholernie go tym strasząc. Usiadł prosto jak struna i rzucił poduszką przez pokój, mając nadzieję, że trafi nią w źródło hałasu.

— Notatka dla samego siebie, zmienić dzwonek na… cokolwiek, co nie jest AC/DC — wymamrotał nieprzytomnie, zbierając swoje zwłoki z łóżka, żeby chwycić leżącą na biurku komórkę. — Tutaj Stark i lepiej, żeby to było coś ważnego.

— Dzień dobry, panie Stark. Czyż to nie fantastyczny poranek? Mam szczerą nadzieję, że cię nie obudziłem. — Nick Fury brzmiał na wkurzonego na tyle, żeby zacząć gryźć ołów i pluć pociskami, przez co jego grzeczne powitanie brzmiało jeszcze bardziej nie na miejscu. — Zeszłej nocy włamał się do nas twój stary przyjaciel, pan Laufeyson.

Tony potarł oczy, na wpół siedząc na rogu biurka i próbując nakłonić swój mózg do włączenia się.

— Loki do was wpadł? Daj mi zgadnąć, ukradł to całe magiczne pudełeczko. Mówiłem ci, żeby wysłać je z powrotem do Asgardu, Fury. Wiedziałeś, że tak będzie.

Po drugiej stronie na chwilę zapadła cisza. Tony wyobraził sobie, że Fury uciskał w tym czasie grzbiet nosa albo dostał krwotoku, bo pękła mu żyłka.

— Podmienił je na minibarek.

— Na mini…

— To właśnie powiedziałem i nie zmuszaj mnie do powtórzenia się.

Tony wybuchnął śmiechem. Minibarek. Loki spłatał SHIELDowi niezłego psikusa.

— Cóż, to było hojne z jego strony — wyrzęził ostatecznie, ocierają oczy. — Czego ode mnie chcesz w związku z tym? Po kolejnych dwóch godzinach snu, nie mniej.

— Niczego — odparł Fury beznamiętnie. — Po prostu miej oczy szeroko otwarte i oczekuj więcej tego lodowego gówna w lecie, i sprawdź, czy nie macie niczego dziwnego u siebie. Jeśli był tutaj, możliwe, że wpadł też do was.

Czyż to nie prawda? Tony odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zagapił się na sufit ze zmęczeniem.

— Czemu, u licha, nie możecie mi po prostu wysłać maila na ten temat?

— Za bardzo lubię brzmienie twojego głosu — odparł Fury i Tony wiedział, że prawdopodobnie pstrykał długopisem, kiedy to mówił. — Będę w kontakcie.

Telefon pisnął, oznajmiając, że rozmówca się rozłączył. Tony upuścił go na stertę papierów walających się na biurku i skrzywił się, kiedy ten brzdęknął, spadając na sztylet. Cholera by to. Ostatnią rzeczą, której teraz potrzebował, była zepsuta komórka.

Nagle zaświtało mu w głowie, że nie kładł na biurku żadnych papierów. Papier za łatwo było zgubić, zamoczyć, spalić, wyrzucić przez okno, cokolwiek, więc od tygodni pracował na tablicach interaktywnych.

Ześliznął się z biurka, podniósł kartki papieru i przejrzał je. Było ich w przybliżeniu trzydzieści; projekty i notatki na sporych kawałkach cienkiego papieru projektowego — część z nich prawdę mówiąc wyglądała bardzo podobnie do pierwszego szkicu zbroi Iron Mana, którą zbudował z Yinsenem w Gulmirze, póki nie położył ich na podłodze. Wtedy zrozumiał.

— Jarvis — powiedział chrapliwie, nie potrafiąc podnieść wzroku. Serce waliło mu w piersiach. — Zeskanuj wszystko. Wrzuć to na mój prywatny serwer. Ma być zabezpieczone. Na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.

—  _Tak jest, proszę pana._

Tony z powrotem odwrócił się do biurka i zauważył cienką kartkę papieru złożoną na pół. Leżała pod sztyletem. Otwierając ją, szybko zeskanował zawartość. Nie było tego wiele.

Ale też nie było takiej potrzeby.

_Zgodnie z życzeniem._

_A zatem nasze wspólne sprawy uznaję za zakończone._

—  _L_

_PS Co wywołało to mrowienie, które poczułem, kiedy teleportowałem się do środka?_

— Sukinsyn — wyszeptał Tony, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Ten cholernie uzdolniony sukinsyn.

Nie przejmował się tym, że Impas nie zadziałał; mógł później sprawdzić dlaczego. Nie obchodziło go nawet to, że Loki miał z powrotem tę całą skrzynkę. W tym momencie Tony myślał tylko o jednym, a były to papiery rozłożone na podłodze u jego stóp.

—  _Tytuł dla tego projektu, proszę pana?_

Tony odparł bez namysłu:

— Schematy:  _Doombot 2012_.

Miał coś do zrobienia.


	3. Chapter 3

Mimo wszystko Ziemia nie przestała się kręcić wokół Słońca.

Loki zupełnie zniknął z widoku publicznego, zabierając skrzynkę w sobie tylko znane miejsce. Tony doszedł do siebie i Iron Man wkrótce znowu wzbił się w powietrze; błyszcząca smuga podobna do spadającej gwiazdy rozjaśniła nocne niebo Nowego Jorku. Avengersi walczyli ze złymi facetami, Nick Fury wyhodował sobie kolejny wrzód żołądka, a Thor wyraził dezaprobatę odnośnie instalacji Impasu 2.0 wszędzie, gdzie chciał przebywać.

Zwykłe sprawy dnia codziennego, co zdecydowanie było pozytywną odmianą.

— Może to jeden z tych przyprawiających o ciary prezentów od zalecających się przestępców — zasugerował Clint, wymachując na wpół zjedzonym hamburgerem dla podkreślenia wagi swoich słów. Otarł usta i zlizał sos z kciuka, obserwując, jak Tony przygląda się fragmentowi głowy prototypu Doombota. — Może przyjmując go, zgodziłeś się zawrzeć małżeństwo. Hej, jak myślisz, czy to znaczy, że zostałeś żoną?

— Świetnie wyglądam w sukienkach — odparł Tony nieobecnie, podnosząc kawałek metalu do światła. — Ale jestem przekonany, że się mylisz. Czy ta część nie wygląda, jakby się _uśmiechała_? — Opuszczając na twarz maskę ochronną, sięgnął po spawacz.

Clint, który siedział tył na przód na krześle obrotowym, zaczął się na nim kręcić i szurać nogami o podłogę, unikając iskier. Po kilku szybkich poprawkach Tony uniósł maskę, odsłaniając twarz, i przyjrzał się efektom swojej pracy. Clint ochoczo wgryzł się w hamburgera i wycelował w Starka palcem wskazującym.

— Mówię tylko, że Loki zdradził Dooma  _dla ciebie_. Co innego mogłoby to znaczyć?

— Że złodzieje nie mają honoru, jak podejrzewam.

— Facet, Loki spłacił swój dług. Zupełnie jak Thor; nie lubi gówna wiszącego mu nad głową. Powinieneś myśleć o nim trochę cieplej.

— Może Doom powiedział mu, że w wygląda grubo w tym skórzanym wdzianku. — Słysząc to, Clint prawie się zadławił.

Tony uśmiechnął się i przeszedł na drugą stronę pokoju, zdejmując rękawice ochronne i kładąc je na stole laboratoryjnym. Należała mu się przerwa. Przez ostatnie osiem tygodni kiedy nie brał udziału w misjach, pracował w kwaterze głównej Avengersów nad Doombotem-wtyczką, studiując schematy, a następnie przystępując do budowy podwójnego agenta, którego będą mogli wysłać do bazy operacyjnej Dooma.

Gdzieś w międzyczasie Clint złamał palec w terenie i został chwilowo odsunięty od czynnej służby. Prawdę mówiąc, Fury skonfiskował każdy łuk i strzałę w promieniu dwóch mil, żeby zagwarantować sobie posłuch. Najwidoczniej spędzanie przez Clinta swojego nowo odkrytego czasu na krytykowaniu zaczątków projektu Tony'ego było naturalną konsekwencją podjęcia tak drastycznych działań.

— Nie widzieliśmy go w ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy. Założę się, że planuje coś skomplikowanego, jak oddziałujące na podświadomość wiadomości w telewizji. Albo coś podobnego. — Obrócił się na krześle w stronę Tony'ego, poruszając nogami niczym wyjątkowo gorliwy krab. — Ja bym tak zrobił.

— Powiedział to facet, który spędził większą część wczorajszego dnia na przekonywaniu Jarvisa, że jest  _HALem 9000_  z  _Odysei kosmicznej_  — przypomniał mu Tony, pocierając grzbiet nosa. — A kiedy ostatecznie nazwał cię Dave'em, spanikowałeś i spędziłeś noc z Bannerem.

— Nie w ten sposób, gościu. Spałem na podłodze — podkreślił Clint. — Poza tym Jarvis mówił w ten przerażający sposób i w ogóle. — Pochylił się, szczerząc zęby. — Hej, co ty na to, żebyśmy skłonili Thora do obejrzenia wszystkich filmów z Terminatorem?

Tony prychnął głośno.

— Ta, bo jeszcze nie nienawidzi wystarczająco technologii.

Clint wzruszył ramionami.

— Po prostu mam wrażenie, że dzięki temu Jarvis częściej wywoływałby u niego gęsią skórkę.

Nie chcąc zaszczycić tej uwagi odpowiedzią, Tony pokręcił głową i zanotował w myślach, żeby ostrzec Thora przed oglądaniem czegokolwiek zasugerowanego przez niejakiego Clinta Bartona, zwanego również Hawkeye'em. Dopiero co udało mu się przekonać boga piorunów, że Impas nie jest tak niebezpieczny, jak się zdaje, i że jego jedynym celem jest powstrzymanie prób teleportacji do siedziby głównej. Rzecz jasna pod warunkiem, że teraz działa odpowiednio, zamiast wywoływać łaskotanie czy cokolwiek innego, co Loki poczuł, kiedy wpadł, żeby podrzucił schematy.

— Hej, a może on nie żyje.

— Kto? — zapytał Tony. — Thor?

— Loki. To by wyjaśniało ciszę radiową. Ale wątpię, czy nawet Doom mógłby zdobyć przewagę nad tym kolesiem — odparł Clint, ziewając. Podniósł się z krzesła. — W każdym razie wychodzę. Czuję, że zbliża się moja poobiednia drzemka. Powodzenia z zero zero siedem.

— Nie nadawaj imienia mojemu Doombotowi, zanim ja to zrobię — zaprotestował Tony. — Są pewne zasady. Tłuczenie wielu butelek szampana i takie tam.

— Aaaa-ha. — Clint nawet nie próbował wyglądać na skruszonego, kiedy szedł w stronę windy.

— Jeśli zobaczysz Steve'a na górze, powiedz mu, że w jego pokoju znajdują się trzy nowe pary spodni Kapitana Ameryki i jeśli ponownie rozedrze je na tyłku, wstawię do sieci filmik, na którym myli pilot od telewizora z telefonem komórkowym. — Irytacja z powodu konieczności cerowania niekończącej się liczby jasnoniebieskich par spodni niczym jakiś wyzyskiwany pracownik zdecydowanie przeważała nad chęcią zawstydzenia ikony narodowej.

— Serio, znowu? — Clint wybuchnął śmiechem tuż przed tym, jak drzwi windy się zamknęły, unosząc go w kierunku cywilizacji.

— Nareszcie sam — wymamrotał Tony, obracając się na krześle i pocierając dłonią oczy. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio spał więcej niż cztery godziny. Budowanie Doombota, ulepszanie Impasu i patrolowanie miasta jako Iron Man zajmowało mu większość dnia i nocy.

Steve kazał mu zmniejszyć liczbę patroli, żeby się wyspać, ale Tony jak do tej pory jeszcze nigdy nie przyjął rady odnośnie swoich niezdrowych nawyków i nie zamierzał tego zmieniać. Jednak jeśli był ze sobą szczery, nie miał pewności, dlaczego czasami krążył po mieście godzinami. Ostatnimi czasy aktywność przestępców była wręcz zerowa.

_Może on nie żyje._

Może tak. W końcu złe rzeczy przydarzały się także złym ludziom. Ale życie i śmierć Lokiego powinny stanowić zmartwienie Thora. Tony miał wystarczająco dużo rzeczy na głowie. A jednak ta niewiedza go irytowała. To dokuczliwe wyczekiwanie na wydarzenie się czegoś złego. Istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że Doombot służył tylko odwróceniu uwagi, podczas gdy zbliżało się coś zupełnie innego.

Ale to wszystko było zaledwie domysłem, a Tony nie lubił konieczności domyślania się niektórych rzeczy. Wręcz tego nie cierpiał.

Ostatecznie czas pokaże.

…

Minął kolejny miesiąc. Życie toczyło się dalej. Miasto było przez krótki okres czasu wzięte za zakładnika przez klony gamma. Tony skończył Doombota-wtyczkę. Thor został wezwany do Asgardu na tydzień, kiedy Odyn pogrążył się we śnie.

Loki pozostawał w ukryciu przez cały ten czas.

…

Trzy tygodnie po powrocie z Asgardu Thor pomagał Tony'emu w ponownym ułożeniu dachówek po jednym z bardziej żywiołowych szaleństw Hulka w domu.

Cóż, jeśli miał być szczery, Thor zajmował się układaniem, a Tony po prostu podawał mu narzędzia i pił piwo. Pomimo bycia następcą tronu Asgardu Thor tak naprawdę lubił pomagać w rezydencji. Za nic nie potrafił gotować, ale chętnie wycierał naczynia i sprzątał razem z resztą. Tony tłumaczył to sobie jego entuzjazmem dla świata w ogóle.

— Czy wygląda to na wystarczająco dobre według twojej opinii, Tony Starku? — Thor otarł czoło i ocenił pracę swoich rąk. Spora smuga ceglanego pyłu szpeciła jego policzek. Tony zadecydował, że poinformowanie go o tym nie jest częścią jego planów na dzisiejszy dzień.

— Podejrzewam, że dowiemy się, kiedy zacznie padać. Ale wygląda dobrze — stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami. — Mówiąc szczerze, nie znam się na dachach. Siedzę tutaj, żeby nie być tam na dole, póki Coulson robi te swoje rundki dookoła siedziby. Piwa?

Thor przytaknął, a Tony podał mu puszkę; jego palce były mokre od wody skraplającej się na metalowej powierzchni. Razem na wpół położyli się na opadającym lekko dachu i sączyli piwo. Zapadła pomiędzy nimi przyjemna cisza.

Dzień był ciepły, nieprzesadnie gorący jak na lato. Słońce właśnie zaczęło zachodzić za linią horyzontu, nadając niebu czerwonego zabarwienia i oświetlając rozciągającą się przed nimi panoramę. Słysząc dobiegające z oddali odgłosy ruchu drogowego i czując ciepło dachówek pod plecami, Tony stwierdził, że zaczyna się rozluźniać po raz pierwszy od tygodni. To było całkiem miłe uczucie.

— Minęło zbyt wiele czasu — powiedział Thor cicho, ostatecznie przerywając ciszę. — Obawiam się, że knuje coś strasznego.

Tony zmarszczył brwi, nie odwracając wzroku od zachodu słońca, i pociągnął długi łyk piwa. Od nocy, w której Laufeyson pojawił się w jego apartamencie, a Thor zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to Tony go uwolnił, Asgardczyk miał wrażenie, że Stark wie, co Loki planuje, a przynajmniej pozostaje z nim w kontakcie.

Rzecz jasna nie powiedział tego na głos, ale dało się stwierdzić po sposobie, w jakim wzrok Thora czasem błądził po brzuchu Tony'ego, szukając tam blizny, której nie mógł zobaczyć. Blizny zostawionej  _przez Lokiego_ , jak mówiły jego oczy. Tony zastanawiał się, jak to jest tęsknić za kimś tak bardzo i jednocześnie wiedzieć, że ten ktoś prędzej zaprzyjaźni się z członkiem twojego zespołu niż na ciebie napluje.

— Thor, on zawsze coś knuje — wytknął Tony. — I za każdym razem udaje nam się wkopać mu tyłek w ziemię. Pozwólmy mu wykombinować najgorsze, co potrafi.

Thor zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie sądzę, żebyśmy kiedykolwiek byli świadkami najgorszego, co może zrobić. Jeszcze nie. Moim zmartwieniem jest fakt, że w jakiś sposób zdajesz się być częścią jego planu.

— Ty znowu o tym? — jęknął Tony. — Powtórzę ci po raz kolejny: daj spokój. Sam tak powiedział; skończył ze mną. Koniec. Powrót do spraw życia codziennego. A wcześniej pewnie był po prostu znudzony i chciał się przez chwilę pobawić w twojej piaskownicy. — Osuszał puszkę piwa, kiedy Thor popatrzył na niego surowo.

— Loki jest chytrym i zdradliwym przeciwnikiem. Doceń jego możliwości.

— Och, i kto to mówi — prychnął Tony. — Ty  _zawsze_  oceniasz je zbyt nisko. Wystarczy, że popatrzy na ciebie tymi pięknymi zielonymi oczętami i ze szczęścia roztapiasz się w kałużę pełną braterskiej miłości. Bawi się tobą przez cały czas, biedny durniu.

Tak, może to było nieco szorstkie, pomyślał Tony, kiedy twarz Thora poczerwieniała, a jego oczy zabłysły ze złości. Obserwował, jak ten tak zwany bóg piorunów gwałtownie pakuje swoje narzędzia, i rozważał czucie się winnym, ale odrzucił ten pomysł. Wszystko, co powiedział, było prawdą; Loki był wrogiem Thora, a jednocześnie jego największą słabością. Obaj o tym wiedzieli.

— Co ty możesz wiedzieć o więziach rodzinnych, Tony Starku? — spytał Thor wyzywająco, patrząc na niego pociemniałymi oczami. — Nie posiadasz takowych.

— Ałć — powiedział Tony spokojnie, a uśmiech wykrzywiał kącik jego ust. — Masz rację. Może powinienem zapytać Lokiego, jak to jest, gdy go ponownie zobaczę.

Thor obrócił się do niego plecami i majestatycznie odszedł po wznoszącym się dachu, garbiąc ramiona, jakby coś go ścigało. Najprawdopodobniej jego własne poczucie winy, pomyślał Tony nieżyczliwie.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w zachodzące słońce, po czym zaklął cicho, kiedy adrenalina przestała działać. Dobra robota, Tony, powiedział sam do siebie z obrzydzeniem. Znowu to zrobił, znowu dźgnął kogoś w niezagojoną ranę tylko dlatego, że miał taką możliwość. Thor na to nie zasługiwał,  _dlaczego_ w ogóle powiedział mu te wszystkie paskudne rzeczy?

Cóż, przynajmniej odpłacił mi pięknym za nadobne, pomyślał Tony, śmiejąc się krótko i wcale nie radośnie. Nie oczekiwał, że taka złośliwa uwaga wyjdzie z ust jego starego przyjaciela Thora. Odgryzanie się w ten sposób nie leżało w jego naturze. Ale jeśli o tym pomyśleć, sam go sprowokował, a najbardziej dotknęła go czysta szczerość. Zaledwie odrobinkę. Jak mógł mieć Thorowi za złe próbę trzymania się jedynej rodziny, jaką miał? Nie mógł, to jasne i oczywiste.

Pochylając się nad własnymi stopami, wyrzucił z głowy całą tę rozmowę. Zapadała noc, a miasto potrzebowało kogoś, kto by je patrolował. Wielkie, przerażająco spokojne miasto.

Ale skoro nie popełniano żadnych większych przestępstw, kogo mieli mścić Avengersi?

…

Minął kolejny tydzień, a najdzielniejszą rzecz, jakiej dokonali, stanowiło wzięcie udziału w aukcji, na której byli licytowani jako towarzysze randek na jedną noc, żeby zebrać pieniądze.

Steve Rogers poszedł za nie mniej niż sto pięćdziesiąt trzy tysiaki.

Drań.

…

Kiedy ostatecznie coś się wydarzyło, nikt się tego nie spodziewał.

Tony był w trakcie któregoś spokojnego okrążenia dookoła miasta, obserwując pośpiech ruchu ulicznego i blask pomarańczowych świateł, rozmazujących się w niewyraźne plamy. Noc była spokojna, powietrze falującym podmuchem owiewało jego zbroję, a on sam czuł się niczym cholerny mistrz zen.

Leciał przy skraju Central Parku, kiedy ogromna lodowa iglica wystrzeliła nagle wysoko w powietrze, wyginając się pod dziwnymi kątami. Rosła w oczach i przybywało jej wgłębień oraz ostrych krawędzi. Pokazała się tak nagle, że Tony nawet nie zauważył, iż może dojść do zderzenia, póki nie zaczęły mu wyć czujniki bezpieczeństwa.

— Cholera jasna, Matko Boska — wypalił, ostro przechylając się w lewo, żeby uniknąć kolizji. Przy okazji ściął sopel wielkości rożka z lodem, tnąc go, jak na swój gust, na zbyt małe kawałki. Spojrzał w dół, obejmując wzrokiem rozciągający się pod nim widok, po czym wzbił się w powietrze, żeby okrążyć teren pełen kolorowych, błyskających światełek.

Na dole znajdowało się wesołe miasteczko albo coś w tym stylu. Wata cukrowa, popcorn i diabelskie koło, ten typ imprezy. Dzieciaki przechadzające się z rodzicami po stoiskach. Jaskrawo umalowane klauny. Muzyka. Okrzyki zachwytu. Ekran zbroi mrugnął i błysnął, kiedy czujniki zaczęły skanować okolicę, a strumienie danych pokazały się w postaci listy na skraju jego pola widzenia.

— Wesołe miasteczko — jęknął Tony. — Wesołe miasteczko w pobliżu, a ktoś ostrzeliwuje mnie lodem z krzaków. Cudownie. Nawet cienia prawdopodobieństwa, że przez przypadek coś uszkodzę, no skąd.

Pióropusze zielonego ognia wystrzeliły tuż obok osłoniętej drzewami lodowej wieży. Tony stwierdził, że to swojemu urodzeniu pod szczęśliwą gwiazdą zawdzięcza fakt, iż pojawiły się na obrzeżach wesołego miasteczka. Unikając każdego podmuchu magii, który strzelał w górę, opadał lotem nurkowym i starał się jednocześnie zobaczyć, kto był odpowiedzialny za zniszczenia. Lód nie zawsze oznaczał Lokiego, a jedyną osobą, jaką znał, a która używała tego zielonego ognistego cholerstwa, była…

Tony wpatrywał się z niedowierzeniem w to, co działo się na dole.

Dobra, było źle.

Pośród szczękających o siebie siekier i włóczni, i magicznych pocisków lecących we wszystkie strony, Tony poczuł, jak w brzuchu formuje mu się kulka lodu.

W walce brały udział cztery osoby — lub, uściślając, trzy walczyły, a jedna zwyczajnie starała się pozostać przy życiu. Ta wirowała w centrum potyczki z uniesionym wysoko berłem, stąpając po trawie pokrytej grubą warstwą lodu, który jak lustro odbijał uderzające w nią, iskrzące się od magii ataki. Poruszała się jak oliwa na wodzie, jeden ruch przechodził płynnie w kolejny, kiedy wyprowadzała cios po ciosie, każdy bardziej morderczy od poprzedniego. Jednak jej przeciwnicy mieli przewagę liczebną i nie należeli do tego typu ludzi, którzy daliby komuś fory. Zdecydowanie nie.

Wyglądało na to, że Loki Laufeyson miał dzisiaj pecha.

— Co zrobiłeś, że tak się na ciebie wściekli? — wymamrotał Tony sam do siebie, obserwując, jak starają się rozerwać Lokiego na kawałki.

Źli goście walczący sami ze sobą. Tego nie było w książeczce z zasadami. Ale biorąc pod uwagę znajdujące się w pobliżu wesołe miasteczko… nie mógł siedzieć bezczynnie. Podłączył się do radiowego kanału Avengersów, zanim tak do końca dotarło do niego, co robi.

— Avengersi! — wrzasnął. — Grupa przestępców obdarzonych supermocami bawi się w wojnę ze sobą niedaleko wesołego miasteczka w Central Parku. Zidentyfikowałem Lokiego, Amorę, Skurge'a  _oraz_  Doktora Dooma. Ten alarm ma  _priorytet stopnia pierwszego_. Jeśli słyszycie…

— Iron Manie,  _wycofaj się_  — zarządził głos grzmiący na ich kanale, niemile widziany i zdecydowanie nieproszenie się wtrącający. — Daj im walczyć.

Tony zazgrzytał zębami.

— Fury, o czym ty,  _do jasnej cholery_ , gadasz? Na dole znajdują się setki ludzi…

— Których ewakuujesz — odparł Fury, a głośnik zniekształcił brzmienie jego głosu. — Po prostu zostaw naszych potężnych przyjaciół ich własnym knowaniom. Niecodziennie odwalają za nas całą robotę.

—  _Co?_  Chyba w innym życiu. — Kończąc transmisję, przełączył się na mniej ważny kanał. — Avengersi, zbiórka!

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Wyświetlacz hełmu zapełniły błyszczące na czerwono powiadomienia.

— Najwyraźniej wybrałeś zajętą linię, Stark.

Tony zaczął wrzeć z wściekłości.

— A teraz mnie  _blokujesz_?! Ja pierdolę, Fury,  _nie nadużywaj_  mojej cierpliwości!

— Według mnie wygląda to zupełnie inaczej. Helicarier znajduje się na twojej szóstej. SHIELD jest na miejscu. Wyprowadź stąd  _cywili_ , Stark.

Znajdujący się wiele metrów niżej Loki wyglądał, jakby zaczynał się męczyć. Tony był przekonany, że walczący na dole go nie zauważyli, a nawet jeśli to zrobili, najwyraźniej się nim nie przejmowali. Okrążali Lokiego, trzymając na podorędziu broń lub magię, a ten odpierał ich ataki, jak tylko mógł, ale nikt nie mógł walczyć wiecznie. Nawet ten sprytny drań.

Kurwa.  _Kurwa._  Nawet gdyby do nich podleciał, najprawdopodobniej skopaliby mu tyłek, a ludzie w wesołym miasteczku mogli oberwać rykoszetem zaklęcia albo czymś takim. Nie miał jak skontaktować się z pozostałymi, a Fury nadfruwał niczym jakaś cholerna chmura burzowa, obserwując każdy jego ruch.

Czy w takim razie miał to zrobić? Miałby pozwolić Lokiemu umrzeć? Prawdę mówiąc, nikt by go o to nie obwiniał. Cywile są przecież najważniejsi i tak dalej. Fury na sto procent ochroniłby go przed jakimikolwiek oskarżeniami. Walczący nie byli niewinnymi barankami. Każdy z nich miał na swoim sumieniu sporą listę złych uczynków. Loki nie różnił się pod tym względem od Amory ani Dooma. Egoistyczny, zainteresowany tylko sobą i żądny władzy. Jedynym, co go odróżniało, było to, że zdradził jednego ze swoich, aby spłacić zaciągnięty u Tony'ego dług.

Czy to wystarczająco dużo? Nie. Jasne jak cholera, że nie.

Więc dlaczego myśl o niemieszaniu się tak bardzo nie przypadała mu do gustu?

Ponieważ będziesz oglądał egzekucję, wyszeptał cicho głosik sumienia. Po tym, jak go pokonają, wykonają na nim egzekucję, a ty będziesz tym facetem, który będzie się temu przyglądał z boku.

Był Iron Manem. Walczył ze złymi facetami. Nawet jeśli czasami nie był pewien, czy wyjdzie z tego cało.

—  _Proszę pana_  — odezwał się cicho Jarvis.

Gdzieś pod Tonym Loki zachwiał się i opadł na kolano. Z jego dłoni wystrzeliły trzy sztylety. Zaledwie jeden trafił w cel. Skurge zatrzymał się, żeby wyciągnąć go z klatki piersiowej, po czym uniósł wysoko siekierę. Loki stworzył dwa klony, po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Dwa. Zaledwie dwa.

Iron Man walczył ze złymi facetami.

_Ale kim byli ci źli faceci?_

— Stark, nie rób tego — ostrzegł go Fury, a w jego głosie dźwięczała stal.

Tony zamknął oczy.

 _Kurwa._  Robił już głupsze rzeczy za gorsze wynagrodzenie.

Otworzył oczy.

— Jarvis! Zainicjuj aktywację na odległość przenośnego systemu operacyjnego ZZS, wersja pierwsza. I zmuś go do dwa razy szybszego włączenia się, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza. Skieruj całą moc do reaktora, naładuj do maksimum. — Słysząc, jak głośno bije mu serce, wyszczerzył się w kierunku połączenia z obrazem z kamery, które pojawiło się na ekranie hełmu. — Wybacz, Fury, wydaje mi się, że to ciebie przydzielili do zajęcia się tłumem ludzi.

Spojrzenie Fury'ego powinno było stopić jego hełm.

— Masz  _jakiekolwiek pojęcie_ , co robisz?

Tony roześmiał się jak wariat.

— Ani trochę. Mów o mnie dobrze, szefie.

Rozłączył się i zablokował wszystkie kanały, po czym zerknął na znajdujące się poniżej lodowe pole bitwy.

—  _ZZS wersja pierwsza aktywowany. Oczekiwany czas zakończenia procesu wynosi dwie minuty. Repulsor w klatce piersiowej ma sześćdziesiąt trzy procent mocy._

— Zostaw odliczanie na wierzchu. Zmień status Lokiego Laufeysona na cywila we wszystkich protokołach celowania. Aktywuj na odległość Impas w promieniu około pół mili. Pociski w gotowości, Jarvis. Przechwytujemy cel.

—  _Pociski gotowe, proszę pana._

Tony uśmiechnął się dziko, kiedy Skurge pojawił się w jego polu widzenia, trzymając siekierę, której ostrze odbijało promienie księżyca, a magia krążyła nad jego głową. Och, to będzie urocze.

— Wystrzel wszystkie.

Poczuł siłę odrzutu, kiedy zamontowane na ramionach działa wystrzeliły sekundę później, tuż po przekierowaniu mocy i otrzymaniu komendy. Trzy uderzyły w Skurge'a, celując wprost w jego nadgarstki. Asgardczycy byli wytrzymali, ale mimo wszystko potrzebowali sprawnych rąk, żeby móc trzymać broń. Sądząc po odgłosie furii i bólu, jaki Tony usłyszał, Skurge został właśnie pozbawiony tego luksusu.

Pozostałe pięć pocisków uderzyło w Dooma, celując w stawy, i odrzuciło go do tyłu, wprost na drzewa. Tony nie był pewien, czy był to Doombot, czy też nie, więc unieszkodliwienie go na kilka minut to było na razie wszystko, co mógł zrobić.

Amora i Loki odsunęli się od siebie, wyglądając na zdumionych i zdezorientowanych. Zauważyli go w tym samym czasie, dwie pary bardzo różnych zielonych oczu, pełnych, co zabawne, tego samego uczucia. Dwie pary rąk rozjarzyły się magią.

— Cóż, no to po moim elemencie zaskoczenia — zauważył Tony sam do siebie. — Czas na główną akcję. — Szybko wleciał pomiędzy nich, wypuszczając kilka rac świetlnych, żeby zdekoncentrować Amorę i zwiększyć odległość dzielącą ją od Lokiego. Wylądował, roztrzaskując stopami lód skuwający ziemię.

— No dobra, dzieciaki, spadówa z mojego trawnika. — Miał tę przyjemność zobaczyć Amorę próbującą się gdzieś teleportować, ale z działającym Impasem było ją stać co najwyżej na iskierkę magii lub dwie. Uświadomiwszy sobie, że utknęła, krzyknęła z wściekłością:

—  _Jak śmiesz?!_  Skurge! Wstawaj, potrzebuję cię! — Ale Skurge wyglądał, jakby jeszcze przez chwilę był wyłączony z gry. Kurczowo uciskał nadgarstki, żeby ukryć to, co musiało być strzaskanymi kośćmi. Niemniej zwalił się na ziemię. Jak miło, że przynajmniej niektórzy robili to, czego się po nich oczeki… Myśl Tony'ego urwała się, kiedy musiał zrobić unik, żeby nie dostać po głowie laską. Laską  _Lokiego_.

Mimo że był szary ze zmęczenia, a jego oczy wręcz płonęły toksycznym odcieniem zieleni, buntowniczy duch Lokiego najwyraźniej nie podupadał. Jak dzikie zwierzę, stwierdził Tony. Rzuci się na każdego, kto się do niego zbliży. Jak długo tak właściwie walczyli?

— Uważaj, ośle! — wydarł się Tony, unikając następnego ciosu. — Kurwa, co jest z tobą nie tak? — Odbił kolejne uderzenie, używając przedramienia, i odskoczył poza zasięg rąk Lokiego. Amora uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, przyglądając się im obu.

— Och, Iron Manie — zaczęła się przymilać ze słodką minką, przysuwając się do niego. — Z całą pewnością wróg mojego wroga jest moim przyjacielem? Pomóż mi pozbyć się Kłamcy. Hasał nieokiełznany po okolicy  _przez… zbyt… wiele… czasu…_

Czy tylko mu się tak wyglądało, czy też nagle stała się bardzo, bardzo piękna? Tony zamrugał szybko, kiedy jej oczy zaczęły zmieniać się w głęboką zieloną otchłań, przyciągając go do siebie, aż były jedynym, co mógł zauważyć. Jest w nich ukryta iskra czegoś, pomyślał. Być może… Być może mógł jej dosięgnąć…

 _Brzęęęk!_  Loki ponownie przywalił mu berłem w hełm, tym razem jednak z taką siłą, jakby był pałkarzem odbijającym piłkę na meczu baseballu.

— Obudź się, nędzny idioto — wycedził Loki. Wyglądał, jakby zrozumiał właśnie, co się dzieje. — Nie patrz jej w oczy!

— Urgghh — odparł Tony inteligentnie, czując się, jakby ktoś oblał go lodowatą wodą. Odepchnął mocno Amorę, ledwo słysząc jej wrzask oburzenia. — Już, już, jestem z powrotem!

— Dobrze — odparł Loki, wyglądając na wymęczonego. — Ponieważ to samo można powiedzieć o zabawce Wiktora. — Tony obrócił się na czas, żeby zobaczyć, jak Doom (czy też, jak się okazało, Doombot), zbliża się w kierunku polany, na której się znajdowali. Połowa jego maski była oddarta, odsłaniając ukryte wcześniej metalowe części. Samonaprawiające się dranie.

Na całe szczęście w tym samym momencie wylądował ZZS wersja pierwsza. Nadciągający Doombot zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu, a jego czujniki najprawdopodobniej oszalały, zbierając odczyty intruza.

—  _Doombocie, podaj swoją tożsamość._

ZZS wersja pierwsza — skrót od Zero-Zero-Siedem, jak Hawkeye powtarzał z upodobaniem — ukłonił się.

—  _Bond. James Bond. Wołałbyś być wstrząśnięty czy zmieszany?_

Tony zamrugał. Ten głos brzmiał niepokojąco podobnie do głosu Clinta.

Doombot tylko zapiszczał elektronicznie w odpowiedzi, gdy jego moduły odpowiedzialne za odczytywanie tożsamości i podejmowanie decyzji znalazły się w konflikcie. ZZS zadecydował za niego, podchodząc do przodu jednym płynnym ruchem, a iskry elektryczności trzeszczały wokół niego. Tony zostawił ich samym sobie; repulsor w klatce piersiowej naładował się w stu procentach, a musiał zająć się jeszcze jednym katem.

Odwrócił się do Lokiego.

— Poradzisz sobie z Barbie-małą czarodziejką?

Loki przytaknął cicho, jednak miał ponury wyraz twarzy. Cholera, był strasznie blady. I coraz słabszy, jakby coś wyssało z niego życie do czysta. Ale był też wytrzymały, przypomniał sobie Tony. Odwrócił się w stronę Skurge'a, który zbliżał się w jego kierunku, miał osiem stóp wzrostu i wyglądał na gotowego, żeby wyssać szpik z kości swoich wrogów. Poza tym Tony miał się o co martwić, nawet nie licząc półżywego boga kłamstw.

Jako że teraz było ich trzech na trzech, walka początkowo wyglądała na sprawiedliwą. Tony mógł koncentrować się wyłącznie na Skurge'u przez większość czasu. Mimo że ten był ranny, wciąż miał siłę, żeby wymachiwać siekierą jak jakiś świrnięty drwal na prochach. Tony unikał większości ciosów i strzelał w niego pociskami, kiedy ich przewidywana trajektoria była do przyjęcia, ale Skurge unikał walki w zwarciu, więc użycie repulsora odpadało. A walka trwała. I trwała.

Posiłki nie nadeszły. Tony nie wiedział, czy Fury blokował wszystko i zakazał mediom mieszania się w wydarzenia mające miejsce w Central Parku, ale dotarło do niego z całkowitą jasnością, że nie otrzyma pomocy ze strony pozostałych Avengersów. Był zdany na siły swoje, swojego podwójnego agenta Doombota i Lokiego.

—  _ZZS wersja pierwsza ma trzydzieści procent wydajności. Moduł odpowiedzialny za podejmowanie decyzji wyłączony. Doombot próbuje włamać się do systemu._  — Tym razem głos Jarvisa nie stanowił muzyki dla jego uszu. Gdyby Doombot zmienił ustawienia w modułach podejmowania decyzji i rozpoznawania przyjaciół/wrogów ZZS, mogliby równie dobrze strzelić sobie w głowy tu i teraz.

— Cholera jasna! — zaklął Tony. Nie miał czasu. Sekundę później Skurge natarł na niego, unosząc wysoko siekierę, a krew spływała strumieniami po jego przedramionach. Którymi chwilowo nie osłaniał torsu. — Repulsor, pełna moc. No, dawaj!

Niebiesko-biały potok czystej, wstrząsającej energii wystrzelił z modułu odpowiedzialnego za atak, znajdującego się na wysokości klatki piersiowej, tuż nad reaktorem łukowym. Mimo że jego stabilizatory działały na pełnej mocy, Tony'emu ledwo co udało się zachować równowagę na lodzie, kiedy promień walnął prosto w Skurge'a, a energia zupełnie przesłoniła jego sylwetkę na tak małej odległości. Nie przerywał uderzania w niego tak długo, jak był w stanie, podczas gdy miernik poziomu energii wyświetlany na ekranie hełmu powoli opadał. Ale musiał być pewny, że Skurge wypadł z gry.

—  _Proszę pana, ZZS wersja pierwsza znajduje się obecnie w trybie offline. Nalegam na restart…_

— Jeśli przeszedł na stronę wroga, zorganizowaliśmy sobie życie w świecie bólu, Jarvis. — Tony zazgrzytał zębami. Zerkając na Lokiego i Amorę, stwierdził, że wciąż walczą, nawet jeśli Loki naprawdę wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć.

Zasoby energii zbroi zostały naruszone w wystarczającym stopniu. Nie będzie już w stanie użyć tego repulsora. Oszczędzając energię, wyłączył nawet reflektory. Jeśli Skurge'owi udało się jakimś cudem zablokować jego atak…

Och.

Nie udało mu się. Tony zagapił się na rozpościerający się przed nim widok.

— Dobry Boże, co za bałagan. — Odwrócił się w stronę blondynki, która wciąż wymieniała magiczne pociski z Lokim. — Hej, Czarodziejko, zmieniłem twojego ochroniarza w przecier pomidorowy. Wybacz, moja wina.

Zaskoczona Amora obróciła głowę i patrzyła w jego stronę tak długo, aż zauważyła Skurge'a. Krew odpłynęła jej z twarzy, a kobieta była tak ogłuszona, że nie zauważyła, iż Loki przyzwał Szkatułkę Starożytnych Zim, póki nie strzelił jej prosto w twarz promieniem lodu. I nie przestał, zanim Amora nie zmieniła się w zielono-żółtą plamę w miniaturowej górze lodowej, schwytaną w kleszcze mrozu.

Dysząc, kompletnie wyczerpany Loki zwalił się na kolana, a pudełko znikło z zasięgu wzroku.

— No i został jeszcze jeden — powiedział Tony sam do siebie, odwracając się w stronę Doombota.

Który znajdował się w kawałkach. ZZS wersja pierwsza od niechcenia porządkował kawałki jego podartej peleryny. Zatrzymał się w pół ruchu, kiedy zauważył, że Tony mu się przygląda.

—  _Proszę pana_  — powiedział Jarvis, prostując się. —  _Czy mógłbym zasugerować, żeby następnym razem, kiedy zbuduje pan zdalnie sterowanego robota podłączonego do zaawansowanej sztucznej inteligencji, umieścił pan jego symulatory nerwowe na serwerze nie podłączonym bezpośrednio do mojego?_

Tony zamrugał. Dobra. Czyli… Najwyraźniej Jarvis sterował ZSS. Co z kolei znaczyło, że Jarvis załadował samego siebie do ZSS i zniszczył Doombota. Ponieważ nagle okazało się, że może to zrobić.

— Jarvis, czy zamierzasz przejąć władzę nad światem?

—  _Nie, proszę pana_. — Brzmiał na urażonego samą sugestią.

— Spoko. Tak tylko sprawdzam. — Otworzył maskę. — Jeśli skończyłeś bawić się w  _T 800_  na dzisiaj, proszę, odeślij go do domu. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej teraz potrzebuję, jest Fury, kładący na nim swoje rządowe macki.

—  _Oczywiście._  — Napęd odrzutowy ZZS/Jarvisa zabłysnął na złoto, kiedy wystartował. Tony obserwował go z pozbawionym związku poczuciem ciekawości. Ocalony przez Jarvisa, hm? Jakby jego życie nie mogło stać się jeszcze bardziej zwariowane. Ale z drugiej strony, będzie mógł napuszczać pietra Clintowi, kiedy tylko będzie chciał.

Tony odwrócił się do Lokiego, po czym podszedł do niego, a ciężar zbroi łamał lód pokrywający trawę. Laufeyson wciąż siedział tam, gdzie upadł kilka chwil temu, ręce trzęsły mu się z wyczerpania, a oczy wyglądały jak dwie genialnie zielone pochodnie palące się w śmiertelnie bladej twarzy. W jego wyglądzie nie zostało nic z pewnego siebie dupka, który pojawił się w sypialni Tony'ego cztery miesiące temu.

Dezaktywując Impas, żeby przywrócić zbroi choć trochę energii, Tony wyciągnął rękę do Lokiego, żeby pomóc mu wstać. Laufeyson nie przyjął jej. Cóż, prawdę mówiąc, ledwo co na niego spojrzał.

— Czego mógłbyś chcieć tym razem? — zapytał Loki zupełnie zimnym głosem. — Męczy mnie posiadanie u ciebie długu, Stark. Najprawdopodobniej będzie to powodem mojej śmierci. — Rzucił mu spojrzenie, marszcząc brwi i zaciskając usta w pełną napięcia linię.

— W przeciwieństwie do opcji, w której  _nie uratowałbym_  ci życia, a ty i tak skończyłbyś martwy? — zapytał sceptycznie. Typowa reakcja. — Spoko, czemu by nie. Mam dla ciebie taką drobną radę: przestań wkurwiać potężnych ludzi, takich jak Amora czy Doom na przykład!

— Poradziłbym sobie z nimi — powiedział złowrogo Loki. — Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnę czy potrzebuję, są  _śmiertelnicy_  tacy jak ty, przychodzący mi na pomoc!

— Wcześniej ci to jakoś nie przeszkadzało.

— Ale teraz i owszem. — Walcząc z własnymi kończynami, żeby zmusić je do skoordynowanej pracy, Loki powoli, stopniowo podniósł się na nogi. Kiedy Tony znajdował się w zbroi, byli tego samego wzrostu, więc teraz mógł groźnie patrzeć mu prosto w oczy. — Nie trudź się z powodu błędnego mniemania, że moja wcześniejsza oferta wciąż jest aktualna.

Tony przewrócił oczami.

— Na serio myślisz, że wleciałem w waszą sprzeczkę z powodu jakiegoś ukrytego motywu? Doszedłem do wniosku, że Doom pierze ci tyłek, bo dałeś mi jego schematy. Hej, jeśli się myliłem, po prostu potraktuj to jako bezpłatną przysługę. Naprawdę nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Więc wbij to sobie do tej swojej tępej asgardzkiej głowy.

Loki wzdrygnął się.

—  _Nie jestem…_

Ale jego wybuch został zagłuszony przez głośny trzask pękającego lodu. Ciosem zielonej magii Amora rozbiła lodowe więzienie. Jej dłonie wyrzuciły z siebie grad szmaragdowych pocisków we wszystkich kierunkach, z których kilka uderzyło w zbroję Tony'ego, podczas gdy Loki wzniósł wokół siebie cienką magiczną tarczę.

— Cóż, uroczo było z wami walczyć — powiedziała Amora, z zakłopotaniem zbierając pozostałości Skurge'a — ale mam ochroniarza, którego muszę złożyć do kupy. I wydaje mi się, że ty, Iron Manie, masz kilku wrzeszczących śmiertelników do uratowania… czyż nie? Więc lepiej się już stąd wyniosę. — Światło otoczyło jej sylwetkę, zanim tak naprawdę do Tony'ego dotarło, że wyłączył Impas (co z niego za idiota!), po czym Amora zniknęła. Teleportowała się gdzie indziej.

Z kilku miejsc w zbroi wystrzeliły ostrzegawcze iskry, kiedy sprawdzał poziom uszkodzeń. Zdał sobie sprawę, że zamontowane w stopach repulsory należy zaliczyć do niedziałających części stroju. Cholera by to wzięła.

— Nienawidzę magii — wymamrotał, tupiąc nogami bez większych efektów. — Wydaje się, że dzisiaj jadę do domu stopem.

— Stark — powiedział za nim Loki słabo. — Sugeruję… żebyś zaczął się szybko poruszać.

Tony obrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i, zerkając w stronę, w którą patrzył Loki, szukał problemu. Nie zauważył go od razu; a przynajmniej nie do chwili, w której usłyszał głośny trzask czegoś ciężkiego, zaczynającego pękać.

— Lód — stwierdził Loki, idąc w jego kierunku i utykając. Wskazał na lodową wieżę, na którą wcześniej Tony prawie wleciał. — Iglica zaraz spadnie.

Lęk związał wnętrzności Tony'ego w jeden wielki supeł.

— Wprost na ludzi bawiących się w wesołym miasteczku, których SHIELD, do jasnej cholery, nie ewakuował… — Zaczął biec w jej kierunku, w myślach obliczając prędkość upadku podzieloną przez siłę wiatru i odległość od straganów. Jeśli spadnie w jednym kawałku, to ( _kurwa mać_ ) uderzy wprost w czubek diabelskiego koła. Diabelskiego koła pełnego dzieciaków. Które nie mogły nawet uciec…

A on nie mógł latać. Repulsor w klatce piersiowej był zdezaktywowany. Jedynym, co jeszcze funkcjonowało w jego zbroi, były dwa działka w przedramionach i repulsory w dłoniach, a to za mało, żeby zmusić iglicę do upadku w drugą stronę. Tony z powrotem zatrzasnął swoją maskę.

— Iron Man do SHIELDu, no dalej, odezwijcie się! Fury, musisz zniszczyć lodową wieżę, jeśli spadnie, roztrzaska diabelski młyn… Fury,  _odezwij się!_  Walnij w nią tymi waszymi działami!

— Sprzeciw — odparł Fury. Brzmiał, jakby od ich ostatniej rozmowy przybyło mu z dziesięć lat. — Nasza amunicja… jest zbyt potężna. Wiesz o tym. Zniszczylibyśmy więcej niż tylko wieżę. Masz teraz czyste kanały, żeby zebrać zespół, ale Thor jest w Nowym Meksyku. — Krótka pauza. — Iron Manie…

— Nawet nie próbuj tego powiedzieć — prychnął, biegnąc tak szybko, jak tylko mógł po lodzie. — Wielkie dzięki za nic, kupo biurokratycznego gówna. — Rozłączył się, jak tylko dotarł do postawy wieży, z której odpadały wielkie bryły lodu. Chwiała się lekko, a pęknięcia biegły we wszystkich kierunkach. Ale Tony widział to. Widział, że kiedy się złamie, spadnie dokładnie w tym kierunku, w którym znajdowali się cywile.

Obejmując ją ramionami, przygotował się na wysiłek. Mimo że wiedział, że obecny poziom mocy stroju był zbyt niski, żeby zupełnie ją powstrzymać, Tony  _popchnął_.

Z głośników helicarrieru zaczęła wyć syrena, a światła reflektorów skierowały się na teren wesołego miasteczka. Ludzie zaczęli wrzeszczeć, kiedy zabrzmiał sygnał do ewakuacji, prawdopodobnie myśląc, że to początek Trzeciej Wojny Światowej. Dostrzeżenie spadającego z nieba olbrzyma nakłoniłoby do odczuwania bojaźni bożej każdego nic nie podejrzewającego obywatela.

Wbijając stopy mocno w pokrytą lodem ziemię, żeby wzmocnić chwyt, Tony naparł silniej na lód, ale mimo to wciąż czuł trzask powstających na nim pęknięć. Wieża miała siedemdziesiąt stóp wysokości i szerokość małego domku, więc jej upadek nie będzie przebiegał spokojnie. Jako że zbroja, którą miał na sobie, była w znacznym stopniu wyssana z energii, Tony nie dysponował obecnie nawet częścią swojej zwykłej siły. Gdyby wciąż miał możliwość lotu, uziemienie przechylonej w jedną stronę wieży nie byłoby aż taki wielkim problemem. Czyżby Amora  _zaplanowała_  to sobie w ten sposób?

Dotarło do niego, że znajduje się po niewłaściwej stronie wieży dopiero wtedy, kiedy jej powierzchnia pękła ostatecznie. I teraz, gdy bryła lodu zaczęła spadać, spadała także na niego. Potem poczuł, jak mechanizmy zbroi wybuchają, sięgając swoich ograniczeń i próbując je przekroczyć. Woda dostała się do wnętrza stroju, a poziom mocy niemalże sięgnął zera.

— Cóż, to dopiero porąbany sposób na śmierć — wymamrotał, kiedy spadający lód zaczął się do niego zbliżać. Tony zamknął oczy.

Upadek został powstrzymany przez trzask lodu uderzającego o lód.

— Czemu zawsze sam muszę się wszystkim zajmować? — wysyczał mu wprost do ucha zmęczony głos. Tony drgnął i spojrzał w stronę Lokiego, który podpierał rękoma ścianę lodu, powstrzymując ją przed upadkiem całą siłą, jaką jeszcze miał. Jest _silny_ , pomyślał oszołomiony Tony, zupełnie jakby wcześniej nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. To oczywiste, że Loki był silny, ostatecznie w niczym nie przypominał człowieka. I pomagał.

Adrenalina zalała żyły Tony'ego, kiedy ponownie zaparł się stopami o zlodowaciałą ziemię, napierając na lód, jakby zależało od tego jego życie. Ale niewiele to dało. Moduły, odpowiedzialne za zwiększanie siły osoby mającej na sobie zbroję, nie działały.

— Nie mogę tego przepchnąć… ale mogę podziurawić. Loki,  _dasz radę_  to utrzymać?

Loki otworzył usta, odsłaniając zęby i zacisnął powieki, napinając mięśnie ramion.

— Załatw to szybko, Stark. Nie mogę już używać magii.

— Tak szybko, jak tylko mogę — obiecał Tony i otworzył z powrotem swoją maskę, żeby móc lepiej widzieć. Puścił bryłę lodu i zaczął ślizgiem okrążać wieżę, jednocześnie próbując nie słyszeć okrzyku wyczerpania, który wydał z siebie Loki, kiedy cały ciężar spadł na jego barki. Tony skierował całą pozostałą mu jeszcze moc do repulsorów w rękach i wystrzeliwał z nich raz za razem niemalże z przyłożenia.

Lód zaczął latać we wszystkich kierunkach, ale Tony nie przestawał. Jeśli pozbędzie się wystarczająco dużej ilości ciężaru z tej strony, Loki będzie w stanie odepchnąć wieżę od tłumu. Dlatego Tony robił, co mógł, mimo że jego repulsory zamigotały i zdechły, jak płomień świecy, której skończył się knot. Kiedy ostatecznie padły, zaczął kopać rękoma. W tym celu odrywał jeden z naramienników i używał go jak szufli. Gdy ten wygniótł się tak, że nie nadawał się już do naprawy, po czym rozpadł się na części, zaczął kopać w środek olbrzymiego wyżłobienia. To musiało zadziałać.  _Musiało._

Ostatecznie, po czasie, który wydawał się mu wiecznością, usłyszał, że Loki z trudem łapie oddech. Skrzypienie przesuwającego się w poziomie lodu zabrzmiało w uszach Tony'ego niczym muzyka. Po czym wieża kontynuowała swój majestatyczny upadek, w czym tym razem nikt już jej nie przeszkadzał.

Kiedy ta cholerna budowla pękła na trzy ogromne części, czyjaś ręka złapała jego własną i dość boleśnie wyciągnęła go spomiędzy brył lodu. Zbyt boleśnie, jak się okazało, gdy Tony grzmotnął w skuty lodem grunt, a czyjś ciężar opadł na jego klatkę piersiową. Loki. Sekundę później nagle obudził się napęd w zbroi Iron Mana, odpychając ich od rozpadającej się iglicy, kiedy ślizgiem jechali po lodzie i kamieniach.

Ostatecznie kawałki walącej się wieży uderzyły tylko w drzewa i resztki zniszczonego Doombota. Wesołe miasteczko pozostało nietknięte.

Tony i Loki w końcu zatrzymali się niedaleko otoczonych kordonem policyjnym barierek wyznaczających teren wesołego miasteczka, gdzieś w okolicy straganów z jedzeniem. Ściągając kask z głowy skostniałymi palcami, Tony z trudem łapał oddech. Spojrzał na granatowe nocne niebo.

— Czyżbyś przesurfował mnie w bezpiecznie miejsce?

Loki, wciąż rozłożony na jego klatce piersiowej, machnął dłonią w trudny do interpretacji sposób. Tony doszedł do wniosku, że oznaczało to odpowiedź twierdzącą.

— A podobno skończyła ci się magia.

Loki z trudem uniósł głowę tylko po to, żeby spiorunować go wzrokiem. Tony przełknął ślinę.

— Ta, jasne, masz rację. — Przekręcając biodra, zrzucił z siebie Lokiego, który opadł na plecy tuż obok niczym pozbawiony kości worek kończyn.

Nie mając sił na wymyślenie czegokolwiek, co mógłby powiedzieć, Tony po prostu zagapił się w niebo, próbując złapać oddech. Loki chyba podjął taką samą decyzję. Tony zastanawiał się nad zapytaniem go, dlaczego zadał sobie cały ten trud i uratował grupkę ludzi, którymi się nawet nie przejmował, ale nie był w stanie zrozumieć, z jakiego powodu powinien o to pytać. W każdym razie nie w tej chwili. Loki ich ocalił i to mu wystarczało. Poza tym najprawdopodobniej była to kolejna z jego prób spłaty długów.

Po czasie, który zdawał się być godzinami, choć pewnie minęło zaledwie kilka minut, kilkanaście małych główek pojawiło się w jego polu widzenia.

— Iron Man?

— Hej, Iron Manie, hełm ci spadł!

— Hej, Loki! Jesteś złolem!

— Iron Manie, chcesz mojego popcornu?

— Tamta kałuża wygląda jak  _siki_.

Zerknął na nie z trudem. Cholerne dzieciaki.

— To olej hydrauliczny, więc nie, nie zsikałem się. Niech mi ktoś pomoże usiąść. — Podniesienie go wymagało pomocy pięciu szkrabów i jednego niesamowicie zdenerwowanego sprzedawcy popcornu, ale ostatecznie jakoś tego dokonali. Tony obrócił się i zerknął na Lokiego, który był biały jak prześcieradło i patrzył na niebo złym spojrzeniem, jakby mu coś zrobiono.

— Nie możesz się poruszyć, no nie?

Usta Lokiego wykrzywił grymas.

— Nie… jak na razie.

Tony prychnął, po czym wyciągnął w jego kierunku dłoń i złapał go za ramię, ale też miał problemy z poruszaniem się. Pozbawiona zasilania zbroja była niezgrabna i zmieniała się w piekło dla każdego, kto chciałby się w niej chociażby podnieść. Ale na całe szczęście posiadał małą armię dzieciaków, które zdawały się nie bać niczego, i razem stanęły za Lokim, popychając go do pozycji siedzącej.

— Zabierzcie ode mnie te małe lepkie łapy — wysyczał Loki, ale nic im nie zrobił. Co pewnie wiązało się z faktem, że wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz się przewrócić i umrzeć.

— Rozejść się, dzieci — zabrzmiał znany im głos z odległości kilku stóp. Agent Coulson. — Była syrena. Idźcie znaleźć swoich rodziców.

— Jebać policję! — odwrzasnął jeden z dzieciaków, ale całe stadko posłusznie odbiegło z chichotem w stronę wesołego miasteczka, szepcząc głośno pomiędzy sobą. Tony usłyszał, jak Loki prycha niemalże z rozbawieniem.

Wyraźnie niewzruszony Coulson spojrzał na nich obu z góry. Tony wiedział, że jego zbroja po raz kolejny wyglądała, jakby nadawała się na złom, brakowało jej kilku części, była podziurawiona (skutek oberwania magicznymi pociskami), a poza tym pognieciona i odrapana. No i nie był tego do końca pewien, ale wydawało mu się, że jeden z tych smyków ukradł jego rozwalony hełm.

Knykcie Lokiego pokrywała krew, a włosy opadały mu na twarz w cienkich strąkach, przez co wyglądał niemalże na wyniszczonego. Taka była cena ostatecznego wyczerpania zasobów magii. Pod oczami miał olbrzymie cienie, a jego tęczówki iskrzyły się zjadliwą zielenią. Jego skórzane ubranie było podarte i, rzecz jasna, pokryte lodem. Podsumowując, obaj wyglądali beznadziejnie.

— Przyszedłeś, żeby wrzucić nas do paki? — zapytał sucho Tony. — Daj mi to powiedzieć jako pierwszemu: jeśli spróbujecie to zrobić, pożałujecie.

Coulson przyjrzał mu się spokojnie.

— Otrzymałem rozkaz, aby was zaaresztować, jeśli pojawi się taka możliwość. — Przesunął się lekko, zerkając to na Tony'ego, to na Lokiego. — Na całe nieszczęście żyjemy w epoce Internetu, do którego wrzucono już liczne amatorskie nagrania. Dokładniej mówiąc, nagrania, na których jeden z naszych najniebezpieczniejszych przestępców ratuje wesołe miasteczko pełne dzieci ramię w ramię z Iron Manem we własnej osobie.

Loki popatrzył na niego gniewnie.

— Zapewniam, że to był wypadek przy pracy, nic więcej.

Coulson uśmiechnął się do nich łagodnie.

— Obecnie nie ma to znaczenia. SHIELD nie potrzebuje zainteresowania mediów. Jeszcze nie teraz. Miłej nocy, panowie. — Obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w tę samą stronę, z której przybył, zatrzymując się tylko po to, żeby zrobić telefonem kilka zdjęć roztrzaskanej wieży lodowej.

Cóż, to poszło lepiej, niż oczekiwał. Tony wciąż był w jednym kawałku i wciąż na wolności, nawet jeśli zniszczył kolejny strój. Zbroję zawsze mógł spróbować naprawić lub zbudować od nowa. A Thor znowu zacznie go uwielbiać niczym jakiś zakochany kundel, kiedy usłyszy, że właśnie uratował tyłek jego malutkiego braciszka. Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, życie prezentowało się całkiem nieźle.

— No, to jesteś teraz bardzo nieudolnym złym facetem — zauważył Tony, zerkając na kupki śnieżnej breji i lodu. — Biorąc po uwagę, że inni obdarzeni supermocami przestępcy skopali ci tyłek, a potem ocaliłeś grupkę dzieci na diabelskim młynie.

— Nie przypominaj mi o tym — odparł ochryple Loki, odchrząkując, żeby zmusić głos do współpracy. — Chociaż podtrzymuję, że poradziłbym sobie z nimi bez twojej ingerencji.

— Cóż… Wydaje mi się, że nigdy się tego nie dowiemy — stwierdził Tony dyplomatycznie, mimo że nie był w stanie nie uśmiechnąć się sceptycznie.

— W rzeczy samej — powiedział Loki chłodno. Pochylił się nieco, wpatrując się w swoje nogi, jakby nie był pewien, czy już da radę nimi poruszyć. Kiedy Tony go obserwował, coś w końcu zrozumiał.

— Ścigali cię przez  _cały_  ten czas, no nie? Dlatego ostatnio nie dawałeś znaku życia. — To by wiele wyjaśniało. Nietypowo spokojne miasto, przeciągająca się nieobecność Lokiego, wycofanie się Dooma z terenu, na którym zazwyczaj działał. Loki potaknął krótko.

— Tak. Amorze udało się skutecznie umieścić na mnie zaklęcie śledzące, a nie miałem czasu na popracowanie nad nim w spokoju, więc nie mogłem go złamać. Przez trzy i pół miesiąca przeskakiwałem z kontynentu na kontynent, mając ją na ogonie. Doom dołączył do pościgu, kiedy doszedł do wniosku, że to rzeczywiście ja skopiowałem jego schematy. — Oczy Lokiego zwęziły się w szparki. — Nie mając żadnego dowodu, pozwolę sobie zauważyć. Aż do dzisiejszej nocy, jak podejrzewam.

Ręcznie wyswobadzając się ze zbroi, Tony rozłożył ją na części i rozpoczął długi proces odczepiania jej od swojego ciała. Loki uniósł jeden z fragmentów chroniących ramiona, obrócił go w dłoniach i przycisnął palce do jego wnętrza z wyrazem niechętnej ciekawości.

Prawdę mówiąc, w trakcie wydobywania się z puszki Tony zauważył, że Loki podniósł całkiem sporo metalowych części, które koło niego upadły, i uważnie im się przyjrzał. Kiedy jego palce pokrył olej hydrauliczny, powąchał go raz, po czym zlizał kroplę z kciuka. Właśnie wtedy Tony przez przypadek upuścił sobie na stopę przeznaczony do chronienia klatki piersiowej element pancerza.

Ostatecznie udało mu się wydostać ze zbroi, zostając w prążkowanym czarnym body i butach za kostkę na cienkiej podeszwie. Oczy Lokiego przyglądały się każdemu szwowi, ale wielokrotnie zahaczały o reaktor łukowy. Cóż, pod tym względem zupełnie nie przypominał Thora, pomyślał Tony ironicznie. Nauka i technologia zdawały się go faktycznie intrygować.

— Powiedz mi, co to robi — zażądał nagle Loki, podciągając pod siebie nogi i wstając. Potknął się tylko jeden raz. — Obiecałeś, że mi to powiesz, wtedy, w tamtej nędznej celi.

Tony zawahał się, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

— Podtrzymuje mnie przy życiu — powiedział, nie patrząc na niego. — Ale wydaje mi się, że znałeś odpowiedź, zanim zapytałeś. I to tyle, nie ma nic więcej do powiedzenia.

— Zawsze jest coś więcej.

— Cóż, nie ufam ci wystarczająco, żeby to zrobić.

Loki zamilkł po usłyszeniu takiej odpowiedzi, ale nie wyglądał na obrażonego. Kiedy Tony zwalił niepotrzebne części zbroi na wysoki stos, Laufeyson zapytał, choć wydawało się raczej, że pytanie samo wymknęło mu się z ust, jakby nie mógł go w nich utrzymać:

— Czy… czy potrzebowalibyście czarnoksiężnika?

Tony rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne niedowierzenia.

— Oj, daj spokój. Nie urodziłem się wczoraj. Nienawidzisz nas!

Loki przełknął ślinę. Po raz pierwszy, od kiedy Tony go spotkał, wyglądał, jakby był odrobinę zdenerwowany.

— Tak — przyznał, po czym pokręcił gniewnie głową. —  _Nie._  To… skomplikowane. Rzeczy nie wyglądają teraz tak jak kiedyś. Ścigają mnie ci sami wrogowie, którzy chętnie widzieliby cię martwym, Stark. Patrząc na to z tej perspektywy…

— Chcesz z nami współpracować — powiedział wolno. — Ale nie jako Avenger. I chcesz też ochrony.

— Nie bądź śmieszny — prychnął Loki z niesmakiem. — Ochrony? Przecież…

— Impas — przerwał mu głośno Tony, zupełnie zagłuszając jego słowa. — Widziałeś, co może zdziałać. Dlatego to robisz. Potrzebujesz miejsca, w którym mógłbyś odzyskać siły. Jesteś wyczerpany… jeśli zaatakują cię jeszcze raz z taką siłą, dadzą radę zabić cię trzy razy, zanim twoje martwe zwłoki dotkną ziemi i  _zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę_.

Loki popatrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, jego klatka piersiowa falowała gniewnie. Otworzył usta, żeby zaprzeczyć, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Po kilku chwilach jego zielone oczy zmatowiały, a ramiona opadły, jakby zostały obarczone ogromnym ciężarem. Parsknąwszy krótkim, gorzkim śmiechem, Loki dygnął z gracją.

— Dziękuję za usługi dzisiejszej nocy, Tony Starku — powiedział spokojnie, jakby wcale nie znajdował się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Po czym elegancko obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku rozpościerającej się przed nimi ciemności. Być może prosto w ramiona śmierci, serio.

Tony pozwolił mu przejść połowę terenu wypełnionego śniegiem i błotem, zanim zawołał:

— Wiesz, tak naprawdę nie powiedziałem nie!

Loki zamarł wpół kroku, po czym zaczął kląć w jakimś dziwnym języku. Tony był całkiem pewien, że wśród tych wszystkich paskudnie brzmiących wyrazów usłyszał też swoje imię.

Zerkając przez ramię, zauważył grupkę przerażonych i zafascynowanych jednoczenie dzieciaków, które zgromadziły się wokół barierek postawionych przez policję.

— Któryś z was ma może komórkę na zbyciu? Darmowa część zbroi dla każdego, kto… dobra,  _dobra_ , tylko nimi we mnie nie rzucajcie. Chryste.

Wybierając numer głównej linii bazy Avengersów, puścił oczko do Lokiego, który szedł z powrotem w jego kierunku i wyglądał na zirytowanego.

No dobra, pomyślał Tony radośnie, kiedy odebrała Natasza, zapowiada się  _niezła zabawa_.


	4. Chapter 4

Jak można się było spodziewać, propozycja, by Loki wprowadził się tymczasowo do rezydencji, nie została przyjęta zbyt ciepło.

Clint opluł się kawą, po czym dosłownie wspiął się na krzesło, krzycząc i pokazując na nich palcem, ale Tony przypisał to w znacznej mierze ZZS/Jarvisowi, który wszedł z nimi do salonu i poradził Bartonowi, żeby następnym razem wcześniej użył statku gwiezdnego.

Natasza, Bruce i Steve stworzyli zgodne trio dezaprobaty i gniewu. Po czym zmienili się w mniej zgodne trio składające się z Nataszy, Hulka i Steve'a, a w pokoju stało się na dłuższą chwilę trochę głośno i trochę zielono. Tony zrobił, co mógł, żeby ich przekonać, używając haseł takich jak „wspólny przeciwnik", „wymiana informacji" oraz „przynajmniej udawajcie, że macie jaja — to nie było do ciebie, Wdowo". Ale jako że na miejscu nie było Thora, który by go wsparł, Tony mógł walczyć z ich argumentami tylko za pomocą swoich własnych oraz nagrań z wiadomości telewizyjnych, w których pokazywano, co wydarzyło się wcześniej tego dnia.

Ze swojej strony Loki najzwyczajniej w świecie oglądał cały ten spektakl z przeciwnej strony pokoju, krzyżując ręce na piersiach i opierając się o ścianę, żeby nie upaść. Z jego wyrazu twarzy nie dało się niczego odczytać.

— No dobra, pomógł pozbyć się bryły lodu, którą sam stworzył, wielkie mi coś, cholera jasna — powiedział Clint. Wycelował w Lokiego palcem. — Jak mam, u licha, spać, wiedząc, że może nagle się pojawić w mojej sypialni i poderżnąć mi gardło w środku nocy?

— Clint, uważasz, że wszyscy próbujemy ci poderżnąć gardło w środku nocy — przypomniał mu Tony. — Wliczając w to Nataszę. Hej, ludzie, nie każę wam mu ufać. Ale od miesięcy wiedział, jak się tu dostać i jeszcze nas nie zabił. A do tego już wcześniej podawał nam ważne informacje. Atak Amory na przyjęciu charytatywnym, Doombot, coś wam świta w głowach?

— Nie lubić magii — zawarczał uparcie Hulk. — Hulk rozwalić głupiego magika.

—  _Tego_  pierwotnie chciał Fury — stwierdziła Natasza, mrużąc oczy z namysłem. — Informacji. Po prostu nie musieliśmy go torturować, żeby je dostać. — Ale Steve tylko pokręcił głową, a jego oczy pociemniały.

— Jakoś nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, że zamierza zdradzić nam wszystkie swoje sekrety. Chyba że się mylę, Loki?

Słysząc swoje imię, Laufeyson przechylił głowę i przyjrzał się uważnie Steve'owi.

— Ależ to zależy, Kapitanie.

Steve zacisnął szczękę.

— Od czego?

Loki przyjrzał się krwi znikającej ze swoich knykci.

— Od tego, czy agentom HYDRY pracującym dla SHIELDu uda się czy też nie znaleźć substancję odwracającą działanie twojego serum, zanim będę mógł wyjawić ci moje… sekrety.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego kompletnie zaszokowani. Nawet Clint nie miał chwilowo nic do powiedzenia. Steve zbladł lekko, po czym pokręcił głową.

— To nieprawda. HYDRZE nie udało się przeniknąć do struktur SHIELDu. Wiedzielibyśmy o tym. Kłamiesz — powiedział chrypliwie.

Loki uśmiechnął się, przyglądając się swoim paznokciom.

— Tak sądzisz? — Podniósł wzrok, żeby spojrzeć na Steve'a z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem. — Problem polega na tym, Kapitanie Rogers, że kiedy śledzisz zapamiętale swoją ofiarę, musisz również być świadomym istnienia tych, którzy mogą wyłonić się z cienia i skraść twoją zdobycz. Jak się to mówi w waszej midgardzkiej gwarze… Maczam palce w wielu ciemnych interesach.

Kiedy Steve zamilkł, pokonany jego argumentem i ogłuszony konsekwencjami istnienia szpiegów wewnątrz SHIELDu, Tony wiedział, że decyzja została już podjęta. Pozostali poprą Kapitana, a powrót Thora scementuje nowy plan. Tony widział to wypisane na ich twarzach, począwszy od wykrzywionego w irytacji Hulka, skończywszy na nieco sceptycznie zaciśniętych ustach Nataszy.

— Nabierzcie otuchy, Avengersi — powiedział Loki uspokajająco. — Jeśli postanowię, że jednak nie dotrzymam danego słowa, to Thor będzie pierwszym, który zginie.

Szczerze mówiąc, Clint się nieco rozchmurzył.

— To prawda.

I tak doszło do tego, że wśród Avengersów główną rolę zaczął odgrywać bóg oszustw… ale wyłącznie na ograniczony okres czasu.

…

Tej samej nocy Loki wkroczył do specjalnie dla niego zaprojektowanego pokoju i nie wyszedł z niego następnego ranka. Ani kolejnego. Nikt nie protestował.

Thor próbował wpakować się do środka, jak tylko usłyszał wieści o swoim bracie. W rezultacie jego dłonie pokryły się paskudnymi pęcherzami, kiedy tylko dotknął klamki. Tony posmarował je kremem na poparzenia, podczas gdy jego przyjaciel roześmiał się i przyznał, że najprawdopodobniej powinien był to przewidzieć.

…

Znaleźli podwójnych agentów pracujących w SHIELDzie. Nick Fury był bardzo milczący i bardzo spokojny, kiedy z czarnymi torbami na głowach i rękami skutymi za plecami zostali siłą wprowadzeni na tył uzbrojonego vana.

Tony patrzył, jak odjeżdżają.

— To co się teraz z nimi stanie?

— Proszę nie zadawać głupich pytań, panie Stark.

Stojący u jego boku Steve tylko przełknął ślinę i wbił spojrzenie w ziemię.

Tamtego popołudnia zadecydowali, że Loki może zostać w rezydencji, dopóki nie rozwiąże się kwestia Amory i Dooma.

…

— Mówię tylko, że minęły już cztery dni, a on ani razu stamtąd nie wyszedł. Czy on nie potrzebuje jeść? — Twarz Steve'a ściągnęła się w wyrazie niechętnej troski. — Może powinniśmy… zrobić mu kanapkę?

Biorąc pod uwagę wcześniejszą rezerwę, z jaką odnosił się do pomysłu trzymania Lokiego w rezydencji, zmienił nieco swoje nastawienie. Najwyraźniej fakt, że wielki kłamca niebezpośrednio ocalił ci życie, ma taki wpływ na człowieka. Tony mógł to doceniać, ale wcześniej nauczył się, że należy być ostrożnym wobec każdego, kto proponuje pomoc bez żadnych dodatkowych warunków. Włączając w to Lokiego. Możliwość schronienia się pod ich dachem podczas pracy nad złamaniem zaklęcia lokalizującego po prostu nie wydawała się Tony'emu na tyle opłacającym się układem, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę przełomowe informacje, jakie Laufeyson przekazał Steve'owi. Stark doszedł do wniosku, że wciąż próbuje zrozumieć sens zawarcia takiej umowy.

— Jasne, Steve, leć mu upiec ciasto. Jestem pewien, że z radością je przyjmie.

Uśmiechając się do samego siebie z powodu zirytowanego „phi", jakie w odpowiedzi wydał Steve, Tony wyciągnął rdzeń mocy z ZZSa, położył go na stole i zaczął odkręcać pancerz wewnątrz zagłębienia w klatce piersiowej.

Odczyty, które przekazał mu Jarvis po tym, jak odłączył się od Doombota, pokazywały lekkie wahania mocy w czasie włączania i wyłączania. Drobna rzecz do naprawy — mimo całego geniuszu, jaki Doom twierdził, że posiada, jego dzieła nie były tak do końca nowoczesnym cudem. A w każdym razie nie dla Tony'ego.

Steve rzucił gazetę na stół laboratoryjny.

— Może to  _ty_  powinieneś mu upiec ciasto — zaproponował. — Według tego, co tu przeczytałem, jesteście teraz najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Tony szybko przejrzał pierwszą stronę gazety, jednocześnie czyszcząc szczeliny ubrudzoną olejem szmatką. Prychnął głośno, kiedy zobaczył nudny przydomek, jaki został im nadany — „dziwna para", no serio, czy w tej redakcji nie mogli się bardziej postarać i wymyślić czegoś ciekawszego? — i odłożył ścierkę, chwytając gazetę, żeby uważnie przeczytać artykuł.

„ _W zaskakującym pokazie pracy zespołowej **Iron Man**  i wcielony chaos, który spontanicznie powoduje zniszczenia w naszym mieście,  **Loki**  (na zdjęciu), pracowali wspólnie, aby uratować wesołe miasteczko pełne bezbronnych obywateli przed mroźnym końcem, w trakcie niemalże poświęcając własne życia."_

Po prawej znajdowało się olbrzymie, nieco zbyt ostre zdjęcie Lokiego, ogromnym wysiłkiem podtrzymującego lód. Jego oczy błyszczały niesamowitą zielenią. Jak cholera, że nasz mały oswojony złoczyńca nie mógł wtedy używać magii, pomyślał Tony, kręcąc głową. Za Lokim na zdjęciu widać było blask repulsora ze zbroi Iron Mana, przez co Laufeyson był podświetlony tak, że wyglądał niczym jakiś anioł zemsty. Szczerze mówiąc, było to naprawdę dobre ujęcie, nawet jeśli Tony'emu nie przypadło szczególnie do gustu.

—  _Mroźny koniec?_  Serio? Brzmi jak określenie z filmu klasy B. — Miał zamiar oddać gazetę Steve'owi, ale przemyślał to i ostatecznie rzucił ją Dummy'emu, który, rzecz jasna, jej nie złapał. — Połóż to na tamtym stole, przejrzę ją później.

— Thor powiedział, że na drzwiach jest jakieś zaklęcie, które uniemożliwia mu wejście do środka, ale i tak próbuje je otworzyć, parząc sobie przy tym ręce. — Steve westchnął. — Co przypomina mi o jednym z tych eksperymentów na myszach laboratoryjnych, wiesz? Czy biorąc pod uwagę stan jego rąk, mógłbyś przynajmniej spróbować wydobyć Lokiego z jego pokoju na pół godziny?

— Dlaczego niby ja mam to zrobić? — odparł Tony, przyglądając się obu końcom rdzenia mocy ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. — Ty mógłbyś się tym zająć.

— Lubi cię — powiedział bez ogródek Steve. — Nawet nie próbuj udawać, że nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy. Może i ma swoje powody, żeby sprzedawać informacje Avengersom, ale wydaje mi się, że chce, żebyś go polubił.

Tony zaśmiał się krótko.

— Dlaczego natychmiast wyobrażam sobie, że niedługo zacznie zostawiać martwe ptaki na mojej wycieraczce? Steve, on mnie nie lubi, on mnie po prostu nie nienawidzi, a biorąc pod uwagę, ile rzeczy mu ostatnio cholernie nie poszło, no nie wiem… Amora ujęła to najlepiej: wróg mojego wroga jest moim przyjacielem. Poza tym pamiętaj, że raz usiłował wypatroszyć mnie sztyletem.

— Czy mógłbyś przestać nam o tym przypominać? — jęknął Steve. — W każdym razie Thor twierdzi, że to taki wyraz miłości z jego strony. Po prostu upewnij się, że Loki żyje, dobrze? Zrób to dla swojego starego kumpla Kapitana Ameryki.

Tony popatrzył na niego z potępieniem.

— Nie mieszaj w to mojej dziecięcej obsesji na twoim punkcie.

— Pozwolę ci dotknąć mojej tarczy — przymilał się Steve, poruszając znacząco brwiami.

— Dobry Boże. — Tony wiedział, że przegrał. Nikt nie był w stanie obronić się przed urokiem Steve'a Rogersa, usiłującego robić dwuznaczne aluzje. — W porządku, zrobię to.

— Dziękuję, Tony — powiedział z wdzięcznością. — Naprawdę.

— Jasne, jasne. Ale gdybyś na serio chciał odpowiednich rezultatów, powinieneś był powiedzieć, że własnoręcznie wypolerujesz mój hełm.

Jak można było przewidzieć, policzki Steve'a przybrały kolor dojrzałej wiśni. Jednak jednocześnie usiłował powstrzymać śmiech, więc Tony postanowił zaliczyć to do swoich zwycięstw w ich prywatnym rankingu. Na razie nie mógł go sprowokować do powiedzenia niczego gorszego niż „dureń" czy „psiakrew", ale miał nadzieję, że dwudziesty pierwszy wieko ostatecznie zdeprawuje Steve'a. Z drobną pomocą ze strony Tony'ego, rzecz jasna.

— Jestem pewien, że w zeszłym tygodniu widziałem coś takiego w jednym z komiksów w Internecie — oświadczył, kręcąc głową. — A tak na serio, dziękuję. Obecnie martwię się o Thora bardziej niż o kogokolwiek innego. Ostatnio wygląda jak porzucony psiak.

I czy to nie była prawda? Za każdym razem, kiedy Tony widział ich lokalnego boga piorunów na korytarzu, ten wyglądał, jakby ktoś właśnie podwędził mu pieniądze na drugie śniadanie.

— Wydaje mi się, że narobił sobie trochę idealistycznych złudzeń dotyczących tego, co dla ich małej rodzinnej separacji oznacza to, że Loki pozostaje w rezydencji. — Przez co Loki najprawdopodobniej zrobił wszystko, co tylko mógł paskudnego, żeby wyprowadzić go z błędu.

Wkładając z powrotem rdzeń mocy do klatki piersiowej ZZSa, Tony podłączył go na obu końcach i przymocował z powrotem pancerz ochraniający źródło mocy i zatrzasnął go, dokręcając po kilka śrubek w każdym jego kącie.

— Jarvis, podłącz się do niego i daj mi szybki skan diagnostyczny.

—  _Tak jest, proszę pana_. — Oczy ZZSa zabłysły na żółto, kiedy połączenie zostało nawiązane, po czym robot zaczął się poruszać tak, że wszystkie jego stawy pracowały równocześnie.

Nawet będąc tak absolutnie świadomym własnego geniuszu jak był, Tony wciąż trochę nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że jego domowa Sztuczna Inteligencja może chodzić i mówić z własnej woli. A Jarvis zrobił to wszystko z marszu. Nie mógł się ponownie podłączyć, póki Tony wyraźnie nie powiedział mu, że jest w stanie to zrobić, a nawet wtedy protokół walki pozostał całkowicie uszkodzony. Jednak samo obserwowanie, jak robi kółka dookoła stołu, wydawało mu się sceną wyjętą z filmu science fiction.

—  _Skan diagnostyczny gotowy. Nie pojawiły się wahania mocy. Dobra robota, proszę pana._

— Super. Odłącz się od ZZSa i zamknij dla mnie warsztat. Koniec na dzisiaj.

Miał aspołecznego czarnoksiężnika do zirytowania.

…

Steve odprowadził go aż do głównego holu, po czym wrócił mu zdrowy rozsądek i dzielny Kapitan Ameryka skierował się do kuchni, przepraszając Tony'ego i wykręcając się jakąś wymówką na temat tego, że jest już dwudziesta, a on jeszcze nie jadł kolacji. Tony tak naprawdę nie mógł go winić, ale i tak zaklął.

Ostatecznie znalazł Thora opierającego się o ścianę naprzeciwko drzwi do pokoju Lokiego, marszczącego brwi z kontemplacją. Obie jego ręce pokrywały grube białe bandaże. Wyprostował się, kiedy zobaczył Tony'ego, po czym groteskowo schował dłonie za plecami.

— Steve mi powiedział — rzucił Tony zamiast normalnego powitania. — Chcesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego to sobie robisz?

Thor otworzył usta, po czym natychmiast je zamknął, obronnie krzyżując ramiona na piersiach.

— Jeśli nie będę tego robił, pomyśli, że nic mnie nie obchodzi. Wolałbym raczej znosić ból kilku poparzeń niż być przyczyną takich myśli u mojego brata — powiedział, unosząc uparcie brodę. — Moje ręce się uleczą.

W tym samym momencie Tony poczuł, jak zwiększa się jego przywiązanie do tego członka zespołu. Jego zawzięta wytrwałość była urocza, w daremny, beznadziejny sposób. Opuściła go część skąpego oburzenia, jakie czuł na myśl, że to on musi iść i zmusić Lokiego do opuszczenia swojej jaskini. Kiedy był w warsztacie, pochłonięty ulepszaniem ZZSa i naprawą stroju, Thor pukał do drzwi brata, choć wiedział, że nikt mu nie odpowie. Mimo to pukał dalej.

— Thor, jesteś dobrym facetem — powiedział Tony, zaskakując tym samego siebie. — Ale moim zdaniem obwiniasz się bardziej niż na to zasługujesz. Loki o tym wie i jest wystarczająco paskudnym dupkiem, żeby pozwolić ci tkwić w tym stanie. Idź się zobaczyć z Jane albo coś takiego. Rozerwij się.

Thor wyglądał na niezdecydowanego.

— Prawdą jest, że… nie widziałem Jane od kilku dni — przyznał. — Być może krótka wizyta…?

— Jak dla mnie bomba. Pozdrów ją ode mnie.

— Uczynię, co mówisz, Tony Starku. — Zmierzając w stronę holu, Thor nagle się zatrzymał i zerknął przez ramię. — Darcy wyraziła swe zainteresowanie twoją osobą, a więc… Czy mógłbym także jej przesłać ukłony od ciebie?

— Thor, ona próbowała dodać mnie do rodziny na facebooku jako dziadka.

Thor wyglądał na rozbawionego.

— Powiem jej więc, iż powziąłeś wielką urazę z powodu jej beztroskiego żartu.

— Zrób tak. — Tony obserwował, jak Thor odchodzi, z roztargnieniem zauważając, jaki kontrast stanowiły jego zawinięte w bandaż ręce na tych czerwonych firanek, które uparł się nosić. To Steve zadawał sobie trud owijania opatrunku dookoła jego palców. Musiał mieć naprawdę dosyć zabawy w pielęgniarkę. O, i to się nazywa niezłe wyobrażenie!

Kiedy Thor zniknął z zasięgu wzroku, Tony odwrócił się z powrotem do drzwi sypialni Lokiego. Minęło cztery i pół dnia, a on nawet nie pisnął. Połowa Tony'ego zastanawiała się, czy Laufeysonowi udało się uciec przez okno. Druga połowa podejrzewała, że umarł w środku. Ale zaklęcie wciąż działało, a Jarvisowi nie udało się wykryć niczego wewnątrz, więc Tony'emu nie pozostawało inne wyjście.

Zdjął but ze stopy, po czym rzucił nim w drzwi tak mocno, jak mógł. Uderzył w drewno z głośnym hukiem, po czym odbił się od niego w jednym kawałku. Interesujące.

Wygładzając gazetę, którą wziął ze sobą, Tony ukląkł, wyciągnął długopis i obok tytułu poświęconego im artykułu nagryzmolił „przestań udawać zardzewiałego pustelnika". Następnie wsunął gazetę pod drzwi i popchnął ją tak daleko, jak mógł.

No i po robocie, pomyślał radośnie, zakładając z powrotem but. Po czym obrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i wrócił do swoich apartamentów, żeby wziąć prysznic. Nikt nie mógł powiedzieć, że Tony nie wyciągnął do Lokiego gałązki oliwnej. Thor wreszcie opuścił rezydencję, Steve nie będzie na niego spoglądał tym swoim rozczarowanym spojrzeniem, a Tony'emu mimo wszystko uda się spędzić wieczór we względnym spokoju. Taki mało pozbawiony znaczenia szczegół, jak fakt, że Loki tak naprawdę wcale nie opuścił swojego pokoju, pokaże po prostu, że Tony miał rację. Być może wreszcie wszyscy dadzą mu spokój i przestaną udawać, że on i Laufeyson są od teraz psiapsiółkami.

…

Pół godziny później Tony był świeżo po kąpieli i na bosaka wędrował w kierunku kuchni, nieobecnie drapiąc bliznę. Przeglądał wstępne projekty na tablecie. Odrzutowce nie stanowiły jego mocnej strony, ale nie miał też z nimi więcej problemów niż z innymi rzeczami, które opracowywał.

Kiedy wszedł do środka, Steve zerknął na niego, bez słowa napełniając głęboki talerz czymś z patelni, stojącej wcześniej na płycie grzewczej. Przesunął go w stronę Tony'ego po stole, po czym szybko położył obok niego widelec.

— Zrobiłem tego zdecydowanie za dużo — wyjaśnił Steve. — A ty jesz zdecydowanie za mało. Szkocka nie stanowi odrębnej grupy pokarmów. Na patelni jest więcej, gdybyś chciał, tylko pozmywaj, jak skończysz. Ja idę pod prysznic.

Tony wbił widelec w górę jedzenia, która składała się w znacznej mierze z genialnie wyglądającego makaronu i kurczaka.

— Hej, jem akurat tyle, ile trzeba, tylko nie zawsze pamiętam, że powinienem to robić regularnie. A to różnica.

— Aha — odparł Steve, wychodząc na korytarz. — Oczywiście, że jest. Jakieś wieści od Lokiego?

— Ani śladu — stwierdził Tony radośnie. — Wygląda na to, że twoja urocza teoria jest nieprawidłowa. Miłej zabawy pod prysznicem, Kapitanie.

— Spoko! — odkrzyknął Steve, w związku z czym Tony upuścił widelec z nawiniętym na niego makaronem. Cóż, niech będzie i tak.

Po tym, jak Steve zniknął, Tony zaczął odczuwać spokój panujący obecnie w rezydencji. Biorąc pod uwagę, że pokoje, w których wszyscy się zazwyczaj gromadzili, stały obecnie puściusieńkie, miał wrażenie, że cisza wsącza mu się wprost do kości. Nie była to zła rzecz, serio, ale był przyzwyczajony do ludzi kręcących się w jego otoczeniu o każdej porze. Jednak w poniedziałkowe noce nikt nie urządzał w rezydencji imprezy tygodnia, a pozostali nie pracowali w tych samych godzinach, co on.

Z tego powodu zjadł we względnej ciszy, przysiadając na stołku barowym przy ladzie kuchennej. Czuł się śmiesznie głodny, kiedy szturchał tablet i skrobał szybkie notatki na temat napędu w zależności od optymalnej prędkości lądowania. Tak, niektórzy ludzie szydełkują, a Tony Stark tworzy odrzutowce dla zabawy.

Po kolacji nalał sobie szkockiej z czystej przekory dla komentarza Steve'a o „grupach pokarmów", po czym skierował się na balkon. Noce stawały się ostatnio coraz chłodniejsze, ale niebo było czyste i wręcz iskrzyło się od gwiazd. Nie była to jego kolej na patrolowanie, jednak mimo to czuł tęskne pragnienie bycia tam, w górze, wysoko jak cholera, tak, że miasto było zredukowane do kilku małych światełek u jego stóp. Mimo wszystkich wywiadów i konferencji prasowych, na których zapewniali opinię publiczną, że Avengersi są całkowicie oddani wypełnianiu swoich obowiązków (czyli przede wszystkim chronieniu ludzi) Tony — gdyby miał choćby cień takiej szansy — wolałby spędzić większość swojego dnia w zbroi, latając tu i tam.

— Wreszcie skończyłeś ulepszać Doombota?

Tony obrócił się i zobaczył Bannera stojącego w drzwiach. W jednej ręce trzymał okulary do czytania, a w drugiej coś, co najprawdopodobniej było książką o samopomocy. Uśmiechał się niepewnie, nie wyglądając do końca na osobę, która jest u siebie i rozmawia przypadkowo z kumplem. Tony to rozumiał. Protesty Bruce'a odnośnie wprowadzenia się Lokiego do rezydencji były najbardziej  _wymowne_ , chociaż nie był bardziej wkurzony niż reszta zespołu. Od tamtej pory mieszkali z Hulkiem.

— Witaj z powrotem — powitał go Tony, unosząc szklankę w udawanym toaście. — Proszę, powiedz mi, że przeszło ci już bycie  _niegrzecznym_  i zielonym. W pobliżu nie ma Thora, więc nikt nie załata dachu, jeśli czujesz się w nastroju do rozwałki.

Bruce uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Wydaje mi się, że teraz mam to już pod kontrolą. Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, co u ciebie, żeby się upewnić, że wszystko w porządku. — Zawahał się. — Clint próbował przyjmować zakłady, ile tym razem zajmie ci zostanie ofiarą sztyletu.

Tony pociągnął spory łyk szkockiej.

— Serio. Ile postawiłeś?

— Dziesięć dolców. — Bruce wzruszył ramionami. — Myślę, że nic ci nie zrobi.

— Daj spokój, wkurzam cię tak często jak pozostałych — prychnął Tony. — Co tak naprawdę myślisz?

— Myślę, że gdyby nie zaszył się w jakiejś dziurze w swoim pokoju, już dawno znaleźlibyśmy cię utopionego w tym twoim basenie.

— Ci ludzie małej wiary… — zażartował Tony, osuszając swoją szklankę. — Steve uważa, że on mnie lubi.

Bruce po prostu spojrzał na niego cierpliwie.

— Nie jest to niemożliwe, ale wydaje mi się, że o wiele bardziej niż ciebie lubi pole antyteleportacyjne, które stworzyłeś. On nie uważa ludzi za więcej niż pyłek na swoim ubraniu, Tony. I nigdy nie zacznie. Jest niebezpieczny, a ty powinieneś o tym pamiętać.

Kiedy Tony tylko uniósł brew w odpowiedzi, Bruce zaczął wyglądać na zakłopotanego.

— To było chyba nieco zbyt moralizatorskie z mojej strony, no nie? Biorąc pod uwagę, no wiesz… Mnie. — Wchodząc z powrotem do środka, Tony klepnął go w ramię.

— Uwierz mi, nie ma najmniejszej szansy, że w przyszłości wezmę go za możliwego sojusznika. To nawyk Thora i Steve'a, nie mój. — Tony odłożył szklankę do zlewu, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Bannera i wzruszył ramionami. — Ale dzięki za troskę.

Wciąż w oczywisty sposób wyglądając na zażenowanego, Bruce przytaknął i pożegnał się, po czym zostawił Tony'ego, który zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Dlaczego wszyscy uważali, że to on jest tym chętnym do wkręcenia Lokiego do zespołu czy przekonania go do zostania z nimi na dłużej? Widział realną korzyść w uczynieniu go źródłem informacji, dokładnie tak, jak powiedział Fury. Poza tym Loki zamierzał pomóc im w pokonaniu Dooma i Amory, niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.

To od początku do końca był czysty interes.

No dobrze, może nie w stu procentach, poprawił się Tony, przypominając sobie o zimnych wargach przy swoim uchu.

Ale w każdym razie był to  _w większości_  czysty interes.

…

Minął kolejny dzień. Clint ustanowił kolejny zakład, tym razem o to, czy Loki zrobił sznur z prześcieradeł, po którym umknął ze swojego pokoju, opętańczo chichocząc.

Tony rzucił stówę na to, że wciąż siedzi w rezydencji tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć radosne spojrzenie Thora.

…

—  _Proszę pana, istnieje coś takiego jak za dużo konserwacji. Repulsory w rękach są w optymalnym stanie._

— Wiem o tym, Jarvis. Po prostu sprawdzam, czy można wymienić kilka części.

—  _Moim zdaniem analizuje pan to bardzo dogłębnie._

— Teraz powinieneś wypucować sobie głośniki — odparł niewzruszony Tony. — I proszę, nigdy więcej nie używaj słowa „dogłębnie". Po prostu brzmi tak brzydko, kiedy ty to mówisz.

—  _W takim razie bardzo dokładnie, proszę pana._

— Lepiej.

Był to typowy późny środowy wieczór w życiu Tony'ego, który jak zawsze spędzał trzy piętra pod rezydencją Avengersów, w swoim warsztacie. Gdyby był szczery z samym sobą, musiałby przyznać, że nie ma za bardzo po co w nim siedzieć, chyba że do powodów można zaliczyć problemy ze snem i brak patrolu. Po raz kolejny. Na razie nie mógł tego udowodnić, ale podejrzewał, że Steve manipuluje przy harmonogramie.

W każdym razie oznaczało to tyle, że zamiast walczyć z przestępczością, która czaiła się na zewnątrz, Tony siedział rozparty w swoim krześle obrotowym, majstrując przy oddzielonej od zbroi rękawicy, jakby miało to w jego głowie jakiś sens.

— A mnie nazwałeś zardzewiałym pustelnikiem — skomentował Loki gdzieś za jego plecami. — Ośmielam się sądzić, że sprawy mają się wprost przeciwnie, nieprawdaż?

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Tony przeklął swój wrodzony nieodparty urok. Obrócił się powoli na krześle, żeby znaleźć się twarzą w twarz z Lokim.

Stał w drzwiach, opierając blade palce o obudowę. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, a przynajmniej do takiego wniosku doszedł Tony, ale mimo wszystko i tak o wiele lepiej niż pięć dni temu.

W pewien sposób wydawał się też być mniejszy. Zamiast zwykłej obszernej zbroi i skór miał na sobie ciemnozieloną płócienną koszulę, a kilka niezapiętych guzików odsłaniało kawałek jego szyi. Zerkając na jego stopy, Tony zauważył buty za kostkę i czarny zamsz. Te ubrania wyglądały jak ciuchy, które Thor preferował zakładać, kiedy nie był w pełnym rynsztunku bojowym, nie żeby miał się do tego kiedykolwiek przyznać.

Tony nie był pewien, co sądzić o tym nowej, codziennej wersji Lokiego o włosach miękko opadających dookoła twarzy i niemalże wystawionym na pokaz rozpraszająco białym gardle. Dlatego po prostu powrócił do napinania dłoni wewnątrz czerwonej rękawicy, sprawdzając, czy wszystkie stawy odpowiednio się poruszają.

— Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. Moja zbroja jest w idealnym stanie dzięki regularnej konserwacji — odparł, unosząc do góry dłoń i zaciskając palce w pięść. — A poza tym to nie  _ja_ się bawię w chowanego od sześciu dni.

— Miałem zaklęcie do złamania — stwierdził Loki krótko. — Obowiązki towarzyskie mogły zaczekać.

— Jedzenie też?

— Jadłem.

Tony zmarszczył brwi.

— Co niby, meble?

Gwałtowanie odpychając się od ściany, Loki podszedł do niego. W oczach Tony'ego wyglądało to, jakby podkradał się do swojej ofiary, ale postanowił, że nie będzie odczuwał zdenerwowania. Zamiast tego skupił swoją uwagę na połączeniu metalowych części w nadgarstku rękawicy, naoliwiając go wolną ręką, żeby zniwelować zgrzytanie, jakie dało się słyszeć przy poruszaniu dłonią. Nie było takiej  _konieczności_ , ale…

Dwie chłodne dłonie oparły się stanowczo na jego ramionach. Palce Lokiego dopasowały się do krzywizn mięśni i kości, a jego kciuki przycisnęły się lekko do kręgosłupa. Mózg Tony'ego przestał działać poprawnie. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego; nie było w tym przecież niczego intymnego. A mimo to nagle nie był w stanie znaleźć żadnego powodu, dla którego Loki miałby z własnej woli położyć na nim ręce.

— Postąpiłbyś mądrze, nie zapominając, kim jestem, Stark — wymruczał Loki, a jego kciuki wbiły się mocno w napięte mięśnie łopatek Tony'ego. — Być może moja obecność tutaj, w twoim najbezpieczniejszym podziemnym pokoju, powinna dać ci jakiś obraz tego, ile mogę.

Była to prawda; nie powinien mieć w ogóle dostępu do windy. Nie mógł się też teleportować. Thor powiedział kiedyś, że Loki potrafił przemykać się chyłkiem tak, że nawet ten ich asgardzki portier nie mógł go zobaczyć, kiedy ten nie chciał być zauważony. Tony po prostu założył, że drań teleportuje się wszędzie.

— Więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie jadasz mebli? — Czyżby ktoś był pod wrażeniem? Niby kto? Na pewno nie Tony Stark. — W każdym razie domyślam się, że złamałeś zaklęcie lokalizacyjne, masz z powrotem swoją magię, a Amora nie może cię już znaleźć. Co oznacza, że niedługo będziesz stąd spadał, mam rację?

Loki wydał z siebie niski, zadumany pomruk.

— Och, tego nie jestem taki pewien.

Ręce znajdujące się na skraju pola widzenia Tony'ego nagle otoczył zielony blask, po czym poczuł, że jakaś obecność, choć nie miał pojęcia, czym była, zaczyna mu się sączyć pod skórę. Na pewien sposób było to podobne do drutu kolczastego owiniętego jedwabiem; linia o grubości cholernego włosa dzieliła jedno i drugie od posiadania zabójczego efektu. Serce Tony'ego zaczęło bić dwa razy szybciej, kiedy to dziwne wrażenie rozprzestrzeniło się po jego klatce piersiowej, poruszając się niczym palce szkieletu szukające czegoś czy badające, a może po prostu usiłujące kurewsko go wystraszyć.

Stojący za nim Loki gwałtownie wciągnął nosem powietrze i pochylił się nad ramionami Tony'ego, wpatrując się w jego klatkę piersiową, jakby widział coś więcej niż tylko niebieską poświatę wydostającą się spod czarnej koszulki bez rękawów.

— Ach, więc tak to wygląda. Zastanawiało mnie to. — Dziwne wrażenie zniknęło, a magia Lokiego przygasła. — Dookoła twojego serca znajdują się odłamki metalu.

Tony miał niezwykłe wrażenie bycia nagim, jakby odarto go z czegoś ważnego, kiedy nie patrzył. Nawet niektórzy Avengersi nie wiedzieli o nim aż tyle. Mieli tylko świadomość, że kiedy reaktor łukowy wypadnie, zaczyna się odliczanie czasu, póki ktoś nie włoży na nowego urządzenia na miejsce starego. Ale nikt jeszcze nie wydobył tej tajemnicy tak bezceremonialnie, po prostu go dotykając, zupełnie jakby była to tylko jedna z wielu pozbawionych znaczenia i nieużytecznych informacji.

— To szrapnel — odparł ostro Tony, pośpiesznie wstając. Zdjął rękawicę, po czym podszedł do miejsca, w którym leżała jego zbroja, i położył ją obok innych zdemontowanych części. Czuł zimno, ogarniające tak bardzo nieosłoniętą klatkę piersiową. — A poza tym mogłeś o to zapytać.

Loki wyglądał na trochę rozbawionego.

— Tak, ale wtedy musiałbym ci uwierzyć, że byłeś szczery.

— Z nas dwojga to ciebie nazywają  _Kłamcą_ — odparł Tony stanowczo. — Od tej pory trzymaj te swoje magiczne paluszki przy sobie. Czując się spiętym i rozzłoszczonym bardziej, niż dało się to logicznie wyjaśnić, zaczął pakować narzędzia szybkimi, zręcznymi ruchami.

To był stary rytuał i nie musiał nawet o tym myśleć, żeby zrobić wszystko poprawnie. Mimo tonie spuszczał wzroku z narzędzi, odkładając na miejsca zatłuszczone szmatki, śrubokręty i klucze do nakrętek. Resztę rzeczy zmiótł do pojemnej szuflady pod stołem laboratoryjnym, po czym zamknął ją szybkim obrotem klamki.

— Jak wszedłeś w ich posiadanie? Zostałeś zaatakowany? — zapytał stojący gdzieś z boku Loki, naciskając dalej. Czy miał pojęcie… Czy nic go, do kurwy nędzy, nie obchodziło, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie? Jasne, że nie, pomyślał Tony ponuro. Przecież nie stanowił zagrożenia dla  _boga_. Nieważne, i tak nie zamierzał dzielić się z nim opowieścią o machinacjach Obadiaha Stane'a. Ani o jego przedwczesnym końcu.

— Wiesz, co ci powiem? — zapytał nagle, wykrzywiając usta w wymuszonym uśmiechu. — Opowiem ci o tym, skąd je mam, jeśli dowiem się, dlaczego zaczynasz błękitnieć zaczynając od rąk, kiedy używasz tej Szkatułki Starożytnego Śniegu. Nie, sekunda, zmieniłem zdanie. Lepiej mi to  _pokaż_.

— Szkatułki Starożytnych Zim — poprawił go automatycznie Loki, ale jego głos był słaby. — I odmawiam.

Tony wzruszył ramionami.

— W takim razie podejrzewam, że masz cholernego pecha. Jarvis, zgaś światła. Skończyłem. — Wytarł ręce w ręcznik, po czym rzucił go na stół. W tym czasie fluorescencyjne światła na suficie gasły jedno po drugim, aż ostatecznie jedynym źródłem światła stało się przyćmione czerwone oświetlenie awaryjne w podłodze, które pokazywało drogę do wyjścia.

— Zdenerwowałem cię — powiedział ostrożnie Loki. Obecnie był tylko cieniem po jego prawej stronie. — Nie było to moim…

— Celem? Ależ tak, Loki. Jesteś dobry w naciskaniu odpowiednich guziczków i tym razem ci się powiodło. Więc teraz możesz wziąć swoją magię i swoje manipulacje i grzecznie się razem z nimi wynosić.

Tony usłyszał ostry wdech, ale tym, co naprawdę przykuło jego uwagę, była ręka spoczywająca teraz na jego nagim ramieniu. Była zimna jak lód.

— Stark — powiedział Loki cicho. — Na razie nie mogę jeszcze odejść. Zaklęcie zostało złamane, ale moja moc magiczna… nie została w pełni odzyskana. Chcesz mnie wysłać na śmierć?

Stał przed Tonym, zagradzając mu drogę do wyjścia, a kiedy Stark przetrawiał usłyszane przed chwilą słowa, Loki uniósł drugą rękę, żeby dotknąć jego lewego ramienia. Szok termalny wywołał gęsią skórkę na obu jego rękach i sprawił, że z tyłu szyi przeszły mu ciarki. Ale nie widział nawet czubka swojego nosa i jakimś cudem wiedział, że gdyby kazał Jarvisowi włączyć światła, Loki nie przyjąłby tego z życzliwością.

— Gdyby w moich żyłach płynęła czysta krew Jotuna, mój dotyk okropnie by cię palił — powiedział Loki, a jego dłoń przesunęła się w górę ramienia Tony'ego, zostawiając wrażenie chłodu w każdym miejscu, którego dotykała. — Ale jestem mieszańcem. Po wojnie Odyn wziął mnie, niemowlę, ze sobą, jako część układu, i wychował jak syna. Wiecznie rozczarowującego, ale jednak syna. Wszystko szło dobrze, póki dotyk lodowego olbrzyma nie ujawnił tajemnicy ukrywanej przez całe moje życie. Moja skóra zmieniła się z jasnej charakterystycznej dla Asów, w błękitną, którą mają mieszkańcy Jotunheim.

Tony spojrzał na swoje ramiona, jednak nie zobaczył nic poza zaciemnionym zarysem dłoni, dotykającej jego bicepsa. Ale chłód stanowił dla niego wystarczający dowód. Loki przekraczał jedną z tych metaforycznych granic na piasku, której rysowania Tony nie pamiętał, jednak czuł, że uraz zmienia się w chęć poznania prawdy.

— Parzysz mnie, kiedy przybieram tę formę — wyszeptał niespodziewanie Loki, a Tony poczuł, jakby przepaść pomiędzy nimi została lekko zasypana. — Twoja skóra jest teraz dla mnie gorąca niczym piec.

Tony przełknął ślinę.

— Boli cię to?

— Nie. Tak. Przypuszczam, że w takim samym stopniu jak ciebie. Jak wielki ból ci sprawiam, Stark?

Tony nie miał pojęcia, co, u licha, robi, kiedy w ciemności uniósł rękę do policzka Lokiego, przyciskając palce do skóry naznaczonej znakami, które widział tylko w powiększeniu na ekranie hełmu. Jego oczy stają się czerwone, kiedy przybiera tę formę, przypomniał sobie z roztargnieniem. Poczuł muśnięcie rzęs na dłoni, kiedy przesuwał ją z jednego krańca twarzy na drugi. Miał wrażenie, że dotyka lodowej rzeźby. Ale skóra Lokiego była sucha, sprężysta i ustępowała pod naciskiem ręki Tony'ego.

Wyginając się w stronę tego dotyku niemalże chciwie, Loki westchnął i wypuścił z siebie oddech, który dla Tony'ego był najprawdziwszym podmuchem zimy.

— Jesteś zimny. Prawdę mówiąc, twoja skóra emituje zimno — powiedział Tony, słysząc na własne uszy, jak jego własny głos obniża tembr. — Ale to nie boli. Loki czy ktokolwiek inny kiedyś…

— Nie — padła odpowiedź wypowiedziana niskim i spokojnym głosem. — Pogardzam tą formą.

— W takim razie dlaczego?

Tony usłyszał szelest materiału, kiedy Loki się poruszył, i pozwolił swojej dłoni opaść na jego długą, wysmukłą szyję, starając się wyobrazić sobie jej wspaniały, ciemny odcień błękitu. Ale nie potrafił. To było po prostu zbyt surrealistyczne, cholera jasna, nawet dla niego samego.

Niemalże podskoczył, kiedy ogromny płatek śniegu — nie, palce — przycisnął się do jego klatki piersiowej tuż nad sercem.

— Wziąłem od ciebie coś bez pozwolenia.

— Pozwól mi włączyć światła.

— Nie.

— Widziałem cię już wcześniej.

— A więc widziałeś więcej niż powinieneś.

— Och, daj spo…

Lodowate wargi stłumiły resztę jego protestu, dotykając ust Tony'ego. Były miękkie i wilgotne i miały temperaturę lodu.

Loki wydawał się tak zdumiony jak Tony. Westchnął w jego usta z bólem i pożądaniem jednocześnie, nie głośniej od szeptu. W tym momencie Tony zadecydował, że niech to piekło wszystko pochłonie, i przyciągnął do siebie Lokiego, skłaniając go do rozchylenia ust, po czym zaczął pracować nad odmrożeniem sobie języka w najdziwniejszy sposób, jaki potrafił sobie wyobrazić.

 _Thor mnie zabije_ , pomyślał z desperacją, kiedy ręka Lokiego wsunęła się pod jego bluzkę i zaczęła podążać w górę jego kręgosłupa, w wyniku czego stęknął ze zdumieniem. Ale powstrzymało go to, ponieważ, o Boże, trzeci najbardziej pożądany za kratkami przestępca obdarzony supermocami według rankingu SHIELDu ssał jego język. Wargi Tony'ego drętwiały z zimna, ale wrażenie było cholernie dobre, a nigdy nie był przecież zbyt dobry w odmawianiu sobie czegokolwiek.

Wyrzucając z głowy wszystkie rozsądne myśli, Tony wsunął dłoń w chaos, składający się z długich, wilgotnych włosów. Oderwał usta od warg Lokiego, żeby dotknąć nimi jego gładkiej szyi.

I w tym momencie zabrzęczały drzwi windy, a Clint wszedł do pokoju, aktywując czujniki ruchu w wejściu, które włączyły światła.

— Hej, Tony, Jarvis powiedział mi, że… dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz?

Tony'emu udało się zachować równowagę, choć nagle zaczął obejmować ramionami powietrze. Loki całkowicie zniknął, zostawiając Starkowi wrażenie, że być może właśnie miał najbardziej świrniętą halucynację w całym swoim życiu. To znaczy, gdyby nie drżał jak cholera i… a,  _pieprzyć to_.

Wpatrując się w niego, Clint zaczął powoli wycofywać się w kierunku windy.

— Ta, cudownie, więc… Wiesz, po prostu wrócę, kiedy nie będziesz się tak podniecał w ciemnościach własnym towarzystwem. — Drzwi windy zamknęły się za nim, a Tony został ponownie sam, zastanawiając się, jak przekupić Clinta, żeby nie wygadał Nataszy ani Steve'owi tego, czego właśnie był świadkiem.

— Oczywiście nie mógł uczynić nas obu niewidzialnymi czy coś takiego — zagderał Tony, ostrożnie dotykając swoich warg. Były zimne i spuchnięte, a język dziwnie mrowił go w ustach. — Jarvis, uchwyciłeś coś z tego, co tu miało miejsce?

—  _Tak, proszę pana._

Tony nawet nie musiał o tym myśleć.

— Wykasuj zapis kamer z dzisiejszej nocy. Pozostawmy to ściśle nieoficjalnym.

—  _Zrobione, proszę pana._

W takim razie teraz musiał już tylko dojść do tego, co się tak naprawdę, u licha ciężkiego, wydarzyło i co to wszystko znaczyło. Ale najpierw… gorący prysznic.

Jakoś nie sądził, żeby zimna woda mogła mu pomóc w pozbyciu się pewnego problemu.


	5. Chapter 5

Po tamtym incydencie w pracowni Loki ponownie zniknął w swoim pokoju.

Zupełnie zdezorientowany Tony musiał sam wymyślić jakąś inteligentną wymówkę dla Clinta, która nie zawierałaby ani słowa o lodowato zimnym obmacywaniu się z goszczącym u nich bogiem oszustw. Poddał się gdzieś pomiędzy „nie zmieniłem ZZSa w seksbota" a „konserwacja stroju wcale mnie nie podnieca" i dał się zaszantażować, w związku z czym miał obecnie na głowie zrobienie kolejnego kołczana strzał na zamówienie. Takich, które będą wstrzykiwały przeciwnikowi viagrę wprost do krwiobiegu.

Powody, dla których Clint uważał, że pewnego dnia nadarzy się okazja, żeby rozsądnie wykorzystać te strzały, pozostawały dla Tony'ego niezbadaną tajemnicą. Niemniej jednak ta łapówka bardzo skutecznie zamknęła Bartonowi usta, a poza tym genialny twórca strzał nie powinien się przejmować takimi sprawami.

Według odczytów Jarvisa Loki ponownie najzwyczajniej w świecie schował głowę w piasek w swoim pokoju. Tony zdecydował się nie drążyć tematu. Jakimś cudem wydawało mu się, że cała ta sytuacja była o wiele dziwniejsza dla Lokiego niż niego samego, a niepokojenie zdenerwowanego czarnoksiężnika nie wydawało się najlepszym pomysłem.

Tak więc życie toczyło się dalej, Tony nadal ulepszał zbroję, a Thor nie próbował go zabić za skalanie cnoty jego krnąbrnego, trochę-bardziej-niż-odrobinę-psychicznie-niestabilnego brata.

To były dobre czasy.

…

Wszystko wydarzyło się pewnej zwyczajnej nocy, kiedy przemierzał gościnne niebo Nowego Yorku. Iron Man został wreszcie wylosowany do przeprowadzenia patrolu, co zdecydowanie nie spodobało się Steve'owi. Najwyraźniej sądził, że Tony nie spał wystarczająco dużo. Nieważne. Tutaj właśnie powinien się znajdować Iron Man. Wysoko w górze.

I frunął tak, jakby zależało od tego jego życie. Ponieważ, cóż, zależało.

\- Kurwa! Kurwa! Kurwa! Thor, wielki blond dupku, ruszaj się! Mam na ogonie trzy Doomboty…  _ooo_ , teraz już tylko dwa, no, to was zaboli, dranie. - Tony przechylił się ostro w prawo przy skręcie i zawrócił niemalże w miejscu, znajdując się dokładnie za pozostałymi Doombotami. Szybko wystrzelił kilka ładunków z repulsorów w ich napęd odrzutowy. Jeden z nich się zachwiał, co, tak, było postępem. - Hej, halo, synu Odyna, gdzie byś się nie podziewał, przestań rozwiązywać te swoje krzyżówki i pomóż mi tutaj! - Thor był w drodze i Tony o tym wiedział, ale lepiej się czuł, kiedy trochę na niego ponarzekał.

Zauważył, że jeden z Doombotów obraca się w jego kierunku, więc zleciał trochę niżej, żeby uniknąć ataku. Mimo to elektryczny pocisk walnął w zbroję, która zatrzeszczała głośno, po czym ekran w hełmie pokazał chodzące w te i z powrotem mrówki, zupełnie jakby był analogowym telewizorem w czasie burzy. Naprawił się na tyle szybko, żeby Tony zobaczył, jak drugi Doombot wystrzeliwuje w niego kolejne trzy ładunki. Uderzyły prosto w klatkę piersiową.

\- Aaaaałaa! - zawył. Zaśmiał się pomimo czerwonych ostrzeżeń wyświetlających się na ekranie hełmu. - O, to było po prostu  _chamskie_ , Doomciu. Zaczynam myśleć, że mnie już nie lubisz.

Wiedział, że Doomboty przekazywały wszystkie zapisy ze swoich kamer do Doktora Dooma, i wobec tego czuł, że ma pełne prawo mówić wszystko, co przyjdzie mu na myśl. Wiedział, że Wiktor siedzi teraz gdzieś w swojej tajnej kryjówce i pieni się z wściekłości. Tony uważał, że to cena, jaką trzeba zapłacić za wysyłanie do akcji robotów zamiast brania w niej udziału samemu.

\- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że… łał, było blisko, ale nie wyciągaj jeszcze tryumfalnego cygara, facet… że Doomboty mają słabość, którą ktoś taki jak ja może bardzo łatwo wykorzystać? - Lecąc lotem nurkowym, zerknął na podążające za nim roboty. W sposób oczywisty szykowały się na wyciągnięcie asa z rękawa. Lub arsenału.

\- Nie istnieje żadna taka słabość! - warknął w odpowiedzi Doombot numer jeden. Tony tylko się roześmiał.

\- Och, tak, właśnie, że istnieje. To takie małe coś, które lubię określać mianem  _kurka wodna, za tobą!_

\- Głupcze, nie jesteśmy tak łatwowierne! - zadrwiły z niego Doomboty.

Przygotowały się do ponownego otworzenia ognia. Biorąc pod uwagę dzielącą je od Tony'ego odległość, ten atak zdecydowanie nie będzie łaskotał.

\- Rzeczywiście, nikłe szanse.

Tony z niezmierną przyjemnością obserwował, jak roboty obracają się w miejscu sekundę przed tym, jak Thor przywalił jednemu na tyle mocno, żeby uderzył w drugiego. Metalowe części poleciały we wszystkich kierunkach. Tak jak przewidywał, zbiorniki paliwa do napędu odrzutowego natychmiast odmówiły współpracy, przez co Doomboty wybuchły, zmieniając się w jedną wielką kulę ognia. Prawdę mówiąc, jedna z metalowych robocich główek odpadła, wystrzeliwując jak petarda i spadła do rzeki, obracając się dookoła własnej osi.

Mjölnir w rękach Thora zatrzeszczał od elektryczności. Przygarnięty przez Avengersów bóg z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy obserwował, jak resztki Doombotów znikają pod powierzchnią wody. Po czym obrócił się do Tony'ego.

\- Nie oddawałem się rozwiązywaniu krzyżówek.

Tony prychnął wewnątrz hełmu, kiedy opadali w stronę tafli wody. Zrobił szybki skan miejsca, w którym zatonęły szczątki Doombotów. Thor dołączył do niego, szturchając komunikator w uchu. Prawdę mówiąc, nigdy nie przyzwyczaił się do elektroniki, ale ta wersja przynajmniej działała. Wszystkie poprzednie usmażyły się na skwarki za każdym razem, kiedy przyzywał błyskawicę.

\- Facet, starałem się uwolnić od napięcia. Nie bierz tego do siebie.

Thor zmarszczył brwi.

\- Kapitan Rogers polecił ci udać się na patrol z partnerem - przypomniał Tony'emu. - Nie znalazłbyś się w takiej sytuacji, gdybyś go posłuchał.

\- Ta, ale wtedy nie miałbyś pretekstu, żeby pośpieszyć mi na pomoc. Nie wykorzystałeś w tym miesiącu swojego przydziału ratowania dam z opałów. Po prostu pomogłem ci naprostować statystykę.

\- Masz dziwny sposób spędzania czasu wolnego - powiedział Thor, ale uśmiechał się. - I jesteś obdarzony zbyt bujną brodą, aby być wziętym za dziewkę.

\- Co, nie lubisz owłosionych kobiet? Łał, Thor. To takie… płytkie. - Uniósł maskę, obserwując Thora, który parsknął śmiechem, pochylając się, żeby przymocować młot do pasa.

Wciąż go obserwował, kiedy nagle ramię robota chwyciło znajdującą się w zbroi nogę Tony'ego i wciągnęło go pod wodę.

Woda nalała się do jego stroju przez otwartą maskę. Tonął jak kamień, mając w płucach zaledwie odrobinę tlenu, ponieważ nie zdążył nabrać oddechu. Ale prawdziwy problem stanowiła świecąca na zielono ręka Doombota zaciskająca się na jego udzie wystarczająco mocno, żeby wgiąć metal do środka zbroi. Ból przeszywał jego nogę, kiedy opadał coraz niżej i niżej pod powierzchnię wody. Poczuł, jak wewnętrzne złącza zbroi pękają.

Tony zacisnął zęby, desperacko starając się nie krzyczeć, żeby nie zmarnować pozostałego mu powietrza. Spojrzał w górę, na oddalającą się powierzchnię i otaczający go bezmiar ciemnej wody.

Zanim dał radę ręcznie wycelować repulsorami w świecące ramię, ciągnące go w stronę dna, woda nad nim eksplodowała olbrzymią chmurą bąbelków powietrza, a silna dłoń chwyciła go za bark. Thor.

Tony odczuł jednocześnie ulgę i atak paniki. Rozpaczliwie potrzebował powietrza i…  _o Boże, a więc tak kłuje w policzki męska broda_ , pomyślał z przygnębieniem, kiedy Thor napełnił mu płuca powietrzem z własnych ust, po czym zanurkował, żeby zadać ramieniu cios Mjölnirem, który posłał je wprost na dno. Zewnętrzna warstwa zbroi Iron Mana zatonęła razem z nim, ale Tony się tym nie przejmował. Włączył napęd w stopach i wystrzelił nad powierzchnię wody jak korek z butelki, a następnie zawisł wysoko w powietrzu, czekając, aż cały strój ocieknie z wody.

Biodro pulsowało tępym, ciężkim do zniesienia bólem, ale Tony'emu udało się wylądować na suchym lądzie bez spowodowania większych szkód. Thor wystrzelił spod powierzchni wody chwilę później i wylądował naprzeciwko Tony'ego, który przeprowadzał diagnostyczny skan zniszczonych części stroju.

Choć raz chciałbym wyjść z walki ze zbroją w takim stanie, że nie będzie potrzebowała większych napraw, pomyślał z rezygnacją. Albo gorzej, tworzenia jej od nowa. Szczerze mówiąc, w świetle ostatnich utarczek te zniszczenia najprawdopodobniej nie wyglądały aż tak źle.

\- Czy twoja noga jest złamana? - zapytał Thor ze zmartwieniem, klękając, żeby przyjrzeć się pogiętemu metalowi. - Wygląda na srodze bolesne.

Na zbroi idealnie odcisnął się kształt kościotrupiej ręki Doombota, a wgięcia metalu były spore. Noga bolała jak cholera, a Tony czuł ciepłą krew, sączącą się do wnętrza stroju. Być może jeden z prętów podtrzymujących egzoszkielet złamał się i zranił go w udo. Nie ma szansy, żeby się o tym dowiedział, póki nie wydostanie się ze zbroi. Co będzie naprawdę cholernie niezłą zabawą.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, ale kurewsko boli - stęknął, kończąc skan i na powrót zatrzaskując maskę. - A tak swoją drogą, miło, że mnie uratowałeś. Co, u licha ciężkiego, mnie złapało? Doomboty zazwyczaj nie są aż takie silne.

Thor wręczył mu nieruchomą dłoń Doombota, tak odartą z metalowej osłonki, że było widać drążki i silniki. Jasnozielony blask zniknął, ale wciąż pojawiały się na niej niebezpieczne iskierki zielonkawego światła. Tony był zaskoczony tym, z jaką łatwością przyszło mu stwierdzenie, że kolor tej magii jest za jasny, aby Loki był za nią odpowiedzialny.

\- Piekielne przymierze nauki i magii - stwierdził złowrogo Thor. - Wygląda na to, że Czarodziejka wciąż należy do sojuszników Wikora von Dooma. Mój brat musi o tym wiedzieć.

\- Jesteś pewien? Doomowi też zdarza się pracować nad jakimś mistycznym cholerstwem, kiedy ma na to ochotę.

\- To owoc rąk Amory, tego jestem pewien. Ale Loki będzie mógł potwierdzić moje słowa, kiedy mu to dam.

Według Tony'ego Thor wyglądał na nieco zbyt zadowolonego z posiadania uzasadnionego powodu, żeby zobaczyć brata. W dziwny sposób przypominał psa przynoszącego panu patyk.  _Hej, popatrz, mam coś, co ci się spodoba, lubisz mnie teraz?_  Sprawiło to, że Tony poczuł się niewytłumaczalnie winny. Co było głupie, serio. Nikt nie miał kontroli nad tym, z kim Loki spędzał swój czas wolny.

Tony zerknął na Thora.

\- Dzięki za to pseudo sztuczne oddychanie w rzece - powiedział, wykrzywiając kącik ust. - To było bardzo, uch, wspaniałomyślne z twojej strony.

Thor naprawdę się rozpromienił.

\- Ależ nie ma za co, Tony Starku. Gdybyś chciał się chełpić swoim przeżyciem, nie będę temu niechętny.

\- Pepper miała rację. Mam na was wszystkich koszmarny wpływ. - Tony zgiął sprawną nogę, chcąc się podnieść, ale ostatecznie żeby tego dokonać niezbędna okazała się pomoc Thora, który pozwolił mu się oprzeć na swoim ramieniu.

\- Czy możesz latać w tym stanie?

\- Jasne. Ale lądowanie w hangarze, o, to dopiero będzie bal.

\- Mógłbym…

\- Nie, dzięki, Thor. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chcę jutro zobaczyć na pierwszych stronach gazet, jest zdjęcie, na którym niesiesz mnie przemoczonego do domu. - Ponownie odpalił napęd w stopach i uniósł się kilka stóp w górę. - Ścigamy się z powrotem?

Thor spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą.

\- Naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby było to mądrym posunięciem w twoim… - Zaczął wymachiwać młotem i wystartował niczym czerwono-srebrny pocisk, śmiejąc się na cały głos. - Przegrany jest skazany na wieczne potępienie!

\- Ty podstępny oszuście! - wrzasnął Tony w kierunku jego oddalających się pleców, a następnie strzelił za nim pociskiem.

Wyścig skończył się na tym, że Thor wyrżnął głową o podłogę hangaru ponieważ, Tony wystrzelił za nim z repulsora średniej mocy pocisk, kiedy zorientował się, że zaraz przegra. Opadnięcie na Thora całym ciężarem zbroi było czysto małostkową zemstą, której Tony pożałował natychmiast, gdy znowu dało o sobie znać zranione udo.

Kiedy tylko Thor również zauważył krew sączącą się przez wygięty metal, natychmiast przestał okładać jego nerki i zawołał pomoc.

Następne dwadzieścia minut było jednocześnie zabawne i frustrujące. Natasza i Steve grzebali w metalowych częściach zgodnie z instrukcjami Jarvisa, starając się znaleźć wszystkie ręczne zawory odczepiające od siebie fragmenty zbroi Iron Mana, zanim Tony straci za dużo krwi. Skończyło się to na tym, że dwie pary rąk ze skrępowaniem dotykały go w miejscach, w których niekoniecznie chciał być dotykany. Ale z drugiej strony nie mogli go automatycznie zdemontować z powodu nogi, więc jakoś się z tym pogodził.

Rozebrali go do body i zniszczonych części, kiedy Loki zdecydował się wychynąć ze swojej kryjówki, żeby zobaczyć, o co te wszystkie krzyki i przekleństwa. Tony ledwo co zauważył go kątem oka; ciemny kształt opierający się o odległą ścianę, czujnie obserwujący. Widz. Cudownie.

\- Zamknij oczy i myśl o alkoholu - poradził mu Steve, po czym chwycił zębami laserowy przecinacz, przyglądając się badawczo spoinom. - Litrach i hektolitrach alkoholu.

\- Wynoś się z moich  _wrażliwych stref_  z taką gadką, Steve - rozkazał Tony, mrugając, żeby przegonić mroczki z pola widzenia. - Mogę sam to zrobić, po prostu dajcie mi…

\- Nie, Tony.

\- Cholera by to wzięła. Natasza, może ty byś…

\- W żadnym wypadku. - Pogrzebała w zbroi, żeby znaleźć ręczny zawór, i oswobodziła jego łydkę z buta. Wszystko robili  _nie tak, jak powinni_ , czemu nikt nie słuchał genialnego twórcy zbroi? Och, stracił trochę krwi, na pewno nie jest w stanie trzeźwo myśleć. Dupki, pomyślał Tony nieżyczliwie, a jego głowa opadła na twardą podłogę. W polu widzenia pojawiło się więcej mroczków.

Thor wyglądał na przygnębionego.

\- Nie powinienem był cię ścigać w drodze powrotnej. Ani uderzyć tyle razy, wiedząc, że noga sprawia ci ból - powiedział i chwycił Tony'ego za przedramię. - Wybacz mi.

\- Jasne, spoko - odparł Tony ze zmęczeniem. - Wcale nie krwawi tak bardzo. Nie czytajcie jeszcze mojej ostatniej woli ani nie wołajcie księdza. Tym bardziej nie wołajcie księdza.

Pozostali spędzili kolejne pięć minut na kłótni o to, którą część nogi oswobodzić najpierw, a Thor wyciągnął gdzieś spod płaszcza róg piwa i wlał sporą jego część do ust Tony'ego, kiedy nikt nie patrzył. Tony doszedł do wniosku, że w gruncie rzeczy to bardzo go lubi.

\- Cóż, nie wiem, jak się tego pozbyć bez używania piły do metalu - stwierdził ostatecznie Steve, odsuwając się nieco. Natasza wzruszyła ramionami i wzięła od niego miniaturowy laser, zezując na urządzenie.

\- Poza tym, nawet jeśli uda nam się rozszczelnić części pokrywające nogę, możemy uszkodzić tętnicę udową podczas usuwania ich, jeśli ten metalowy pręt wbił się dostatecznie głęboko w jego udo. - Natasza miała prawdziwy talent do informowania o okropnych faktach tonem, którego używała w czasie rozmów o pogodzie.

Wyciągając rękę w kierunku rozrzuconych dookoła narzędzi, Tony podniósł klucz i zagapił się na niego bez wyrazu. Być może pewna siła nacisku… nie, chwila, skończyłoby się to na złamanej nodze, którą ktoś musiałby nastawić. Kiedy ostrożnie napiął mięśnie, noga odpowiedziała bólem, ale najbardziej bolało gdzieś w okolicy środka uda. Stamtąd krwawił, ale jako że nie mógł zobaczyć, czy ma coś wbite w nogę, ruszanie zbroi mogło się dla niego skończyć naprawdę kiepsko.

Pozwolił, żeby ramię luźno opadło, a klucz uderzył o podłogę. W tym samym momencie rozejrzał się po pokoju, a jego oczy napotkały spojrzenie Lokiego. Rozbawienie, jakie w nich zobaczył, powiedziało Tony'emu wszystko, co potrzebował wiedzieć.

\- Mógłbyś to zrobić, prawda?

Jak na komendę wszyscy obrócili się w stronę Lokiego - w szczególności Thor, który najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z obecności brata w pomieszczeniu, o czym świadczył jego ogłupiały wyraz twarzy. Ale Loki nie poświęcił nawet sekundy na to, żeby na nich popatrzyć; po prostu wpatrywał się w Tony'ego, a ostry jak brzytwa uśmiech wykrzywiał kąciki jego ust.

\- Mógłbym - przyznał, odpychając się od ściany i następnie zbliżył się do miejsca, w którym leżał Tony. - Gdybym chciał.

Loki znowu nie miał na sobie tej swojej zbroi, zauważył Tony, jego ubranie składało się z prostej czerni i… większej ilości czerni. Dzięki temu jego oczy wydawały się zaskakująco zielone w porównaniu z jednobarwnymi cieniami na skórze i włosach. A może przez Tony'ego przemawiała utrata krwi. Prawdę mówiąc, tak, to pewnie to.

\- Proszę, powiedz nam, że chcesz pomóc - stwierdził Steve prosto z mostu i odsunął się od poszkodowanego, żeby Loki miał więcej miejsca. - Osobiście kopnę Thora w krocze, jeśli zdejmiesz tę rzecz z Tony'ego.

Wszyscy zagapili się na niego ze zdziwieniem. Steve odpowiedział upartym i zdeterminowanym spojrzeniem. Ostatecznie Loki odchrząknął.

\- Och, Kapitanie, mój Kapitanie - odparł sucho z ręką na sercu. - Dziękuję za tę hojną ofertę, ale tym razem nie potrzebuję takiej motywacji, by udzielić pomocy. Stark sobie na to zasłużył.

Stojący po drugiej stronie Tony'ego Thor patrzył przez chwilę na swoje dłonie, po czym natychmiast odsunął się od brata. Prawdę mówiąc, całkowicie zniknął z pola widzenia Tony'ego, ale to mogło mieć coś wspólnego ze stalowym sztyletem, który zmaterializował się w ręce Lokiego.

\- Nie bawiliśmy się przypadkiem w to już wcześniej? Tak jakoś ze dwa razy? - zażartował Tony, ale nie włożył w to serca. Mimo wszystko ostrzegawczo trzymał w ręce klucz francuski. - Tak po prostu żebyś wiedział, że jestem uzbrojony i niebezpieczny.

\- I na granicy wykrwawienia się na śmierć - mruknęła Natasza. - Daj mu zrobić, co musi.

Loki ukląkł koło zranionej nogi Tony'ego, wyciągnął rękę i zgrabnie naciął body pokrywające jego biodro. Ku nieskończonej uldze Starka sztylet zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Ale natychmiast znowu znalazł się na skraju wytrzymałości psychicznej, bo długie palce wśliznęły się w dziurę w materiale i przycisnęły się do nagiej skóry.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić? - zapytał Tony przezornie. Jego myśli rozproszyły się we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach, ale palce wciąż miał zaciśnięte na kluczu francuskim. Loki po prostu wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę z pewnego dystansu, pochylając głowę, jakby czegoś nasłuchiwał. Jego wzrok napotkał spojrzenie Tony'ego, a tęczówki płonęły zielono od gromadzonej magii. Chwilę później zaszumiała ona w udzie Tony'ego, który poczuł, jak całkiem znajome czarodziejskie macki rozwijają się jego nodze i szukają rany.

\- W jego ciele nie znajduje się metal - powiedział z roztargnieniem Loki, marszcząc lekko czoło. - Ta rana jest dziwna.

\- W jakim sensie? - zapytał spokojnie Tony. - Powiedz mi, z czym mamy do czynienia.

Loki po prostu na niego spojrzał. W tej samej sekundzie całe ramię Tony'ego drgnęło, wyginając się wbrew jego woli. Ręka spazmatycznie zacisnęła się na kluczu francuskim. Tony z pełnym niezrozumienia przerażeniem obserwował, jak jego dłoń nią wymachuje i wali Lokiego w bok głowy tak mocno, jak tylko może.

Zderzenie odbiło się echem w jego ramieniu -  _świecącym na zielono_  ramieniu - i usłyszał chrupnięcie. Z klucza francuskiego kapnęło kilka kropli krwi, kiedy przyciągnął go z powrotem do siebie tylko po to, żeby sekundę później z przerażeniem ujrzeć, jak ponownie opada na czaszkę Lokiego. Stało się to tak szybko, że nikt w gruncie rzeczy nie miał czasu na zorientowanie się, co się dzieje. A już najmniej sam Tony.

Kiedy jego ręka znów podniosła klucz francuski, był ciemny od krwi. Spojrzały na niego zaskoczone zielone oczy, teraz już matowe i ciemne. Upadek zdawał się zajmować Lokiemu wieczność. Ale ostatecznie jego głowa opadła, brocząc krwią z głębokiej rany.

_O mój Boże, on nie żyje, nie żyje, zabiłem go, zabiłem Lokiego…_

Ale dwie silne dłonie zacisnęły się na barkach Tony'ego, przyciskając go do twardej powierzchni podłogi, podczas gdy Loki zbierał się w sobie, oddychając nierówno. Klucz francuski został mu wyrwany z ręki, a nadgarstki przyciśnięte do betonu nad głową. Tony wygiął się i zobaczył, że Steve trzyma je z całą swoją siłą, po czym poczuł, że Natasza usiadła mu na zdrowej nodze w tym samym celu. Jego ciało… nie, to już nie było  _jego_  ciało,  _coś się z nim stało…_

\- Co się dzieje? Dlaczego on to robi? - wydyszał Steve. Stęknął, kiedy musiał nieźle się namęczyć, żeby nie dać Tony'emu podnieść rąk. - I dlaczego, u licha, jest taki silny?

\- Tony Stark jest zniewolony - warknął Loki. - A ktoś podszepnął jego kościom, że mam umrzeć za wszelką cenę.

Oczy Tony'ego poruszały się bez jego kontroli, więc mógł dostrzec zaledwie krótkie przebitki tego, co się wokół niego działo. Całe jego ciało oszalało; nawet zęby kłapnęły, co miało zerowy skutek, ale wyglądało, jakby chciał rozpłatać Lokiemu gardło. Nie mógł mówić, ledwo co był w stanie oddychać - ale widział. A na obrazku, który ujrzał, znajdowali się jego przyjaciele, powstrzymujący go przed ruszaniem się, podczas gdy Loki zakasał rękawy i zaczął gołymi rękoma drzeć metal zaciśnięty wokół jego zranionego uda. Ból przeszył jego nogę, kręgosłup bezskutecznie usiłował wygiąć się w łuk, żeby go podnieść, a palce rozcapierzyły się w szpony, które nie mogły wydrapać Lokiemu oczu.

 _O Boże, wciąż jestem wśród żywych_ , pomyślał, kiedy Thor zmusił go do opadnięcia z powrotem na podłogę, kładąc dłoń na jego żebrach. Zaczynał panikować i wiedział to, ale był uwięziony wewnątrz swojej zdradzieckiej skóry.  _Nie zabijajcie mnie, to nie ja, ja bym tego nie zrobił._

\- W jego oczach jest czarnoksięstwo, bracie - powiedział nagle Thor, pochylając się nad nim i przytrzymując jego policzek w jednym miejscu silną ręką. - Widzę szmaragdową skazę magii Amory. Zaklęcie zniewoliło całe jego ciało. Loki, twoja głowa… czy to nie może zaczekać, aż będziesz się lepiej czuł?

\- Nie - padła krótka odpowiedź, brzmiąca ostro jak pisk zginanego siłą metalu. Po niej nastąpiło buczenie lasera. - Przytrzymaj go, Thor. Muszę wydrzeć zaklęcie ze szpiku, zanim przejmie kontrolę nad umysłem.

Gdzieś z tyłu Steve zaklął.

\- Czy jest szansa, że z tego wyjdzie? Mimo… mimo wszystko? Stracił dużo krwi.

\- Mniej martw się o Tony'ego, a bardziej o czarnoksiężnika ze wstrząśnieniem mózgu, który usiłuje mu pomóc - powiedziała stanowczo Natasza, całą siłą swojego ciała przytrzymując w miejscu nogę, która najchętniej skopałaby im wszystkim tyłki. - Widzę stąd wnętrze jego głowy, Rogers.

\- Loki jest prawdziwym mistrzem magii. Może tego dokonać. - Pewność brzmiąca w głosie Thora była niemalże poniżająca, a Tony poczuł, jak dłonie poruszające się po jego zranionym udzie zatrzymały się na najkrótszy z momentów. Sekundę później palce zagłębiły się w ranie ciętej w poszukiwaniu kości potrzebnej do rozpoczęcia przeciwzaklęcia.

\- O mój Boże - powiedział Steve drżącym głosem. Tony zawył wewnątrz swojej głowy, nieprzytomny od cierpienia.

\- Będzie umierał z bólu - powiedział Loki głosem wypranym z wszelkich uczuć. - Muszę uchwycić przeklętą kość i wypędzić przekleństwo moją własną magią…

\- Czy możemy przynajmniej go znokautować? - zapytała Natasza. Głos załamał się jej cały jeden raz.

\- Wkrótce przestanie odczuwać wszelki ból.

\- Loki! - zaprotestował Steve. - Wiesz, że nie zrobił tego umyślnie. Daj mu zaznać odrobiny spokoju. Czy nie da się tego zrobić trochę łatwiej?

Wzrok Tony'ego zaczął zachodzić mgłą, a na jego czole skroplił się pot. Słyszał swój oddech pomimo dzwonienia w uszach; był ciężki, powolny i zmęczony. Powietrze z sykiem przechodziło przez jego zaciśnięte zęby. Już wcześniej znajdował się w stanie bliskim śmierci, ale to… to musiało być piekło.

\- Gdybym chciał wybrać  _łatwą drogę_ , zabiłbym go - powiedział zimno Loki. - W świetle tego powinniście mi uniżenie dziękować za ogromną łaskę, jaką mu okazuję. A teraz dajcie mi pracować w ciszy. To delikatne zadanie, a on może i tak umrzeć z powodu obciążenia, jeśli nie będę ostrożny.

Tony gapił się w falujące pole widzenia, kiedy coś przesunęło się w jego nodze. Znał swoje otoczenie na tyle dobrze, żeby być pewnym, że Steve każe mu wytrzymać jeszcze chwilę. Po czym niemalże oślepił go ból promieniujący z kości.

…

Okazało się, że mimo wszystko jest w stanie krzyczeć.

…

Szczerze mówiąc, kiedy mdlał, nie oczekiwał, że się ponownie obudzi. Ale jakimś cudem i tak to zrobił.

Kiedy Tony ponownie otworzył oczy, zobaczył ciemny sufit swojej sypialni. Nie miał na sobie ubrań, ktoś okrył go kilkoma kocami, a poza tym czuł się tak bardzo w jednym kawałku i pełen zdrowia jak zawsze. Krótkie zerknięcie na nogę uświadomiło go, że po całej tej aferze nie została mu nawet blizna.

\- Co, u licha? - wymamrotał. - Jarvis, światło.

Jego sypialnię natychmiast zalało światło. Zmrużył oczy, kiedy jego wzrok przyzwyczajał się do nowego stopnia jasności. Wszystko wydawało mu się jakimś dziwnym rodzajem halucynacji. Już zdążył w połowie przekonać samego siebie, że za dużo wypił, kiedy obrócił się, żeby wstać, i zobaczył Lokiego, który siedział na krześle obok łóżka i go obserwował.

Ten też wyglądał całkowicie normalnie. Koszula, tym razem zielona, czarne spodnie, wysokie buty. Wilgotne włosy, opadające miękko na ramiona i oczy, w których błyszczało wyrachowanie. Jeden z jego łokci leżał na poręczy krzesła, a policzek oparł na zwiniętej pięści. Loki najzwyczajniej w świecie obserwował go w ciszy, wyglądając na zadowolonego z możliwości czekania na czyjąś reakcję.

Tony nie był w stanie wymyślić nawet najgłupszej odzywki. Po prostu siedział na skraju łóżka z kołdrą owiniętą wokół kolan i gapił się. Po chwili druga ręka Lokiego poruszyła się lekko, a Tony zobaczył, że trzyma w niej zniszczoną dłoń Doombota, której cienkie metalowe palce bezwładnie zwisały.

Wciąż iskrzyły się na zielono na złączach.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak dostał się z łóżka do łazienki. W jednej chwili przypominał sobie, jak wyglądały roztrzaskane kluczem francuskim kości czaszki Lokiego, a w następnej gwałtownie wymiotował w toalecie, czując skręt żołądka, kiedy pozbywał się z niego tej żałośnie małej ilości jedzenia, które zjadł tej nocy. Zdawało się, że zajęło mu to wieczność. Później po prostu usiadł na podłodze, opierając się plecami o ścianę. Cały się trząsł i czuł się na tyle paskudnie, że ledwo zauważył, jak zimne były kafelki, na których siedział gołym tyłkiem.

A więc to się wydarzyło, pomyślał Tony, czując w ustach żółć z żołądka. Ręka Doombota, która go chwyciła i wciągnęła pod wodę, przykleiła mu też zaklęcie wewnątrz kości. Amora i Doom zmienili go w marionetkę, aby zabić Lokiego. Gdyby był wtedy w zbroi, gdyby był  _Iron Manem_ … cholera jasna, mógłby wtedy zwyczajnie umrzeć. Loki zabiłby go w ułamku sekundy, gdyby stanowił dla niego prawdziwe zagrożenie. Co Amora osiągnęłaby w ten sposób? Jednego Avengera mniej, tak, to prawda, ale przede wszystkim Loki zostałby zmuszony do opuszczenia rezydencji. Wtedy już nikt i nic by go nie chroniło, dzięki czemu stałby się łatwą ofiarą. I w ten sposób wszyscy troje zmienili go w pionek w tej swojej uroczej grze.

\- Nienawidzę magii - wymamrotał sam do siebie, przyciskając wnętrze dłoni do oczu. - Nic, tylko same problemy.

\- Och, nie jest wcale tak źle - powiedział leniwie Loki, stając w drzwiach. - Zwróć uwagę na to, jak dobrze się czujesz po katordze, która powinna cię była zabić. - Oparł się lekko o framugę, przyglądając się odsłoniętym częściom ciała Tony'ego. A, racja, Tony, nie miał nic na sobie. Ale jakoś nie mógł się zmusić, żeby się tym przejmować.

\- Ta, jasne, dzięki za ocalenie mnie od klątwy, którą oberwałem z twojego powodu - powiedział gorzko. - Prawdziwy z ciebie kumpel.

Loki drgnął lekko, niemalże się cofając. Po czym po prostu wykrzywił usta, odwrócił się i odszedł z pogardą.

Tony wpatrywał się przez chwilę w puste drzwi do łazienki, ale nic nie usłyszał. Czyli Loki sobie poszedł. Nieważne. Dlaczego w ogóle siedział przy jego łóżku w ciemnościach? Co, jeśli wciąż miał w sobie zaklęcie, a Loki usiłował go zabić? I tak, jasne, może przeceniał swoją zdolność do kopania wszystkim hurtowo tyłków, ale fakt, że Laufeyson obserwował go we śnie, też nie miał za bardzo sensu.

Przemyślał to jeszcze raz, myjąc zęby, a potem siedząc pod prysznicem. Czy Loki nie powiedział przypadkiem, że łatwiej by go było zabić? Biorąc pod uwagę, że zaklęcie zmieniło go w jakiegoś morderczego zombiaka, Tony był zaskoczony, że Loki nie sięgnął wtedy ponownie po te swoje sztylety. Ale zamiast tego uratował mu tyłek, mimo że cierpiał z powodu paskudnego złamania kości czaszki przez cały ten czas. Po czym uzdrowił ich obu, nie żeby Tony był przytomny w czasie tej części widowiska. To było… Ta, właśnie.

 _Witaj, poczuciu winy_ , pomyślał Tony bez szczególnego entuzjazmu, patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze.  _Dawno się nie widzieliśmy._

Okręcił ręcznik dookoła bioder i wszedł z powrotem do sypialni. Postanowił znaleźć jakieś spodnie i pójść odszukać Lokiego. Wbrew popularnej opinii nie uważał, że przepraszanie ludzi (i innych stworzeń) za bycie kutasem, a przynajmniej przyznanie, że zachował się jak taki, jest poniżej jego godności. Wciągnął na siebie dres i koszulkę, po czym skierował się do drzwi i zgasił światło, zanim wyszedł.

Coś mu mówiło, że albo wróci za pięć minut zirytowany i lekko ranny, albo rozmowa z Lokim zajmie dobrą chwilę.

…

\- O mój Boże, Thor, znowu? Zaczynam sądzić, że po prostu lubisz ból.

Thor siedział na korytarzu naprzeciwko drzwi pokoju Lokiego i wpatrywał się ponuro w swoje poparzone dłonie. Tony nie wiedział, jak zareagować na wyraz powagi malujący się na jego twarzy - zazwyczaj po prostu wyglądał na smutnego i pogrążonego w myślach. Ale nie miał czasu, żeby się nad tym dobrze zastanowić, ponieważ jego wielki blondwłosy przyjaciel podniósł się na dźwięk znajomego głosu. Chwilę później Tony był duszony w niedźwiedzim uścisku, który mógł być ostatnim niedźwiedzim uściskiem w jego życiu.

\- Tony Starku - powiedział cicho Thor. - Obawiałem się najgorszego. Czy czujesz się już dobrze? - Thor odsunął się od Tony'ego na odległość ramion i zaczął przyglądać się jego twarzy z troską.

\- Jasne - odparł z lekkim wzruszeniem ramion. - Jestem trochę wnerwiony, ale generalnie w porządku. Czy Loki powiedział ci, że umarłem we śnie albo coś w tym stylu?

Thor pokręcił głową.

\- Loki niczego mi nie mówi. Zadziwiającym jest móc zobaczyć cię teraz tak zdrowego, kiedy zaledwie parę godzin temu byłeś blady jak śnieg i leżałeś w kałuży własnej krwi. A Loki nie przyjął żadnych podziękowań za swoje wysiłki, zamiast tego postanowił przenieść cię do twojego pokoju. Podejrzewam, że martwił się twoim stanem tak jak my wszyscy.

O, po prostu cudownie.

\- Poznęcaj się nade mną jeszcze trochę, Thor, nie poczułem tego tak bardzo, jak powinienem.

Thor zmarszczył brwi, ale najwyraźniej szybko postanowił zapomnieć o tym komentarzu, ponieważ odszedł korytarzem, zostawiając Tony'ego samego. Krzyknął jeszcze:

\- Wybacz mi, inne sprawy wymagają mojej obecności. Proszę, przekaż bratu moje pozdrowienia!

I już go nie było

\- Spoko, nie ma sprawy.

 _Zakładając, że wpuści mnie do środka_ , pomyślał Tony, kiedy wyciągnął rękę i zapukał mocno w ramę drzwi. Pod żadnym cholernym pozorem nie zamierzał dotknąć tych drzwi; przypadek Thora powinien stanowić jakąś przestrzegającą historyjkę opowiadaną dzieciom przed snem. Można było tylko mieć nadzieję, że ktoś ponownie opatrzy mu dłonie. Och, pielęgniarka Steve po prostu oszaleje z radości.

Spojrzał podejrzliwie na drzwi, które uchyliły się lekko. Przez powstałą szparę można było ujrzeć panujący wewnątrz półmrok. Ale Tony nie ufał temu zaproszeniu ani trochę.

\- Mogę wejść? - Odrobina grzeczności nigdy nikomu nie zaszkodziła. A w szczególności nie wtedy, kiedy trzeba było dogadać się z obrażonym czarnoksiężnikiem. Tony usłyszał coś brzmiącego jak westchnienie z wnętrza sypialni.

\- Obawiam się, że nie mam pojęcia. A możesz?

O, do piekła z tym wszystkim. Tony wyciągnął dłoń i popchnął drzwi, starając się lekko dotknąć je samymi opuszkami palców, po czym wszedł do pokoju. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim złowrogo. Loki opuścił rękę, najwyraźniej kończąc w ten sposób jakiś niezrozumiały magiczny gest. Nawet nie uniósł spojrzenia znad notatek, którymi zapełniał coś, co wyglądało na najstarszy istniejący na świecie dziennik. Stał przy biurku, a jego wargi poruszały się, kiedy czytał bezgłośnie słowa. Tony był pewien, że by ich nie zrozumiał. Loki wyglądał na zupełnie tym zaabsorbowanego, więc biorąc pod uwagę mały wachlarz opcji, jakie miał do wyboru podczas bycia ignorowanym, Tony rozejrzał się po pokoju.

Mieścił się na drugim piętrze, tak jak jego sypialnia, ale był o wiele mnie zagracony. Znajdowało się w nim wielkie drewniane biurko, niskie łóżko królewskich rozmiarów, pięćdziesięciocalowy telewizor wmontowany w ścianę i kilka sporych ściennych półek. Loki nie majstrował przy wyglądzie pokoju; prawdę mówiąc, jedynym śladem życia, jaki Tony mógł znaleźć w pomieszczeniu, była gazeta na biurku oraz lekkie wgniecenie w poduszkach na łóżku.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że się tutaj zadomowiłeś - skomentował Tony i usiadł w nogach łóżka. - Przytulnie tu.

\- Oszczędź mi swoich niemożliwych żartów, Stark. Zwyczajnie nie mogę ich pojąć. - Loki dopisał kilka ostatnich słów, po czym odłożył długopis i szybkim ruchem dłoni sprawił, że książka zniknęła. Kiedy podniósł na Tony'ego wzrok, jego zmrużone oczy były ciemnozielone. - Czy nie spędziłeś ze mną wystarczającej ilości czasu jak na jeden dzień? Biorąc pod uwagę twoją wcześniejszą reakcję, wierzę, że mam rację, zakładając, że winisz mnie za niedawny nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Ale jeśli się mylę proszę bardzo, oświeć mnie. - Loki oparł się o biurko i wbił w niego spojrzenie zielonych oczu przepełnionych wściekłością. Tony najprawdopodobniej się skrzywił.

\- Łał, ktoś tu jest marudny. Ale łapię dlaczego - powiedział pospiesznie, zanim Loki postanowił dosłownie obedrzeć go ze skóry. - Po prostu, no wiesz, wkurzyłem się trochę wcześniej. Na ciebie. Czego nie powinienem był zrobić. - Czy zawsze tak kiepsko szło mu docieranie do sedna sprawy, czy też nagle stało się to trudniejsze, bo ktoś patrzył na niego, jakby był jakimś robakiem?

\- Zachowałeś się niczym niewdzięczny łajdak. - Loki wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczonego, jeśli było to w ogóle możliwe. - Masz szczęście, że jeszcze nie zabiłem cię za to, co mi zrobiłeś dzisiejszej nocy.

 _A dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś?_  Pytanie zawisło pomiędzy nimi i błagało o to, żeby ktoś je zadał, ale Tony zmusił się do zignorowania go. Tak czy siak wątpił, żeby Loki mu odpowiedział. Poza tym, biorąc pod uwagę, jak uzdolnione były jego usta, Tony miał gwarancję, że coś koniecznego do życia zostałoby mu odgryzione.

\- Ale ja jestem wdzięczny - uparł się Tony. - Serio. Dzięki za złamanie… zaklęcia. Czy też klątwy. Cokolwiek by to nie było. Naprawdę nie jestem na bieżąco z nowoczesnymi badaniami nad „metodami magicznej kontroli".

To był gówniany sposób na okazanie wdzięczności i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale jakimś cudem nie sądził, żeby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Loki nie był typem, który cokolwiek by naprawdę wybaczył. Poza tym Tony miał przeczucie, że to, co było zaledwie drobnym wybuchem z jego strony, dla faceta, który ocalił mu tyłek, stanowiło ogromny policzek. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Loki wcześniej nigdy, przenigdy nikogo nie ratował, najprawdopodobniej zastanawiał się teraz ponownie nad swoim pierwotnym przekonaniem, że pomaganie w ocalaniu żyć innych, jest raczej na dłuższy dystans nieopłacalne.

Jak Tony przewidywał, Loki po prostu odwrócił się do niego tyłem.

\- Możesz już odejść - powiedział spokojnie i z powrotem zwrócił spojrzenie na biurko. Drzwi sypialni uchyliły się ponownie z cichym skrzypnięciem, a Tony zacisnął szczękę. Odwołany w trybie natychmiastowym, dzięki za wizytę, nie przychodź ponownie. Łał.

Nie powinien był się tym przejmować, serio. Loki tylko używał ich dla swoich własnych celów. Avengersi jego zresztą też. Rzeczy takie jak wdzięczność, bycie dupkiem i przepraszanie się nie miały być częścią żadnej z ich umów. Tony widział, że mógł nie powiedzieć nic więcej, po prostu, do cholery, wyjść i byłoby to w porządku. Graniczna linia na piasku ponownie by się na nim pojawiła, zanim coś innego by się wydarzyło… cokolwiek by to nie było.

Noc w warsztacie według Tony'ego zmazała tę granicę. Loki zdawał się tego nawet nie pamiętać. I być może dla niego był to tylko sznurek, za który mógłby pociągać, kiedy mu się nudziło, ale Tony pamiętał jedną rzecz o tej chwili w ciemnościach.

Podjął wtedy decyzję.

\- Miałem kiedyś przyjaciela - powiedział cicho. Loki zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego ostro, ale Tony podniósł uspokajająco rękę. - Po prostu… wysłuchaj mnie. Chyba można powiedzieć, że był moim mentorem. Zaopiekował się mną, kiedy rodzice umarli i zajął się Stark Industries. Polegałem na nim, od kiedy skończyłem siedemnaście lat. Ufałem mu. - Mówienie o tym nie powinno być takie trudne, pomyślał Tony. Ale być może było takie, ponieważ nigdy tak naprawdę nie próbował tego zrobić. Tak naprawdę nie był tego winny Lokiemu, ale mimo to z jakichś powodów zdradzał mu całą tę historię. - Szrapnel w mojej klatce piersiowej w rzeczywistości pochodzi z jednej z moich własnych broni. Mój zaufany przyjaciel, ten mężczyzna, którego znałem nawet lepiej niż mojego własnego ojca, zapłacił mnóstwo pieniędzy, żeby grupa terrorystyczna Ten Rings wysadziła wojskowy konwój, w którym jechałem. Na całe szczęście dla mnie zabili mnie dopiero w połowie, zanim zorientowali się, kim jestem. - Zaśmiał się krótko, raczej smutno i pokręcił głową. - Dzięki Bogu za chciwych terrorystów. - Tony wiedział, że Loki bacznie go obserwuje. Dosłownie czuł te jego zielone oczy na czubku swojej głowy, choć sam wbijał spojrzenie w dłonie. Wziął głęboki, pokrzepiający oddech i gwałtownie wstał, drapiąc się po głowie. - W każdym razie, dzięki za wysłuchanie - powiedział i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Czyżby ktoś usiłował uciec? Nie, niemożliwe. Niby kto? On tylko zamierzał wykonać strategiczny odwrót. - Może trochę za późno na wyjaśnienia, ale cóż…

\- Zabiłeś go? - zapytał cicho Loki, a Tony zamarł w pół kroku.

\- Masz prawdziwy talent do zadawania gównianych pytań, mówił ci to już ktoś? - rzucił ze zmęczeniem do Lokiego. Odwrócił się do niego i wzruszył ramionami. Drżały mu ręce. - Ta, zabiłem go. Można tak powiedzieć. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, Pepper to zrobiła, ale nie mów jej tego, bo dostanie szału.

Loki zwyczajnie przytaknął. Wyglądał niemalże na roztargnionego. Chwilę później coś trzasnęło za Tonym, który obrócił się i zobaczył, że drzwi się ponownie zamknęły. Hm.

\- Wiesz, zamierzałem sobie pójść…

\- Pozwól mi go zobaczyć. - Loki zbliżył się do niego niemalże ostrożnie, ale w jego spojrzeniu widać było stal. Wpatrywał się w przyćmiony okrąg światła, widoczny przez koszulkę. Tony obserwował, jak Loki unosi ręce i przyciska je po obu stronach reaktora, rozcapierzając mocno palce. Ledwo wyczuwalne ciepło jego dłoni przesączyło się przez materiał i dotarło do jego klatki piersiowej. Tony przełknął ślinę.

\- Uch, nie.

Loki oderwał wzrok od reaktora.

\- Widziałem go już wcześniej.

\- Więc wydaje mi się, że widziałeś więcej, niż powinieneś. - Celowo użył słów Lokiego. Wargi Laufeysona wykrzywiły się lekko.

\- Czy w takim razie powinienem zgasić światło?

Tony prychnął cicho.

\- A pamiętasz, co się przydarzyło, kiedy ostatnio znaleźliśmy się w ciemnościach? - zapytał i zdjął dłonie Lokiego ze swojej klatki piersiowej. - Nastąpiły zwariowane pomyłki w ocenie sytuacji. Powinienem być dobrym Avengerem. I nie bratać się z wrogiem.

Loki uniósł lekko głowę i zmierzył go spojrzeniem zmrużonych zielonych oczu. Ten ruch wyeksponował jego gładką szyję, co nie było korzystne dla siły woli Tony'ego. Natychmiast spojrzał na jego gardło, przyglądając się padającym na nie cieniom, wszystkim delikatnie zaznaczającym się pod skórą ścięgnom i bladej skórze i, cholera, dlaczego niby usiłował odgrywać dobrego Avengera?

\- Bratać się - powiedział cierpko Loki i opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała. - Urocze określenie. Mimo to wydaje mi się, że masz rację.

\- Ta, z całą pewnością - odparł i wyciągnął ręce, żeby dotknąć opuszkami palców skóry tuż pod szczęką Lokiego. - Jasne, że nie powinniśmy robić takich rzeczy.

Tony zbadał ostrożnie ręką jedno z tych ścięgien od szczęki aż do ramion, a jego oczy podążały za ruchem dłoni. Po czym jego palce znalazły się tuż pod luźnym wycięciem w koszuli Lokiego, tuż obok kołnierzyka. Łatwo byłoby wsunąć tam całą rękę, żeby zbadać wszystkie te linie i cienie, które znajdowały się pod spodem.

Zimny oddech owiał mu nadgarstek, kiedy Loki pochylił głowę i spojrzał na jego dłoń. Miał przymknięte oczy i rozchylone usta. Kiedy zaczął mówić, jego głos był ochrypły i niski.

\- Chciałbym mieć na sobie twoje usta, Tony Starku.

\- Gdzie? - Głos Tony'ego był zachrypnięty od podniecenia. Loki rozchylił powieki.

\- Wszędzie.

Tony'emu nie trzeba było tego mówić dwa razy. Dotknął ustami tego jasnego gardła, zanim Loki zdążył do końca wymówić ostanie słowo; ssąc miejsca, których dotykał dłonią, gryząc i całując szyję na całej długości. Głośno jęknął, dotykając językiem słonej, gładkiej skóry. Czuł pod ustami pulsujące tętno, gorące i żywe. Ledwo co zdawał sobie sprawę z chłodnego oddechu przy swoim uchu, póki czyjś język nie wsunął mu się do małżowiny usznej, a wilgotne, ciepłe wargi nie dotknęły płatka ucha.

\- Cholera - wysapał z ustami przy ramieniu Lokiego. - Musisz się w tej chwili pozbyć ciuchów. - Tony uniósł nieco jego koszulę i nagle miał ręce pełne szczupłego, płaskiego brzucha i nagiej owalnej kości biodrowej Lokiego. Drobne biodra od razu przycisnęły się do jego dłoni, przez co nie mógł zebrać myśli.

\- Przyjdzie na to czas - wymruczał Loki, a jego palce zacisnęły się mocno na napiętych mięśniach pleców Tony'ego, który syknął cicho z bolesnej przyjemności. - Ale wydaje mi się, że najpierw chciałbym mieć twój język ponownie w moich ustach.

Tony był całkiem pewien, że jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie był tak podniecony. Loki chciał… tak, jasne, spoko, nie ma sprawy, zadecydował, dotykając ustami jego szczęki, po czym znalazł ciepłe i chciwe wargi, które rozchyliły się, żeby dopasować się do jego. W tym momencie skończył się czas na myślenie.

Noc upłynęła na długich, wygłodniałych doznaniach. Doznaniach gładkiej skóry i gorącego oddechu, jęków spowodowanych ugryzieniami i rytmicznego odgłosu ciała napotykającego ciało z siłą niemal sprawiającą ból. Loki był gibki i prawie brutalny, kiedy Tony poruszał się pod nim, kontrolując tempo każdym wyczerpującym ruchem bioder, ale pozwalał na to, żeby jego usta były agresywnie całowane i gryzione aż do krwi, aż obaj dyszeli od pożądania.

Tony wziął wszystko, co mógł, w ręce i do ust, prawie nie czując ostrych zębów na swojej skórze ani nieludzko silnych palców zaciskających się boleśnie na jego nadgarstkach. To było nowe i podniecające, i dobre, i chciał tego wszystkiego. Stłumił westchnienie Lokiego własnymi ustami, kiedy tamten dochodził. Orgazm Tony'ego został z niego wręcz wydarty, kiedy znajdujące się pod nim szczupłe ciało zaczęło drżeć i wyginać się w łuk podczas szczytowania, a mimo to wciąż poruszało się razem z nim, pozwalając mu się nie spieszyć.

Później, kiedy Tony poczuł, jak pot schnie na jego skórze, a uczucie obolałości zaczyna się wkradać do mięśni, zagapił się na sufit i pomyślał o powrocie do swojego pokoju. Spanie w łóżku razem z Lokim po prostu nie wydawało się zgodne z ich obecnym… czymś, cokolwiek by to nie było. Poza tym miałby szczęście, gdyby się okazało, że Thor jeszcze nie wrócił na swoje miejsce na zewnątrz, dzięki czemu nie skończyłby uduszony przez wściekłego blondwłosego boga o przypieczonych rękach.

Obrócił głowę i parsknął cicho na widok Lokiego leżącego z twarzą w prześcieradle i rękami wyciągniętymi nad głową. Wyglądał na wymęczonego i zupełnie pozbawionego energii, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę długie włosy, które rozsypały się dookoła jego głowy w zlepionych potem kosmykach, i doskonale widoczny ślad na szyi. Tony nie mógł nie czuć się odrobinę pod wrażeniem własnych możliwości.

Loki, zupełnie jakby wyczuł, że ktoś poświęca mu uwagę, przeciągnął się mocno i odetchnął ze zmęczeniem. Tony zamarł, kiedy poczuł, jak czyjaś kostka przesuwa się pod kołdrą na jego łydkę i już tam zostaje.

A, cholera by to wzięła.

\- Wymknij się bliżej świtu - ze zmęczeniem wymruczał Loki do poduszki. Obrócił lekko głowę i przyjrzał się Tony'emu jednym świecącym zielono okiem. - Ostatecznie mogę cię znowu zapragnąć za godzinę.

Och. Cóż. Tony mógł się czuć nieco obolały i wymęczony i być może w jakimś zakamarku swojego umysłu wciąż pamiętał o gniewie Thora, ale ni stąd ni zowąd doszedł do wniosku, że łóżko Lokiego jest bardzo wygodne.

\- Dobra, ale wydaje mi się, że powinienem cię ostrzec, że mój reaktor łukowy świeci dość jasno w ciemnościach. Jarvis, światło. - W pokoju w ciągu ułamka sekundy zrobiło się ciemno jak smoła. Jedynym jasnym punktem był zimny, niebieski blask jego klatki piersiowej. - Widzisz, najprawdopodobniej będzie cię to, uch, wiesz, nieźle wkurzać.

Twarz Lokiego pokrywały błękitne cienie, kiedy przyglądał się reaktorowi łukowemu. Tony nie chciał tego przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, ale to cholerne urządzenie wyglądało teraz jeszcze bardziej odpychająco niż w jasnym świetle dnia. Nigdy ostatecznie nie zabrał się za wynalezienie dla niego jakiejś pokrywy…

Kołdra zaszeleściła, kiedy Loki przysunął się bliżej niego razem ze swoją poduszką. Ponownie opadł na materac na brzuchu niczym jakieś upuszczone przez pracowników kostnicy zwłoki, po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie zarzucił Tony'emu ramię na tors i wrócił do snu. Blask reaktora został w ten sposób zupełnie stłumiony, a do nagiego ciała Tony'ego przyciskała się miękka skóra.

Tony przyjrzał się nowemu ułożeniu.

\- To… całkiem efektywne, prawdę mówiąc.

Loki wymamrotał coś do poduszki. Jakimś cudem ten brak typowej dla niego elokwencji był odrobinę pochlebiający dla Tony'ego, choć prędzej by umarł, niż to przyznał. Przypisał to dobremu nastrojowi po seksie.

Zamknął oczy, zarzucił kostkę na nogę Lokiego i zaczął odpływać, będąc dziwnie zadowolonym z obecnego stanu rzeczy.

…

Piętnaście minut później wpadł na genialny pomysł, jak zwalczyć magię Amory, i wyskoczył z łóżka, żeby poszukać długopisu i kawałka papieru.

Loki walnął go w tyłek jakimś jasnozielonym promieniem i przewrócił się na drugi bok z przekleństwem.

Tony doszedł do wniosku, że sobie na to zasłużył.


	6. Chapter 6

Gdzieś pomiędzy byciem Iron Manem i członkiem Avengersów Tony'emu łatwo było czasami zapomnieć, że jest też dyrektorem generalnym Stark Industries.

Od kiedy założyli ten swój zespolik herosów, był na zwolnieniu na czas nieokreślony z codziennych spraw biznesowych, ale od czasu do czasu (czytaj: kiedy nie dało się już tego dłużej odkładać na później) Pepper ścigała go po całym mieście i rzucała w niego papierami, póki nie pękł i się nie poddał.

Okazało się, że to jedna z tych nocy. Mimo wszystko Tony uznał za drobną wygraną fakt, że zmusił ją do odwiedzenia go w rezydencji. Jako że pracował nad nowym blokującym magię urządzeniem - jak na razie nie miało nazwy, a Clint otrzymał zakaz wymyślania nowych propozycji, bo zmusił Tony'ego do nazwania robota ZZSem - nie opuszczał podziemnego warsztatu od trzech dni.

Pepper miała długą praktykę ze zwariowanymi godzinami, w których pracował i tendencją do izolowania się, więc zdecydowała, że przyjście do niego będzie pójściem po linii najmniejszego oporu. Co nieco bawiło Tony'ego, biorąc pod uwagę, że na razie rzucała wkoło złe spojrzenia niczym psychicznie niestabilny paranoik na prochach. Nie musiał pytać, kogo tak wyglądała.

\- Muszę mieć to podpisane przez jutrem, więc jeśli zaczniesz to teraz czytać strona po stronie, mogę zacząć krzyczeć. - Przysiadła na skraju kanapy i po niskim stoliku do kawy przesunęła kilka dokumentów w stronę Tony'ego. Nikt nie miał prawa mówić, że nawet nie próbował zachowywać się jak normalny człowiek; ruszył się  _do salonu_ , żeby się z nią spotkać.

\- Niby dlaczego nie mogę ich przeczytać? To moja firma. Z tego, co o tobie wiem, mogłabyś równie dobrze odwoływać przerwę świąteczną.

\- Tony… och, nawet sobie ze mnie nie żartuj - westchnęła Pepper i wręczyła mu kolejny plik papierów. - Twoje avengersowe „zwolnienie na czas nieokreślony" wywołuje u mnie białą gorączkę. A przy okazji, sekcja mediów potrzebuje większego budżetu. Masz to na stronie dwunastej.

Kiedy Tony bazgrał swój podpis na papierach, Pepper rzuciła przez ramię kolejne nerwowe spojrzenie.

\- Nie wierzę, że zmusiłeś mnie do przyjścia tutaj - wymamrotała i wzięła od niego część dokumentów, po czym starannie je ułożyła.

Tony poczuł zbliżający się skurcz dłoni. Za dużo papierków do podpisania.

\- Ej, niby czemu? Byłaś tu już wcześniej. Siedziba główna Avengersów. Wielkie mi coś.

\- I wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że teraz mieszka tu pewien  _psychopata_  - wysyczała cicho.

\- To brzydko tak mówić o Nataszy - upomniał ją Tony i uśmiechnął się, gdy spiorunowała go wzrokiem. - Loki nie jest taki zły. Preferuje własne towarzystwo. W każdym razie przez większość czasu.

Minęło kilka dni, od kiedy obudził się nagi, przemarznięty i otoczony wstępnymi planami blokującego magię urządzenia na podłodze koło łóżka Lokiego. Ubrał się i zebrał notatki, co zajęło mu trochę czasu. Doszedł do wniosku, że Loki raczej nie jest skowronkiem i nie wita świtu z wytęsknieniem. Zostawił go, zaplątanego w kołdrę, z najdziwniejszym rodzajem poczucia winy, jakie istnieje, a które zagnieździło mu się w dole żołądka. No naprawdę, co, u licha? To nie tak, że spławił jakiś jednorazowy numerek; przecież mieszkali w tym samym budynku, do cholery.

Mimo to od tamtej pory Tony pracował w warsztacie nad swoimi projektami, a Loki najwyraźniej nie zdecydował się do niego zajrzeć. Stark nie był na tyle głupi, żeby myśleć, że on to spowodował. Loki był swoim zwykłym aspołecznym sobą. Najprawdopodobniej. W sumie ciężko było powiedzieć.

\- Nie rozumiem, jak możesz się czuć bezpiecznie, skoro on tu mieszka - powiedziała Pepper, a mała zmartwiona zmarszczka pojawiła się pomiędzy jej brwiami. - Ja na pewno się nie czuję.

\- No i właśnie dlatego Thor stoi na straży - przypomniał jej Tony, wskazując podbródkiem na kanapę zawierającą boga piorunów. - Albo, w tym konkretnym przypadku, leży na straży.

Jako że stało się absolutnie jasne, iż Thor jest towarzyskim kryptonitem Lokiego, Steve poprosił go o trzymanie się blisko Pepper, kiedy ta znajdowała się w rezydencji. Bóg obserwował papiery przepływające to w jedną, to w drugą stronę przez dokładnie dwadzieścia minut, po czym wyciągnął się na kanapie i zasnął. Mjölnir leżał przy nim.

\- On drzemie - wytknęła Pepper. Tony wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiesz, miał dzisiaj niezły dzień. Hulk chciał przetestować swoją wytrzymałość na błyskawice na arenie piętro niżej. Wydaje mi się, że Thor nadwyrężył sobie mięsień albo kilka przez to wymachiwanie młotem. A z tego wszystkiego Banner śmierdzi przypalonymi włosami. - Tony podpisał trzymany przez siebie kontrakt, jednocześnie przebiegając wzorkiem jego treść. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę podpisuję jakieś papiery. To takie prehistoryczne.

Ufał Pepper i wierzył, że przyjrzała się już z lupą każdemu najmniejszemu szczególikowi, ale dowiadywanie się, co się obecnie dzieje w firmie, nigdy nie bolało. Irytujący dziennikarze mieli zwyczaj niespodziewanie wyskakiwać z jakichś krzaków i zadawać mu przypadkowe pytania, więc właściwie zawsze opłacało się wiedzieć to, co ważne.

\- Ostatecznie nie było to tak dawno temu - odparła po chwili Pepper, przerzucając stos niepodpisanych papierów. - Czy powinnam poprosić Jarvisa o zamówienie jakiejś kolacji? Jest po ósmej i… och! - urwała ze stłumionym okrzykiem.

Tony podniósł wzrok akurat na czas, żeby zobaczyć, jak Pepper zdejmuje but i rzuca nim, po czym trafia Thora centralnie w głowę. Ten prychnął całkiem przytomnie, budząc się ze snu.

\- Nie dostrzegam cię, przeciwniku! - ryknął, trzymając nisko młot. Po czym spostrzegł but spoczywający na swoim kolanie. - Co za wydarzenia miały tutaj miejsce?

Tony zagapił się na Pepper, która się zarumieniła.

\- Pepper, jako twój szef oraz twój przyjaciel mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć, kiedy masz wrażenie, że zbliża się jakieś załamanie nerwowe.

\- Nie… Tony, to był  _on_  - wyszeptała i zerknęła przez ramię. - On tu jest.

Tony obrócił się i zerknął w kierunku, który pokazywała. Jasna sprawa, Loki kroczył w ich stronę, najwyraźniej nie przejmując się tym, że rozespany Thor leżał rozłożony na kanapie, w jednej ręce trzymał kobiecy but, a w drugiej Mjölnira. Jego jaskrawe oczy wpatrywały się w Tony'ego i tylko w niego.

Oho.

\- Mówiłeś, że nie przyjdzie tutaj, jeśli Thor będzie w pobliżu - powiedziała Pepper oskarżycielsko. Zacisnęła palce na długopisie tak mocno, że zbielały jej knykcie. Tony nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Loki zazwyczaj unikał Thora jak ognia.

\- Ależ oczywiście, jednak to uczyniłoby mnie przewidywalnym - stwierdził Loki. Jego usta wygięły się szelmowsko. - A do tego zwyczajnie nie mogę dopuścić.

Nagle przestał zwracać uwagę na Tony'ego i podszedł do miejsca, w którym siedziała Pepper. Zerknął na stertę dokumentów, które rozłożyła wokół siebie, i zmrużył lekko oczy.

\- Cóż, to zdecydowanie wygląda nużąco - skomentował. Pepper wytrzeszczyła oczy, kiedy pochylił się nad jej ramieniem ( _blisko_ , Tony zauważył z lekkim zaniepokojeniem, stał naprawdę blisko niej) i badawczo przyjrzał się niektórym podpisanym kontraktom.

\- Mógłbym pani pomóc, panno Potts, w przyspieszeniu nieco tego nieszczęsnego… uciążliwego obowiązku.

Pepper przełknęła ślinę i wymownie utkwiła wzrok w stoliku do kawy. Gdyby obróciła głowę, najprawdopodobniej musnęłaby policzek Lokiego wargami, a, cholera jasna, Tony właśnie doszedł do wniosku, że wcale nie podoba mu się ta wizja.

\- A dlaczego niby miałbyś pomóc? - zapytała stolik, patrząc na niego z dezorientacją.

Thor nieco pochylił się do przodu na swojej kanapie, kiedy Loki się uśmiechnął, a jego spojrzenie skierowało się ku Tony'emu i spoczęło na nim.

\- Potrafię być wspaniałomyślny… o czym Stark może poświadczyć.

Tony poczuł na sobie ciężki jak ołów wzrok Thora i bardzo uważnie rozparł się na krześle, udając totalnie wyluzowanego i swobodnie rozbawionego. Żadnej wzbierającej paniki jak na razie.

Na całe szczęście Pepper uratowała świat, odchrząkując lekko i wskazując dłonią papierzyska.

\- Jak widzisz, póki nie zamierzasz sfabrykować podpisu Tony'ego, w niczym mi nie pomożesz - wyjaśniła i niech Tony'emu kaktus wyrośnie na ręce, jeśli nie brzmiała na zupełnie opanowaną. Czy to tak oszukała Obadiaha?

\- Hmm - mruknął Loki, a jego usta znajdowały się zaledwie cale od jej ucha. Biorąc pod uwagę rumieniec na policzkach Pepper, Tony doszedł do wniosku, że odczuła to niskie mruknięcie na całej skórze. Przez co zaczął się czuć jednocześnie podniecony i zazdrosny jak cholera. Czy to… czy to jakiś rodzaj pasywno-agresywnej kary? Czemu Thor niczego nie robił? Cholera by wzięła ten śpiący worek z brodą. Żadnego z niego pożytku.

Chwilę później Loki wyciągnął rękę po jeden z podpisanych dokumentów i musnął ramię Pepper. Płasko przycisnął swoje palce do świeżego atramentowego podpisu Tony'ego, po czym uniósł je nad nim, trzymając  _coś_  między palcami. Coś czarnego z cienkimi liniami i ostrymi kształtami, i…

\- Och - westchnęła Pepper, patrząc na podpis Tony'ego, który Loki schwytał między smukłe palce. - Zdjąłeś go z papieru, jakim cudem to jest…

\- Chwileczkę - powiedział Loki nieobecnie, po czym atramentowy podpis zniknął. Następnie Kłamca położył dłonie na stercie niepodpisanych dokumentów i kontraktów. Na sekundę rozbłysły zielonym blaskiem; krótkotrwała, jasna iskra magii. - I w ten sposób uporałaś się już z całą pracą.

Pepper natychmiast rzuciła się w stronę papierów i zaczęła je kartkować z prędkością doświadczonego pracownika biurowego.

\- O mój Boże, wszystkie są… ale one nawet nie wyglądają tak samo, tylko… tylko  _jak_   _prawdziwe_. Tony, popatrz! Wszystkie są podpisane! - A w każdym razie ten, który podniosła, żeby mógł na niego zerknąć, miał na sobie jego podpis. - Nie muszę tutaj siedzieć przez cały wieczór… Cudownie. Teraz mam dodatkowy czas, żeby opracować porządek obrad na spotkanie rady i wytłumaczyć parę spraw głównemu księgowemu z samego rana.

\- Jasne, genialnie - zgodził się niepewnie Tony. Tylko co, u licha ciężkiego, właśnie miało miejsce?

Pepper obróciła się odrobinę i faktycznie uśmiechnęła się do Lokiego.

\- Dziękuję, panie Laufeyson.

Loki odpowiedział uśmiechem, w którym błysnęły ostre białe zęby.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś zwracała się do mnie po imieniu. I naprawdę nie ma o czym mówić.

 _Podstępny dupek_ , osądził Tony, kiedy Pepper się lekko zarumieniła. Od samego początku jadła mu z ręki. Wiedział, jak z nią postępować. Czas. Pepper ceniła sobie czas i każdy, kto pomógłby jej go trochę oszczędzić, zyskiwał jej natychmiastową aprobatę. Najwyraźniej nawet jeśli tym kimś był Loki.

\- Jesteś taka zmienna w uczuciach - stwierdził Tony, który był irracjonalnie zirytowany. - A co się stało z „fuuu, tylko nie to, _psychopata_ …"

Spojrzenie Pepper niemalże go oskalpowało.

\- Najprawdopodobniej byłam nieco nieprzyjemna.

\- Najprawdopodobniej nie - odparł Loki ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Nie dałem Midgardianom powodu, by odłożyli na bok swój strach i brak zaufania. I raczej nie wierzę, żeby drobna uprzejmość, taka jak ta, miała to zmienić.

Pepper mruknęła z zadumą.

\- Prawdę mówiąc nie jesteś… taki, jak oczekiwałam. Kiedy niczego nie wysadzasz ani nie dźgasz Tony'ego sztyletem, zachowujesz się całkiem grzecznie.

Loki pochylił nieco głowę, a na jego ustach pojawił się krzywy uśmieszek. Spojrzenie, które rzucił Pepper, było więcej niż wymowne.

\- Od dawien dawna mówiono mi, że moim prawdziwym darem jest mój język.

Całe zachowanie Pepper zmieniło się w ciągu sekundy. Dla Tony'ego było to jak oglądanie katastrofy kolejowej w spowolnionym tempie. Jej policzki się zaróżowiły, zerknęła bezradnie na wargi Lokiego, a potem z powrotem na jego oczy, a co gorsza  _założyła włosy za ucho_. Tak właśnie okazywała swoje zainteresowanie. Tony o tym wiedział, bo kiedyś robiła tak w jego towarzystwie.

Dziesięć minut. Nie minęło nawet dziesięć minut, a Loki sprawił, że zupełnie zmieniła o nim zdanie. Sukinsyn o srebrnym języku. To był odwet. To  _musiał być_  odwet.

Siedzący po drugiej stronie stolika Thor mruknął coś z irytacją, zmarszczył brwi i posłał Tony'emu znaczące spojrzenie. No, Bogu niech będą dzięki, pomyślał ten z irytacją. Thor zauważał próby manipulacji, póki były to manipulacje Lokiego. Jednak nie dostrzegał, że wkurzały one Tony'ego, który najwyraźniej nie miał żadnych racjonalnych powodów do irytacji. Co z kolei oznaczało, że niedługo zostanie zamknięty w pokoju bez klamek.

\- Jak tam postępy w tworzeniu urządzenia, które pragniesz zbudować? - zapytał Thor Tony'ego i ostrożnie poruszył ramieniem. Tak, zdecydowanie sobie coś nadwyrężył podczas sparringu z Hulkiem.

Tony był wdzięczny za okazję do rozproszenia uwagi. Obrócił się w stronę Thora, celowo odwracając się tyłem do Pepper i Lokiego. Poza tym to był jego ulubiony temat dnia.

\- Jak na razie dobrze. W gruncie rzeczy bazuję na Impasie, wiesz, wytworzy miejscowe pole siłowe odpychającej magię energii, która w sumie odwróci siłę magiczną i nakieruje ją z powrotem na punkt początkowy - wyjaśnił Tony i obserwował, jak brwi Thora się marszczą, kiedy ich właściciel usiłuje przełożyć sobie wszystko na swój język.

\- A więc twierdzisz, że będzie odbijać się w stronę właściciela?

Tony się rozpromienił.

\- Tak, w teorii. Rzecz jasna będę musiał dostosować to do bazowej sygnatury energii Mjölnira, żeby nie przeszkadzało ci to w… hej, chcesz zejść ze mną teraz do warsztatu, żebym mógł go zeskanować? Mam trochę czasu, jako że Loki właśnie uwolnił mnie od planów na wieczór. Będziemy mogli też trochę pogadać. Mam trochę importowanego  _ale_  w minilodówce na dole.

I jak ci się to podoba?, radośnie pomyślał Tony. Zerknął na Lokiego i zauważył, że ten zacisnął szczękę. Thor był cały w skowronkach, bo najwyraźniej tak samo chętnie wydostałby się z salonu jak pewien genialny wynalazca. Co było trochę dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że niczym stalker przesiadywał pod drzwiami Lokiego, od kiedy tamten zamieszkał w rezydencji.

\- Bardzo podoba mi się ten pomysł - powiedział Thor. - Nie piliśmy razem ani nie rozmawialiśmy odpowiednio w przeciągu wielu dni. Mógłbym…

\- Ach, ale ktoś musi przecież odeskortować pannę Potts do jej szofera - wtrącił gładko Loki. - A jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę słowa Kapitana Rogersa…

Thor westchnął z niezadowoleniem.

\- Złożyłem obietnicę - rzekł ciężko, jakby było to zadanie o najwyższej wadze. Spojrzenie, jakie rzucił Tony'emu, było autentycznie przepraszające. - W takim razie musi to poczekać.

Pepper zerknęła na zegarek na ręce i zaczęła pakować wszystko do aktówki. Kręciła głową, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa. Zatrzasnęła teczkę, wyprostowała się i uśmiechnęła do Tony'ego.

\- Powodzenia z tym projektem. Poinformuję cię, jeśli pojawi się coś nowego.

\- Aha. I to będzie już wszystko, panno Potts.

Pepper przewróciła oczami.

\- Myślę, że teraz powinieneś się do mnie zwracać per „szefie". - Uśmiechnęła się z czułością. - Dobranoc, panie Stark.

Tony prychnął cicho i obserwował, jak wychodzi. Skinął głową do Thora, który ją odprowadzał. Normalnie sam by to zrobił, ale los uznał za stosowne nasłać na niego wkurwionego czarnoksiężnika, któremu nawet nie chciało się spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

W tej samej sekundzie, w której Pepper i Thor opuścili pokój, Tony zaatakował Lokiego:

\- Jesteś kompletnym  _dupkiem_ … - zaczął z wściekłością, po czym pośpiesznie zrobił krok do tyłu, kiedy dłoń o długich palcach oparła się o reaktor łukowy i popchnęła go w stronę kanapy.

Tony bynajmniej nie zamierzał mu na to pozwolić. Gdy poczuł, że zaczyna tracić równowagę, złapał nadgarstek Lokiego i pociągnął go mocno, obracając ich obu w ten sposób. Najwyraźniej złapał go przez zaskoczenie, dzięki czemu posłał go na poduszki. Sam wylądował na nim z grzmotnięciem, przy którym Loki najprawdopodobniej odczuł cały ciężar jego ciała. Wcale nie zamierzał za to przepraszać.

\- Całymi dniami się nie pokazujesz, a potem ot, tak sobie wpadasz i robisz takie rzeczy? - zapytał Tony, umieszczając ręce po obu stronach głowy Lokiego. - Serio, potrafię zrozumieć tę całą chęć zwrócenia na siebie uwagi, ale…

Loki wyprostował się i zamknął mu usta, zanim Tony miał szansę powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej. Przyciągnął go do pocałunku, który najprawdopodobniej miał być karą, bo składał się wyłącznie z ostrych zębów i śliskiego języka. We włosach Tony'ego zacisnęły się mocno palce, tak, że nie mógł uciec. Kiedy Loki pozwolił mu się odsunąć na tyle, żeby móc coś powiedzieć, Tony niemalże czuł jego słowa we własnych ustach.

\- Nie przyjmuję z wdzięcznością do świadomości bycia ignorowanym - wysyczał. - A kiedy cię znajduję i widzę, że przekładasz nad moją obecność towarzystwo mojego  _brata_ …

\- Zaczynasz flirtować z moją eks, tak, jasne, dobry plan - odparł Tony i przekręcił biodra, żeby zrobić miejsce udom, które Loki unosił bo obu stronach jego ciała. - Próbowałeś mnie wkurzyć.

\- Ty mnie także. - Chłodna, silna ręka wśliznęła się do dżinsów Tony'ego, kiedy wyginali się, żeby dopasować do siebie skórę i mięśnie. - Ale teraz cię mam.

\- Brzmisz na bardzo pewnego siebie - powiedział Tony wyzywającym tonem, próbując jednocześnie nie reagować, mimo że czuł, jak te palce przysuwają się niebezpiecznie blisko miejsca, w którym zdecydowanie nie powinny się znajdować. A w każdym razie nie we wspólnym salonie Avengersów. - A co, gdybym zmienił zdanie?

Loki spiorunował go spojrzeniem oczu ciemnych od wściekłości i pożądania, po czym zamknął je gwałtownie, kiedy Tony bez ostrzeżenia przycisnął swoje biodra do jego. Ręce na pośladkach Tony'ego zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej i przyciągnęły ich bliżej do siebie. Chwilę później Loki pociągnął go w dół i przytrzymał w miejscu. Krew napłynęła Tony'emu do pewnych strategicznych organów, kiedy ciało pod nim otarło się o niego w odpowiedzi. I biorąc to pod uwagę, cóż, spoko, być może mógł mu jednak mimo wszystko wybaczyć.

\- Jeśli gorący i…  _ach_ … sztywny stan, w jakim się obecnie znajdujesz, jest jakąś sugestią - wymamrotał Loki w jego usta i wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, kiedy Tony się poruszył - wcale nie zmieniłeś zdania. A może jednak?  _Mógłbym_  teraz odejść, zakończyć to wszystko.

\- Naprawdę mógłbyś? - zapytał ochryple Tony, po czym musnął ustami wystający fragment obnażonego obojczyka Lokiego, który wychynął spod koszuli. Polizał go, a następnie zassał mocno bladą skórę i drasnął ją zębami. Leżący pod nim Loki wydał z siebie niemalże bezgłośny jęk.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że będzie to prostą rzeczą. - Loki wyciągnął ręce z dżinsów Tony'ego i wsunął je pod jego koszulkę. Przesunął nimi w górę jego kręgosłupa, po czym lekko wbił paznokcie w skórę i przeciągnął je z powrotem w dół. - Hm. Podoba mi się posiadanie na sobie twojego ciężaru. Chcę czuć cię tak blisko mnie.

O Jezu, pomyślał Tony bezradnie, przecież nie ośmieszę się w salonie, no nie?

\- Tak? - wydyszał. Boże drogi, Loki wiedział, co powinien robić ze swoimi rękami. - Co jeszcze… powiedz mi, czego jeszcze chcesz.

Te same zręczne dłonie musnęły jego biodra, zanim przecięły jego brzuch, a rozcapierzone palce chciwie przesunęły się na jego klatkę piersiową, rolując jego koszulkę. Tony poczuł, jak chłodnawe koniuszki palców rysują idealne koło dookoła brzegów reaktora łukowego. Zobaczył rozgorączkowaną fascynację w zielonych oczach Lokiego.

\- Chciałbym zbadać ten kształt moim językiem. Poczuć drzemiącą w nim energię. Chcę mieć ją pod moimi wargami, kiedy dam ci wyzwolenie. - Loki oddychał płytko i rozchylił usta niemalże w oczekiwaniu, patrząc na błyszczący okrąg. - Chcę, żebyś widział, jak ten blask odbija się w moich oczach… Chcę, żeby było to jedyną rzeczą, jaką będziesz widział, kiedy zupełnie pozbawiony kontroli nad sobą z ekstazą dojdziesz w mojej dłoni.

Usta Tony'ego były zupełnie suche. Spojrzał na Lokiego i starał się myśleć o rzeczach takich jak słowa i dowcipne odpowiedzi, ale, cóż, nie, nic takiego jakoś nie pojawiło się w jego głowie.

\- Och - powiedział w końcu, po czym odchrząknął, kiedy usłyszał, jak bardzo zachrypnięty jest jego głos. - Tak, to może być niezła rzecz. Którą możesz zrobić. - Obserwował uśmiech, który rozjaśnił oczy Lokiego, i zobaczył odbijające się w nich zamiary. Nie, nie zamiary. Obietnice. Zamierzał zrobić wszystko, co powiedział.

W takich chwilach Tony nie mógł się powstrzymać przez zastanawianiem się nad tym, o co chodziło w tej ciekawości Lokiego, jego intrygach i pożądaniu, i przypadkowych kaprysach. Zbijało go to z tropu. Mógł zrozumieć seks dla samego seksu. Płacił tym rodzajem monety przez większość swojego dorosłego życia. Ale kiedy ciągnęło cię tak bardzo do innej osoby i mimo wszystko uśmiechałeś się w ten sposób, to… Tony nie widywał tego za często. W sumie zazwyczaj znajdowało się takie rzeczy w ostatnim miejscu, w którym by się ich szukało. Ale wciąż nie znał odpowiedzi na pytanie  _dlaczego_.

\- Nie mogę cię tak do końca zrozumieć - przyznał Tony, zdradzając swoje myśli z ponurym wygięciem ust. - Nie musiałeś… i tak miałeś to nasze porozumienie, no wiesz. To o zostaniu tutaj, póki nie rozprawimy się z Amorą i Doomem. Więc co takiego robisz?

Loki przekręcił lekko głowę i uniósł brwi w zdumieniu. Temperatura powietrza pomiędzy nimi zaczęła spadać, a Tony poczuł, że palce po jego bokach niemal nieobecnie przesuwają się w dół.

\- Prosisz Kłamcę o odpowiedzi. - Głos Lokiego miał w sobie dziwną rezerwę. Oczy Tony'ego śledziły ruch jego warg, z których znikło napięcie. Wygięły się z rozbawieniem. - Czy to naprawdę wydaje ci się mądrym sposobem działania?

Tony na serio nie oczekiwał niczego wielkiego po tej odpowiedzi. Co znaczyło, że nie oczekiwał żadnej. Nie speszyło go to. Po prostu wzruszył ramionami i odgarnął krnąbrny kosmyk włosów z czoła Lokiego.

\- Jestem tym facetem, który wtrącił się w walkę trzech wrogów Avengersów. Mądry sposób działania naprawdę nie jest moją mocną stroną.

Ostatni argument, którego musiał użyć, ale nie była to dla niego kwestia życia i śmierci. Loki robił to, na co miał ochotę. Tony z chęcią pozwoli mu zatrzymać dla siebie swoje sekrety. Nie miał złudzeń, że ich… wzajemny pociąg, czy jak by tego nie nazwać, nadal będzie trwał po tym, jak policzą się z Doomem i Amorą.

Loki leżał pod nim zamyślony i cichy, a Tony zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie powinien się zbierać, zanim Thor wróci i zastanie ich zaplątanych we własne członki na kanapie. Nie był do końca pewien, jaki rodzaj reakcji uzyskałby po ujawnieniu swoich relacji z Lokim, ale wydawało mu się, że to jeden z tych tematów, które trzeba powoli i ostrożnie poruszać w rozmowie z Thorem. Najlepiej po kilku drinkach. Takich wzmocnionych valium.

Tony uniósł się nieco, przesunął kolana i usiadł na tyłku, po czym wyciągnął rękę do Lokiego, żeby pomóc mu się podnieść.

\- Chyba powinienem wracać na dół, do laboratorium.

\- Rzecz jasna - zgodził się z nim Loki, który przyjął jego wyciągniętą rękę i pozwolił mu na podciągnięcie się do pozycji siedzącej. - Być może dołączę do ciebie później. Jestem przekonany, iż skanowanie mnie może przynieść ogromne korzyści twojej… nauce. - Błysk w jego oku zdradzał prawdziwe intencje.

Tony tylko przytaknął poważnie.

\- Tak, zdecydowanie, zrobienie odczytu twojej magii dałoby mi wiedzę, jak silna musi być bariera, żeby działała ze stuprocentową efektywnością. - Pozwolił Lokiemu nieco się wkurzyć, zanim dodał: - Aby wyniki były maksymalnie wiarygodne, musisz być absolutnie nagi.

Loki zamrugał.

\- Ależ oczywiście.

\- Poza tym w warsztacie trzymam olej, który wyostrza odczyty skanera, jeśli nałożę go na obiekt badań - dodał Tony, obserwując, jak oczy Lokiego zerkają na jego usta, po czym ponownie koncentrują się na jego spojrzeniu. - Jak ci się podoba wizja mnie, natłuszczającego cię od stóp do głów? Jednak powinienem cię ostrzec, moje dłonie mogą nieco… zabłądzić.

\- Mam pozwolić Midgardczykowi takiemu jak ty na dotykanie mnie, gdzie mu się to żywnie podoba? - Jego oczy niemalże płonęły od różnorakich sugestii. - Zaiste, prosisz mnie o wiele. I nie jestem zupełnie przekonany, czy sobie na to zasłużyłeś.

Tony pozwolił swoim rękom prześlizgnąć się na uda Lokiego, które wciąż leżały rozłożone po obu jego stronach. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, unikając dotykania w sposób oczywisty widocznej nabrzmiałej erekcji Lokiego, chociaż dokuczliwie blisko pocierał kciukami o cienki materiał spodni. Jego gorąco przeniknęło do dłoni Tony'ego, a Loki rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie. Pod jego na wpół przymkniętymi powiekami widać było dziki głód. W przypadku kogokolwiek innego to spojrzenie można by uważać za seksowne. Kiedy chodziło o Lokiego Tony miał wrażenie, że już teraz czuje zęby i język wyznaczające gorące linie na jego skórze.

\- To wszystko w imię nauki - powiedział Tony i pochylił się tak, że prawie oddychali tym samym powietrzem. - Nie chciałbyś odmówić nauce, prawda?

\- Hm. Podejrzewam, że póki  _nauka_ uczyni to wartym mojego czasu, mogę dać się przekonać. - Loki zbliżył się do niego.

Ten pocałunek nie był gorączkowym starciem sprzed kilku minut. Był wolniejszy, bardziej poufały; Tony czuł szelmowski uśmieszek na ustach przyciskających się do jego ust. Kiedy położył go z powrotem na poduszkach, poczuł agresywny dotyk aksamitnego języka Lokiego głęboko w swoich ustach i żarliwie go powitał. Fakt, że Loki tak niedbale na to pozwalał, przyciągając go do siebie bez przerywania pocałunku i przysuwając do siebie ich ciała, przyprawił go o gwałtowny dreszcz niedowierzania.

Ręce Tony'ego instynktownie chwyciły jego biodra i przysunęły je do swoich. W odpowiedzi poczuł palce wsuwające się we włosy i przekrzywiające jego głowę. Wdychał zapach skóry i mydła i czuł ciepły, słony posmak wilgotnej skóry, kiedy Loki ostatecznie przerwał pocałunek. Dyszał lekko i przycisnął czoło do policzka Tony'ego. Pozostali tak przez chwilę, a ciepły oddech owiewał gardło Tony'ego.

Loki uniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Tony zobaczył w tym spojrzeniu coś ciemnego i niemal złamanego.

\- Nie ma w tym żadnej sztuczki - powiedział nagle Loki, a ręka, którą trzymał z tyłu szyi Tony'ego, zacisnęła się w niemal miażdżące kleszcze. - Pragnę cię. Sposobu, w jaki myślisz, uwagi twojego spojrzenia. Chcę, żebyś krzyczał w moje usta i smakował swoją przyjemność spod mojego języka. Dlatego właśnie robię… co robię.  _Bo chcę_ , Stark. I na dziewięć wymiarów, mam zamiar cię mieć.

Było to wyznanie, którego otrzymania się nie spodziewał. Nie od Lokiego. Ale nagle się pojawiło i leżało na widoku gdzieś pomiędzy nimi; zwięzłe i oszałamiające, biorąc pod uwagę to, co zostało przemilczane - zaborczy uścisk jego ręki, łamiący się od napięcia głos. Brzmiało jak prawda, ponieważ wydawało się, że mówienie tego boli, jakby zostało wydarte z Lokiego z korzeniami. To była szczerość i to ten, którego zwali Kłamcą, mu ją zaoferował.

\- To dobrze - powiedział Tony. Miał wrażenie, jakby w czasie jednego oddechu coś go zniszczyło i przywróciło do życia. - Ponieważ zamierzam ci na to pozwolić. Wiele razy.

Ale zanim mógł powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, Loki cały się napiął i wręcz załamał mu w rękach. Jego kształt zmienił się w huragan czarnych ciem. Odfrunęły i zniknęły, a kiedy się dematerializowały, otoczyły je wstęgi światła. Tony zamrugał, patrząc na pustą kanapę z niedowierzaniem i od razu czując, jak wraca do niego zimny rozsądek.

\- Czy powiedziałem coś nie tak?

Thor z powrotem wszedł do pokoju. Najwyraźniej skończył już odprowadzanie Pepper i zapoznał się z jej roboczą listą „sygnałów ostrzegawczych informujących, że Tony niedługo zemdleje z wyczerpania" czy jak się to tam nazywało (wysłała ją mailem do wszystkich członków zespołu, kiedy po raz pierwszy wprowadzili się razem do rezydencji). Bóg piorunów szedł długimi krokami, kierując się prosto do kuchni, i ledwo sprawdził, czy Loki wciąż jest w pomieszczeniu.

\- Środki przeciwbólowe są w szufladzie na samej górze - mruknął Tony, kiedy Thor przeszedł koło niego. Stark wyprostował się i usiadł w taki sposób, by nic niefortunnego nie znajdowało się na widoku. Thor tylko przytaknął i zacisnął zęby, poruszając ramieniem. Kiedy już nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo minęło, Tony rozejrzał się wkoło, mentalnie rysując sobie mapę z najkrótszą drogą do swojego pokoju. Desperacko potrzebował pomyśleć.

Clint stał przy dalszej części przerośniętego stolika do kawy i jadł w ciszy banana. Jego oczy były bardzo szeroko otwarte.

Tony zadecydował, że najlepszym sposobem na podejście do tej dziwnej sytuacji będzie zwykła dojrzałość.

\- Co widziałeś?

\- Śmierć Nicka Fury'ego przez zawał.

 _Cholera by to_. Cóż, pomyślał Tony z rezygnacją, przynajmniej teraz da się wyjaśnić ten dziwny moment w warsztacie bez bycia posądzanym o posiadanie jakichś dziwnych technologicznych zboczeń.

Clint wziął olbrzymi, straumatyzowany gryz banana i przeżuwał go przez chwilę w pełnym namysłu milczeniu.

\- Kto komu wkłada?

Pytanie zostało zadane na tak daleki od poprzedniego temat, że Tony przez chwilę stał z otwartymi ustami, nie mogąc znaleźć słów. Ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakich spodziewał się usłyszeć od Clinta, tej jakoś nie brał pod uwagę.

\- Serio, Barton? To twoje pierwsze pytanie? Nie „jak możesz bratać się z wrogiem" ani „jak długo to już trwa", ani nawet „czy nas zdradziłeś"? Chcesz wiedzieć,  _kto komu wkłada?_

\- No co? - odparł i zgarbił się, przyjmując pozycję obronną. - Ja tu jestem w pierdolonym szoku,  _staram się_  nie patrzeć na ten namiocik, który ci się kiwa i, Chryste panie,  _Loki_? Jakim cudem jeszcze jesteś w jednym kawałku? Powinieneś być… zadrapany na śmierć albo świecący w ciemnościach, albo co.

Clint podszedł bliżej i rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie. Dokładnie to spojrzenie, które pojawiało się w jego oczach, zanim strzelił w coś naprawdę dużego. To samo, które zawsze rzucał z góry. Tony przesunął się ze skrępowaniem.

\- No co, czemu się tak na mnie gapisz? Wszystko w porządku.

\- Ta… tak podejrzewam. O mój Boże, to  _ty_  mu wkładasz, nie? - Barton odchylił się do tyłu na piętach z niedowierzaniem. Po czym nieco pozieleniał. - O Jezu Chryste, kurwa, cholera jasna, ten banan podchodzi mi do gardła. Muszę spadać. Czy Banner trzyma te swoje mocne środki uspokajające przyklejone pod rurą w kształcie „s" w swojej łazience?

Tony westchnął.

\- Prawdopodobnie. Słuchaj…

\- A, nie martw się, zabiorę ten sekret do grobu.  _Do grobu._

\- To dobrze, bo jeśli powiesz Thorowi, każę Jarvisowi rozebrać cię we śnie.

\- Tony Stark, ty sukinsynu.

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Spędzam ostatnio sporo czasu z Lokim. Widać pobudziło to mojego wewnętrznego drania.

\- Nie każ mi myśleć o pobudzaniu. - Clint podszedł do drzwi tak szybko, jak mógł, po czym zatrzymał się i zerknął na Tony'ego. - Ale tak na serio…  _Loki_? Wiem, że facet ocalił ci życie kilka dni temu i takie tam, ale, cholera… Wciąż jest jednym z naszych największych wrogów, no nie?

Tony podrapał się po szyi. To było pytanie za milion dolarów, nieprawdaż? Nie miał odpowiedzi dla Clinta, tak samo jak nie znalazł takiej dla samego siebie. Loki jakoś nie publikował swoich myśli w gazetach, żeby wszyscy mogli je zobaczyć.

\- Powiedzmy na razie, że nie zamierzam dać mu komunikatora - powiedział ciężko. - Cokolwiek by się działo pomiędzy mną a Lokim, jest to ściśle nieoficjalne, dobra? Nie będzie to miało na nic wpływu. Misja wciąż pozostaje taka sama. Zneutralizować Amorę i van Dooma, policzyć się z Lokim później, jeśli powróci do swojego regularnie rozplanowanego w kalendarzyku siania chaosu. Nie ma problemu.

Wyraz twarzy Clinta lekko się zmienił, ale nie skomentował tej „bezproblemowej" części. Prawdę mówiąc, Tony bardzo doceniał ten ruch z jego strony. Popełnianie błędów było jego mocną stroną i tak dalej, ale przynajmniej nikt mu nie rzucał w twarz całej historii momentów, w których nawalił. Poza tym bezpodstawne zaufanie nie było jedną z tych rzeczy, które Tony Stark wręczał innym tonami, a członkowie zespołu o tym wiedzieli. Barton też się do nich zaliczał. Loki wciąż stanowił poważne prawdopodobne zagrożenie i to takie, które pewnie stanie się realnym, kiedy tylko ich układ o zawieszeniu broni przestanie obowiązywać i być mu po drodze.

Co z kolei sprawiło, że Tony po raz pierwszy zastanowił się, co też najlepszego wyrabia z Lokim.

To było jedno z tych pytań, na które nie miał odpowiedzi. A w każdym razie nie w chwili obecnej.

Kiedy Clint poszedł się naszprycować ukrytymi przez Bannera prochami czy zrobić cokolwiek innego, co sugerował, że zamierza zrobić, Tony usiadł w pustym salonie i zastanowił się nad swoimi opcjami.

Mógł zejść na dół do warsztatu i kontynuować badania do projektu. Wciąż było wcześnie jak na niego, a przed nim była kupa roboty do wykonania. Mógłby się w niej na chwilę zapomnieć.

Z drugiej strony, mógł pójść do pokoju Lokiego i skończyć to, co robili, póki ktoś im nie przeszkodził. Ale po zobaczeniu reakcji Clinta Tony nie był pewien, czy powinien to zrobić. Być może był to tylko kolejny błąd z jego strony. Taki, który mógłby kosztować go życie. Odpowiedzialny człowiek poszedłby tam, powiedział Lokiemu, że było fajnie, ale nie zamierza tego powtarzać. Bo doprowadzało to do konfliktu interesów i tworzyło niebezpieczeństwo dla Avengersów.

Odpowiedzialny człowiek.

Racja.

Tony wiedział, że wpadł po uszy w gówno.


	7. Chapter 7

Ostatecznie los zadecydował za Tony'ego, jak powinien spędzić resztę nocy. W tej samej chwili, w której zaczął rozważać kradzież butelki szkockiej i ryzyko wychłodzenia organizmu z powodu upicia się na balkonie, dostali z SHIELDu informację, że być może nad Nowym Yorkiem pojawiły się Doomboty.

Jako że Thor nadal musiał oszczędzać swoje ramię, a Tony był obecnie jedynym w zespole Avengersem, który mógł latać, założył zbroję i wzbił się w niebo z całkiem sporym poczuciem ulgi, że opuszcza rezydencję. Kopanie wypolerowanych metalowych tyłków przez kilka godzin z pewnością da mu czas pomyśleć. Biorąc pod uwagę informacje, jakie dostał, czekała go walka z jednym Doombotem; biedak pewnie poszedł na zwiad szukać Lokiego.

Albo była to paskudna pułapka. Tony'ego zaczęło mrowić udo, kiedy w jego umyśle pojawiły się wciąż świeże i bolesne wspomnienia klątwy. Ale serio, kto używa tej samej sztuczki dwa razy? To takie tandetne.

Tony doszedł do wniosku, że może upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu i po prostu sobie polatać. Potrzebował trochę ćwiczeń w powietrzu, żeby zgrać się z nową zbroją Iron Mana. Poza tym częściowo gotowa bariera antymagiczna miała już funkcję wykrywania pojawiającej się w jego otoczeniu magii, chociaż jeszcze nie broniła przed atakiem. Ta część projektu wciąż leżała rozgrzebana w jego warsztacie, ale wiedział, że jest bliski jej ukończenia. Ręka Doombota nadal iskrzyła się magią, dzięki czemu miał pierwszej klasy materiał, na którym mógł eksperymentować. Nawet jeśli lepiej było nie dotykać tego cholerstwa bez rękawic wzmocnionych ołowiem.

Zrobił kilka leniwych okrążeń dookoła miasta, podczas których napęd odrzutowy w jego stopach stworzył na nocnym niebie znajomo wyglądające jasne smugi. Ekran hełmu wypełnił się informacjami, dając mu w ten sposób dostęp do statystyk otaczających go budynków i zwracając uwagę na wszystko, co warto było zauważyć. W dole parę ludzi robiło mu zdjęcia, rabuś upuścił kobiecą torebkę i zwiał, a kilkoro pijanych nastolatków pokazało mu środkowy palec. Typowa noc, serio.

\- Jarvis, możesz mi znaleźć tego Doombota? Włam się do skanera długości fal w systemie operacyjnym i zobacz, czy znajdziesz tam coś ciekawego. - Może poszedł na piwo. Tony by tak zrobił na jego miejscu.

Chcę _, Stark. I na dziewięć wymiarów, mam zamiar cię mieć._

Niecałą godzinę temu leżał tak blisko Lokiego, że dzieliła ich tylko cienka warstwa ubrań, i słuchał tych słów. Każdy, kto przez przypadek wszedłby wtedy do pokoju, zobaczyłby ich w pełnej krasie. Te cholerne słowa.

Loki nie miał żadnego interesu w mówieniu mu takich rzeczy. Był przecież  _Lokim_. Jednym ze złych facetów; kłamcą, oszustem, czarnoksiężnikiem i całą resztą osób z długiej listy, jaką Tony zdecydowanie mógł napisać. Niemalże nieśmiertelne istoty o ogromnej magicznej -  _magicznej!_  - sile nie miały żadnego interesu w przywiązywaniu się do Tony'ego Starka. A Tony… Tony w większości przypadków pozwalał się wszystkiemu spieprzyć. Czasami mógł to naprawić, czasami nie. A prawdziwe, faktyczne zaangażowanie się w coś z tak zwanym bogiem oszustw zdecydowanie było czymś, co spieprzy.

Nie wspominając nawet o tym, że to był największy konflikt interesów w całej historii Avengersów. Tak naprawdę to manipulacje Lokiego, których celem było przejęcie władzy nad światem, doprowadziły do powstania ich zespołu. Tony nie mógł tak po prostu… a Loki z całą pewnością, u licha ciężkiego, nie…

Czemu w ogóle o tym myślał? To było niemożliwe.

_Nie ma w tym żadnych sztuczek._

Tony zdał sobie sprawę, że leci za szybko, żeby zebrać jakiekolwiek odczyty, więc zwolnił. Ostatecznie się zatrzymał i bez ruchu unosił się w powietrzu nad Nowym Jorkiem i Stark Tower.

-  _Proszę pana, moje skany wskazują na nieobecność Doombotów w mieście. Komputer także nie może znaleźć odpowiadającej im sygnatury na większym obszarze. Wygląda na to, że pańska praca na dzisiaj jest już skończona._

\- Ale nie chce mi się wracać do bazy - wymamrotał Tony do samego siebie. Obecnie pragnął tylko pozostać tak daleko od kwatery głównej Avengersów, jak się tylko dało. - Czy w mieście dzieje się coś ciekawego?

-  _Nic, co wymagałoby interwencji Iron Mana. Ostatecznie miejscowa policja też się musi czymś wykazać._

\- Nie pyskuj mi tutaj, Jarvis.

-  _Nigdy bym się nie ośmielił, proszę pana._

Tony kontynuował patrolowanie miasta w bezcelowych kółkach i zastanowił się, czy warto zostać na miejscu przez kolejne kilka godzin, żeby zobaczyć, czy ten widmowy Doombot się jeszcze pojawi. Tak naprawdę nie był taki sumienny, ale dałoby mu to wymówkę, żeby pozostać poza rezydencją… choć Steve najprawdopodobniej by go przejrzał.

\- Jarvis, gdzie się obecnie znajduje Loki?

-  _W swoim pokoju, proszę pana. Czy powinienem go z panem połączyć?_

Tony zamrugał po usłyszeniu takiej oferty. Każdy pokój w rezydencji był podłączony do sieci komunikacyjnej, ale nie używali jej, chyba że Jarvis nadawał wiadomość o jakimś nagłym wypadku. Cóż, nie była to do końca prawda; Tony użył jej raz, żeby poprosić Steve'a o zrobienie mu kanapki, kiedy ten był w kuchni. Ale podłączyć się do niej, żeby porozmawiać z Lokim? O czym niby?

\- …jasne, zrób to.

Tony obserwował, jak na ekranie hełmu pojawia się sygnał połączenia, po czym minimalizuje się i przesuwa do lewego górnego rogu wyświetlacza. Iron Man opadł nieco w powietrzu i stanął na dachu Stark Tower, po czym zaczął obserwować miasto.

-  _Połączenie nawiązane pomyślnie, proszę pana. Rozpoczynam transmisję._

Cudownie. A teraz Tony jakimś cudem nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co powiedzieć, żeby to cholera. W komunikatorach rozbrzmiała dziwna cisza, którą przerwało znudzone westchnienie ze znajdującego się koło jego ucha głośnika.

\- Wybacz mi, jeśli się mylę, ale czy zachowywanie przerywanego tylko ciężkim oddechem milczenia w czasie rozmowy z kimś nie jest uważane za nieco niesmaczne? - Loki brzmiał na niezadowolonego, ale nie bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Tony wyobraził sobie, że bezmyślnie dotyka swojego dziwnego starożytnego dziennika i skrzywił się, choć nikt nie mógł tego zauważyć.

\- Wydaje mi się, że ten efekt psuje fakt, że znasz tożsamość osoby dzwoniącej - wytknął Tony, po czym się uśmiechnął. - A co, zajmujesz się swoimi klejnotami?

\- Nie za… chciałeś czegoś, Stark? Może być to dla ciebie prawdziwym szokiem, ale wbrew pozorom są sprawy, którymi powinienem się zająć. - Tony skrzywił się.

\- Hmm. A wydawało mi się, że po prostu tam siedzisz i fantazjujesz sobie o mnie.

\- Rzecz jasna, że tak ci się wydawało. - Zupełny brak zaskoczenia w jego głosie wiele mówił o facecie, który technicznie rzecz biorąc mieszkał z nimi przez mniej niż dwa tygodnie. Ale ostatecznie Tony Stark miał reputację, czyż nie? Można równie dobrze udawać, że jest ona słuszna.

\- Tak. Cóż. Co masz na sobie?

Nastąpiło po tym coś, co można określić wyłącznie jako pełną niedowierzania ciszę. Tony musiał ugryźć się w wargę, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Nie mógł znieść bezruchu, więc ponownie odpalił napęd odrzutowy w stopach i wystartował, po czym zrobił kilka leniwych pętli. Prawie nie było wiatru, a noc należała do tych bezchmurnych i zimowych. Serio, idealna pogoda do latania.

\- W chwili obecnej nie mam na sobie niczego.

Oho. To się dopiero nazywa mentalny obraz.

\- Loki, jestem w szoku. Nie wiedziałem, że masz nudystyczne tendencje.

\- Kąpałem się przed chwilą - odparł Loki gniewnie, a Tony usłyszał szelest tkaniny. Ubierał się? Wycierał? A może po prostu wślizgiwał się pod kołdrę?

Tony pamiętał tę kołdrę; dokładniej rzecz biorąc, pamiętał, jak wyglądała okręcona wokół ud i bioder Lokiego, kiedy ten spał. Zobaczył to tuż przed tym, jak pewnego poranka umknął szybko z jego pokoju. Kiedy przypomniała mu się tamta noc, odruchowo pomyślał o Lokim, takim, jakiego widział kilka godzin temu, choć miał wrażenie, że od tamtych chwil dzieliły go całe mroczne miesiące; nagle ten Loki wydał mu się niematerialny, niemożliwy do utrzymania.

\- No, więc wiesz, Barton tak jakby widział nas dzisiaj wieczorem.

\- Jestem tego świadom. Słyszałem jego entuzjastyczne przeżuwanie z drugiego końca pokoju.

-  _Przeżu_ … - Tony zaczął powtarzać z przerażeniem, po czym jego mózg się włączył. - Wiesz, mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć, że go jadł i oszczędzić mi tym samym ataku serca. Poza tym dlatego nic wtedy nie powiedziałeś? Zniknąłeś całkiem szybko, kiedy pojawił się Thor. Czym Barton się od niego różni?

Tony opadł lotem nurkowym w stronę rzeki, zobaczył, jak skanery na krótko się ożywiają, po czym znowu zamierają. Hmm. Obrócił się w miejscu i skierował w stronę, z której przyleciał, znowu nabierając wysokości. Nic. Gdzie, u licha ciężkiego, podział się ten drań?

\- Nie jest to sekret - powiedział Loki, a jego głos był przytłumiony, jakby mówił przez materiał albo w poduszkę. Być może zakładał koszulę. - Unikałbym Thora tak samo, gdybyśmy zwyczajnie rozprawiali o pogodzie, co gdybym przyszpilił cię do ściany w tamtym okropnym hallu.

Więc Loki nie przejmował się tym, że ktoś może się o nich dowiedzieć? Tony podejrzewał, że nie powinno go to dziwić. Ostatecznie Loki zazwyczaj miał głęboko gdzieś to, co ktokolwiek sądził. To była cecha prawdziwej gwiazdy filmowej, przez którą tak ciężko się z nim walczyło. Robił, co mu się żywnie podobało, a to zazwyczaj nie było miłe.

\- Wszedłeś do salonu, wiedząc, że Thor jest w środku. Poza tym to śmieszne, że mówisz o przyszpilaniu mnie do ściany, podczas gdy do tej pory…  _Jezu Chryste!_

Ekran hełmu Tony'ego wręcz eksplodował od napływających informacji tuż przed tym, jak uderzył w niego zaginiony Doombot. Zwarli się wysoko w górze w dzikiej plątaninie metalowych części. Prędkość i siła ataku wbiła ich do wnętrza budynku, gdzie narobili poważnych szkód w wyposażeniu biurowym, zanim Tony przeprogramował swoje repulsory, aby nie strzelały do spinaczy i takich tam innych. Przelecieli przez ogromne szklane szyby i cement, po czym wystrzelili w kierunku parku dla psów.

Zbity piach był jedyną rzeczą, która mogła mu osłodzić upadek, kiedy grzmotnął brzuchem w ziemię. Doombot wręcz promieniował elektrycznością, wciskając swoje robocie łapy w każde złącze zbroi, jakiego mógł dosięgnąć. Żebra Tony'ego eksplodowały bólem, ale był on spowodowany wyłącznie szokiem z powodu zderzenia. Iron Man był całkowicie odporny na elektryczność dzięki zabawom Thora z Mjölnirem.

\- O, nie, nic z tego - mruknął Tony, kiedy Doombot sięgnął po jego hełm. Żeby zrzucić go z siebie, obrócił zamontowane na ramionach działka i odpalił je. Siła odrzutu posłała robota akurat na tyle daleko, żeby Tony mógł się podnieść i znowu wzbić w przestworza; nic nie mogło go zmusić do kolejnej walki na cholernym terenie publicznym. Leciał pionowo w górę niczym jakaś startująca rakieta i bynajmniej nie zwalniał, choć budynki pod nim zaczynały przypominać klocki.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał ostro Loki wprost to jego ucha. Jego głos przypominał świst bata. - Stark?

Odpowiedź, którą zamierzał dać mu Tony, została zatrzymana gdzieś w połowie drogi do ust, kiedy poczuł salwę paskudnych pocisków wystrzeliwanych ku niemu z dołu. Nie wiedział, czy ma czuć zadowolenie z tego, że robot leci za nim, czy też irytację, że strzela do niego pociskami, które naprawdę mogą go zranić.

\- Jarvis, zmień klasyfikację walki - rzucił, po czym zaklął, gdy strojem szarpnęło. Kolejny pocisk. - Informuj mnie tylko o nadchodzących powietrznych atakach. Zainicjuj manewr zwodzący, protokół sześć-zero-dziewięć.

-  _Zrobione, proszę pana._

\- No to lecimy - powiedział Tony z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. - Loki, jeśli nie odezwę się za pięć minut, przyślij tutaj Steve'a ze szpatułką. Jarvis, odetnij całkowicie moc.

\- Stark,  _co_ … - Głośniki wyłączyły się.

-  _Całkowite zatrzymanie zainicjowane._

Ekran hełmu zgasł. Wszystkie czujniki zamilkły.

Iron Man zaczął spadać w dół niczym kamień w wodę.

Ten moment, w którym lekkie drgania otaczającej go maszynerii stawały się martwym ciężarem i nieruchomą pułapką, w której był uwięziony, nigdy nie był szczególnie przyjemny. Mimo to z przyjemnością obserwował Doombota, który obrócił się i podążał za nim, żeby go zabić. Roboty-repliki Wiktora van Dooma miały tę śmieszną cechę - dawało się je bardzo łatwo oszukać poprzez podejmowanie obłąkanych decyzji. A przynajmniej było to śmieszne według Tony'ego.

Zbroja Iron Mana znajdowała się dwieście stóp nad zimną, płaską ziemią, kiedy reaktor łukowy włączył maksymalną moc w najkrótszym możliwym czasie i cały system powrócił do trybu bezpośredniej pracy z wybuchem świateł i dźwięku.

Świecące na żółto oczy Doombota nie mogły wyrażać strachu, ale Tony lubił myśleć, że on gdzieś tam się kryje. Przyciągnął robota do piekielnie mocnego uścisku, po czym wystrzelił wysoko w górę, czując powiew wiatru dookoła.

\- Cóż, zawiodłem się na tobie - powiedział Tony. - Jeśli zapomnieć na chwilę o umiejętności skradania się chyłkiem, nie ulepszyłeś wcale tych swoich maszynek, Doom. Nic dziwnego, że zaprosiłeś do zespołu Czarodziejkę. - Wystrzelił z repulsora na klatce piersiowej wprost w Doombota i poczuł, jak energia przebija się przez jego części i wychodzi po drugiej stronie. Napęd odrzutowy robota zakrztusił się i odpalił, co spowodowało całkiem ładny wybuch. Tony'ego odrzuciło do tyłu i, co zabawne, nadal trzymał dwa nietknięte robocie ramiona w dłoniach. I nic poza tym.

\- Oklaski dla Doktora Dooma i jego prób zniszczenia Iron Mana, które zdecydowanie należą do klasy B - powiedział Tony radośnie, po czym wyrzucił trzymane części w powietrze i przysmażył je repulsorami na dłoniach. - Jarvis, połącz mnie z powrotem z Lokim.

-  _Sygnatura energii Lokiego Laufeysona nie jest dłużej obecna w kwaterze głównej Avengersów, proszę pana._  - Po usłyszeniu tego Tony zatrzymał się w pół ruchu.

\- To niemożliwe - powiedział stanowczo. Czyżby znowu bawił się w tę swoją magię? - Sprawdź jeszcze raz.

-  _Nie odnaleziono sygnatury. Rozpocząć poszukiwanie na terenie o większym promieniu?_

Tony zaczął szybko opadać, kiedy jego czujniki wyłapały magiczny rozbłysk zieleni poniżej. Blask pojawił się i sekundę później znikł, ale z pewnością zobaczył go na dachu Stark Tower. Znał ten kolor magii. Hmm.

\- Czy to było to, o czym myślę?

-  _Wydaje się panem dość zainteresowany._

Tony przewrócił oczami, obrócił się i skierował w stronę domu jednym płynnym ślizgiem.

\- Jest zainteresowany samym sobą, Jarvis. Ostatnim razem, kiedy walczyłem z Doombotem, zostałem przeklęty i rozwaliłem Lokiemu czaszkę kluczem francuskim. Nie mogę go winić, że nie chce przeżyć tego jeszcze raz.

-  _Skoro pan tak mówi, musi to być prawdą._

\- Zamknij się, Jarvis. Wynośmy się stąd. Napiłbym się szkockiej. - Tony przyspieszył i wystrzelił w kierunku kwatery głównej, czując, jak we krwi rozlewa mu się poczucie satysfakcji z dobrze wykonanej pracy.

Tony nie miał pojęcia, co Loki sobie myślał, kiedy opuścił sanktuarium rezydencji. Jakiejś jego części podobała się myśl, że wyszedł, bo się nim martwił, ale w rzeczywistości był to pewnie najmniej istotny powód jego pojawienia się. Być może po prostu przygotowywał się do wykonania swojego ruchu. Według szacunków Tony'ego wyglądało na to, że Loki niedługo odzyska pełnię swojej mocy magicznej.

Naprawdę nie widział sensu w rozmyślaniu nad głupotami, kiedy Loki zamierzał niedługo zacząć się zbierać, niezależnie od zdumiewających obietnic, które złożył komuś w ostatnim czasie. Nie było to warte jego czasu.

A przynajmniej tak sobie mówił.

…

\- Przynajmniej raz twój strój nie wygląda tak źle - skomentował Steve, przechylając głowę i przyglądając się, jak autorozbieracz zdejmuje z Tony'ego części zbroi, po czym zabiera je, żeby ponownie zmontować jako pusty strój. Tony nie miał szczególnego powodu, żeby go tak zaprogramować, poza tym, że w ten sposób zbroja wyglądała bardziej czadowo. Cóż, dla niego liczył się wygląd.

\- Co mogę powiedzieć? Doom ostatnio nie stara się jakoś szczególnie. Ał… ałaa, szczypie!  _Szczypie!_  - Autorozbieracz zapiszczał i ponownie skalibrował siłę nacisku, zanim spróbował ponownie. Tym razem przywierająca ciasno do jego ciała część stroju została odczepiona bez problemu. Tony całe pięć razy musiał liczyć się z dyskomfortem podczas rozbierania, zanim zaczął nosić specjalnie dla niego zaprojektowany kostium pod zbroję. Mimo to czasami pazury rozbieracza wciąż wciskały się w miejsca, których nie powinny dotykać.

\- SHIELD monitorował cię przez satelitę w czasie tej utarczki - poinformował go Steve, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. - Tony, celowo spadłeś dwadzieścia tysięcy stóp w dół.

\- Najszybszym sposobem na naładowanie repulsora w klatce piersiowej jest wyłączenie wszystkich innych nie do końca niezbędnych funkcji zbroi. A musiałem go naładować szybko - odparł Tony i wzruszył ramionami. Wyszedł z autorozbieracza i obciągnął swoje body. Wyszczerzył się, widząc nieszczęśliwe spojrzenie Steve'a. - Wyluzuj. Wiedziałem, co robię.

\- No dobra, ale czy musiałeś tak bardzo zbliżać się do Doombota? W zeszłym tygodniu skończyło się na tym, że zostałeś przeklęty. Z tego, co wiemy, Doom i Amora mogą wciąż być w spółce… znowu chcesz stracić rozum?

\- Mogę teraz wykrywać magię, kiedy jestem w zbroi - przypomniał mu Tony. Jeśli Steve nie przestawał gderać, trzeba się było napić. - Wiem, że przybywa ci lat i pamięć już nie taka, Kapitanie, ale pamiętasz chyba, że jestem w trakcie tworzenia niemalże całkowitej obrony antymagicznej, nie? Jestem geniuszem, serio. Nie chcę się chwalić, ale jest to jeden z moich najlepszych projektów broni defensywnej. Jak tylko zostanie zainstalowana w mojej zbroi, będę miał środki do…

\- Przestań gadać - przerwał mu Steve i zaczął pocierać swój nadgarstek. Skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem. - Dobra, łapię to. Steve jest stary i nie rozumie skomplikowanej technologii. Niezły sposób dywersji. Boże, Tony, mam wrażenie, że jesteś uczulony na troskę innych ludzi o twoją osobę.

\- Nie, wcale nie - odpowiedział Tony i zamrugał. Zagapił się na drzwi windy. - Po prostu… psujesz mi nastrój. To była dobra walka. I zostawmy to już. Poza tym, mówiłeś coś o _spółkowaniu_?

Stojący za nim Steve westchnął.

\- Nikt już dzisiaj nie używa tego słowa? Znowu?

Tony wyszczerzył się, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, i wszedł do środka tyłem, żeby Steve mógł widzieć jego twarz.

\- Nie. Ale fajniej powiedzieć, że chodzą razem do łóżka. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Robisz to dokładnie w tej chwili, no nie? Popatrz, jak ci się zarumieniły policzki. - Wcisnął guzik z napisem „warsztat", a Steve wszedł za nim do windy. Najprawdopodobniej po to, żeby jeszcze bardziej utrudnić mu życie.

\- Wcale sobie tego nie wyobrażam - nadeszła dająca się przewidzieć odpowiedź. Tony otwarcie prychnął, po czym gwałtownie się zachwiał, kiedy Steve go popchnął. - Ha.

\- Jak na gościa tak martwiącego się moim szczęściem, okazujesz to w dziwny… - Popchnął Steve'a barkiem na przeciwległą stronę windy. – Och, Rogers,  _powiedz_ , że się tego spodziewałeś. – Przycisnął Steve'a twarzą do ściany windy i oparł ramię na jego krzyżu, żeby uniemożliwić mu obrócenie się.

\- Pozwoliłem odnieść ci to jedno zwycięstwo.

\- Jasne jak cholera.

\- O, serio? – Steve bez skutku usiłował się obrócić i wyrwać z jego uścisku. Uśmiechał się jak wariat. Nagle wbił Tony'emu bark w brzuch i uniósł go nad ziemię, po czym chwycił jak jakieś trofeum. – Powiedz, że ci pozwoliłem, a może cię puszczę.

\- Czy twoje ramię jest zrobione z granitu? – mruknął cierpiętniczo Tony. Wisiał do góry nogami i wgapiał się w tyłek Steve'a. – Postaw mnie na ziemi, dzieciaku.

\- Nie. – Roześmiał się, przez co jego głos zabrzmiał niemalże czule. – Przyznaj to. Nie jestem… Ałł,  _Tony!_

\- No co? Mam go na wysokości twarzy.

Winda zapiszczała, kiedy zjechała na poziom warsztatu, po czym jej drzwi otworzyły się bezdźwięcznie. Steve wyszedł, wciąż trzymając Tony'ego, po czym postawił go na ziemi. Przez cały czas uśmiechał się jak idiota. Tony cofnął się o krok i potarł brzuch, czekając, aż krew spłynie mu z głowy do innych części ciała. Przynajmniej Steve znajduje się teraz w świetnym nastroju, pomyślał z niechętnym rozbawieniem. Ciężkie warunki mieszkalne. Będzie musiał o tym pamiętać.

\- Zamierzasz teraz pracować nad swoim magicznym urządzeniem? A tak właściwie to jak chcesz je nazwać?

\- Nie jestem jeszcze pewien. – Tony skierował się w stronę minibarku, jednocześnie walcząc z zamkiem swojego body, który nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru dać się rozpiąć. Czuł się, jakby ktoś wcisnął go do bardzo wąskiej celi. – Może nie muszę mu nadawać żadnej nazwy. I tak ma być połączone z Impasem. Bazuje na moich początkowych planach co do niego; odwróceniu cząsteczek i unikatowych sygnatur energii, kiedy pojawią się w promieniu działania urządzenia. Jeśli moje obliczenia są prawidłowe, powinno powstrzymać magiczne pociski, zanim jakikolwiek czarnoksiężnik zdąży chociażby wezwać magię, żeby jakiś stworzyć.

\- Sparaliżuje ruchy magika  _oraz_  jego zaklęcia? Więc ma dwojaki cel. – Steve był pod wrażeniem, co zawsze miło było zobaczyć. Tony nalał im obu szkockiej i popchnął jedną ze szklanek po stole w jego kierunku. Posłał Rogersowi szeroki uśmiech, kiedy tamten złapał ją w tej samej sekundzie, w której przekroczyła krawędź stołu. Steve wypił alkohol duszkiem jak wodę. Drań.

\- Jeśli zamierzasz pić w ten sposób moją drogą szkocką, odetnę ci od niej dostęp i skażę na wino po osiem dolarów za zgrzewkę.

Steve uśmiechnął się.

\- Wcale nie.

\- Nie, wcale nie – przyznał i wzniósł szklankę do toastu. Wypił swoją szkocką prawie tak samo szybko i prawie się nie skrzywił, kiedy poczuł pieczenie w dole gardła. – Zostajesz czy sobie idziesz? Muszę wziąć prysznic.

\- Idę, idę – odparł Steve smutno, po czym odepchnął szklankę z powrotem w jego stronę. – Cotygodniowe spotkanie z Furym. Natasza i Clint też wybierają się do swojej shieldowej matki-karmicielki na odprawę. Wygląda na to, że zostaniesz tutaj sam z Thorem i Bruce'em. – Zawahał się. – I z Lokim.

\- Miłej zabawy – odparł Tony, celowo unikając powiedzenia czegokolwiek innego. Zdecydowanie nie zamierzał dać się złapać na ten haczyk. – Powiedz Fury'emu, że następnym razem napiszę jego imię na niebie.

Tony patrzył na Steve'a i czekał, aż sobie pójdzie, ale ten najwyraźniej nie zamierzał tak łatwo odpuścić.

\- Czy Loki dał nam jeszcze jakieś informacje po… no wiesz, HYDRZE? I schematach Doombota, znaczy się.

\- Mi nic nie mówił. - A w każdym razie nie o tym.

\- Thor przestał próbować zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę – powiedział Steve. Spojrzenie, które posłał Tony'emu, mówiło więcej niż milion słów. – Jesteś jedynym, któremu Loki poświęca swój czas. Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, czy zamierza podzielić się z nami jeszcze jakimiś informacjami. Być może raczyłby ci powiedzieć, jaki ma plan ataku na Amorę i Dooma.

\- Żadnych pasożytów w kwaterze głównej Avengersów, co nie? – Tony uśmiechnął się i zasalutował. – Spoko. Ale jeśli pojawię się dzisiaj w twoim pokoju ze sztyletem w brzuchu…

\- Dobranoc, Tony. Nożyczki są w najwyższej szufladzie, jeśli twój zamek znowu się zaciął.

\- To miało miejsce tylko jeden, jedyny raz – odparł ze zirytowanym rozbawieniem, po czym zaczął szarpać kołnierz stroju. Steve pomachał mu, nawet nie obracając się w jego stronę, przeszedł koło zakrętu i z powrotem zniknął w windzie. Stłumiony dźwięk dzwonka oznajmił jego wyjście. Tony zastanawiał się, dlaczego Rogers w ogóle kłopotał się zjeżdżaniem na sam dół. Z drugiej strony, jeśli nie liczyć całego tego avengersowego biznesu, nie rozmawiał ostatnio za bardzo ze Steve'em. Co z kolei sprawiło, że zauważył, ile czasu poświęcił budowie tego urządzenia i zamartwianiu się Lokim. Jakim cudem do tego w ogóle doszło?

Może moglibyśmy pójść jutro razem na lunch albo coś tym stylu, pomyślał, nadal mocując się z zamkiem i kierując w stronę prysznica z tyłu warsztatu. Od jakiegoś czasu i tak nie wychodził za często poza rezydencję, jeśli nie liczyć wypadów na skautowskie misje.

Prysznic był krótki, a poza tym, jako że kabina była wyjątkowo ciasna i miała tylko jedną słuchawkę, jego łokieć zawsze uderzał w szklane drzwiczki, kiedy… cóż, nieważne, w każdym razie prysznic był krótki. Tony wynurzył się z niego pięć minut później z mokrymi włosami, rozpiętymi dżinsami i obolałym łokciem. W warsztacie zastał Lokiego, który trzymał jeden z prototypów hełmu Iron Mana i przyglądał mu się z oczami zmrużonymi z namysłem.

\- Obmacujesz mój hełm? – zapytał Tony, jakby nie było to nic niezwykłego, po czym rzucił ręcznik na jeden w wolnych stołów laboratoryjnych, podchodząc bliżej do Lokiego. - Kup mi najpierw drinka

\- Nie sądzę – odparł Loki bez zainteresowania, dotykając zaciśniętą dłonią złotej maski. Otworzył ją, po czym przyjrzał się badawczo wnętrzu, jakby czegoś szukał. Co zamierzał tam znaleźć poza wyściółką, ciemnym ekranem i głośnikami, pozostawało dla Tony'ego tajemnicą.

\- A przy okazji, Steve chce, żebyś zdradził więcej swoich mrocznych sekretów czarnego charakteru. Masz jakieś soczyste plotki?

\- Czarnego charakteru – powtórzył Loki, jakby to określenie źle smakowało. - I nie, nie mam żadnych. Chociaż ta niezdarna dziewczyna pracująca w kawiarni, do której lubi uczęszczać doktor Banner, stara się zdobyć próbkę jego krwi. Jakkolwiek podejrzewam, że pracuje dla SHIELDu.

\- Nie zaskoczyłoby mnie to – powiedział Tony i pokręcił głową. – Prawdę mówiąc, założę się, że to sam Fury w peruce. Jarvis, przekaż wiadomość Bannerowi. Delikatnie.

-  _Oczywiście, proszę pana._

Tony trącił Lokiego łokciem w bok.

\- W każdym razie, jak zdobywasz swoje informacje?

\- Och, jest to wytłumaczone w siódmym rozdziale „Poradnika dla złych czarnych charakterów" – odparł kwaśno Loki. – Nie wiedziałeś o tym?

\- Dobra, dobra. Oglądałem mnóstwo bajek w telewizji jako dziecko, pozwij mnie. Jakie jest odpowiednie określenie? Przestępca obdarzony supermocami?

\- Wśród których znajduję się obecnie na trzecim miejscu? Nie sądzę.

Drażliwy temat. Tony zdecydował go nie drążyć, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Loki miał wpaść na jakiś pokręcony pomysł, żeby wrócić na pierwsze miejsce rankingu. Mieli wystarczająco na głowach i naprawdę nie marzyli o kolejnym przestępcy, z którym trzeba się uporać.

Przeszedł obok Lokiego i podszedł do głównego stołu laboratoryjnego, po czym włączył wszystkie systemy, a interaktywne hologramy pojawiły się jeden po drugim. Na środku blatu znajdował się przenośny Impas wielkości dłoni. Został obdarzony przez Tony'ego czymś, co, jak obliczył, powinno być zupełnie efektywną barierą tłumiącą magię. Jak na razie poradziło sobie z magią iskrzącą się dookoła ręki Doombota, który go przeklął. Mimo to nie był w stanie dopracować urządzenia, póki nie będzie mógł go użyć przeciwko wrogowi z krwi i kości.

Prawie o to zapytał, ale spojrzał na Lokiego, który najwyraźniej bawił się świetnie z jego hełmem. Tony zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jakim cudem opuściłeś kwaterę główną Avengersów, skoro Impas tłumi twoją możliwość teleportacji?

Loki odłożył hełm i uniósł ciemną brew, po czym podszedł do niego. Znowu ma na sobie same czarne ciuchy, zauważył nieobecnie Tony. Loki całkowicie zaprzestał noszenia zbroi tuż po tym, jak wkroczył do rezydencji. Żadnego metalu ani skóry, sam zamsz i len cienki jak koronki. Był niemalże chodzącą białą flagą, która pachniała mydłem i ciepłą skórą. Tony zamrugał i spojrzał w dół na urządzenie.

\- Czuję go wewnątrz mnie, rzecz jasna – odparł gładko Loki, zerkając na sufit. – Jednak wyłącznie jako pewien zewnętrzny obszar graniczny. Tak długo, jak mogę przez niego przejść, duszący nacisk twojego Impasu puszcza mnie wolno i nic nie ogranicza moich podróży

\- Więc postanowiłeś „popodróżować" do Stark Tower i popatrzeć, jak niszczę Doombota?

\- Nie spodobało mi się dość nagłe zakończenie naszej rozmowy. - Loki zrobił krok przy krawędzi stołu laboratoryjnego i zatrzymał się tuż przed Tonym, niemalże muskając jego ciało dłońmi, po czym zerknął na urządzenie i zmarszczył brwi. - Podejrzewam, że właśnie to zajmuje twój cenny czas.

\- Tak, ale już niedługo będzie gotowe do użycia. Nie skalibrowałem tego rzecz jasna, ale powinno zadziałać.

\- Powinno?

\- Muszę to na kimś przetestować - przyznał Tony i z ukosa zerknął na Lokiego. - Nie znasz żadnych czarnoksiężników, którzy zgodziliby się zdjąć koszulę i pozwolić mi się naświetlić potencjalnie niebezpieczną ilością zabójczego dla magii promieniowania, no nie?

Loki uśmiechnął się.

\- I przez przypadek dać ci broń, której będziesz mógł potem przeciwko mnieużyć? - odparł z rozbawieniem. - Lubię cię, Stark, ale nie tak bardzo.

\- Będziesz miał wrażenie, że włączyłem ulepszony Impas - rzucił Tony i obrócił się do niego. - Poza tym efekty jego działania nie są permanentne. Po prostu muszę wiedzieć, czy zadziała na kogoś o twojej sile. Bo jeśli tak, to bez wątpienia podziała na Amorę.

Loki zmrużył oczy, słysząc to jawne pochlebstwo, ale wyglądał, jakby to rozważał. Tony postanowił zagrać va banque.

\- Jeśli cię to jednak tak niepokoi, Thor pewnie pozwoli mi zeskanować swój młot, co, jak podejrzewam, będzie równie dobre. Jarvis, czy mógłbyś poinformować naszego obdarzonego bujną brodą boga piorunów, że jestem na dole, w warsztacie?

O, no i wreszcie pojawiło się to złe spojrzenie, za którym tak bardzo tęsknił.

\- Nie wypełniaj tego rozkazu, maszyno - nakazał Loki i zdjął koszulę przez głowę. - Odkładam na bok jawne wysiłki Starka, by mnie rozdrażnić, bo pragnę gorąco, aby to urządzenie okaleczyło Czarodziejkę. Zaczarowany młot jest marną namiastką strumienia magii, który płynie w ciele żywego przeciwnika.

\- Och, absolutnie się z tobą zgadzam - odparł Tony, przebiegając wzrokiem po miejscu, w którym miękka skóra Lokiego przechodziła w wystające biodra. - I nie mam żadnego ukrytego powodu, dla którego chciałbym, żebyś częściowo się przede mną rozebrał.

Ten komentarz najwyraźniej nie zasługiwał na odpowiedź, ale ostatecznie był raczej głupi. Tony podszedł za stoły i machnął na Lokiego, żeby za nim podążył, po czym ustawił go na środku pustej przestrzeni. Być może nie wywali to korków w całej posiadłości, ale odrobina ostrożności nie zaszkodzi. Próba ujarzmienia magii nauką - i to w dodatku magii Lokiego - może się zakończyć jakąś przerażającą i wybuchową klęską.

Loki zniósł ustawianie z dziwnym wdziękiem, ale nic nie powiedział. Jednak jego olbrzymi grymas na twarzy i obiecujące śmierć w męczarniach spojrzenie zrobiły to za niego. Wobec tego Tony trzymał ręce przy sobie, kiedy odmierzał dystans od skanerów do przedmiotu badań. Przesunął nieszczęsną białą myszkę kilka kroków w tył, żeby znalazła się idealnie na środku.

\- Dobra, powinno być w porządku - zadecydował ostatecznie. - Musisz po prostu tutaj stać, kiedy aktywuję urządzenie, po czym nie ruszać się za bardzo, póki skanery nie zbiorą wszystkich odczytów.

Loki założył ręce na piersiach, po czym opuścił je wzdłuż ciała, a jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści.

\- Jeśli wpłynie to szkodliwie na moją magię, nie będziesz miał  _szansy_  na odżałowanie dzisiejszego dnia - przysiągł i, cholera jasna, brzmiał jak stary Loki; ten, który próbował powybijać Avengersów prawie raz na tydzień. A wszystko stało się jeszcze bardziej surrealistyczne, kiedy Tony zrozumiał, że Loki obawia się tego, co się zaraz wydarzy. Ostatecznie nikt nie lubi być bezsilny, a Loki był dumny ze swojej magii.

Ale mimo wszystko pozwalał Tony'emu na pozbawienie go swojej mocy. Co oznaczało, że albo tak bardzo nienawidził Amory, albo ufał, że Tony nie zabije go przez przypadek ani nie okaleczy jego magii na zawsze. Tony nie był pewien, co myśleć o zaciskającym wnętrzności w supeł uczuciu ciepła, które rozlało się po jego ciele, kiedy o tym pomyślał. Loki z pewnością wyglądał na kogoś, komu nie pomogą słowa otuchy, więc Tony po prostu pośpiesznie złapał urządzenie, podłączył je do systemów Jarvisa i dał mu dostęp do kontrolek. Po czym wrócił do Lokiego.

\- Dlaczego powróciłeś? - zapytał podejrzliwie Loki i zmarszczył czoło. Tony po prostu wzruszył ramionami.

\- Cóż, nie mam magicznych mocy, no nie? Skanery wyrzucą mnie z wyników swojej pracy po jej zakończeniu. Dla nich równie dobrze mógłbym być niemożliwie pięknym krzesłem. - Tony wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na sercu Lokiego. Jasna sprawa, wręcz tłukło się o żebra. - Ale jeśli naprawdę nie czujesz się z tym dobrze, nie ma sprawy. Po prostu powiedz.

-Masz mnie za przerażonego? - prychnął, a jego zielone oczy rozbłysły. - Tobą? Tym kawałkiem metalu, który zrobiłeś? Nawet bez magii jestem w stanie zgnieść twoją czaszkę gołymi rękami. Tylko głupiec próbowałby mnie rozwścieczyć, Stark. Zwyczajnie  _zacznij już_ , co masz zacząć. - Odchylił się, uciekając przed dotykiem dłoni Tony'ego i wyglądając jak najzwyklejsze w świecie zwierzę złapane w pułapkę. Zacisnął zęby, przygarbił ramiona i czekał.

No dobra. Cóż, w takim razie w porządku.

\- Jarvis, zaczynaj - zarządził Tony i zrobił duży krok do tyłu. - Ustanów zasięg pola na dwadzieścia stóp. Moc na sto procent, dopasuj do jego sygnatury. Dawaj.

-  _Urządzenie włączone, proszę pana. Aktywacja pola obronnego za trzy, dwa, jeden. Antymagiczna bariera działa. Skanery zbierają odczyty._

Nawet gdyby Jarvis nie odklepał procedury wstępnej i nawet gdyby Tony nie odczuł zmiany ciśnienia w uszach, wciąż byłby w stanie wskazać moment, w którym urządzenie zaczęło działać. Poznał to po zmianie wyrazu twarzy Lokiego i tym, jak szerzej otworzył oczy. Oraz po jego pełnym niedowierzenia spojrzeniu, kiedy uniósł dłoń, próbując coś przywołać i nie odnosząc sukcesu. Na koniuszkach jego palców nie pokazała się nawet iskierka magii.

\- Cóż - powiedział w końcu Loki z wykalkulowanie opanowanym głosem - powiedziałbym, że działa. Gratulacje, Stark. Osłabiłeś właśnie boga oszustw. A teraz zbierz te swoje odczyty.

Tony ledwo co go słyszał; zarejestrował słowa, ale coś innego pochłaniało jego uwagę. Coś, czego Loki jeszcze nie zauważył.

\- Cholera… dobra, tego nie brałem pod uwagę podczas obliczeń - powiedział ostrożnie Tony i wbił spojrzenie w sufit, po czym zerknął w dół, na dzikie oczy Lokiego. - Nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy, inaczej bym cię ostrzegł.

Loki rozchylił wargi i zmrużył oczy.

\- Co też najlepszego narobiłeś?

Ale nie potrzebował odpowiedzi, jako że do tego czasu proces tłumienia jego magii został ukończony. Loki zrozumiał, że jego skóra koloru kości słoniowej przybrała granatową barwę wieczornego nieba, tęczówki paliły się jasnym szkarłatem. Wyglądały na wręcz chore z przerażenia spowodowanego niechcianą przemianą.

Tony opuścił wzrok na podłogę, po czym znowu wbił go w sufit. Przypomniał sobie słowa Lokiego.  _Wziąłem od ciebie coś bez pozwolenia_. Wydarłem sekret ze skóry i kości. Kurwa, _kurwa_. Loki mu ufał… A Tony nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że coś takiego się wydarzy. Jasne, że zmiana wyglądu była magiczna, pomyślał dziko. Jasne, że zostanie zdławiona jak wszystko inne.

\- Jesteś zbyt zdegustowany, żeby na mnie spojrzeć, Stark? - zapytał ostro Loki, kiedy wzrok Tony'ego ponownie powędrował ku podłodze. Och, znalazł się na naprawdę niebezpiecznym gruncie. - I pomyśleć, że przez cały ten czas, kiedy byłeś w moim łóżku, tak waśnie wyglądała ukryta pod wieloma kłamstwami prawda. Czy to cię przeraża? Ta zimna jotuńska skóra? - Zaczął mówić z okrucieństwem, a z jego słów niemalże sączył się jad. - Czy było to dla ciebie wystarczająco dobre tylko przy zgaszonych światłach?

\- Co do… nie patrzę na ciebie tylko dlatego, że ostatnio mi nie pozwoliłeś, pamiętasz? - przypomniał Tony butom Lokiego i skrzywił się. Serce waliło mu młotem. Chciał podnieść wzrok. Wiedział, że zaraz to zrobi, a Loki prawdopodobnie wydrapie mu za to oczy. Cholera by to wzięła. - Czy mogę na ciebie popatrzeć? Nie zmienię się w kamień. Mam zero problemów z twoją niebieską skórą, Loki. Mówię serio.

Loki tylko zaśmiał się szyderczo.

\- Jestem zimny jak grób, a ty nie widzisz w tym problemu? Być może twoja reputacja jest odbiciem rzeczywistości. Być może  _zainteresujesz się_  wszystkim, co się rusza.

Tony zastanowił się nad obrażeniem się, ale zamiast tego zdecydował się prychnąć głośno.

\- Dobra, przypiszę to panice związanej z transformacją, ponieważ właśnie obraziłeś samego siebie. - Uniósł głowę i wzruszył ramionami, kiedy Loki zjeżył się na ten widok, po czym zrobił krok do przodu, akurat na tyle blisko naznaczonej wzorami skóry, żeby czuć promieniujący od niej chłód.

\- Wiesz, i tak zawsze wolałem zimę od innych pór roku. Co to takiego? - Dotknął opuszkiem palca biegnącej w górę, wygiętej linii przecinającej klatkę piersiową Lokiego. - Symbolizują coś? Na przykład dojście do pewnego wieku? A może są dziedziczne? - Spojrzał Lokiemu prosto w oczy. - Wiesz to w ogóle?

Loki wyglądał, jakby chciał go udusić. Tony znał to spojrzenie. Ale kiedy błyszczało w tych rubinowoczerwonych oczach, kiedy jego gardło lekko się poruszało, a znajdujące się po bokach ciała dłonie drżały, Tony wiedział, że Loki nie zaprotestuje. A przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Moment, w którym Tony przekroczy jakąś granicę przez swoją ciekawość, był kwestią czasu.

\- Niewiele razy przybrałem tę postać. Mógłbym je policzyć na palcach jednej ręki - odparł sztywno Loki. Nie zerknął w dół na siebie. - Zamordowałem króla Jotunów, który zgodnie z więzami krwi był moim ojcem. Nie miałem czasu na zadawanie mu takich pytań. Jeśli mają jakieś znaczenie, nie jestem jego świadomy i będę szczęśliwy, pozostając takim. Nie kocham tej formy.

Tony przyjrzał się jego ramionom, naznaczonym wygiętymi liniami, będącymi swoimi lustrzanymi odbiciami. Wodził palcem po niebieskiej skórze - naprawdę niebieskiej, o czystym, równomiernym kolorze - która promieniowała przytłumionym chłodem. Tony widział, że może jej dotykać bez odmrożenia sobie palców; wiedział, że może jej dotknąć ustami i poczuć smak śniegu. Oddech, który musnął jego policzek, przypominał małą zamieć śnieżną.

\- Co cię tak ciekawi?

Tony rzucił Lokiemu krótkie, niedowierzające spojrzenie.

\- Przyglądałeś się sobie w ogóle? Steve miałby ręce pełne roboty, gdyby był tutaj na dole. - Przez klatkę piersiową Lokiego przebiegały trzy wypukłe linie, długie i idealnie rozmieszczone. Czy były jak pręgi tygrysa? Były ostrzeżeniem, znakiem krwi? Jakim cudem Loki nie umierał z ciekawości?

\- Kapitan Rogers? - powiedział ostro Loki, niemalże rzucając się na ten komentarz. - Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ - powiedział nieprzytomnie Tony, prostując się, żeby przyjrzeć się przypominającym koronę znakom na jego czole - szkicuje. No wiesz. Kocha sztukę. Cholera jasna, teraz praktycznie mogę zrozumieć, o czym ciągle gadał. Przeszkadza ci to, że cię dotykam? Mogę przestać. Chyba powinienem, patrzysz na mnie, jakbyś chciał mnie zamordować. Boże drogi, twoje oczy są widowiskowe. Jarvis, jaki to kolor?

-  _Według listy kolorów z 1955, Pożądanie. Oznakowany numerem E62020._

Tony spojrzał na Lokiego i uniósł brew.

\- Wiesz, mógłbym to skomentować…

\- Ale nie zamierzasz.

\- Nie, nie zamierzam.

Znajdujące się za Tonym czujniki brzęknęły, oznajmiając tym samym koniec skanowania, i zaczęły furkotać, przeprowadzając obliczenia i wycinając jego obecność z równań i wahań mocy. Jeśli Tony miałby pokazać jedną rzecz, którą jego maszyny by rozpoznały, byłby to reaktor łukowy. Chociaż przedostanie się przez wykrywacze metalu na lotniskach nadal stanowiło cholerne problemy. Bogu dzięki za prywatne samoloty.

Loki spojrzał na sufit.

\- A więc zrobione. Wyłącz to swoje urządzenie.

\- Słyszałeś szefa, Jarvis.

-  _Tak jest, proszę pana. Wyłączenie za dwadzieścia sekund._

\- Nie było tak źle, nie? - powiedział radośnie Tony i zacisnął lekko ręce na ramionach Lokiego. - Pomimo niespodziewanego ataku zniebieszczenia skóry powiedziałbym, że poszło wręcz podręcznikowo. Jak się czujesz?

\- W porządku - odparł, ale kącik jego ust opadł w dół, a Loki wciąż nieco sztywno wpatrywał się wprost przed siebie. - Użyjesz tego kiedyś przeciwko mnie, czyż nie?

Tony ścisnął lekko jego ramiona i poczuł, jak szok spowodowany zimnem sączy się do jego dłoni. To było jak pierwszy skok do basenu, wprost na główkę, bynajmniej niezakończony łagodnym pokonaniem powierzchni wody. Jak spadanie. A Tony zawsze skakał daleko i lądował ciężko. W większości przypadków za ciężko.

\- Zmęczyło mnie walczenie z tobą już jakiś czas temu, wierz mi lub nie - powiedział cicho. - Nas wszystkich to zmęczyło. Ale jeśli dasz nam powód, żeby zwołać zespół, wtedy tak, walnę w ciebie wszystkim, co mam.

Ciężko w to uwierzyć, ale ta deklaracja wywołała uśmiech na twarzy Lokiego.

\- Och, to dobrze. Martwiłem się, że nasz romans cię zmiękczył.

\- Wszystko, tylko nie to - odparł lakonicznie Tony i spojrzał na niego wymownie. - Poza tym jestem absolutnie pewien, że pokonałbym cię w uczciwej walce.

Loki roześmiał się na cały głos z autentycznym rozbawieniem. W ten irytujący, nie-masz-na-to-żadnej-szansy sposób. Ale rozchmurzyło go to, więc Tony doszedł do wniosku, że może się wystawić na pośmiewisko raz jeszcze, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba.

A poza tym dzięki temu element zaskoczenia był o wiele słodszy. Tony wspiął się na palce i pocałował te śmiejące się usta tak mocno, jak mógł, i przywarł ciałem do zimnej skóry, zanim urządzenie się wyłączyło, a Loki wrócił do swojej zielono-bladej elegancji. Chłodne wargi rozchyliły się chciwie w poszukiwaniu ciepła żywego ciała, chociaż Tony był pewien, że bolało go to w pewnym stopniu, biorąc pod uwagę, jak niska była obecnie temperatura jego ciała.

\- Parzysz - wymamrotał Loki w jego usta, a jego palce wśliznęły się pod koszulę Tony'ego i przywarły do ciepłej skóry. - Mógłbym cię tak przyjąć.

\- Dla chcącego zawsze znajdzie się jakiś sposób - odparł Tony, chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, w jego umyśle pojawiły się wysoce niepokojące scenariusze. Niepokojące, bo w gruncie rzeczy nie przeszkadzał mu ten pomysł. Ani trochę.

\- Być może w cieplejszym miesiącu, kiedy powietrze będzie duszne, a ty będziesz miał kołdrę na swojej rozgorączkowanej skórze - wymruczał Loki. Mięśnie jego pleców zadrgały, kiedy Tony dotknął wygiętego w łuk kręgosłupa. - Mógłbyś dotknąć swoimi dłońmi wszystkiego, czego byś tylko zechciał.

O Boże.

\- Nie bolałoby cię to?

\- Bolałoby. - Loki przycisnął usta do miejsca, w którym szyja Tony'ego łączyła się z ramieniem. - Ale nie wystarczająco, żeby mnie to powstrzymało. Nie powinieneś był okazywać takiego zainteresowania.

\- Niczego nie żałuję - odparł szczerze i przechylił lekko głowę. - Ale lato będzie dopiero za pięć miesięcy. Myślisz, że wciąż będziemy…  _hej_ , już, już, zły dotyk,  _zimno_ … um, to wtedy robić?

I czyż nie było to pytanie za milion dolarów? Tony nie lubił poruszać kwestii zaangażowania nawet w swoich najlepszych dniach, jako że zazwyczaj był do tego zmuszany, a nie wprost przeciwnie. Ale było coś w sypianiu ze znanym przestępcą wojennym, czarnoksiężnikiem i bratem Thora, co sprawiało, że stało się to istotne dla jego interesów. A konkretnie - pozostania przy życiu i nie bycia wrzuconym do więzienia.

I być może przyzwyczaił się do myśli, że Loki staje się czymś na wpół stałym w jego życiu. Co było zabawne na swój własny sposób; od kiedy niby Tony Stark zaczął się do kogokolwiek przywiązywać?

\- Podejrzewam, że najzwyczajniej w świecie będziemy musieli to sami odkryć - wymruczał Loki. Tony podniósł wzrok akurat na czas, żeby zobaczyć, jak błękit na jego skórze jaśnieje i znika, zmieniając się w zwykłą bladą karnację. Potem płonąca czerwień tęczówek przeszła w wyrazistą i czystą zieleń, a skóra, której dotykał dłońmi, ociepliła się, jakby posąg ożył.

\- Mógłbyś teraz sprawdzić, co z twoją magią - rzucił Tony, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko, obserwując, jak moc wypełnia oczy Lokiego i przez chwilę odbija światło, a następnie znika, gromadząc się gdzieś wewnątrz niego. - No i widzisz, wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce.

Loki tylko się uśmiechnął.

\- Czy powinniśmy to kontynuować na górze?

\- Czytasz mi w myślach.

…

System bezpieczeństwa zaczął wywrzaskiwać alarm.

INTRUZ. ZAMKNIĘCIE SYSTEMU W TRAKCIE.

INTRUZ. ZAMKNIĘCIE SYSTEMU W TRAKCIE.

INTRUZ. ZAMKNIĘCIE SYSTEMU W TRAKCIE.

-  _Jezus, kurwa mać!_  - Tony podskoczył w łóżku już obudzony i zaczął po omacku szukać spodni. W jego sypialni włączyły się czerwone światła. - Jarvis? Jarvis, co się,  _u ciężkiej cholery_ , dzieje?

Jarvisowi udało się wydać z siebie serię kliknięć i zacinające się warkotanie.

INTRUZ. ZAMKNIĘCIE SYSTEMU W TRAKCIE.

O, kur…

\- Komputer, inicjacja awaryjnego protokołu trzy-zero-siedem-siedem-tango-sierra-dziewięć. Zrestartować systemy! Jarvis, obudź się, ty dupku, potrzebuję cię!

Pospiesznie wciągnął dżinsy i zapiął je, podczas gdy system obronny rezydencji przeprowadzał ciężki reset, a Jarvis wyczołgiwał się z jakiegoś zapętlenia systemu, które spowodowało błąd w jego procesorze. Umysł Tony'ego pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Co, do kurwy nędzy, mogło przejść przez ich systemy obronne?

I… gdzie się podział Loki?

Tony zamrugał z głupim wyrazem twarzy, patrząc na zmiętoszoną kołdrę na swoim łóżku. Alarmy zaczęły cichnąć. Tony był obolały, a na jego plecach znajdowało się dość głębokie zadrapanie, czyli nie wyobraził sobie tej godziny, która miała miejsce przed tym, jak zasnęli. Więc gdzie on się podział? Dlaczego Loki go nie obudził?

\- Nie skłaniaj się jeszcze ku oczywistej odpowiedzi - powiedział sobie, ale w jego żołądku pojawiła się bryłka lodu, która nie chciała się roztopić. - Jarvis, daj mi cokolwiek. Warsztat, laboratoria, arsenał, hangar… gdzie się włamali?

Jarvis odezwał się pomimo szumu zakłóceń w systemie komórkowym:

-  _Wszystkie nienaruszone, proszę pana. Impas jest niepodłączony; obecnie ponownie łączę go z systemem. Nieautoryzowana sygnatura energii pochodzi z apartamentu Thora._

\- O mój Boże. - Tony skoczył ku drzwiom, ale złapał coś leżącego na biurku, zanim wypadł na korytarz. - Czy mamy identyfikację tej sygnatury energii? Gdzie są wszyscy? Czy z Thorem wszystko w porządku?

-  _Thor znajduje się w dobrym stanie. Sygnały życia są silne i stabilne. Obecnie dostępni Avengersi w kwaterze głównej to: doktor Bruce Banner_ \- odparł posłusznie Jarvis, kiedy Tony biegł najszybciej, jak potrafił, w stronę windy, mając zamiar zjechać prosto do hangaru. Mógł to lubić albo nie, jednak wiedział, że nikomu nie pomoże bez zbroi. Ale potem Jarvis znowu zapiszczał.

-  _Potwierdzam pomyślną identyfikację. Sygnatura energii należy do przestępcy obdarzonego supermocami numer pięć: Amora, znana również jako: Czarodziejka._

Tony poczuł, jak jego żołądek się zaciska. Amora. Systemy Jarvisa znowu zaczęły się zacinać, piszcząc dziwnie wysoko.

\- Jarvis, kurwa,  _co się dzieje?!_

-  _Potwierdzam identyfikację drugiej sygnatury energii. Przestępca obdarzony supermocami numer trzy: Loki Laufeyson._

O Boże. Thor i Loki przeciwko Amorze? Zniszczą cały budynek.

\- Jarvis, prześlij mi dźwięk, kiedy będę się ładował do zbroi. - Przynajmniej mógł słyszeć, co się tam dzieje. Czy powinien obudzić Bannera? Alarmy odzywały się tylko w jego pokoju w związku z pewną prawdą - nikt nie lubił bez powodu irytować dobrego doktora.

-  _Połączenie nawiązane, proszę pana. Przesyłam nadawany jednostronnie dźwięk._  - Przy odrobinie szczęścia nie będzie to tylko paplanina pełna starych wyrazów, a coś, co Tony będzie w stanie zrozumieć…

\- Och, kochanie, wiem, że tego nie było w planie, ale działasz po prostu niemożliwie  _wolno_. - Amora brzmiała na nadąsaną i zirytowaną, ale były to pełne satysfakcji narzekania kogoś, komu udało się osiągnąć swój cel; kogoś, kto wziął sobie, co chciał. - Obiecałeś mi, Loki. Myślałam, że jesteś rozsądniejszy i nie będziesz próbował oszukać Czarodziejki.

\- Obiecałem ci Avengersów,  _kiedy będę gotowy_  - warknął Loki cicho, jakby szeptał. - Włożyłem w to zbyt wiele wysiłku, żebyś teraz to wszystko zniszczyła. Dosłownie jedzą mi z ręki.

Tony zatrzymał się, dysząc.  _Żebyś teraz to wszystko zniszczyła…_

O, Jezu Chryste.

Oczywiście.

Amora syknęła.

\- Obiecałeś mi boga piorunów. Obiecałeś mi Thora. Nie udało ci się wypełnić tej obietnicy. A teraz zabiorę jedyną część naszej umowy, która się liczy.

-  _Amoro…_

\- Zabieram jego duszę. Dobranoc, Kłamco.

Przekaz dźwięku zatrzeszczał mocno, kiedy się teleportowała, ponieważ, rzecz jasna, Impas został dezaktywowany. Dziękujemy, Wiktorze van Doomie, pomyślał Tony ze zmęczeniem.

Wyszedł na zupełnego i absolutnego idiotę.

Cóż.

A to coś nowego.

-  _Proszę pana, Impas ponownie działa. Czarodziejka nie znajduje się już w budy…_

\- Zamknij się, Jarvis. Po prostu… zamknij się. Wiem.

Tony musiał przyznać Lokiemu punkty za umiejętne ciągnięcie oszustwa przez tyle czasu. Prawdopodobnie pracował nad nim od tamtego pierwszego spotkania w nocy.

Prawdopodobnie…

-  _Kurwa!_  - zaklął Tony i obrócił się na pięcie. Gorąca wściekłość rozlewała się powoli w jego klatce piersiowej, przez co krawędzie pola widzenia miał lekko rozmyte. - Nie, nie, nie dzisiaj, ty kurewski kłamliwy sukinsynu. Nie w moim domu. Nie tym razem.

-  _Proszę pana_  - odezwał się Jarvis, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. Jeśli miał jakieś pojęcie o czymkolwiek, to o tym, co należy robić, kiedy Tony Stark jest rozzłoszczony. - _Rozkazy._

\- Wyślij kod zielony Bruce'owi Bannerowi - warknął, maszerując z powrotem w kierunku skrzydła sypialnianego. - Daj mi przenośny system operacyjny i to teraz. Włącz swój system ograniczeń walki w stu procentach. Licencja na zabijanie stała się faktem. Chcę Podwójnego Impasu, chcę mojej przenośnej zbroi i chcę  _cholernego kłamliwego języka Lokiego_  przybitego kołkiem do mojej ściany.

-  _Tak jest, proszę pana._

Tony odgarnął opadające mu na twarz włosy i uniósł sztylet, który Loki kiedyś wbił mu we wnętrzności. Być może dzisiaj właściciel dostanie go z powrotem.

\- Zgromadź Avengersów.


	8. Chapter 8

To nie tak, że Tony Stark nie zna się na oszustwach.

Ani na zdradzie, skoro już o tym mowa. Widział to i tamto, zrobił parę innych rzeczy, przeszedł nad tym do porządku dziennego i dobrze przyswoił sobie tę lekcję. Nie przetrwał tak długo dzięki ufaniu każdej pięknej twarzyczce i wierzeniu w każde gładkie kłamstwo, które usłyszał. Nauczył się nie dowierzać, kiedy ktoś podaje mu przyjacielską pomocną dłoń - a przynajmniej dopóki nie sprawdził go w każdy możliwy znany ludzkości sposób.

Wspomnienie ziejącej dziury w klatce piersiowej, którą zostawił tam -niemalże własnymi rękami - mężczyzna, który był dla niego jak drugi ojciec, przypominało mu wystarczająco skutecznie, że czasami rzeczy nie są tym, czym się wydają. Nie wszystkich powinien traktować przychylnie.

Wydawało mu się, że  _dobrze to wie_.

Och, ale Loki był cholernie dobrym artystą. Zasługiwał na jakąś, kurwa mać, nagrodę za nabranie ich wszystkich. Tym razem naprawdę zasługiwał. I kiedy Tony stał przed zamkniętymi drzwiami pokoju Thora, a w jego klatce piersiowej jasno jak płomień świecy paliły się wściekłość i lęk, doszedł do wniosku, że osobiście dopilnuje, żeby Loki taką dostał.

Jarvis rozłączył się z systemem rezydencji, żeby zainicjować włączenie przenośnego systemu operacyjnego i podłączyć się do zbroi. Dookoła Tony'ego panowała cisza tak głęboka, że nie był pewien, czy Loki wciąż jest w pokoju, czy też teleportował się za Amorą; może i zrujnowała mu plany, ale jego zemsta i tak była słodka, jeśli to, co Tony usłyszał, było prawdą. Według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa Loki rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Robota wykonana, zabawa zaliczona, brat pokonany raz na zawsze. Tony po prostu musiał wejść do środka i sam się o tym przekonać.

Ale mimo to się wahał.

Głęboko w środku Tony wiedział, że nie chce otwierać drzwi, żeby zobaczyć, co jego dobre chęci do niedostrzegania prawdy zrobiły przyjacielowi. Sam powiedział Thorowi, żeby przestał się łudzić. Czemu nie posłuchał własnej rady?

Przez zwlekanie sytuacja stawała się tylko gorsza. Czas wypić piwo, które sobie nawarzyłem, pomyślał ponuro, prostując przygarbione ramiona. Wyciągnął dłoń i otworzył drzwi. Czas na przedstawienie.

Pierwszym priorytetem, pomyślał szybko po przekroczeniu progu pokoju, było sprawdzenie stanu Thora. Puls, oddech i reakcje źrenic, a aktywnością mózgu zajmie się później, kiedy Jarvis będzie pod ręką. Rumieńce na policzkach. Temperaturę. Trzeba upewnić się, że wszystko będzie w porządku, bo chodziło przecież o Thora, a poza tym ostatecznie nigdy nie spotkali się na tym piwie…

Thor leżał na łóżku okryty kołdrą niemalże po uszy, jak gdyby spał jak kamień, kiedy Amora zaatakowała. Ale jego niebieskie oczy były otwarte, nieobecne i puste i wpatrywały się w sufit. Jego twarz była blada, a mięśnie zwiotczałe.

Wyglądał, jak gdyby umarł wiele dni przed tym, jak Tony wszedł do pokoju.

\- O,  _nawet się nie waż_ , Odinsonie. - Tony pochylił się nad nim z sercem w gardle, po czym przyłożył ucho do jego klatki piersiowej, żeby sprawdzić puls. Choć wydawało się to niemożliwe, usłyszał go; Jarvis miał rację. Sygnały życia były w porządku. Skóra Thora była chłodnawa, ale nie zimna, a serce biło powoli i równo. Może nieco ciężkawo… ale żył i oddychał i, serio,  _Bogu dzięki._

\- Thor. Pobudka, facet. No, dalej. - Potrząsnął jego ramionami, szukając na twarzy Thora oznak przytomności czy jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Amora powiedziała, że zabiera jego duszę. Duszę Thora? Czym jest ciało bez duszy? Tony nigdy tak naprawdę nie kupował całej tej gadki o uduchowieniu i religii, jednak wiadomo było raczej powszechnie, że bez duszy ciało jest tylko pustą powłoką. Ale Thor przecież nie był martwy.

Był po prostu… pusty.

\- Spodziewałeś się tego chociaż? - zapytał Tony przyjaciela, po czym usiadł ciężko na jego łóżku. Wyciągnął rękę i zamknął powieki Thora opuszkami palców. Otworzyły się znowu lekko, wystarczająco, żeby mógł zobaczyć fragment białek pod złotymi rzęsami. Chryste. Tony przełknął kwaśną ślinę i zastanowił się, czy to oznaczy, że zaraz będzie wymiotował.

\- Nie spodziewał się tego. Thor był zawsze niepomny swoich słabości.

Tony nie podniósł wzroku, bo nie musiał. Bo przecież oczywiście Loki wciąż tutaj był. Pewnie wciąż myślał, że może się jakoś wygadać z tej sytuacji.

\- Co się stało, do cholery? Jarvis mnie obudził… powiedział, że Amora dostała się do środka. Prawie usmażyła systemy jak grzankę - powiedział chrypliwie, po czym pośpiesznie wstał i obrócił się w stronę Lokiego. - A ty… kurwa. Co ci się stało?

Opierający się o ścianę Loki wzruszył sztywno ramionami. Przyciskał rękę do swojego boku, ale mimo to krew nieprzerwanie sączyła się pomiędzy jego palcami.

\- Nic, co nie miało miejsca wcześniej - odparł, ale jego zielone oczy były szkliste i nie odrywały się od twarzy Thora. - Nic, co nie będzie miało miejsca w przyszłości. Wiesz, nie możesz go obudzić. Nie widzisz tego, ale ja owszem.

\- Ale że czego nie widzę? - zapytał ostro Tony, kompletnie zaszokowany. Loki krwawił… czyli walczył z kimś? Ile przegapił w ciągu tych kilku krótkich minut?

\- To, co tutaj spoczywa, choć jest ciepłe i oddycha, to nie więcej niż jego puste mięso i kości. Nie więcej niż odrzucona szata. Thora tu nie ma. Ona go ma i użyje go. Zmieni. Wypaczy wszystko, czym kiedykolwiek był. Równie dobrze mógłby być martwy. - Loki zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się słabo. - A zawsze tak bardzo się martwił, że koniec spotka go z mojej ręki. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że to ona będzie za to odpowiedzialna.

Tony odwrócił się do Thora z dziwnym swędzeniem oczu. Ostrożnie wstał i poprawił jego kołdrę, zastanawiając się, do czego, do jasnej cholery, doprowadził swoim postępowaniem.

\- Czy jej w tym pomogłeś? - zapytał Tony, a głos drżał mu z czystej wściekłości. Ale brzmiał w nim też smutek i to wystarczyło, żeby przekonać Lokiego.

Lokiego, który uniósł spoczywającą wcześniej na boku rękę. Pod nią znajdowała się pokryta pęcherzami, krwawiąca mocno rana. Tony skrzywił się, ale nie dał się zbić z tropu. Ostatecznie stąpał po cienkim lodzie.

\- Widzisz, zawsze byłem jej rywalem. Thor z kolei zawsze był naszym ostatecznym celem, choć z bardzo różnych powodów. - Loki zrobił krok do przodu i zachwiał się lekko, ale szybko odzyskał równowagę. Z na wpół przymkniętymi oczami i nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy podszedł do łóżka, na którym spoczywało ciało Thora. - Nie jest to koniec, na który zasługiwał. Miałem tak wiele innych planów…

Tony zignorował to i stanął twarzą w twarz z Lokim.

\- Nie obudziłeś mnie, sam poszedłeś do pokoju Thora, pozwoliłeś jej uciec i teraz jeszcze próbujesz mnie przekonać, że jej nie pomogłeś?

W ten sposób uderzył w czuły punkt. Niemalże był w stanie poczuć wstrząs Lokiego, kiedy jego głowa drgnęła i uniosła się. Jego oczy błyszczały chłodno. Po czym szybko ponownie przybrał swój nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy.

\- Nie jestem w zmowie z tą podstępną harpią - powiedział z odrazą, a z jego twarzy odpłynęły wszelkie kolory. -  _Obudzić cię?_  A niby po co? Jesteś bezużyteczny bez zbroi, a liczył się czas. Zdążyła wyżąć jego duszę, zanim tu przybyłem. Próbowałem ją chwycić, a ona mnie zaatakowała. - Obrócił się do niego tyłem z napiętymi ramionami, po czym zacisnął dłoń na swoim boku i syknął. -  _Gdybym_  za nią podążył, Skurge czekałby na drugim końcu, żeby zakończyć jej dzieło. Nawet ty zgodzisz się, że większą wartość stanowię żywy. Podjąłem właściwą decyzję.

To była niezła historyjka. Ba, mogła być nawet prawdziwa, pomyślał Tony, patrząc, jak Loki podchodzi naprzeciw niego, okrążając łóżko. Ciało i krew, i krzycząca wręcz gorzka niewinność, kiedy wszelkie dowody powinny świadczyć przeciwko niemu. Prawda i kłamstwa. Tak właśnie to robił. Wystarczająco wiele prawdy, żeby inni mu uwierzyli, połączone z taką ilością kłamstw, żeby mu to odpowiadało, bo Tony chciałby uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. I ostatecznie Loki wyszedłby z tego zwycięsko.

Ponieważ być może Avengersi znaleźliby Amorę i znaleźliby też Dooma. Być może poradziliby sobie z nimi, przez co Loki stałby się jedynym liczącym się na szachownicy pionkiem.

A być może z zaufaniem, jakie zyskał sobie u Avengersów, znalazłby się w idealnej pozycji, żeby zabić ich jednego po drugim, po czym scementować więzi łączące go z Amorą i Doomem, którzy jako jedni z niewielu byli mu prawie równi siłą.

Być może zginęliby razem, we trójkę. W każdym wypadku Loki wciąż wygrywał.

Poza jednym malutkim szczególikiem.

\- Wiesz, to w sumie zabawne, bo wbrew pozorom ci wierzę - powiedział mu Tony, po czym złożył ręce za plecami i ostrożnie rozciągnął ramiona. - Nie chciałbyś, żeby Amora tak go załatwiła. Chciałbyś, żeby to poczuł, a Thor nie może docenić swojego ciężkiego stanu, skoro cały czas śpi. Nie, chciałbyś, żeby był żywy, żeby kopał i krzyczał „cholerny morderca".

\- Sądzisz, że mnie znasz. Jakie to ujmujące. Ale w tym wypadku podejrzewam, że masz rację - odparł Loki. - Nie tak bym tego dokonał.

Tony westchnął i przytaknął ze zmęczeniem. Zrobił krok do przodu i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku zranionego boku Lokiego.

\- Dasz mi na to spojrzeć?

Wyraz twarzy Lokiego nieznacznie się napiął.

\- Uleczy się - powiedział i odsunął się od wyciągniętych w jego stronę rozcapierzonych palców. - Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

Tony uśmiechnął się słabo i znowu zrobił krok do przodu.

\- Tak myślałem, że to powiesz - stwierdził i wbił sztylet po rękojeść w niechroniony niczym brzuch Lokiego.

Loki krzyknął ochryple i skulił się, patrząc na Tony'ego z przerażeniem. Pasma jego magii zaczęły się rozpływać w powietrzu jak mgła, a razem z nimi iluzja jątrzącej się rany.

-  _Stark_ … - Tony nigdy nie usłyszał niczego, co można by trafniej nazwać pełnym desperacji błaganiem.

\- Wiesz, to była całkiem niezła historyjka, ale w szczegółach jest pies pogrzebany. Taka ilość krwi pachnie, o czym zapomniałeś. Ale, cóż, oszukaj mnie raz, wstydź się. Oszukaj mnie dwa razy… no właśnie. - Przekręcił mocno sztylet. Lokiego przygryzł wargę, żeby nie krzyknąć, a jego oczy uciekły w tył głowy. Ale Tony był zrobiony ze stali. - Nikt nie oszukuje mnie dwa razy, ty zdradziecki sukinsynu.

Loki wbił w Tony'ego spojrzenie swoich zielonych oczu, jednocześnie pełnych wściekłości i ogromnego bólu. Kolor jego tęczówek powoli przeszedł w jaskrawy odcień czerwieni, a Tony wiedział już, że wygrał, kiedy skóra, której dotykał, stała się lodowato zimna.

-  _Proszę pana_  - wyrecytował Jarvis z głośnika znajdującego się gdzieś za nim. Ciężkie kroki przenośnego systemu operacyjnego wskazywały na to, że wykonał polecenie Tony'ego. -  _Podwójny Impas został z powodzeniem włączony. Doktorze Banner, czy mógłby pan to potrzymać? Muszę pomóc panu Starkowi._

\- Nienawidzę mieć rację - wymamrotał Bruce, a chwilę później Jarvis wmaszerował do pokoju z podniesionymi rękoma i ciałem błyszczącym się od czystej elektryczności. Tony wyciągnął sztylet z ciała Lokiego, po czym popchnął go w kierunku Jarvisa i nie kłopotał się patrzeniem na to, jak przez ciało Kłamcy przepływa prąd o zabójczym napięciu. Zapachniało spalonymi włosami i ciężkim miedzianym zapachem krwi. Naprawdę powinien był założyć zbroję, pomyślał nieobecnie Tony i potarł o siebie palce dłoni. Wręcz lepiły się od krwi. Co w sumie wiązałoby się z jego myślami, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, ale nie chodziło mu o Lokiego.

\- Potrzebujesz mnie - wydusił z siebie Loki, którego mocno trzymały ramiona Jarvisa. Rzecz jasna śmiertelna dla ludzi dawka nie mogła go zabić. - Nigdy nie… nie znajdziesz jej beze mnie. Zabij mnie, a stracisz tę małą nadzieję na… zrobienie z Thora ponownie całości. Potrzebujesz kogoś o sile boga.

Tony zerknął przez ramię. Czuł teraz wewnętrzną pustkę i zimno.

\- Banner, widzisz w tym pokoju jakichś bogów?

\- Nie. - Bruce Banner trzymał Podwójny Impas w dłoniach. - Tylko jednego Lodowego Olbrzyma.

Loki warknął na nich obu, nie będąc w stanie sklecić zdania. Nie przypominał już tego elokwentnego czarnoksiężnika, którym był przed chwilą. Jarvis ponownie poraził go prądem. Tym razem Loki widocznie osłabł i zawisł na trzymających go metalowych ramionach. Granatowa krew zaczęła kapać na podłogę.

\- Czy on właśnie umarł? - zapytał Bruce Jarvisa, zezując na jego więźnia.

-  _Jego sygnały życia są wciąż silne, doktorze. Obudzi się ponownie już wkrótce, biorąc pod uwagę zdolność do regeneracji, jaką ma w tej formie._ \- Jarvis odwrócił się do Tony'ego. -  _Proszę pana, Kapitan Rogers jest już w drodze, razem z agentami Romanow i Bartonem. Czy mam zabrać pana Laufeysona do celi więziennej?_

Tony wpatrywał się w Thora. Był blady jak ściana, a jego włosy były wręcz szokująco złote w zestawieniu ze skórą. Nawet Tony potrafił stwierdzić, że jego sen nie wygląda na naturalny. Założyłby się, że Thor jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie był taki cichy ani spokojny.

\- Tony. - Bruce ostrożnie podszedł do niego. Tony niemalże podskoczył.

\- Hmm? A, tak, Jarvis, zabierz go tam. Utrzymuj w celi Podwójny Impas przez cały czas. Pełna kontrola, obserwacja dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Nie powinien stanowić zagrożenia, skoro nie może korzystać z magii, ale wolę dmuchać na zimne. - Czego wcześniej nie robił i popatrzcie, do czego to doprowadziło.

Jarvis opuścił pokój bez słowa, z ciałem Lokiego przerzuconym przez ramię i Podwójnym Impasem, który wziął od Bannera, w wolnej ręce. Jego mobilna wersja była bardzo poręczna. Być może zasługiwał na jakiś ulepszony wygląd, trochę bardziej w stylu Iron Mana, trochę mniej van Dooma. Tony i tak potrzebował nowego projektu, na którym mógłby się teraz skoncentrować.

\- A więc nie żyje? Thor znaczy się - powiedział Banner, przerywając w ten sposób ciszę. Podszedł do łóżka. Był bosy i miał na głowie ciężki przypadek włosów, które nie widziały dzisiaj grzebienia. - Czy też Loki mówił prawdę o tym, że wciąż jest nadzieja?

\- To irytujące, ale muszę przyznać, że nie mam pojęcia - odparł Tony i potarł dłońmi twarz. Myśl, Stark. - Ten rodzaj magicznej wojny jest kompletnie poza moją ligą. Dusze, Banner. Dasz wiarę? I zanim zacznę mówić o implikacjach, jakie fakt, że istnieją i są namacalnymi rzeczami, które można ukraść, będzie miał dla prawdziwego świata, nie wiem nawet, z czego są zrobione, jak je znaleźć i śledzić… a Amora może być teraz już galaktyki stąd. Jak na razie Thor jest poza naszym zasięgiem, a ja… - Nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej z powodu gardła, które wyschło na wiór. Ale Banner zrobił to za niego.

\- Byłeś zbyt zajęty obściskiwaniem się z Lokim, żeby wątpić w jego motywy - powiedział Bruce wolno. Tony zesztywniał, ale Banner kontynuował: - Na plecach masz parę niezłych zadrapań. Thor wiedział?

Tony wykrzywił usta, ale nie był to pełen szczęścia uśmiech.

\- Thor nie wiedział niczego o niczym, biedny drań. Loki manipulował mną jak chciał, pociągał za wszystkie sznurki i czekał, aż wymyślę coś, czym mógłby okaleczyć Amorę. Potem by nas zdradził. A mimo to jakimś cudem pracowali wspólnie przez cały ten czas. Świrnięci przestępcy, no nie? Nigdy nie wiesz, co im chodzi po głowach.

\- Rozumiem, że to był spisek. Serio. Ale ty i Loki… Steve będzie musiał wyciągnąć konsekwencje, z czego doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę - powiedział Bruce cicho. Jego oczy były pełne melancholii. - Być może wolałbyś być gdzieś indziej, kiedy tutaj dotrą.

\- Doktorze, czyżbyś zamierzał mnie kryć? - zapytał Tony z krzywym uśmiechem. Zastanawiał się, czy jego uśmiech wyglądał na tak bolesny, jak był. - Dzięki, ale ten jeden raz poniosę konsekwencje mojego postępowania. Muszę. Jeśli zniknę, nie będę w stanie wymyśleć, jak zebrać odczyty, których potrzebuję. A coś mi mówi, że Loki nie będzie już dla nas taki miły. Nie zamierzam poddawać się w kwestii Thora.

\- Obwiniasz się o to, co się stało.

\- Tak, no cóż… Pomogłem w tym, Banner. Muszę to teraz naprawić…

\- Ale Steve nie da ci na to szansy - wtrącił cierpliwie Bruce. Patrzył na Tony'ego z współczuciem. - Nie rozumiesz tego, Tony? Nie może ci już ufać.

Tony wzdrygnął się.

\- Nie, to nieprawda. Boże… jestem  _wściekły_.

Bruce uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo.

\- Słyszę to. Ale nie pomoże ci to, a z całą pewnością nie pomoże Thorowi. Nie zacznij się pogrążać w użalaniu się nad samym sobą. Wszyscy kiedyś coś schrzaniliśmy, zraniliśmy ludzi. Jesteśmy w tym tak samo dobrzy jak we wszystkim innym. Loki wcześniej też nas wykiwał. Niektórych z nas więcej niż raz. Byliśmy już w gorszych sytuacjach.

\- Serio? - O, to zabrzmiało ponuro.

\- Jasne. - Bruce miał poważny wyraz twarzy. - Ponieważ mamy szansę na uratowanie Thora. Musimy po prostu opracować plan działania. Nawet jeśli zawierałby… nie do końca czyste metody. Wiesz, o czym mówię.

\- Podwójny Impas oznacza, że Loki jest w stanie wytrzymać tortury i jednocześnie nie być w stanie korzystać z magii - odparł Tony. Odmawiał odczuwania przerażenia na myśl o tym. - Fury będzie tego bardzo chciał.

\- Trochę na pewno - zgodził się z nim Banner. Puścił ramię Thora, na którym badał puls, i pokręcił głową. - Musimy go podłączyć do kroplówki z jedzeniem. Zanim jego mięśnie zaczną okazywać objawy atrofii, minie przynajmniej kilka miesięcy, ale lepiej będzie go nie spuszczać z oka.

\- Zostaniesz z nim, póki nie pojawią się pozostali? - zapytał Tony. - Muszę ponownie podłączyć Jarvisa do systemu rezydencji i zrobić kopię planów, tak na wszelki wypadek. Fury może spróbować się do nas włamać. Nie uda mu się to, ale może doprowadzić do ponownej awarii systemu.

Co przypomniało mu o tym, że Doom wykręcił numer całej sieci, ten zdolny dupek. Nic dziwnego, że jego Doomboty nie były ostatnio ulepszane - pracował nad czymś kompletnie innym. Ale dlaczego pomógł Amorze w zdobyciu duszy Thora… od kiedy to niby Dooma obchodził bóg piorunów?

Zawsze mogę zapytać Lokiego, pomyślał Tony i natychmiast się zganił. Bo, rzecz jasna, Loki  _wcale_  nie zbudował sieci kłamstw z solidnych, świecących jak złoto bzdur. Nie wspominając o kilku otwartych zaproszeniach do łóżka i fantastycznym seksie, który  _naprawdę_  pozbawił go wszelkich podejrzeń.

Tony potrząsnął głową, żeby pozbyć się tych myśli, po czym podszedł do drzwi. Być może nie był w stanie natychmiast ściągnąć Thora z powrotem, ale to wszystko zaczęło się z jego winy i zamierzał zrobić wszystko, żeby własnoręcznie to zakończyć. Amora za to  _zapłaci_.

Niezależnie od kosztów.

…

Pół godziny później pozostali Avengersi wrócili do domu i wybuchło prawdziwe piekło.

No, nie dokładnie. Jedyną osobą, która wybuchła, był  _Steve_. Ale Tony miał wrażenie, że jakimś cudem to jedno i to samo. Clint po prostu osunął na krzesło i próbował się z nim zespolić w jakąś jedność. Był nieco blady i chyba miał mdłości. Natasza była zdystansowana i spokojna przez całą tyradę Steve'a, obserwując go z zainteresowaniem z poręczy krzesła Clinta.

Tony przyjął na siebie impet tej mowy w ciszy. Całego przemówienia. Łącznie z „narażaniem członków zespołu", „pomyślałbyś czasem głową, a nie tym, co masz w spodniach" , „jestem tobą głęboko rozczarowany" oraz, ostatecznie, „unieważniam twoje uprawnienia do korzystania z laboratoriów i konfiskuję twoje zbroje".

Bolały tak bardzo, jak powinny, biorąc pod uwagę, że słyszał je od jednego z najbliższych przyjaciół i przywódcy ich radosnego zespołu superherosów. Czy jak tam się nie nazywali, kiedy nie powodowali śpiączek u postaci z nordyckiej mitologii ani ogólnie nie zawalali wszystkiego.

\- Łapię to, psuję wizerunek zespołu - powiedział Tony z przygnębieniem, kiedy wyglądało na to, że Steve'owi skończyły się słowa. - Przespałem się z wrogiem. A nawet gorzej, byłem lekkomyślny i pozwoliłem sobie uwierzyć, że jest on po naszej stronie. Ale wiesz co, Rogers? To samo tyczy się ciebie.

Twarz Steve'a zaczerwieniła się z wściekłości, ale Tony kontynuował swoją wypowiedź, zanim Kapitan Ameryka mógł coś powiedzieć. Jakoś wiedział, do czego to wszystko zmierzało, ale szlag by go trafił, gdyby się z nim choć trochę nie pokłócił, zanim padną ostateczne słowa. Tak po prostu, żeby być trudnym w kontaktach idiotą.

\- Jego informacje były dobre - powiedział z siłą Tony. - Uratowały cię, dały nam broń do walki z Doomem, powstrzymały Amorę przed dolaniem czegoś do drinka Thora, co chciała zrobić na przyjęciu w zeszłym roku. I wiesz co? Nie wydaje mi się, żeby choćby odrobinkę obchodziło cię, że pieprzę się z Lokim w parzyste dni miesiąca na dywanie w salonie, gdyby wciąż grał miłego gościa i karmił nas tym, co potrzebujemy wiedzieć. Ale nagle Thor wplątuje się w nieprzyjemną sytuację i  _to ja_  jestem tym, który zdradził zespół? I kto to mówi.

Steve zmarszczył brwi i wbił w niego spojrzenie niebieskich oczu, ale nic nie powiedział. Zerknął na pozostałych i zacisnął szczękę, starając się im delikatnie dać do zrozumienia, żeby się wynieśli z pokoju.

Natasza pierwsza załapała, o co chodzi, i wyszła bez słowa. Jarvis zwrócił wszystkie kamery na Clinta, który spanikował i pobiegł za nią. Bruce tylko rzucił Tony'emu dziwnie poważne spojrzenie i wymamrotał coś pod nosem o zrobieniu Thorowi paru testów sprawdzających odruchy, po czym wyszedł.

Kiedy zostali sami w pokoju, Steve odetchnął i przestał stać prosto, jakby połknął kij od szczotki. Tony patrzył, jak opada na jeden z foteli. Wyglądał na bardziej wyczerpanego i zmęczonego niż kiedykolwiek.

\- Nie robię tego, żeby cię ukarać, Tony - powiedział ostatecznie Steve i popatrzył na niego. - Tak, zbratałeś się z wrogiem, ale póki nie zaczniesz w nas strzelać, nie uwierzę, że zdradziłeś. Ale znam cię. Już w tym momencie planujesz zrobić coś głupiego, no nie?

Tony zastanowił się, czy opłaca mu się kłamać.

\- Nie potwierdzę ani nie zaprzeczę - powiedział w końcu i ciężko klapnął na fotel obok Steve'a.

\- Widzisz, i właśnie dlatego zabieram ci dostęp. Zamierzasz natychmiast spróbować złapać Amorę i dać się zabić. Thor chwilowo nie może nam pomóc. Być może na dobre…

\- Nie pozwolę, żeby to…

-  _Być może na dobre_  - powtórzył zdecydowanie Steve. - Ale zbierzemy się razem i stworzymy plan. Będziemy działać jako zespół. Siedzimy w tym razem. - Zawahał się z zakłopotaniem. - Cóż, poza tobą. Ponieważ obecnie ty też jesteś kłopotem.

Tony spojrzał na niego ponuro.

\- Dzięki, Rogers. Zawsze doceniałem twoje wsparcie.

Steve wzruszył ramionami.

\- Po prostu czasami chciałbym być zamkiem błyskawicznym twoich spodni.

Tony parsknął zdziwionym śmiechem, zaskakując tym ich obu. Steve zamrugał.

\- Niewłaściwy temat do poruszania w miejscu pracy? - zapytał, a kącik jego ust uniósł się lekko mimo wszystko. Tony zagapił się na niego, a chwilę później cała powaga sytuacji wyparowała, bo rżeli ze śmiechu jak stare konie. Śmiech w takiej sytuacji był niemożliwie nieodpowiedni, ale stres musiał znaleźć jakieś ujście.

\- Boże, po prostu… nie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem zaskoczony, że Loki miał nieco inne plany - powiedział ostatecznie Steve, ocierając oczy. - Ale Thor? Według mnie to nie ma sensu. Nie w ten sposób. To nie jego sposób działania.

Tony pokręcił głową.

\- Mam teorię, że też dzisiaj coś schrzanił - powiedział, wpatrując się w sufit. - Amora jest wyraźnie konkurencją, a Doom dał jej przewagę. Ale niczego to nie zmienia. Może i Loki nie przewidział, że Thor zostanie stąd zabrany w ten sposób, ale wysiadywał sobie taki plan tak czy siak jak kura jajko.

Steve przytaknął poważnie.

\- Dobra. Więc jaką… jaką częścią jego intrygi ty jesteś? - Zamarł w bezruchu na chwilę. - Czy powiedziałeś przed chwilą, że Loki wysiadywał plan?

\- Zamknij się. I nie wiem. - Tony wzruszył ramionami. - Może po prostu chciał mnie rozproszyć. Wydaje mi się, że nigdy się nie dowiemy, co zamierzał ze mną zrobić. Umywam ręce od całej tej sprawy.

Steve wyglądał, jakby bardzo mu ulżyło. Wręcz za bardzo.

\- Więc pozwolisz mi zabrać zbroje? Nie będziesz niczego próbował?

Sama myśl o tym była wręcz fizycznie bolesna. Wiedział, że Steve zapakuje je wszystkie do jednej z cel i ręcznie je tam zamknie. Schowa je gdzieś, gdzie nawet Tony nie będzie mógł się włamać. Nie polata sobie w najbliższym czasie.

Ale wcześniej był już zamknięty.

\- Zostaw mi mój warsztat i mamy umowę.

Steve zmarszczył brwi.

\- Tony.

\- Potrzebuję go, Kapitanie. Musimy ją jakoś namierzyć, a ja już mam tam próbkę jej krwi. - Tony nie dodał, że w żadnym przypadku nie będzie miał szansy na znalezienie jej, jeśli opuściła Ziemię; to jedna z tych rzeczy, które zrobiłaby inteligentna osoba po zwinięciu Avengersom cennego ładunku.

Steve zawahał się, ale ostatecznie przytaknął.

\- Dobra. - Po czym dodał: - Fury będzie tutaj za niecałą godzinę. Zabiera Lokiego do shieldowskiego aresztu.

\- Razem z moim błyszczącym, nowiutkim Podwójnym Impasem - dodał Tony z goryczą. Kurwa. - Naturalnie. Nieważne. Rób, co musisz robić, i takie tam. Czy powiedziałeś mu przynajmniej, że zatrzymujemy sobie Thora?

\- Walczyliśmy o to - przyznał Steve. - Ale nie ustąpiłem mu. Thor jest jednym z nas. Ale Fury powiedział też, że siedzimy tutaj jak kaczki, które ktoś zaraz powystrzela, i skłonny jestem mu uwierzyć. Doktor Doom nas wczoraj załatwił. Potrzebujemy lepszego systemu ochrony, Tony. Czy mógłbyś skupić się przede wszystkim na tym?

Cóż, był to jakiś projekt, a biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia, najprawdopodobniej taki, który powinien być gotowy na wczoraj. Tony poczuł, że wreszcie uziemia go poczucie celu; miał coś, nad czym mógł pracować, cel do osiągnięcia. Krok po kroku znajdą drogę, żeby znaleźć duszę Thora i wcisnąć ją tam, gdzie wcześniej się znajdowała. Poza tym tysiącmilowa podróż zaczyna się od pierwszego nieszczęśliwego wypadku czy jak tam to leciało.

W każdym razie był to jakiś początek.

\- Możesz założyć się o swój pokryty gwiazdkami wolności tyłek, że to zrobię - obiecał w końcu i rozprostował palce z trzaskiem. - Doom wyrolował cały mój system jednym uderzeniem. To żenujące, a nie zamierzam być zażenowany przez faceta w zielonej sukience.

Steve cały wręcz się rozjaśnił. Wróciła mu zwyczajna śmiała determinacja.

\- A po tym możemy razem pracować, żeby znaleźć Amorę i ją pokonać. I odzyskać Thora.

Tony przytaknął.

\- A jeśli będziemy mieli farta, może nawet wyjdziemy z tego żywi.

Steve klepnął go mocno w ramię, po czym podniósł się i wyszedł z pokoju, żeby zajmować się swoimi przywódczymi sprawami. Tchnięciem otuchy w zespół, sprawdzeniem stanu Thora i prawdopodobnie strzeżeniem Lokiego, póki nie pojawi się Fury, żeby zapakować jego niebieski tyłek do pojazdu opancerzonego SHIELDu.

Kilka minut później Tony zerknął na sensory Jarvisa.

\- I co o tym myślisz?

-  _Podejrzewam, że ma pan mało czasu, zanim dusza Thora zostanie uszkodzona przez Czarodziejkę. Uważam także, że obecnie śledzenie jej ruchów jest technologicznie niemożliwe._

Tony doszedł do tych samych wniosków, ale usłyszenie ich z ust Jarvisa było czymś zupełnie innym. Ograniczony czas na zadziałanie. Poza innymi rzeczami, Amora była też specjalistką od kontroli umysłu. Jeśli zabrała duszę z ciała Thora, co niby zamierza z nią teraz zrobić?

Czy zamierza oddać ją z powrotem po tym, jak ukształtuje ją według swojego upodobania?

Na razie nie warto było na ten temat spekulować. Tony miał parę rzeczy do zrobienia, a SHIELD mógł sobie poradzić z Lokim, póki jego magia była tłumiona. Banner sam przydzielił sobie rolę niańki i pielęgniarki pustego ciała Thora, a Tony nie chciałby zobaczyć tego, co zostałoby po Amorze, gdyby zdecydowała się wrócić i zakończyć swoją pracę.

Jak na razie Tony musiał się skoncentrować na działaniu, ponieważ nie był w stanie znieść niczego więcej. W tym spekulacji nad sposobami powitania przez SHIELD ich najnowszego więźnia po tym, jak Tony tak hojnie dostarczył im go na srebrnym talerzu.

_Stark…_

Nie. Loki sam sobie wybrał taki los. Niech Fury obierze go ze skóry jak jakieś winogrono. Bez wątpienia od dawien dawna mu się to należało.

Tony miał większe zmartwienia niż los jakiegoś Lokiego Laufeysona. A jeśli nawet będzie przez to spał gorzej przez kilka nocy, cóż…

Czy Tony Stark  _kiedykolwiek_  sypiał głęboko?

…

Kwatera główna Avengersów nagle zaczęła mu się zdawać bardziej pusta niż kiedykolwiek.

Wszyscy zgadzali się, że bez dobiegającego z jednego czy drugiego pokoju głośnego, wręcz wrzaskliwego wyrażania uczuć przez Thora było cicho niemalże jak w grobie. Pozostali starali się przebywać głównie w swoich pokojach i rozmawiać przyciszonymi głosami, kiedy się spotykali.

Nick Fury już dawno temu przybył i odszedł; SHIELD wmaszerowało do środka i wyprowadziło Lokiego na zrobionych z tytanu noszach na kółkach, które miały tyle unieruchamiających pasów, że nawet Fury zdawał się zauważać własną paranoję. Z oczywistych powodów razem z nimi zniknął też Podwójny Impas. Na jego widok Fury spojrzał na Tony'ego z takim wyrazem twarzy, jaki ten widział wcześniej tylko jeden jedyny raz - tuż po tym, jak reaktor łukowy został wyjęty z jego klatki piersiowej. Kaczka znosząca złote jajka, mówił jego uśmiech.

Tony spojrzał Lokiemu prosto w oczy tylko na chwilę, tuż przed tym, jak czarnoksiężnik zniknął w opancerzonym vanie. Te niemożliwie czerwone oczy wwiercały się w niego; były teraz ciemniejsze, ocienione. Wargi poruszyły się, wymawiając bezdźwięcznie dokładnie sześć słów. Potem Loki zniknął, a Tony poczuł ciężar reaktora łukowego w klatce piersiowej, czego nie doświadczył już od naprawdę długiego czasu.

_Nie ma w tym żadnej sztuczki._

Bez jednego mrugnięcia patrzył, jak konwój odjeżdża.

Po czym wrócił do swojego warsztatu - jedynego miejsca, do którego wciąż miał dostęp. Był pozbawiony dostępu do hangaru, zbrojowni, a nawet siłowni i pryszniców. Przepisał przywilej dostępu do pomieszczeń na Steve'a i nawet Jarvis nie był w stanie się z tym kłócić, jako że sam Tony mu to polecił. Nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia.

Jego zbroje Iron Mana, włącznie z prototypami, zostały przewiezione wózkiem do hermetycznego pokoju na poziomie, na którym przeprowadzane były przesłuchania. Zostały ręcznie zamknięte, tak jak Tony przewidywał. Nie mógł się do nich dostać; sam zaprojektował te ściany tak, żeby nawet Hulk we własnej osobie nie mógł im nic zrobić. Ale nie potrzebował ich.

Tony spędził następne dwa tygodnie na ulepszaniu systemu zabezpieczeń, wzmacnianiu nowego Impasu i drugiego Impasu, zasilanego energią z reaktora łukowego na wypadek, gdyby ten pierwszy nawalił. Udoskonalił tarcze obronne, a także sensory wykrywające kamuflaż i zaprojektował zewnętrzną sieć wyczuwania sygnatur ciepła, której promień sięgał ośmiuset stóp. Brzmiało to jak dobra, uczciwa praca i powstrzymało go przed myśleniem o czymkolwiek poza trzymanym w rękach metalem.

Nawet ponownie opancerzył przenośny system operacyjny, bo Steve nie zawracał sobie głowy umieszczeniem go w jakimś schowku na miotły. Tony rozebrał go do nagich przewodów i odsłonił jego rdzeń mocy, po czym zamienił ukochany przez Dooma miernej jakości rdzeń atomowy na reaktor łukowy. Tony notował ustawienia preferowane przez Jarvisa i dodał trochę własnego stylu, dzięki czemu udało im się stworzyć coś bliskiego replice czwartej wersji zbroi, tym razem pomalowanej na jaskrawy niebieski i błyszczącej od chromowanych elementów. Kiedy został włączony, miał oślepiająco białe spojrzenie, które denerwowało nawet Tony'ego.

Kiedy był zbyt zmęczony, żeby pracować, kazał Bannerowi iść odpocząć i sam siedział z Thorem. Thorem, który nie był tak bardzo w stanie śpiączki, jak wszyscy podejrzewali. Kiedy po raz pierwszy wstał i wyszedł z pokoju, Natasza określiła to mianem instynktownej pamięci mięśni. Najwyraźniej do robienia pewnych rzeczy nie potrzeba było duszy - w tym do jedzenia i korzystania z toalety.

Bruce ostatecznie stwierdził, że Thor ma wystarczającą aktywność mózgu, żeby zająć się potrzebami dnia codziennego, wobec czego odłączyli go od kroplówki. Oficjalnie mieli zombiaka zamiast pacjenta w śpiączce, ale mimo wszystko patrzenie na to, jak się porusza, było niemożliwie dodające otuchy.

Póki nie spróbował podnieść Mjölnira.

Był to jedyny dowód, jakiego potrzebowali, żeby stwierdzić, że ich przyjaciel może i wygląda, jakby wrócił do siebie, ale jest niemy, ma puste spojrzenie i nie może podnieść młota, który był przedłużeniem jego ciała przez niezliczone lata. Naprawdę został pozbawiony duszy.

Po tym Tony wpadł w szał, skanował i replikował energię ze zniszczonej ręki Doombota, wiedząc, że unikalna sygnatura energii jest zbyt słaba, ale i tak próbując. Nie chciało mu to wyjść raz za razem, ale się nie poddawał. Musieli znaleźć Amorę bez względu na koszt albo smutna marionetka, która kiedyś była ich przyjacielem, mogła być w przyszłości jedyną rzeczą, jaka będzie im przypominać o Thorze Odinsonie.

Tony nie zgadzał się na takie zakończenie. Jeśli potrafił odwrócić magiczną sygnaturę, mógł równie dobrze, cholera jasna, taką znaleźć.

To było tylko kwestią czasu.

…

Telefon zadzwonił we wtorek, trzy tygodnie po tym, jak Thor stracił duszę.

Tony pił kawę w kuchni i próbował nauczyć Thora, jak używa się łyżki, kiedy wyświetlacz jego telefonu się zaświecił i pojawił się na nim napis  _NIEZNANY NUMER (ale najprawdopodobniej SHIELD)._

Cóż, to nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Tony nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę, po czym użył swojego najbardziej nieznośnego tonu:

\- Nick Fury, mój ulubiony jednooki szpieg. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Proszę, powiedz mi, że to nie w sprawie kolejnego incydentu z mini-lodówką. - Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Thora i udał, że je jajecznicę. - Tak jak ja, widzisz? O, beznadziejna sprawa, jesz nie tym końcem łyżki.

\- Stark - powiedział ciężko Fury. Brzmiał na zmęczonego i zmartwionego. - Musisz do nas przyjechać.

Nie, zdecydowanie nie wróżyło to niczego dobrego.

Tony pociągnął spory łyk kawy i poczuł pieczenie z tyłu gardła, zanim odpowiedział.

\- Nie mogę. Mam szlaban. - Nie starał się nawet brzmieć choć trochę przepraszająco. - Pogadaj z mamcią Steve'em. Może on mógłby znaleźć dla mnie jakąś dziecięcą uprząż i/lub smycz. No to pa.

\- Stark.

\- No co? Chryste, Fury, czego ty chcesz, u licha ciężkiego? Obecnie zaharowuję się na śmierć, próbując opracować…

\- Będzie mówił - przerwał mu zwięźle Fury. - Będzie mówił, ale tylko  _z tobą_. Bóg wie, że nie zamierza rozmawiać z nami po tym, co mu zrobiliśmy; Thor nie żartował na temat jego progu bólu. Więc wsiadaj do samochodu i jedź do nas, a  _może_  uda się nam ocalić tyłek Thora.

Cóż, to było kuszące. Ale było też w stylu Lokiego.

Tony prychnął głośno.

\- Kierowniku Fury, to ja wsadziłem mu jabłko do pyska i wręczyłem wam niczym  _pieczonego prosiaka_. Jeśli mnie chce, to pewnie zmienionego w motylka i dobrze wysmażonego. Czy to mu obiecaliście? - Jeśli Nick Fury oceniał Avengersów według użyteczności, Tony miał powody, by uważać, że wciąż znajdował się w ścisłej czołówce. Ale w porównaniu do Thora, dzięki któremu dwa światy jakoś się jeszcze ze sobą dogadywały? Broń dało się zbudować. Ale nie dało się stworzyć kolejnego boga piorunów.

Siedzący obok niego Thor najwyraźniej wreszcie wykombinował, jak powinien trzymać łyżkę, i jadł teraz swoje wystygnięte śniadanie. Ale nie niepokoiło go to. Nic go nie niepokoiło. Ten facet, to puste w środku wnętrze, nie miał wyższych funkcji mózgu. Jego umysł miał obecnie aktywność migoczącej świeczki, a wcześniej świecił jasno niczym supernowa.

\- Loki… nie wygląda najlepiej, Stark. Już nie. Cena jego informacji była twoim pomysłem, nie naszym. - Jako że Tony nadal milczał, Fury zaklął cicho. - Nie każ mi się o to błagać, Stark. Potrzebujemy Odinsona z powrotem, zanim wiadomości dotrą do Asgardu. Zrób to  _dla niego_.

Tony zamknął oczy, czując się chory, zmęczony i bardzo stary. Oczywiście, że Loki domagał się jego obecności. Tony go wkurzył, więc teraz drań chce się odwdzięczyć pięknym za nadobne. Poproszono go o przybycie do SHIELDu, tak jak to zrobił kiedyś, kiedy jeszcze wierzył, że postępuje tak, jak trzeba. Tyle że teraz Loki spędził trzy tygodnie pod czułą opieką SHIELDu, a urządzenie stworzone prze Tony'ego utrzymywało go w stanie bezbronności.

_Użyjesz tego kiedyś przeciwko mnie, czyż nie?_

\- Stark? - Fury wciąż był na linii. Tony zamrugał i wyprostował się na krześle, ignorując to coś, co ścisnęło mu gardło.

\- Loki będzie chciał mojej głowy, więc jeśli mam się pojawić, będę potrzebował niezłej ochrony. Ale mogę tam dotrzeć za parę godzin.

\- Parę go… masz zamiar  _iść spacerkiem_? Weź zbroję!

\- Nie mam do nich dostępu. Słuchasz w ogóle raportów Steve'a? - Kątem oka Tony obserwował Thora, który wziął jego filiżankę kawy i zaczął z niej pić, nie zwracając uwagi na smak.

Thor z wielką namiętnością nienawidził drogiej kawy Tony'ego. Był teraz tak bardzo nie tak, jeśli chodziło o drobiazgi. Nie chodziło nawet o spojrzenie tępego zwierzęcia ani o ciszę, ani o potulność, ani o jego ospałe ruchy. Chodziło o brak tych wszystkich elementów, które sprawiały, że Thor był… no cóż,  _Thorem._

I nagle, w tym samym momencie, Tony zrozumiał dokładnie, co powinien zrobić.

Loki zawsze był największą słabością Thora. Tak to zawsze leciało. Byli jak umowa wiązana, połączona nienawiścią, miłością i przemocą.  _Zespół nauczył się brać to pod uwagę._

Tony natychmiast rozłączył się z Furym i z sercem w gardle obrócił się do Thora.

\- Masz ochotę na przejażdżkę?


	9. Chapter 9

Tony znajdował się w połowie drogi do siedziby SHIELDu w Nowym Jorku, a piosenki AC/DC ryczały z każdego głośnika jego porsche, kiedy zadzwonił telefon.

I bynajmniej nie zamierzał przestać dzwonić.

Prawdę mówiąc, Tony po prostu patrzył, jak na przedniej szybie w samochodzie pojawia się informacja, że ma szesnaście nieodebranych połączeń. Nie zatrzymał samochodu. Pokręcił głową.

\- Zminimalizuj. - Miał obecnie ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Na przykład hymny klasycznego rocka, tego dupka w chevrolecie, który próbował go dogonić (serio, jakim niby cudem?) i siedzącego na fotelu pasażera Thora, który nieco zzieleniał. Czy pozbawieni duszy nordyccy bogowie mogli wymiotować? Być może nie powinien tak ścinać zakrętów; ostatecznie przyzwyczaił się już do tej tapicerki.

-  _Proszę pana, czy życzy pan sobie rozmawiać z Kapitanem Rogersem?_  - zapytał w końcu Jarvis, kiedy ktoś spróbował się z nim połączyć po raz siedemnasty, przez co przepadła mu najlepsza część „Thunderstuck" i okazja do odśpiewywania chórków celowo wysokim głosem. -  _Czy też powinienem zablokować następne połączenia?_

\- Jarvis, jestem absolutnie rozdarty w tej kwestii, nie zadawaj mi teraz żadnych pytań. Albo, cóż, mógłbyś odebrać te połączenia za mnie, co ty na to? - Tony przycisnął pedał gazu i droga zmieniła się w proste linie, a krajobraz rozmazał się w jasne plamy, które można było dostrzec kątem oka. Siedzący obok niego Thor tylko popatrzył bez wyrazu na klimatyzację.

-  _Wydaje mi się, że Kapitan Rogers wolałby, aby to pan z nim porozmawiał. Pogwałcił pan bezpośrednio trzy reguły, do których obiecał się pan stosować. Czy mam je wymienić?_

Tony zmarszczył brwi i zastanowił się nad wjechaniem do rowu. Jarvis był czasami taką starą zrzędą.

\- Jestem poza kwaterą główną Avengersów, ukradłem Thora i znajduję się w posiadaniu zaawansowanej technologicznie broni. Tak, Jarvis, łapię to. Idź się poskarżyć Fury'emu, to przez niego tutaj jestem.

Tony poczuł jęk samochodu, kiedy siedzący z tyłu Jarvis pochylił się w jego stronę nad podłokietnikiem jego siedzenia. Maska robota była zimna, biała i niemalże oślepiająca w panującym w samochodzie półmroku.

-  _Czy instalacja tego mobilnego mechanizmu była imperatywem?_

\- No co? Potrzebowałeś testu - odpowiedział mu Tony i szybko zmienił pas, po czym wyprzedził ciężarówkę. - I nawet nie próbuj mi wmówić, że ci się to nie podoba. Popatrz na siebie, jesteś seksem na nogach ze stopu tytanu, nawet jeśli podwozie mojego samochodu niemalże dotyka teraz asfaltu.

-  _Ten mechanizm waży prawie pięćset funtów_  - powiedział sztywno Jarvis. -  _Nie został stworzony do transportu samochodami osobowymi._

\- „Ja", Jarvis, nie „ten mechanizm". Obecnie w całości składa się z ciebie, od stóp do tych przerażająco jasnych sensorów optycznych. Serio, nie mógłbyś ich nieco przygasić? Czuję się, jakbym patrzył wprost na słońce.

-  _Zmniejszam jasność sensorów optycznych do siedemdziesięciu procent._  - Maska nieco się przyciemniła, ale wciąż miała najbardziej przerażające oświetlenie na świecie. Może dałoby się nałożyć na nią później jakiś kolorowy filtr?

\- Jeśli powtarzające się telefony od Kapitana mają być jakąś wskazówką, to znaczy, że dokładnie wiedzą, gdzie jestem. Fury lubi go na tyle, że pewnie poinformował go telefonicznie o szczegółach po tym, jak wyjechałem. - Przynajmniej to było prawdą; Fury lubił dbać o szczęście Kapitana Ameryki, nawet jeśli wkurzało to resztę zespołu. Mieli jeden z tych „działających" związków w pracy, których Tony nigdy nie rozumiał.

-  _Biorąc pod uwagę, co miało miejsce ostatnio, kiedy odwiedził pan SHIELD, Kapitan Rogers najprawdopodobniej martwi się o pana dobro._

\- Dokładnie. Wszystkie te siedemnaście połączeń sprowadza się w gruncie rzeczy do pełnych szoku i zaniepokojenia przypomnień, żeby nakarmić Thora punkt pierwsza albo zacznie być nieznośny. Nic wielkiego. A teraz siadaj na tyłku, zasłaniasz mi lusterko.

Jarvis posłuchał go w milczeniu. Najprawdopodobniej wycofał się z konwersacji, żeby przeprowadzić bardziej szczegółowy skan zbroi. Tony'emu to nie przeszkadzało. Zbroja dawała mu dokładnie tyle mobilnej wolności, ile on chciał, żeby dawała; Jarvis wciąż wypełniał wszystkie wydawane mu polecenia.

Z drugiej strony Clint zarzekał się, że któregoś dnia coś mu się poprzekręca w tym metalowym łebku i zrobi idealne mięsne rozetki z ich organów wewnętrznych, na co Jarvis odparł, że nie ma koniecznej do tego zwinności - jak na razie. Barton miał dziwny związek z domową sztuczną inteligencją Tony'ego, polegający głównie na tym, że wzajemnie sobie grozili, ale Starkowi to nie przeszkadzało. Kim niby był, żeby osądzać niezdrowe interakcje?

Nie żeby to, w co powierzchownie zaangażował się on i Loki, było czymś więcej niż tylko mieszaniną pożądania, przemocy i adrenaliny. Może i przez moment lub dwa miał wrażenie, że to może być prawdziwe, ale to wyłącznie sprowadzało się do genialnej gry aktorskiej. W każdym razie nie było to nic, czego należy się wstydzić. Ostatecznie wykiwał go jeden z najlepszych. Ale nigdy więcej.

Znajdujący się głęboko w służących do przesłuchań celach SHIELDu Loki, który przez trzy tygodnie doświadczał gościnności rządu tak, że miał jej teraz po dziurki w nosie, najprawdopodobniej już teraz żałował każdego kroku zrobionego w kwaterach głównych Avengersów z kłamstwem na języku i uśmiechem na twarzy.

Tony pogłośnił muzykę, kiedy zaczął lecieć następny kawałek, i ponownie nacisnął pedał gazu, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co czekało na niego w budynku SHIELDu.

Poszło mu dokładnie tak dobrze, jak można się było tego spodziewać.

…

W bazie SHIELDu było zimno. Najwyraźniej nie byli wielkimi fanami okien ani odpowiedniego ogrzewania. Paranoiczne dusigrosze. Tony naciągnął rękawy koszuli i gestem nakazał Thorowi podejść do siebie. Bóg posłuchał go grzecznie.

Puste ciało Thora Odinsona w niczym prawie nie przypominało boga piorunów, którego znali i kochali. Miał na sobie dżinsy i koszulkę zamiast skóry i zbroi, którą zazwyczaj uwielbiał, i sprawiał niezbyt onieśmielające wrażenie. A bez peleryny i młota wyglądał… na małego jak na takiego wielkiego faceta. Tony'emu się to nie podobało.

Ale Tony nie wiedział też, jak to naprawić, i właśnie dlatego znaleźli się tutaj. Nikt nie wiedział, co Loki może powiedzieć na temat zaginionych dusz. Kiedy ostatnio rozmawiali, krwawił i zarzekał się, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Miało to tyle odcieni bzdurności, że nagle Tony doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego Fury sądzi, że Loki może zdecydować się mówić.

Co się zmieniło?

-  _Nadchodzę_ \- oznajmił cicho znajdujący się za Tonym Jarvis. Tony uśmiechnął się.

\- Ciężko pozbyć się starych nawyków dotyczących meldowania wszystkiego, no nie? - powiedział i trącił łokciem zbroję, kiedy zbliżyli się do zakrętu. - To słodkie. Możesz tak dalej robić.

\- Zawsze mogę być pewien, że bezzwłocznie pojawisz się ze świtą - stwierdził Fury i podszedł do nich ze swojego stanowiska bezpieczeństwa, kiedy Tony wszedł w obszar wielkich ekranów. Kierownik nie wyglądał na szczególnie przejętego, kiedy zobaczył Thora. Jego oko skupiło się raczej na znajdującej się obok Tony'ego niebieskawej zbroi. - Pułkownik Rhodes?

Maska Jarvisa rozjarzyła się jak spadająca gwiazda.

-  _Obawiam się, że nie, kierowniku._

Fury uniósł brwi. Odwrócił się do Tony'ego.

\- Panie Stark, ma pan cholernie dużo czasu wolnego.

\- Powiedz to Steve'owi. To wszystko jego wina.

\- Gdzieś to już słyszałem. - Doszli do stanowiska ochrony, po czym przespacerowali przez serię dalszych stanowisk oraz drzwi, póki nie dotarli do cel służących do przesłuchiwania. Tony zastanawiał się, czy baza nie została oparta na projektach budynków z „Dorwać Smarta".

\- No, to jak tam wasz więzień? - zapytał Tony, kiedy Fury posłał kogoś, żeby pędem przyniósł mu kartę dostępu dla gościa. - Osiągnęliście porozumienie dusz, mam rację? Facet trochę za bardzo stara się pasować do stereotypu złego czarownika, ale jakoś to zniosę. - Fury przewrócił jednym okiem, ale Tony pokręcił głową. Nie uśmiechał się już. - Wiesz, że Loki nie zamierza mi powiedzieć niczego, czego nie powiedziałby któremuś z twoich agentów. Więc dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, tutaj jestem?

Fury szybko rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, sprawdzając, czy ktoś może ich usłyszeć.

\- Jesteś tutaj, ponieważ poprosił o twoją obecność. Prawdę mówiąc, zrobił to tydzień temu.

Mięśnie Tony'ego automatycznie się napięły.

\- Dlaczego?

I dlaczego zadzwonienie do niego zajęło Fury'emu cały tydzień?

\- Ponieważ wydaje mi się, że ma swoje limity. - Uśmiech Fury'ego nie napawał otuchą. - Może myślał, że trochę mu odpuścimy, kiedy pomacha w naszym kierunku marchewką. Ale agenci SHIELDu czują pewien rodzaj dumy ze swojej pracy, rozumiesz? Obiecali mi, że złamią go w ciągu kilku następnych dni.

Oczywiście. Dlaczego niby dawać Lokiemu coś, czego chciał? Targowali się już o informacje z naładowaną bronią, to teraz mogą go niszczyć kawałeczek po kawałeczku, bo, cóż, wszyscy czuli się bezpieczni, jakby nie mieli się już czego bać.

\- I zrobili to? - zapytał Tony, czując pustkę. - Udało im się go złamać?

Fury zacisnął szczękę.

\- Zaczął dawać im  _wskazówki_. A w każdym razie wtedy, kiedy nie zaśmiewał się jak wariat tak, że prawie odpadła mu ta cholerna głowa. Nie wiem, co dodają do wody w Asgardzie, ale chcę tego trochę. - Ciemne oko świdrowało twarz Tony'ego. W każdej zmarszczce na czole Fury'ego kryła się frustracja. - Stark, Loki stoi jedną nogą w grobie, a skurwysyn nie chce nam nic powiedzieć.

Czy niczego nie nauczyli się od ostatniego razu, kiedy położyli łapy na Lokim? Nie dawał się zastraszyć. Nie dawał się złamać. Nie dawał się…

\- A co takiego chcielibyście od niego usłyszeć? - zapytał nagle Tony, stając na piętach. - O co dokładnie go pytaliście?

Fury założył ręce na piersiach.

\- O miejsce pobytu duszy Thora Odinsona. O to, gdzie jest Amora. O kryjówkę Dooma. A jak myślisz, o co takiego mogliśmy go py…

\- Cóż, Fury, no nie wiem, mogliście go pytać o wiele  _różnych_  rzeczy. Znam cię. Potrafisz na wszystko spojrzeć z szerokiej perspektywy. Ile wam powiedział o asgardzkim skarbcu broni?

Fury cały się napiął.

\- To nie twój interes.

Tony się uśmiechnął. Nie był to przyjemny uśmiech.

\- Hej, nie mogę cię o to winić. Też o tym myślałem. Bo co, jeśli nie będziemy w stanie odzyskać duszy Thora? I jeśli Asgard stanie się wrogi Ziemi, ponieważ pod naszą opieką następca ich tronu  _oraz_ jego brat doznali uszczerbku na zdrowiu i umyśle? Jakiego rodzaju artylerii możemy się wtedy spodziewać? Ale coś ważnego ci umknęło…

-  _Boże drogi_ , Tony - powiedział Steve z drugiego końca pokoju. Jego wyraz twarzy był bardziej ponury niż burzowa chmura, włosy miał w nieładzie i wydawało się, że trochę brakuje mu tchu. - Po co w ogóle masz ten telefon?

Ciąg myśli Tony'ego urwał się nagle, więc zagapił się na Steve'a.

\- Przepraszam… biegłeś tutaj całą drogę?

\- Mamy samolot - przypomniał mu Steve z irytacją i podszedł do ich czwórki. Nawet w cywilnych ubraniach wyglądał na dowódcę. - A więc nie wszedłeś jeszcze do środka. Dobrze. Zabieram ze sobą Thora, zanim uda ci się stracić to, co z niego pozostało. - Zamrugał po zauważeniu Jarvisa. - Dlaczego jesteś… wiesz co, wcale mnie to nie obchodzi.

\- Kapitanie, wyglądasz na nieco zestresowanego - zauważył Fury i przysunął się do Tony'ego. - Ale jeśli przybyłeś tu po to, żeby stanąć mi na drodze, boleśnie się rozczarujesz.

Steve popatrzył na nich z otwartą furią.

\- Wiesz, Tony może robić to, co chce. Mnie chodzi tylko o ciało Thora. I nie chcę słyszeć na ten temat żadnych żartów - wyrzucił z siebie, zanim Tony zdążył chociażby otworzyć usta. - Mam po dziurki w nosie całego tego interesu z Lokim. Popatrz, do czego doprowadziło układanie się z nim w przeszłości. Odeślij go  _razem_ z Thorem do Asgardu. Pozwól, żeby tam się nimi zajęli.

Cóż, to brzmiało ostatecznie. I wystarczająco jak deklaracja poddania się, żeby wkurzyć Tony'ego.

\- Nie - powiedział. - W żadnym wypadku.

Fury założył ręce z tyłu pleców.

\- Muszę przyznać, że w tym wypadku zgadzam się ze Starkiem, Kapitanie. Obaj zostają. Wciąż mamy parę możliwości. Loki osobiście poprosił o Starka. Nie powiedziałbyś, że to opcja, którą możemy wykorzystać?

Steve pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. To pułapka. Zawsze jest i zawsze będzie. Tony, jesteś moim przyjacielem i cennym członkiem zespołu, ale obecnie twoja ocena sytuacji wybrała się na wakacje. Oddaj mi Thora.

Bez Thora całe spotkanie zmieniłoby się w wielką burzę bzdur. Tony miał tego dość. Zignorował bolesny wyraz naprawdę imponującego braku wiary na twarzy Stevea i pokręcił głową.

\- Thor zostaje.

Steve zesztywniał.

\- Nie myśl, że nie zabiorę go ze sobą, Tony. Nawet jeśli będę musiał o to walczyć.

Ramiona Jarvisa w ułamku sekundy zmieniły się w wystawę różnych rodzajów broni. Każdy z nich skierowany był w stronę Steve'a.

Wszyscy się na niego zagapili. Prawdę mówiąc, Fury'emu opadło jedno ramię.

Sensory Jarvisa zafurkotały.

-  _Przepraszam najmocniej, ale najwyraźniej mam bardzo szerokie kryteria tego, co można sobie poczytać za groźbę._

Niezwykle z siebie zadowolony Tony poklepał jeden z metalowych bicepsów tuż nad zminiaturyzowanym wyrzutnikiem granatów plazmowych.

\- Nie podniecaj się za bardzo. - Broń schowała się z powrotem do zbroi. - Po prostu stój tutaj i wyglądaj olśniewająco, kiedy tatuś będzie rozmawiał z wnerwionym gościem.

Fury westchnął i odwrócił się do Steve'a.

\- Wiesz, Kapitanie, uściślając, nie prosiłem Starka, żeby zabrał ze sobą ciało Odinsona. Jednak pomysł ma pewne zalety. Wybacz, Rogers, ale kiedy jesteś w bazie, stosujesz się do moich rozkazów. Thor zostaje.

\- Ale będę go mógł zabrać ze sobą, prawda? - wtrącił szybko Tony. - Bo jeśli zamierzasz położyć swoje brudne łapska na mojej drugiej połówce…

\- Tak, będziesz mógł - przerwał mu Fury. - Po prostu postaraj się coś wydobyć z Laufeysona, zanim mój ból głowy zmieni się w migrenę. Rogers, idziesz ze mną. Stark, będziemy cię obserwować przez kamery w centrum nadzoru.

Tony zastanawiał się nad tym przez dokładnie dwie sekundy.

\- Weźcie ze sobą Thora i Jarvisa. Nie potrzebuję ich.

\- Ale dopiero co… - Steve wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz udusić Tony'ego albo się rozpłakać. Tony uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Nie mógłbyś mi po prostu zaufać? - zapytał i nie było to całkowicie retoryczne pytanie. - Wiesz, jeśli będę potrzebował Thora, dam wam znać. Jarvis, nie spuszczaj go z oka. Mam do odbycia rozmowę z rozwścieczonym byłym.

-  _Tak jest, proszę pana._

Steve wyglądał na pokonanego. Albo cierpiącego na ciężkie zaparcie; ciężko to było stwierdzić w jego przypadku. Tony zabrał pozwolenie na przejście od uzbrojonego agenta w punkcie kontrolnym i przeszedł obok niego, po czym skierował się w stronę poziomu przesłuchań.

Zanim drzwi się za nim zamknęły, zauważył, że Fury spogląda na Steve'a z wypisanym na twarzy wyrazem absolutnej pustki umysłowej.

\- Czy on właśnie powiedział coś o swoim byłym?

…

Osiem punktów kontrolnych, jedne tytanowe drzwi i coś wyglądające podejrzanie podobnie do biometrycznego skanera ciała z 1999 roku później Tony stanął naprzeciw wzmocnionych drzwi do celi Lokiego.

Tym razem umieścili go w innym miejscu, zauważył Tony. Rzucił wzrokiem na klawiaturę numeryczną, skaner tęczówek i całą resztę asortymentu sprzętów, które facet od ochrony musiał uruchomić, żeby otworzyć drzwi. O wiele więcej zabezpieczeń, ale tylko jeden uzbrojony strażnik. Czyli Fury nie obawia się, że więzień mu umknie. To coś nowego.

\- Proszę poczekać, pani Stark - powiedział strażnik, kiedy lampka nad drzwiami zaświeciła się na zielono, a drzwi odskoczyły z głośnym brzęknięciem. - Musimy wywietrzyć pokój, zanim będzie mógł pan wejść do środka. Zajmie to tylko kilka sekund.

\- Zagazowujecie go tam, żeby nie gadał za dużo? - zapytał Tony i zmarszczył brwi. To by wyjaśniało brak personelu przy drzwiach. Ale strażnik tylko pokręcił głową i wzruszył lekko ramionami.

\- Pytanie o szczegóły to nie mój interes. Kazali nam po prostu wywietrzyć, zanim ktoś wejdzie do środka. - Wystukał sekwencję cyfr na klawiaturze numerycznej, przez co w środku najwyraźniej coś się wydarzyło, bo światło nad drzwiami rozbłysło po raz kolejny. Strażnik zaczął otwierać drzwi. - W porządku, może pan wejść.

\- Nie powinieneś mi teraz przypadkiem powiedzieć, że zastrzelisz mnie, jeśli po wyjściu na zewnątrz zacznę krzyczeć, że jestem królem całego świata? - Wszystko to wydawało mu się po prostu odrobinę zbyt zwyczajne.

Facet wzruszył ramionami.

\- Słyszałem, że już teraz pan to robi.

Tony zamrugał.

\- Celna uwaga. No dobra, wchodzę do środka.

Odpowiedź strażnika zagłuszyło ciężkie brzęknięcie zamykających się za Tonym drzwi, które uwięziły go w środku. Nie żeby Tony i tak zamierzał słuchać jego odpowiedzi - był zbyt zajęty rozpinaniem kołnierzyka i podciąganiem rękawów. W środku było  _naprawdę ciepło._

\- Błąd w systemie ocieplania - wymamrotał sam do siebie w mroku, czekając, aż oczy przyzwyczają się do małej ilości światła. - I naprawdę gówniane oświetlenie. Łał, SHIELD naprawdę rozwinęło czerwony dywan. Czyżby znowu obcięli im budżet? - Zbliżył się do środka pokoju, czując, jak na czole pojawiają mu się kropelki potu. I gwałtownie odskoczył od przytwierdzonego do ściany czegoś, co emitowało ciepło tak mocne, że czuł je z odległości pięciu stóp.

\- Ścienne ogrzewanie przez promieniowanie, hm. To, uch, milusie. - Tony odwrócił się do stojącego pionowo stołu laboratoryjnego, do którego był przypięty Loki, i obszedł go, żeby lepiej się mu przyjrzeć.

\- No hej, Loki, gdzie twoje „miło mi cię widzieć"? Nie zachowujesz się tutaj najlepiej… - Wzrok Tony'ego przyzwyczaił się do półmroku, kiedy podszedł do Lokiego.

Po jedynym spojrzeniu na to, co SHIELD zrobiło z Lokiego Laufeysona, obiad podjechał mu do gardła. Tony gwałtownie odskoczył od niego z obrzydzeniem i zatrzymał się po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Oparł się o ścianę i starał się opanować, bo naprawdę nie miał najmniejszej chęci wymiotować. Boże, jego  _skóra_  miała…

\- Chryste - powiedział Tony ciężko i przycisnął czoło do ściany. Z desperacją wciągał ustami gorące powietrze i potarł twarz dłońmi, starając się odzyskać panowanie nad sobą. - Minęły zaledwie trzy tygodnie.

Loki poprosił o wezwanie Tony'ego po dwóch. Zamiast tego SHIELD zmieniło go w kupkę pokrytej pęcherzami skóry i mięsa. A nie mógł chociażby unieść palca w obronie własnej z powodu wpływu Impasu. Impasu, który Tony pozwolił SHIELDowi wziąć ze sobą bez choćby słowa protestu.

\- Odzywa się twoje sumienie, Stark? Cóż za rzewny moment - stwierdził zachrypnięty głos z przeciwnej strony pokoju. Loki mówił z takim zmęczeniem, jakby miał milion lat. Prawdę mówiąc, Tony był w szoku, że w ogóle był w stanie się odezwać.

 _Ogarnij się, Stark_ , powiedział sobie surowo i zmusił się do stanięcia prosto.  _Opanujesz swoje emocje albo wykorzysta także tę twoją słabość._

\- Wyglądasz, jakby ktoś cię przysmażył na rożnie. I to tyle, jeśli chodzi o moje plany obiadowe. - Tony rzucił okiem na zlew i ze zdumieniem zauważył pełen asortyment ustawionych pod ścianą maszyn. Stały naprzeciwko grzejnika. - Hmm. Zamrażarka, dozownik lodu i wanna, w której z łatwością byś się zmieścił. Nagroda za informacje, jak podejrzewam? Interesujące. I żadna z tych rzeczy nie została ani razu użyta.

W odpowiedzi Loki roześmiał się. Jego śmiech przypominał w brzmieniu ciche zgrzytanie.

\- Bo widzisz, cena była za wysoka.

\- A jaka to cena? - zapytał Tony stanowczo i napełnił plastikowy kubeczek lodem. Nie chciał tutaj być. - Do jasnej cholery, co takiego ma na ciebie Amora, że wolisz przez to przechodzić niż ją wydać? - Podszedł w powrotem do stojącego pionowo stołu i nacisnął przycisk obrotu na pilocie, żeby obrócić Lokiego plecami do siebie, wewnętrznie przygotowując się na ten widok.

Grzejniki musiałby być nieprzerwanie włączone przez te wszystkie dni i noce, biorąc pod uwagę to, co zrobiły jotuńskiej skórze Lokiego. Przy włączonym bez przerwy Impasie jego wrażliwość na ciepło musiała być rozdzierająco wysoka. Tam, gdzie wcześniej Tony widział gładką przestrzeń ciemnego błękitu, znajdowała się teraz zniszczona, pokryta pęcherzami i bliznami skóra tak sucha i chropowata, że popękała niczym wyschnięta ziemia. Z pęknięć skapywała ciemna krew. Niebieski stał się szarawy i wyblakły; czerwone oczy Lokiego były teraz mętne i nieskoncentrowane. Tym razem nie kłopotano się nawet jego skromnością - jedynymi częściami garderoby, jakie na sobie miał, były cienkie sznurki, przywiązujące go do stołu.

I oto był Loki z Asgardu. Z Jotunheim. Loki, o którym opowiadano mity, bóg oszustw i magii.

Zniszczony.

 _Kłamca_ , przypomniał sobie Tony. Zachwycający oszust. Loki mógł tego wszystkiego uniknąć, gdyby tylko wyśpiewał wszystko SHIELDowi.

\- A więc? - podsunął Tony szorstko. - Co cię powstrzymało od powiedzenia im wszystkiego? Duma?

\- Być może powiedziałem im wszystko o planach Amory - wyszeptał Loki, nachylając się ku niemu pomimo więzów. - Być może po prostu nie miałem nic do powiedzenia. A skoro nie ma już Thora, czy pozostał mi ktoś, kto by mi uwierzył?

Tony nie wiedział, czy czuć niedowierzanie czy wściekłość z powodu tego niewypowiedzianego oskarżenia. Zignorował całkowicie to znaczące pytanie i wyjął kostkę lodu z kubeczka, po czym przycisnął ją go popękanych warg Lokiego. Tony był nieco usatysfakcjonowany, kiedy zobaczył, jak Loki bierze ją do ust, ale chwilę później bóg ją wypluł.

\- Nie pragnę twojej litości. Powinieneś był mnie posłuchać, Stark - powiedział ochryple Loki. Spojrzał na Tony'ego, choć miał wyraźne problemy ze skoncentrowaniem wzorku w jednym punkcie i mrugał wolno, żeby wyostrzyć widziany obraz. - Miała trzy tygodnie. Thor posiadł pewną odporność na próby kontroli umysłu, ale nawet jego siła nie jest niewyczerpana. - Obrócił się nieco pod cienkimi sznurkami przytrzymującymi szyję, przez co włosy opadły mu w strąkach na twarz. Ciemna krew zaczęła kapać spod rzemienia w miejscu, w którym skóra była otarta do żywego mięsa. Samo patrzenie na to bolało, ale Loki zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na ból.

\- I co, teraz doszedłeś do wniosku, że chcesz nam powiedzieć, gdzie ona jest?

\- Nie wiem, gdzie obecnie znajduje się Amora - powiedział chłodno Loki, a oddech nieco zarzęził w jego gardle. Po czym zamilkł na chwilę. - Ale wiem, gdzie jej nie ma.

\- Nie ma jej na Ziemi - powiedział Tony i poczuł się, jakby serce opadło mu do żołądka. Było to dla niego dość oczywiste, ale usłyszenie tego dodało beznadziejności ich sytuacji. - Opuściła planetę z duszą Thora, prawda?

Uśmiech Lokiego mógł pochodzić z najgorszych koszmarów. Albo filmów Tima Burtona.

\- Dokładnie. Przyznaj to, Stark, jestem jedynym, który ma ją teraz w swoim zasięgu.

\- SHIELD za nic cię nie wypuści.

\- Ty mógłbyś.

Tony roześmiał się. W sytuacji nie było nic choćby odlegle zabawnego, ale cholera by to wzięła, po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać. Oczywiście, że dlatego właśnie Loki poprosił o niego jako osobę przeprowadzającą „przesłuchanie". Oczywiście, że tak.

\- Czy zrobili ci lobotomię, kiedy się tutaj znajdowałeś? - zapytał ostatecznie i otarł kącik oka. - Na całej zielonej Ziemi nie ma choćby jednego, cholera jasna, powodu, który skłoniłby mnie do chociażby rozważenia wypuszczenia cię stąd. - Wyprostował się i popatrzył Lokiemu prosto w oczy ze śmiertelną powagą. - Przemyśl to sobie. Skłamałeś, żeby dostać się do kwatery głównej, skłamałeś na temat powodu, dla którego się w niej znajdowałeś, kłamałeś mi przez cały ten czas i teraz chcesz, żebym ci zaufał, ponieważ…

\- Stark…

\- …nagle jesteś wkurwiony, że Amora się wśliznęła do środka i zniszczyła twój mistrzowski plan? Chcesz, żeby ktoś wykonał dla ciebie skok wiary? Wybrałeś sobie złą…

-  _Ani razu nie skłamałem, ty głupcze!_  - ryknął na niego Loki, a jego słowa brzmiały, jakby zostały wyrwane mu z gardła siłą. Oczy miał szeroko otwarte i pełne furii. - Nie w tej kwestii, nie o tobie. Uciekałem, żeby ocalić skórę, nic więcej. Skłamałem jej, ty wojujący, dąsający się imbecylu! Gdybym chciał, żeby Avengersi byli martwi, zabiłbym ich na samym początku, a nie dał ci jedyną broń, która może zniszczyć moją moc! - Loki oddychał ciężko i rzucił się na podtrzymujące go rzemienie, jakby chciał zaatakować Tony'ego, nie zwracając uwagi na spływającą po skórze krew.

Tony'ego to nie ruszyło.

\- To  _bzdury_. Wcześniej też znajdowałeś się w sytuacjach bez wyjścia. Dlaczego wtedy nie pognałeś na skargę do Avengersów? Amora jest dobra, ale  _nie aż tak_. Nie, przybyłeś z planem i, do jasnej cholery, chcę wiedzieć, co to był za plan.

\- Och, ty kompletny… Amora ścigała Thora - powiedział Loki powoli i wyraźnie, jakby mówił do dziecka. Jego głos był ledwo słyszalny. - Ale wcześniej ścigała mnie. Dlaczegóż niby, Stark? Czyżby dlatego, że gdybym zaatakował i naprawdę pokonał Thora, nie miałaby o kim tak żałośnie fantazjować? Co ty byś zrobił w takiej sytuacji?

Prawie zawołał strażnika, żeby się stamtąd, kurwa mać, wynosić. Loki sam wykopał sobie własny grób. Grał ryzykownie i przegrał. Tony niczego nie był mu winny. Mógł stamtąd po prostu wyjść i ani razu nie spojrzeć w tył.

\- Cóż, podjąłbym wyzwanie, rzecz jasna - odparł Tony i przygryzł usta. - Spróbowałbym cię zabić. Cudownie, nieważne. Wciąż nie wyjaśnia to, dlaczego nagle chcesz…

\- Ponieważ nikt nie ma prawa go tknąć - warknął Loki, odsłaniając zęby. - Nie ta odziana na zielono nierządnica, nie jej kat, nie Doom, nikt. A teraz ona znajduje się całe światy stąd z delikatną duszą mojego brata w dłoni, a ja jestem przywiązany nago do kawałka metalu  _w tym opuszczonym dole kloacznym, który udaje wymiar_! - Loki ponownie spróbował wydostać się z więzów, raniąc przy tym samego siebie, i rzucił Tony'emu spojrzenie, w którym wściekłość mieszała się z bólem.

\- Masz charakterek. - Ale mimo wszystko to, co powiedział, brzmiało jak prawda. Choć ciężko było to przyznać, Loki brzmiał sensownie; przecież na samym początku tego wszystkiego przyszedł do Tony'ego tylko dlatego, że Amora planowała coś dla Thora.

Czy cały zeszły rok był ich cichą wojną, starannie zamaskowaną pod pozorem wspólnych planów zniszczenia Avengersów?

Nie. Było w tym coś jeszcze. Musiało być.  _Musiało_  albo…

Albo Lokiego nie można było winić za to, co stało się z Thorem.

Tony wyciągnął z kubeczka kolejną kostkę lodu i przycisnął ją do ust Lokiego, tym razem pozwalając swoim wilgotnym palcom na pozostanie na łuszczącej się skórze szczęki. Loki tym razem nie wypluł lodu; zamiast tego obrócił głowę, odsuwając się od ręki Tony'ego, i zamknął oczy.

\- Czyli to po prostu konkurs na to, kto kogo bardziej wkurzy - powiedział ostatecznie Tony, bawiąc się topiącym się w kubeczku lodem. - Jak walka o linę z Thorem na środku. Dostałeś się do nas, żeby ją powstrzymać. Ona mnie przeklęła, żebym cię zaatakował. Ty pomogłeś mi z Impasem. Ona zdobyła jego duszę. - Tony podniósł wzrok na Lokiego, na pełne wściekłości, zniszczone stworzenie, jakim się stał, i poczuł się stary. Stary i zmęczony, i smutny.

Ponieważ wszystko to było tylko jakąś grą, a jedyna osoba, która choć trochę się przejmowała, była tą samą, która musiała zapłacić olbrzymią cenę.

\- Chcesz odzyskać jego duszę, bo nie lubisz przegrywać. Ale tak naprawdę ni w cholerę nie obchodzi cię Thor, prawda?

Loki otworzył oczy i rzucił Tony'emu spojrzenie spod firanki rzęs.

\- Zrobię wszystko, żeby do tego doprowadzić, Stark. Nie mieszaj do tego uczuć.

\- Trochę to niezgodne z twoim charakterem, przyznaję. - Tony odłożył kubeczek i obrócił się w stronę jednej z częściowo zakrytych kamer na suficie. - Jarvis, przyprowadź go. Chcę się upewnić.

Loki wykrzywił usta i spojrzał na kamerę.

\- A więc przyprowadziłeś tu ze sobą tę swoją maszynę. Skuteczne rozwiązanie, ale wciąż zaledwie kopia projektu Wiktora. - A mimo to jego oczy wpatrywały się w drzwi ze sporą dawką ostrożności, choć wyglądał na zmęczonego na śmierć przez podtrzymywanie tej uroczej rozmowy. - Kogo jeszcze zabrałeś ze sobą?

Drzwi trzasnęły głośno, po czym na ich progu pojawiła się jedna osoba. Sylwetka Jarvisa stała z boku drzwi i trzymała je, żeby się nie zamknęły. Do celi powoli weszła postać, która wyglądała na zagubioną we własnym śnie.

Tony wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tylko takie tam puste mięso i kości.

Thor - ciało Thora, przypomniał samemu sobie - weszło do mrocznego wnętrza, po czym drzwi zamknęły się z jękiem. Jarvis pozostał na zewnątrz, aby ich strzec. A więc minimalny poziom zagrożenia.

Loki zesztywniał, kiedy dostrzegł Thora, po czym wyciągnął szyję tak daleko, jak mógł. Jego oczy były bardzo szeroko otwarte.

\- Przywróciłeś mu już duszę? - zaskrzypiał z niedowierzaniem, po czym skoncentrował swoją uwagę z powrotem na Tonym. - Więc jaki był cel… - Urwał gwałtownie, kiedy Thor podszedł wystarczająco blisko, żeby naprawdę na niego popatrzeć. - Gdzie jest Mjölnir? - wyszeptał Loki. Udręczone zaprzeczenie wykrzywiło rysy jego zniszczonej twarzy. -  _Co to za stworzenie?_

Szczerze mówiąc, Tony nie miał pojęcia, czego oczekiwał po Lokim, kiedy ten stanie twarzą w twarz z pozbawionym duszy ciałem Thora. Opierał się na jednej, jedynej rzeczy - przeczuciu, które podpowiadało mu, że nic nie liczyło się dla niego tak bardzo jak jego brat. Ponieważ tak właśnie było w przypadku Thora i wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Loki mógł sobie mówić o urazach i długach przez cały dzień, jeśli takie miał życzenie, ale Tony musiał to zobaczyć na jego twarzy.

I dostał więcej, niż się spodziewał.

W mgnieniu oka temperatura w pomieszczeniu spadała do dziesięciu poniżej „lodowato". Lód pokrył ściany cienką, lśniącą warstwą, ale Tony ledwo co to zauważył, bo wiążące Lokiego liny popękały jak gdyby były zanurzone w ciekłym azocie, po czym temperatura ciała, które trzymał w ramionach, spadła nagle do poziomu kostek lodu.

\- Puszczaj mnie! - warknął Loki, po czym popchnął Tony'ego na zamrażarkę. Gdzieś na zewnątrz rozległ się alarm. - Jak śmiesz, Stark,  _jak śmiesz_  przyprowadzać tutaj tę marną rzecz!

Loki z trudem łapał powietrze i chwiejnie odsunął się od ciała Thora, które stało wciąż w tym samym miejscu spokojnie i bez śladów zmartwienia, po czym opadł ciężko na kolana. Nie zdawał się nawet świadomy tego, że jest wolny, kiedy spróbował się podnieść. Jego czerwone tęczówki świeciły w ciemnościach. Plamy krwi w kształcie dłoni pojawiły się na podłodze w miejscu, o które przed chwilą oparł ręce.

\- Ta „marna rzecz" będzie wszystkim, co nam zostanie, jeśli nie znajdziemy jego duszy - odparł Tony bezlitośnie, wracając do tematu.  _Musiał_  być stuprocentowo pewien. - To będzie wszystkim, co będziesz miał. Ten chodzący żart, który nie potrafi nawet sam jeść ani ubrać się bez czyjejś pomocy. Który nie może unieść Mjölnira, ponieważ nie jest go już _godzien_. Powiedz mi, że nie chciałeś, żeby tak się to skończyło, Loki. Popatrz mu prosto w oczy i powiedz to. - Wyciągnął rękę i popchnął Thora w kierunku skulonego w sobie Lokiego.

\- Ta  _rzecz_  nie jest Thorem - wyrzucił z siebie Loki głosem, który brzmiał na złamany. - To po prostu wolna przestrzeń, która nie jest ani martwa, ani żywa i jest niezdolna do rozpoznania chociażby jednego przedmiotu na swojej ścieżce. Nie przysięgałbyś na manekin i ja też nie zamierzam. - Ale jak na całe swoje szaleństwo i wściekłość był boleśnie wręcz nieruchomy i napięty, kiedy Thor ukląkł przed nim w ciszy. Jego oczy były puste niczym oczy lalki.

Tony mógł mu powiedzieć, że jedyną rzeczą, do jakiej Thor był obecnie zdolny, było naśladowanie ruchów, więc teraz po prostu udawał Lokiego i dlatego opadł na ziemię. Ale nie zrobił tego. Tony, do cholery, postanowił raz w swoim życiu nie otwierać ust i po prostu słuchał oddechu Lokiego, który stawał się coraz cięższy i niemalże  _bolesny_ , jak gdyby przebywanie tak blisko skorupy brata sprawiało mu ból.

\- Nie sprowadziłem tego na niego. - Wyznanie było cichym szeptem, który ledwo co dotarł do uszu Tony'ego, choć znajdowali się dość blisko siebie. Ale jednak ten usłyszał je i zobaczył, jak Loki pochyla głowę przed Thorem tak, że czubek jego głowy niemalże dotknął brodatego policzka. - Wielu rzeczy dokonałem i dokonam, ale nie tego. Nigdy tego.

I to wystarczyło. Tony miał cynizm, brak zaufania i złość w ilościach hurtowych, a Loki sam dorobił się więcej niż sporej porcji każdego z powyższych z powodu wszystkich swoich wyczynów, ale nawet on miał pewne limity. Nikt, kto patrzył na Thora w ten sposób, nie mógł zrobić mu czegoś tak okrutnego.

Tony był w połowie obmyślania dalszego przebiegu wydarzeń, kiedy czyjś ruch przykuł jego uwagę. Na początku sądził, że Loki chwycił dłoń Thora i nią poruszył, ale oczy Lokiego były wbite w ziemię niczym kotwice.

Nie, Thor sam się poruszał. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął twarzy Lokiego, przesuwając palcami po policzku, szyi i linii szczęki.

Pamięć mięśni, pomyślał Tony, kiedy Loki uniósł głowę. Jego oczy były ponure i zaskoczone. Zrób coś wystarczająco dużą ilość razy, a mózg nieświadomie sam podejmie decyzję w znanej sytuacji. Czy nie to powiedzieli Bruce i Natasza? Tony zaczął się zastanawiać, ile razy w przeszłości Thor wykonał ten gest, zanim wszystko tak bardzo się popsuło.

\- Zabiję ją - powiedział Loki słabo, patrząc Thorowi prosto w oczy z powagą. W jego spojrzeniu pojawiło się zrozumienie. - Wyrwę jej za to serce.

Ze swojego dogodnego miejsca obserwacji Tony dostrzegł, jak ostrożnie Loki oparł dłoń Thora z powrotem na jego kolanie. Z zewnątrz dobiegały ich huki i trzaski, ale przypuszczalnie był to Jarvis, który nie chciał wpuścić Steve'a i Fury'ego do środka. Co znaczyło, że Jarvis wciąż mógł go słyszeć.

\- Lepiej, żebyś to zrobił - powiedział ostatecznie Tony i wyprostował się. Na serio zaczynał mieć dość podejmowania takich decyzji. - Jarvis, protokół wyłączenia Impasu numer siedem-siedem-delta. Zapoczątkuj całkowity nadpis systemu.

Nad ich głowami coś zabrzęczało w suficie. Uszy Tony'ego zatkały się znacząco. Dobrze.

Twarz Lokiego wręcz wydłużyła się z zaskoczenia. Jego pokerowa mina miała swoje lepsze dni.

\- Uwalniasz mnie. - Tony odwrócił wzrok, kiedy Loki podniósł się na nogi.

\- Taa, no cóż. - Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na pokryty lodem cement. - Wiesz, Thor zawsze trzymał w zamkniętym pudełku pod łóżkiem jedno z tych złotych jabłek, tak na wszelki wypadek. Najprawdopodobniej powinieneś je zabrać ze sobą, kiedy będziesz się w stanie teleportować. Jednak nie mogę ci pomóc z ciuchami.

Coś twardego zaczęło się obijać o drzwi. Tony naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nie była to głowa Jarvisa. Ani Steve'a. Furym się tak nie przejmował. Dyskretnie poruszył niemalże odmrożonymi dłońmi i podniósł wzrok, kiedy skóra Lokiego zaczęła zmieniać kolor na mlecznobiały, który pamiętał, chociaż widać było na niej czerwone pręgi. Uleczy się wystarczająco szybko.

\- Rzeczy, które wytrzymałem, aby dostać cię w swoje ręce… - wymamrotał Loki, obserwując, jak błękit znika z czubków jego palców. - Często myślałem o zabiciu cię, Stark. Bardzo kreatywnie w ostatnim czasie. A mimo wszystko wydaje mi się, że mnie ostrzegłeś.

\- O czym cię ostrzegłem? - zapytał ostrożnie Tony, kiedy Loki podszedł do niego, stąpając z dziwną pewnością siebie po pokrytej lodem podłodze. A więc tak to wszystko ma się skończyć? Niezbyt klimatyczne zakończenie jak na Tony'ego Starka. Zawsze myślał, że będzie więcej wybuchów.

\- Że gdybym dał ci powód do wątpienia w moje motywy, nie okazałbyś mi cienia litości. - Loki zatrzymał się, kiedy stanął twarzą w twarz z Tonym. Jego ponownie zielone oczy płonęły w bladej twarzy. Szkarłatne pręgi na jego policzkach wyglądały jak ślady łez. - Przeliczyłem się. Nie doceniłem cię. Nie wydarzy się to już nigdy więcej.

Drzwi zaczęły się trząść na swoich olbrzymich zawiasach, kiedy Loki wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku gardła Tony'ego. Zaraz zabraknie im czasu.

\- To wcale nie musiało się tak skończyć - powiedział Tony i złapał rękę, zanim dotknęła jego szyi. Jego palce wsunęły się pomiędzy palce Lokiego, ignorując lepką krew, brak paznokci i popękaną skórę. - Wierz mi lubi nie, ale mogłeś mi zaufać na samym początku.

Loki patrzył na ich splecione ręce z tak jawną ponurością w oczach, że przez chwilę Tony myślał, że nie usłyszał jego słów. Ale potem nagle wyrwał swoją dłoń, a w jego spojrzeniu zapłonął gniew.

\- Zaufać Avengerowi? - wypluł, odsuwając się od niego. - Zaufać Iron Manowi? I jak by się to skończyło? Byłeś zaledwie rozrywką, Stark, i prawie kosztowałeś mnie wszystko. - Jego głos zlodowaciał. - Lepiej radziłem sobie na własną rękę.

Śmieszne było, że nawet w tej chwili, chociaż rzeczy potoczyły się dokładnie tak, jak się potoczyły, Tony mimo wszystko wciąż czuł tępy ból po usłyszeniu tych słów. Wszystko, co robił, było próbą pomocy. To było wszystko, co kiedykolwiek zrobił. Ale Loki nie potrafił mu zaufać na tyle, żeby zdradzić mu najprostszą prawdę - że wpadł po uszy w gówno. Gdyby Tony wiedział wcześniej o „umowie" Lokiego z Amorą, gdyby miał chociaż mgliste pojęcie, że Thor może zostać zaatakowany, wszystko mogłoby się zupełnie inaczej potoczyć.

Ale to była tylko rozrywka. Czyjś błąd.

\- Masz rację - odparł po prostu, patrząc na Lokiego. - Nie potrzebowałeś mnie. Dlaczego niby miałbyś kiedykolwiek mnie potrzebować? Popatrz na siebie, masz to wszystko pod kontrolą. - Wybuchnął pozbawionym rozbawienia śmiechem. - Nie potrzebujesz nikogo poza samym sobą.

Loki podszedł do niego ponownie, a magia iskrzyła się na czubkach jego palców, jakby przygotowywał się do zaatakowania Tony'ego. Ale krwawił z ran na całym ciele, a gdzie nie miał czerwonych pręg, tam znajdowały się pęcherze i popękana skóra. Wciąż desperacko próbował się uleczyć. Nawet magia nie była w stanie zająć się dwiema rzeczami na raz, a drzwi były już niemalże wyważone.

A poza tym zemsta podana na zimno to idealne danie dnia. Tony wstrzymał oddech i obserwował, jak Loki przeklina i cofa się, a powietrze wokół jego zmaltretowanego ciała zaczyna świecić.

\- Nie myśl, że z tobą skończyłem, Stark - powiedział ostatecznie, a zielona magia zatrzeszczała i w pomieszczeniu zapachniało ozonem. Za sekundę będzie już daleko stąd. - Kiedy policzę się już z Amorą, znajdę cię.

Tony wykrzywił usta.

\- Serio, nie spodziewałem się niczego innego.

Patrzył, jak powietrze dookoła Lokiego przepoławia się i ukazuje ciemną rozdartą przestrzeń, po czym zaczął się zastanawiać, czy kiedykolwiek go jeszcze zobaczy. Jeśli zapomniało się o wszystkim, co ich dzieliło, był ich jedyną nadzieją dla Thora, nawet jeśli motywacją do udzielenia pomocy była uraza i żałosna rywalizacja. Amora i Skurge potrafili być niebezpieczni. Oboje już tego dowiedli.

\- Powodzenia - rzucił, czym zaskoczył samego siebie. Loki zastygł w miejscu, na wpół materialny z powodu trwającej teleportacji. Tony zmusił się, żeby spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy, zanim znikł zupełnie. - I nie przegraj.

Pożegnalna odpowiedź Lokiego została zagłuszona trzaskiem metalu, kiedy drzwi zostały ostatecznie rozerwane. A potem Loki zniknął, rozpłynął się w huku ognia spomiędzy wymiarów, kiedy zniknął ze świata żywych. Agenci SHIELDu i wściekli Avengersi wpadli do celi, ale Tony ledwo co zauważał wrzaski i alarmy, nie czuł rąk dotykających odmrożeń na jego skórze. Całkowicie skupił się na wiele znaczących słowach, które zostały cicho wyszeptane, zanim Loki opuścił więzienie.

_Zaufaj mi._

Znowu ktoś tu prosi o niemożliwe.

Odgrywało to najwyraźniej ważną rolę w ich relacjach.

Tony poczuł, jak ktoś odgina mu do tyłu ręce, a następnie zapina na nich zimne metalowe kajdanki. Gdzieś tam Fury wywarkiwał rozkazy do swoich ludzi. A, racja, ostatecznie umknął im więzień. Federalne przestępstwo i takie tam. Pepper urządzi mu za to prawdziwe piekło. Ale Tony wiedział, że tym razem podjął słuszną decyzję, i nawet udało mu się nie mieszać w to za bardzo swoich prywatnych spraw. Jeśli miał być tym facetem, który podjął trudną decyzję dla mniejszego zła, niech i tak będzie. Tym razem przyjmie karę.

Tak długo, jak Loki będzie robił wszystko, żeby wypełnić swoją obietnicę i odzyskać duszę Thora, Tony poradzi sobie z niemalże wszystkim.

W międzyczasie będzie musiał wierzyć w zniszczone więzy pomiędzy braćmi, magię czarnoksiężnika i obietnicę kłamcy.

Bułka z masłem.

Tony doszedł do wniosku, że może postawić wszystkie swoje nadzieje na jedną kartę i wierzyć w szczęście głupca.

Tylko ten jeden raz.


	10. Chapter 10

Potwierdzeniem tego, że Fury wpadł w, no cóż, furię, którą wywołało niezgodne z jego planami i zbyt szybkie uwolnienie Lokiego, był fakt, że Pepper Potts oraz niejaki pułkownik James Rhodes potrzebowali aż półtora tygodnia wspólnych wysiłków, żeby Tony został wypuszczony z aresztu SHIELDu. Z punktu widzenia Tony'ego równie dobrze mógł minąć i rok. Zazwyczaj po swoich konfliktach z prawem wracał do świata w ciągu kilku godzin.

Ale nie tym razem. Nick Fury w rzeczy samej nie poddał się presji, ale wcale nie dlatego, że zgodnie z prawem nie wolno mu było tego zrobić. Kierował SHIELDem; nie odpowiadali przed nikim poza Światową Radą Bezpieczeństwa. Która, według Tony'ego, była podejrzaną grupką indywiduów, tym bardziej, że zostawiła jego los w rękach Fury'ego. Ostatecznie to staromodne podlizywanie się i obietnice go uwolniły i nawet Rhodey nie chciał mu się przyznać, co naobiecywali kierownikowi. Tony widział w jego spojrzeniu, że wisi mu naprawdę wielkie piwo. Takie rozmiaru oceanu.

I chociaż Tony został zwolniony z aresztu, nie obyło się bez warunków. Takich, od których robiło mu się wręcz niedobrze, ale jakoś je zniósł. Nie miał innego wyboru.

Jednym z nich był areszt domowy. Tyle że tym razem nawet kwatera główna Avengersów była dla niego zamknięta na cztery spusty, a SHIELD eskortowało go wprost do penthouse'u w Stark Tower. Zabrali też każdą część elektronicznego wyposażenia. Debatowali nawet nad wyniesieniem mikrofalówki i tostera, co Tony uznałby za zabawne, gdyby nie czuł dosłownie jak ktoś wciśnięty do najgłębszego kręgu piekieł.

Rdzeń Sztucznej Inteligencji Jarvisa został usunięty ze Stark Tower. Jego automatyczne funkcje wciąż działały w stopniu, który dało się kontrolować, a system bezpieczeństwa też na tym nie ucierpiał, ale Tony nie mógł już z nim rozmawiać. Nie, źle to ujął: po prostu Jarvis już go nie  _słyszał_. Wywołane tym poczucie paniki było zaskoczeniem, ale nie pozwolił na to, żeby odbiła się ona na jego twarzy, kiedy obserwował, jak Rhodes podążał za agentami SHIELDu, którzy ostrożnie nieśli ułożone warstwowo części rdzenia Jarvisa.

\- To tylko do procesu - wymamrotała Pepper i wsunęła ciepłą rękę w dłoń Tony'ego. - Przejdziemy przez to, Tony. Jakoś.

Nie patrzył na nią.

\- Ta.

Dźwięk zamykających się za agentami drzwi zabrzmiał jak odgłos dzwonów na pogrzebie.

Odwiedziny też nie wchodziły w grę. Pepper, jako pełnomocnik, miała pozwolenie na jedną, nie trwającą dłużej niż godzina wizytę tygodniowo. W towarzystwie uzbrojonej eskorty, rzecz jasna. Jakby jakimś cudem Tony Stark, choćby i pozbawiony swojej technologii, wszystkich swoich narzędzi, otoczony szczególną ochroną wyznaczoną przez drzwi i rygle, wciąż miał zamiar zbiec. Jakby jakimś cudem miał jeszcze gdzie pójść.

No i był Steve. Steve Rogers. Kapitan Ameryka. Tony nie był pewien, jak powinien się teraz do niego zwracać. Nie żeby miał mu cokolwiek do powiedzenia, serio. Po tym, jak Thor został zatrzymany w celi Lokiego, a następnie wrzucony do jednej z pustych cel, Steve po prostu stanął w drzwiach i  _popatrzył_  na Starka.

Tony spodziewał się zmęczonego rozczarowania. Spodziewał się wykładu o tym, czego to nie jest godzien. Wrzasków. Może nawet paru przekleństw. Ale Steve stanowił ciche studium gorzkiej rezygnacji, a jego oczy pociemniały, kiedy pociągnął za klamkę, żeby zamknąć drzwi. Nie trzeba było nic mówić; Tony doskonale zrozumiał, co oznaczał ten dźwięk. Zero odwiedzin, jeśli chodzi o jego starego kumpla Steve'a.

Tony był zdany na dwóch swoich najstarszych i najlepszych przyjaciół przez co czuł się wręcz nostalgicznie i przez jakiś czas myślał, że być może tak powinno było zostać. Zdecydowanie nie był graczem zespołowym. Nie pytał innych o radę, zanim zaczynał działać, i robił niemożliwie głupie rzeczy, co do których nie było gwarancji, że przyniosą jakieś zyski. Jasne, Avengersi byli niezłą zabawą przez kilka lat. Ale nawet gdyby Tony któregoś dnia mógł wrócić do tego, co było, nie był pewien, czy by się na to zdecydował. Być może byłoby lepiej dla wszystkich zainteresowanych, gdyby się po prostu od nich odłączył.

Spędzał samotne dni, głównie siedząc na balkonie i obserwując życie codzienne miasta. Kiedy nie był w stanie dłużej tego znieść, czytał albo oglądał wiadomości, żeby wiedzieć o tym, co w przestępczej trawie piszczy. Pepper zapewniła go, że media nie dowiedzą się o nagłym zniknięciu Tony'ego z zespołu, a zamiast tego skoncentrują się na zebraniach rozwoju biznesu i nowiusieńkim projekcie Stark Industries. Fakt, że wszyscy to kupili, był najlepszym świadectwem dla wielu lat doświadczenia, jakie Pepper miała w pomaganiu mu w uprzątnięciu bałaganu, którego często był powodem.

Proces majaczył na horyzoncie; ponura obietnica SHIELDu, że nieopatrzone pozwoleniem wypuszczenie jednego z ich najcenniejszych i najbardziej niebezpiecznych więźniów nie będzie mu puszczone płazem. Tony osobiście uważał, że jak do tej pory nie wpakowali mu pocisku w czaszkę tylko dlatego, że był znaczącą osobą publiczną. Bo pociągnęłoby to pewne pytania. To właśnie sugerował ten morderczy błysk w oku Fury'ego, jeśli Tony odpowiednio go odczytał.

Tony starał się nie myśleć o przeciągającej się nieobecności Lokiego. Po wyłączeniu Impasu Loki rozpłynął się w powietrzu i od tamtej pory nie pojawił się ani razu. W ciągu okrągłego miesiąca. To, czy uciekł na koniec wszechświata, żeby lizać swoje rany, czy zaczął ścigać Amorę, nie robiło im żadnej różnicy. Cóż, nie. Nie była to do końca prawda - odzyskanie z powrotem duszy Thora wciąż było dla nich priorytetem numer jeden. Ale w przypadku Tony'ego to, co robił Loki, na serio nie miało znaczenia. Sam nawarzył sobie tego piwa.

Jak tylko SHIELD zbierze dowody i je zaprezentuje, Tony może oczekiwać wyroku dożywocia. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że proces sądowy pozostanie zamknięty, równie dobrze będą mogli wyrzucić klucz od jego celi, a nikt nawet się nie odezwie w jego obronie. Cała ta sprawa była farsą; tanim przedstawieniem dobrej wiary, żeby ludzie tacy jak Steve Rogers nie wypłakiwali sobie oczu, kiedy zostanie wrzucony do najgłębszej otchłani piekielnej, jaką SHIELD mogło znaleźć, bez chociażby stroju więziennego czy kostki mydła. I nawet najlepszy prawnik na całej planecie nie mógł podważyć tego, że Tony wiedział dokładnie, co robi, kiedy wypuszczał Lokiego. Kamery wszystko wychwyciły.

Ale Tony wiedział jedną rzecz na pewno. Thor czy nie Thor, niezależnie do tego, czy Loki zamierzał się pojawić, czy też nie, nawet jeśli istniała możliwość, że dowody oskarżenia zaczną się Tony'emu wylewać uszami, nie odpuści. Z całą cholerną pewnością uczyni zamknięcie go na jakimś zapomnianym końcu świata tak trudnym dla Nicholasa J. Fury'ego, jak to tylko będzie możliwe.

A gdyby wszystko inne zawiodło, no cóż…

Zamykanie Tony'ego Starka zazwyczaj nie miało zbyt przyjemnych konsekwencji dla pozostałych zainteresowanych.

…

Była ciemna czwartkowa noc, a Tony czytał sądowe papierki, które przyniosła mu Pepper, kiedy Natasza Romanow oparła odzianą na czarno nogę na barierce jego balkonu.

Tony ze zdumieniem obserwował, jak podciąga się i zgrabnie ląduje wewnątrz, po czym upuszcza shieldowską torbę ze sprzętem i całkiem niezłym asortymentem urządzeń do infiltracji na kamienną podłogę. Jej włosy wyglądały niczym błyszcząca czerwona flaga na czarnym stroju, a kiedy zdjęła gogle, Tony doszedł do wniosku, że jej oczy mają najbardziej niewzruszony odcień zieleni, jaki kiedykolwiek widział.

\- Nie - powiedziała, zanim zdążył chociażby otworzyć usta. - Wysiadłam z windy dziesięć pięter niżej i wspięłam się tutaj stamtąd.

\- Ale po…

\- Odpowiedzi. Przyszłam po odpowiedzi.

Tony wykrzywił usta.

\- Ty? Czy też Steve? Bo zakładam, że to on cię tutaj przysłał. A może to Fury? Z całą pewnością wciąż tańczysz, jak ci zagra, więc który z nich za tym stoi?

Oczy Nataszy zwęziły się z zastanowieniem, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby przejęła się jego słowami. Najzwyczajniej w świecie wyciągnęła długą linę ze swojej torby. Tony zrobił krok w jej stronę i przyglądał się, jak mocuje ją na poręczy i kilka razy mocno nią szarpie, żeby sprawdzić, czy jest stabilna. Po czym rzuciła ją w dół.

\- Przyszłam we własnym imieniu - powiedziała tym samym tonem i zsunęła z dłoni rękawiczki bez palców. Jako że lina była zabezpieczona, obróciła się do niej tyłem i oparła o balustradę z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach. - Znam cenę robienia koszmarnych rzeczy w imię większego dobra. Dokonałam kiedyś tego ciężkiego wyboru.

\- Ja także - dodał napięty głos spod balkonu, a Tony ze zdumieniem patrzył, jak Clint Barton podciąga się na linie i ląduje na poręczy z o wiele mniejszym wdziękiem niż Natasza. Barton wyszczerzył się do niego, starając się złapać oddech. - Zanim cokolwiek powiesz, pozwól mi na początku zauważyć, że jest z ciebie cholernie brzydka Roszpunka.

Tony zagapił się na niego.

\- Poczułbym się urażony, ale jestem zbyt zajęty zastanawianiem się, gdzie trzymasz kołczan w tym dopasowanym stroju jednostek rozpoznania.

Barton w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się tak, że było widać wszystkie jego zęby.

\- Zostawiłem go. Za bardzo rzuca się w oczy. Z tego, co wie Steve, Nat i ja jesteśmy na randce.

Tony uniósł brew, ale wyraz twarzy Nataszy pozostał idealnie obojętny.

\- No dobra, to po co tutaj jesteście? Po odpowiedzi? Na jaki temat?

Clint skrzywił się i przeczesał włosy palcami.

\- Na temat Lokiego. Ciebie i Lokiego. - Zamilkł i skrzywił się, jakby właśnie zjadł cytrynę zanurzoną w gównie, ale mówił dalej: - Sypialiście ze sobą, prawda? Ale to nie dlatego pozwoliłeś mu zniknąć. Wierzysz, że on to zrobi, nie?

Tony zerknął na Nataszę, która wciągała z powrotem linę i nawijała ją wokół przedramienia. Jej pełne usta były zaciśnięte z namysłem, ale oczy błyszczały inteligencją, kiedy bacznie mu się przyglądała. Do Tony'ego zaczęło docierać, że być może ma więcej sprzymierzeńców niż początkowo zakładał.

\- Właźcie do środka - powiedział, głową wskazując ciepłe światło palące się wewnątrz. - Ale nie oczekujcie za wiele. Nawet ja sam do końca nie wiem, co się wydarzyło.

\- Tylko nie mów, że się potknąłeś - wymamrotał za nim Barton, ale stukot kroków na kamiennej podłodze świadczył o tym, że zdecydowali się wejść z nim do środka.

To było… było dobre, pomyślał Tony. Był nieco zdziwiony tym, że węzeł w jego klatce piersiowej nieco się rozluźnił. Więc Avengersi jednak nie rzucili go ot, tak na pożarcie tym biurokratycznym psom. Cóż, a w każdym razie nie wszyscy. Ale gdyby Hawkeye i Czarna Wdowa, dynamiczny duet SHIELDu, stanęli po jego stronie, to w połączeniu z Pepper i Rhodeyem, cóż… Być może mimo wszystko Tony nie potrzebował Steve'a Rogersa.

Ale biorąc pod uwagę trzymany przez niego w ręce papier, w którym stało czarno na białym, że rozprawa ma się odbyć za tydzień, czas pokaże - i to szybko.

\- Zanim zaczniemy, mam pytanie - powiedziała Natasza, kiedy weszli do salonu. Rzuciła swoją torbę obok oparcia kanapy.

\- Dobra, ale jeśli dotyczy ono seksu, to zachowaj je dla siebie.

Natasza spojrzała na niego, uniosła sugestywnie brwi i nie powiedziała ani słowa. Niemniej wyciągnęła pięćdziesiąt dolarów z rękawa i przekazała je Clintowi, który uśmiechnął się radośnie.

Ten jeden raz Tony wiedział, że lepiej nie pytać.

…

Należące do SHIELDu sale sądowe były zimne i pachniało w nich lakierowanym drewnem oraz wypolerowanym metalem. Tony, który siedział na miejscu przesłuchiwanych, miał idealny punkt do obserwacji, skąd doskonale widział, komu SHIELD pozwoliło wejść do środka. Wewnętrznie odznaczał ludzi na liście, kiedy wchodzili. Musiał to pamiętać na wypadek, gdyby wszystko się posypało.

Podwójne drzwi z tyłu pomieszczenia dzieliły widownię na dwie części. Granica szła dokładnie na wysokości nawy, w której siedział Tony. W części, która, jak zadecydował, była po „jego" stronie, Pepper i Rhodey siedzieli razem, wertowali papiery i wyglądali na zestresowanych. Za nimi znajdował się Bruce Banner, który przywdział odpowiedni do sytuacji garnitur, ale wyglądał, jakby chciał się znaleźć gdziekolwiek indziej, byle nie tutaj.

Clint i Natasza zostali usadzeni za nieprzeniknionym jak zawsze agentem Coulsonem, który bez wątpienia używał tabletu, żeby przejrzeć dowody, które pogrążą Tony'ego. Byli także obecni inni wybrani agenci SHIELDu i kilku ważniaków w garniturach, których nie rozpoznawał, ale na sali nie było więcej niż trzydzieści osób, wliczając w to mających zeznawać świadków.

Tony pozwolił swoim oczom bezmyślnie wędrować po zgromadzonych, ale nigdzie nie dostrzegł znajomej blond czupryny. Czyżby ktoś ponownie zmienił rozkład dyżurów, żeby nie musiał się tutaj pokazać?

Jednak jego uwagę przyciągnął Fury, który wszedł na środek pomieszczenia. Jego płaszcz złowieszczo migotał, kiedy zbliżał się do Tony'ego. Z twarzy kierownika nie dało się nic odczytać, ale wszystko w jego postawie wręcz krzyczało, że podchodzi do sprawy na poważnie. Włączył mikrofon przypięty do klapy marynarki, po czym postukał w niego dwoma palcami, żeby sprawdzić, czy działa.

\- Anthony Edwardzie Stark, stoisz tutaj oskarżony o pomoc i współpracę w ucieczce Lokiego Laufeysona z aresztu SHIELDu. Jak wygląda twoje wytłumaczenie?

Tony zauważył, że Fury nie marnuje czasu. A więc nie ma innego wyboru. Pochylił się do przodu tak, że był w zasięgu zamontowanego mikrofonu.

\- Na rozbawione.

Pepper i Rhodey zesztywnieli. Bruce schował twarz w dłoniach. A Tony po prostu się uśmiechnął, kiedy Fury głośno wciągnął powietrze nosem i wbił spojrzenie w swoich agentów.

\- Panie Stark, proszę podać  _uzasadnione_ wytłumaczenie.

\- Dlaczego? - rzucił Tony, po czym odłączył mikrofon i oparł się o krzesło, wciąż trzymając go w dłoniach. - Wszystko dotyczące tego przesłuchania jest nieprawomocne, w tym twoje oskarżenia, a i tak masz zamiar zataić jego rezultaty, więc po co niby potrzebujesz wytłumaczenia?

Wyraz twarzy Fury'ego mógłby być równie dobrze wyciosany z kamienia.

\- Proszę odnotować, że oskarżony zrzekł się prawa do podania wytłumaczenia. W tym wypadku najwyższe możliwe kary za wszystkie oskarżenia zostaną narzucone w zależności od rezultatów tego przesłuchania.

Tony uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, kiedy spojrzał wprost w piorunujące go spojrzeniem oko Fury'ego.

\- Nie moglibyście mnie zatrzymać, nawet gdybyście nie wiem jak się starali. Ale spoko, wal we mnie tym, czym masz. Jestem otwarty na propozycje. Prawdę mówiąc, wyświadczę ci przysługę i zakończę tę farsę. - Tony podniósł głos tak, żeby każdy mógł go usłyszeć. - Przyznaję się do wyłączenia Podwójnego Impasu.

Nagle sala eksplodowała kakofonią mówiących na raz głosów. Tony wychwycił między innymi, jak Rhodey soczyście i głośno przeklina. Pepper wyglądała, jakby zaraz miał jej pęknąć tętniak. Twarz stojącego przed Tonym Nicka Fury'ego wręcz oklapła ze zdumienia. Czegokolwiek się po Tonym spodziewał, z pewnością nie pomyślał o tym.

Kiedy hałas został uciszony, a protesty umilkły, Tony powstał i pochylił się nad swoją ławką.

\- Agencie Coulson! Powiedz mi coś, proszę. Kiedy SHIELD może powiedzieć, że trzyma więźnia w areszcie?

\- Panie Stark - powiedział stanowczo Fury i uprzedzająco podniósł rękę, żeby uciszyć Coulsona. - Proszę nie zwracać się do ludzi na widowni, kiedy jest pan przesłuchiwany.

Tony zmrużył oczy.  _Manipuluj tłumem_ , Stark.

\- A więc  _ty_  mi odpowiedz, kierowniku. Ostatecznie to ty masz na wszystko odpowiedź, prawda? No to mam tutaj dla ciebie zagadkę: kiedy więzień SHIELDu nie jest więźniem SHIELDu? Czy mógłbyś mi to wyjaśnić?

Nozdrza Fury'ego rozszerzyły się wściekle. Cóż, pomyślał Tony bez cienia litości, jeśli nie chciał, żebym wykłócał się o prawnie przysługujące podejrzanemu przywileje, nie powinien był robić ze mnie oskarżonego.

\- To ja tutaj zadaję pyta…

\- A więc ja ci powiem kiedy. Więzień SHIELDu nie jest więźniem SHIELDu, kiedy jest przetrzymywany w areszcie z pomocą niezarejestrowanej, nieprzetestowanej i niezaakceptowanej przez rząd  _technologii Stark Industries_. Kierowniku, bardzo mi przykro, ale nigdy nie miałeś uprawnień do przemieszczania mojej własności ani używania jej. W tym wypadku Loki Laufeyson nigdy nie był  _twoim_ więźniem.

Fury dosłownie zamarł w miejscu. Zresztą tak, jak każdy znajdujący się w pomieszczeniu agent SHIELDu. Bruce Banner wyszczerzył się do Tony'ego zza ramienia Pepper. Wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz rzucić w niego swoimi bokserkami. Ale Tony jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Ponadto chciałbym dodać, że Podwójny Impas pozostaje moją własnością, w związku z czym to  _do mnie_  należała decyzja o jego  _dezaktywacji_  z powodu nieuprawnionego użytkowania. Kierowała mną troska o bezpieczeństwo twoich agentów, rzecz jasna. Bóg wie, że w dzisiejszych czasach dostajesz to, za co płacisz. Albo też… nie, przykro mi, nie dam cienia szansy na wątpliwości.  _Czy_ zapłaciłeś mi za wersję beta Podwójnego Impasu? Panno Potts, czy mamy umowę sprzedaży?

Pepper idealnie przejęła pałeczkę. Zaczęła uderzać palcami w klawiaturę z łatwością, jaka przychodzi z doświadczeniem. Jej wyraz twarzy był ucieleśnieniem grzeczności i neutralności, ale jej oczy błyszczały od gwałtownej radości.

\- Po przeszukaniu rejestrów mogę stwierdzić, że nie istnieje żadna umowa sprzedaży pomiędzy Anthonym E. Starkiem, jakąkolwiek z jego spółek ani stowarzyszonym z rządem zespołem, a mianowicie Avengersami oraz…

\- W porządku, starczy tego dobrego - wyrzucił z siebie Fury. - Rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. - Pepper uśmiechnęła się do niego anielsko i zamknęła laptopa z kliknięciem.

Stojący na miejscu oskarżonego Tony przesunął wzrokiem po agentach ustawionych po tej stronie sali sądowej, która popierała Fury'ego. Wyglądali na nieco zdenerwowanych - poza Coulsonem, ale ten chyba był wiecznie naszprycowany jakimiś lekami, żeby nigdy nie tracić opanowania - a Natasza niemalże niezauważalnie skinęła mu głową, zanim z powrotem przeniósł spojrzenie na Fury'ego.

 _Twój ruch_ , stwierdził bezgłośnie Tony, prowokując go spojrzeniem. Interesy i rzeczy zgodne z prawem były cholernie nudne i gdyby miał chociaż pół szansy, raczej pracowałby teraz nad nowym projektem. Co nawet przez chwilę nie oznaczało, że nie miał odpowiedniej pamięci czy teoretycznej znajomości prawa, żeby grać z Furym na zwłokę aż do dnia sądu ostatecznego.

A Fury o tym wiedział.

\- Dobra, Stark, chyba mnie pokonałeś. - Fury rozłożył ręce w geście przegranej. Tony kątem oka zauważył, że Natasza i Clint patrzą na siebie z konsternacją. Siedzący dokładnie naprzeciwko niego Rhodey zmrużył oczy. Znajdująca się z jego boku Pepper wsunęła palce do aktówki.

Tony nagle zaczął mieć bardzo złe przeczucie.

\- Widzisz, zorganizowałem przesłuchanie tylko po to, żeby oczyścić moje sumienie. - Fury uśmiechnął się do niego lekko. - Prawda jest taka, Stark, że mogłem cię zniszczyć w tej samej chwili, w której wyłączyłeś to swoje urządzenie. Czego nie zrobiłem, bo, odkładając na bok osobiste konflikty, robisz kupę dobrych rzeczy. Więc pomyślałem, że zakończę wszelkie wątpliwości, które zgromadzeni tutaj mogli mieć na temat twojej winy w tej kwestii. - Fury pochylił się ku niemu lekko i skłonił głowę. - Dziękuję za przyznanie się na samym początku przesłuchania. Naprawdę, to było wszystko, co chciałem usłyszeć.

Zrozumienie rozlało się na twarzach jego przyjaciół; twarze osób, które dobrze znał i lubił, pobladły i znikły z nich uśmiechy. Zgodność z prawem. Kto jej niby potrzebował, kiedy razem z całą swoją organizacją było się ponad prawem?

Oszukany przez Nicka Fury'ego, pomyślał Tony pogardliwie. Cóż, to było wręcz obraźliwe.

\- Zorganizowałeś przesłuchanie tylko po to, żeby mnie tutaj zwabić, prawda?

\- I dać mi czas na przygotowanie się, gdyby którykolwiek z twoich przyjaciół zdecydował się zrobić coś głupiego - zgodził się z nim Fury. - Straciłeś naszą jedyną kartę przetargową, której moglibyśmy użyć, gdyby Asgard zwrócił się przeciwko nam, Stark. Thor jest, praktycznie rzecz biorąc, martwy. Ale mieliśmy Lokiego. W przypadku załamania przesłuchań, co się stało, gdybyś nawet ty nie zdołał go nakłonić do mówienia, Laufeyson miał być atutem, którego potrzebowaliśmy, żeby uniknąć wojny. Póki go nie  _wypuściłeś_. - Fury walnął ręką w dzielącą ich barierkę i piorunował Tony'ego wzrokiem, póki nie wrócił na swoje miejsce. - Więc w tym wypadku czuję się  _nadzwyczajnie_  usprawiedliwiony odnośnie ignorowania należnego postępowania. Zdecydowałem wrzucić cię do celi i poczekać, aż równowaga na świecie  _przestanie_  się tak chwiać. Masz pojęcie, ile to może potrwać? Bo ja z całą pewnością nie.

Tony zerknął nad ramieniem Fury'ego i zobaczył, że Bruce Banner zaczął się podnosić z miejsca.

\- Przepraszam najmocniej, ale…

Fury okręcił się na pięcie.

\- Doktorze Banner, jeśli chociażby przeszło panu przez myśl pomalowanie wieży na zielono, powinieneś wiedzieć, że mam mały zespół ustawiony na pozycjach niedaleko prywatnej rezydencji niejakiej Elizabeth Ross. Bądź pewien, że to od twojego postępowania tutaj zależy, czy będzie miała dobry dzień, czy też niezwykle zły.

Bruce zatrzymał się w pół kroku i zamilkł. Spojrzał na Tony'ego i zacisnął szczękę. Po czym z powrotem usiadł, ale jego oczy były nieludzko zielone i wręcz kipiały wściekłością.

\- Czy masz zamiar zabić albo zaszantażować każdego, kto ci się sprzeciwi? - zapytał ostro Rhodey. Jego oczy były zimne jak stal. - Ponieważ mam spotkanie o trzeciej, które być może powinienem odwołać.

O, Tony znał ten głos. To nie był dobry głos. Najwyraźniej Fury też tak uważał, ponieważ wyprostował się jeszcze bardziej. Jego uśmiech był tak pełen otuchy, jak wyraz paszczy rekina.

\- Proszę się uspokoić, pułkowniku Rhodes, nikt dzisiaj nie umrze. Tony Stark ma zamiar pójść z nami w ciszy i spokoju ze względu na tych, których kocha. - Fury odwrócił się w jego stronę. - Nieprawdaż?

Agenci SHIELDu jak jeden mąż przybrali tę samą pozycję, dyskretnie udając, że składają się do strzału. Bruce wyglądał, jakby po cichu zastanawiał się, czy uda mu się rozedrzeć śledzionę Fury'ego na strzępy, zanim jego „zespół" zorientuje się, co się dzieje, i podejmie odpowiednie kroki. Pepper i Rhodey z kolei chyba z furią wysyłali wiadomości pod stołem, jak gdyby jakiekolwiek elektroniczne urządzenie mogło przesyłać dane z tego pokoju.

Mają mnie, pomyślał Tony odrętwiale, czując, jak świadomość tego osadza się na jego ramionach. Musiał im pozwolić, żeby go zabrali. Nie było innego wyboru. Natasza i Clint zrobili, co mogli, żeby znaleźć mu wszelkie istniejące luki prawne, usunęli wszelki nadzór z jego otoczenia, a nawet dali mu wytrych do kajdanek, bo istniała szansa, że zostaną mu założone przed przesłuchaniem. Pepper i Rhodey znajdowali argument za argumentem w jego obronie i wydzwaniali do wszystkich, którzy mieli na tyle władzy, żeby naciskać na SHIELD, aby doprowadzić do uwolnienia Tony'ego. I wszystko to na nic. Nie mógł narażać przyjaciół. Tony pochylił się powoli do przodu, wyciągając ręce w kierunku nieuniknionych kajdanek.

Dzisiejszy dzień nie był dniem cudów.

Oko Fury'ego błyszczało od satysfakcji.

\- Proszę zanotować, że Tony Stark wreszcie wykazał odrobinę cholernego rozsądku. Agencie Coulson, proszę zaaranżować eskortę dla…

Znajdujące się z tyłu pomieszczenia podwójne drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie.

Tony zamrugał, kiedy do środka wdarło się ostre światło, ale tej sylwetki nie dało się z pomylić z żadną inną.

Czarna skóra, jaką miał na sobie, była podarta, a każdy z zielonych elementów jego stroju pokrywała krew. Uwalane zaschłą krwią złoto błyszczało na jego szyi, nadgarstkach i klatce piersiowej. Z zabójczo zakrzywionym berłem w jednej ręce i płóciennym workiem w drugiej, Loki stąpał pomiędzy nawami, ledwo co rzucając okiem na agentów SHIELDu, którzy szamotali się, żeby wyciągnąć broń. Niemniej rzucił Fury'emu kilka celnych słów:

\- Upominek dla ciebie, kierowniku. - Worek, który trzymał wcześniej w dłoni, prześliznął się przez podłogę połowy sali, póki nie uderzył w stopę Fury'ego z grzmotnięciem. - Lub być może obietnica. Świadcząca o tym, co się stanie z tymi, którzy mnie zirytują. - Worek rozpruł się na szwach, a zielone światło prześwitywało przez płótno, zachęcając do ujawniania zawartości.

Pepper krzyknęła cicho. Wszyscy pozostali po prostu stali i gapili się w milczącym szoku, póki Clint Barton nie parsknął dziwnie piskliwym śmiechem.

Fury po prostu się pochylił i podniósł głowę Skurge'a za miejsce, w którym została odcięta od kręgosłupa, po czym obrócił ją w rękach. Nagle zaczął wyglądać nieco niewyraźnie.

\- Och, raczej jest prawdziwa - stwierdził Loki, odsłaniając zęby w czymś, co było bardziej prezentacją ostrych zębów niż uśmiechem. - A teraz wynoś się stąd i przestań mi stać na drodze albo zedrę też twoją głowę do pary.

Otwarcie ust, żeby odpowiedzieć, zamiast grzecznego posłuchania polecenia najwyraźniej było złym ruchem ze strony Fury'ego. Loki machnął berłem i brutalnie wbił jego tępy koniec pomiędzy żebra kierownika, po czym odepchnął go akurat na tyle, że kiedy obrócił berło, zakrzywiony koniec przeciął opaskę na oko i powiekę, odsłaniając pokrytą bliznami, białawą ruinę pod nią. Z przeciętej skóry popłynęła krew, a Loki zrobił wściekły krok naprzód, żeby wypełnić do końca swoją groźbę.

\- Znalazłeś Amorę? - wypalił Tony, który jak zawsze nie potrafił się powstrzymać.  _Musiał_  wiedzieć. - Dlatego wróciłeś?

Loki obrócił się w jego stronę akurat na tyle długo, żeby jakiś idiota z tyłu zdążył wystrzelić. Kula uderzyła boga w tył głowy i najzwyczajniej w świecie odbiła się rykoszetem.

Pepper ponownie wrzasnęła, tym razem wysoko i z zaskoczeniem.

Wnętrzności Tony'ego wypełnił lód, kiedy zobaczył krew wykwitającą na rękawie jej jedwabnej bluzki. To tylko draśnięcie, pomyślał nieprzytomnie, patrząc, jak Rhodey wkracza do akcji i ściska ramię, kula nie przebiła…

Loki obrócił się niemalże nieśpiesznie, po czym zmienił nieszczęsnego agenta w kilkadziesiąt kawałków mięsa, a jego przesiąknięte krwią berło posłało mnóstwo pokrytej zielenią magii prosto w - i na wylot - klatkę piersiową faceta. Powstała w rezultacie fontanna krwi posłała pięcioro agentów w mdłościach na podłogę.

\- Och, to było oczyszczające - wymamrotał Loki i uśmiechnął się słabo. Wbił oczy w spanikowany tłum. - Jeśli cenicie swoje niemające sensu ani znaczenia życia, mądrze postąpicie, upuszczając teraz broń.

Łoskotu wielu pistoletów uderzających o kafelki nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym. Niedaleko ławy Fury szamotał się, próbując się podnieść z tym, co wyglądało na kilka złamanych żeber i pęknięty mostek. Połowa jego twarzy była pokryta krwią.

\- Czy przybyłeś tu - wyrzęził Fury - po zemstę?

Wyraz twarzy Lokiego przeszedł od barbarzyńskiego zachwytu do palącej wręcz wściekłości i z powrotem tak szybko, że Tony niemalże poczuł się jak smagnięty biczem. Coś złamało się w bogu oszustw i to coś ważnego. Albo też tak wygląda jego żądza krwi.

\- Poniekąd. Ale, co istotniejsze, masz coś, czego potrzebuję. - Zielone oczy lśniły jak gwiazdy, płonęły wręcz od magii i złych zamiarów, kiedy wreszcie odwrócił się w stronę Tony'ego i zwrócił na niego całą swoją uwagę. - Zmusiłem ją do ucieczki tak szybkiej, że nie ma czasu ani zapału, by dotknąć jego duszy - stwierdził Loki i położył dłonie na lakierowanym drewnie, które ich dzieliło. Stali tak blisko siebie, że Tony widział, iż czerwone zacieki na zazwyczaj złotych elementach stroju to na sto procent krew. Wręcz z nich kapała i ani jedna jej kropla nie należała do Lokiego. - Skurge jest martwy, a Wiktor pozostaje tutaj. Jest całkiem sama i bardzo zdesperowana, ale jej magia pozwala na znalezienie środków, dzięki którym może wciąż uciekać. Dokładnie tak, jak ja wymknąłem się jej kiedyś, tak teraz ona umyka mi. - Ze skrzywienia jego warg można było dokładnie wyczytać, co o tym sądzi, ale Tony'ego rozpraszały jego ostre, długie i zabarwione na czarno paznokcie, wychudzona twarz i dłuższe o stopę ciemne włosy, które opadały mu na plecy.

Gdzie dokładnie był Loki?

I przez jak długo?

Tony zamrugał, usiłując pozbyć się tych myśli.

\- Chcesz Podwójnego Impasu.

\- Nie. - Loki podniósł berło i gwałtownie położył je na trybunie. Włosy i kawałki skóry wciąż trzymały się zakrzywionego końca. - Chcę, żebyś je wzmocnił.

Tony nie był typem, który często gapił się na coś z otwartymi ustami. Nie, na sytuacje, w których domagano się od niego niemożliwości, zachowywał pełen dystansu cynizm. Ale jego szczęka była cholernie blisko opadnięcia, kiedy dotarło do niego, że Loki tymczasowo przestał ścigać Amorę, żeby poprosić go o zmodyfikowanie jego magicznego berełka tak, żeby strzelało  _antymagicznym_  promieniowaniem w ruszające się cele. Jakby była to rzecz, którą Tony był w stanie zrobić i… i czy przypadkiem nie znajdował się na liście Lokiego tuż po Furym i jego zagarniturowanych kumplach? Kiedy to się zmieniło, do jasnej cholery?

\- Proszę pana? Mamy w niego strzelać? - zapytał skądś łagodnie Barton. - Znaczy się, to wcale nie tak, że potrzebujemy urządzeń Tony'ego, żeby złapać psychicznego boga, który ma świra na punkcie władzy i jakąś dziwną urazę do nas, prawda?

Fury podniósł się już na nogi i opierał się na Coulsonie. Otoczone bliznami oko krwawiło brzydko, ale drugie patrzyło tak trzeźwo jak zawsze. Fury zerknął na Lokiego, a potem na Tony'ego i z powrotem na Lokiego, starając się wykombinować, co powinien zrobić.

Loki odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Nigdy nie miałeś szansy na pokonanie mnie bez swoich Avengersów, kierowniku. - Jego słaby uśmiech wyglądał jak wyraz rozbawienia wycięty na ustach nożem. - Ilu stoi teraz po twojej stronie? Brakuje kapitana, a twój Hulk z równym prawdopodobieństwem rozedrze cię na kawałki, co zaatakuje mnie. Esencja Thora leży pogrążona we wzburzonym śnie i znajduje się całe wymiary z dala od ciebie. Twoi wytrenowani zabójcy nie mogą nic na to poradzić, ale podobnie jak rekiny wyczuwają krew w wodzie.

Loki podszedł w kierunku Fury'ego, zostawiając Tony'ego z berłem, a jego wzrok przenosił się z kierownika na Coulsona, jakby nie wiedział, kogo powinien zabić pierwszego. Korzystając z tego, Rhodey przeskoczył przez drewnianą barierkę odgradzającą od siebie części pomieszczenia i podbiegł do Tony'ego.

\- Jeśli pozwolisz mu zabić kierownika SHIELDu, ściągniesz na nasze głowy polityczny huragan gówna, Tony - wyszeptał zdecydowanie Rhodey. - Zmuś go, żeby przestał!

\- Ale niby jak? - odszeptał. - Na wypadek, gdybyś nie zauważył, gość  _jest walnięty_!

\- Nie wiem! Pokaż mu swoją łydkę czy coś!

\- Ły… a  _co_  to niby ma znaczyć? Nie jestem jakąś podstarzałą wiktoriańską wdową, Rhodey.

\- Hej, nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak bardzo jestem na nich wkurwiony, Tony, ale musisz odwrócić jego uwagę albo będziemy brodzić we krwi. Policzysz się z Furym później, na razie musisz założyć kaganiec tej uroczej istotce. - Wskazał palcem na Lokiego, który okrążał Fury'ego pod czujną obserwacją shieldowskich asów. - Najlepiej zanim Banner straci kontrolę nad sobą. - Tony zerknął nad ramieniem Rhodeya i doszedł do wniosku, że Bruce wygląda, jakby miał poważne problemy z ciśnieniem.

Cholera by to wzięła.

\- Prawie mnie mieli, Rhodey - powiedział Tony przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Ale Lokiego udało im się uwięzić  _naprawdę_. Na całe trzy tygodnie. I ty chcesz, żebym kazał mu przestać? Tak jakby facet w ogóle zamierzał łaskawie rozważyć moje słowa?

Rhodey przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego bez wyrazu, powoli łapiąc wszystko, czego Tony nie mówił na głos. Pewnie miał to wypisane na twarzy czy coś. W sumie sam nie wiedział, co chciał mu przekazać, ale wiedział jedno…

Jego ciąg myśli urwał się, kiedy Rhodey wyciągnął pistolet i wycelował lufą w skroń Tony'ego.

\- Loki, powstrzymaj te swoje maniackie zapędy albo rozwalę głowę mojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi.

Loki zesztywniał i powoli odwrócił się w stronę Tony'ego. Powiedzenie, że wyglądał na niezadowolonego, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem, stwierdził Tony. Rhodey wpakował mu przedramię pod brodę, żeby przytrzymać go w miejscu.

\- Ach. Więc większe dobro przebija więzi przyjaźni. - Loki odsunął się od Fury'ego i Coulsona, który spocił się, jakby ktoś kazał mu zjeść jego własny pistolet, ale poza tym nie wyglądał na poruszonego. Stojący przy Tonym Rhodey był zwartym i gotowym przykładem wzorowego żołnierza. Dupek. Co za idiotyczny szantaż sobie wymyślił.

\- Zamorduj tych, którzy cię torturowali. Nie ma sprawy. Nieszczególnie mnie to obchodzi - powiedział Rhodey, a jego głos nie zdradzał niczego poza stalowym zdecydowaniem. - Ale Fury i SHIELD zostają bez uszczerbku, a wtedy będziesz mógł mieć Tony'ego. Zaatakuj ich, a wpakuję kulkę w jedynego faceta, który może ci pomóc.

\- W przyszłym roku nie wysyłam ci kartki na Święta - mruknął Tony, kiedy Rhodey zmusił go do podniesienia się, częściowo używając jego ciała jako tarczy. Loki zbliżał się w ich stronę. Opuszki jego palców iskrzyły się jakąś zielono-czarną energią.

Och, na litość…

\- Jeśli go zabijesz, nie ma mowy, żebym ci pomógł - stwierdził Tony z irytacją. Ponieważ pierdolić Thora, jeśli dla jego dobra ma ucierpieć Rhodey.

Loki natychmiast się zatrzymał.

\- Grozi, że cię  _zabije_ , Stark. - Jego niedowierzanie było namacalne.

\- Ostatnio wszyscy grożą, że mnie zabiją. Rhodey ma po prostu więcej powodów niż większość z nich. - Tony pociągnął nieco w dół przytrzymujące go ramię, żeby móc łatwiej oddychać. - Dobij targu, Loki, i możemy zacząć budować ci berło.

Na krótką chwilę wszyscy obecni w pomieszczeniu wstrzymali oddech, czekając, aż pewien niemożliwie żądny krwi, szaleńczo potężny, mityczny czarnoksiężnik użyje swoich zdolności rozumowania i podejmie odpowiednią decyzję.

Była to bez cienia wątpliwości najdłuższa chwila w życiu Tony'ego.

Furia wykrzywiła twarz Lokiego, ale emocjonalny instynkt dzikiego zwierzęcia został ujarzmiony. Tony wiedział, że wygrali, kiedy zobaczył samo ułożenie jego ramion. A później iskra tańcząca na opuszku palca Lokiego znikła.

\- Akceptuję twoje warunki - powiedział powoli, cedząc każde słowo pomiędzy zaciśniętymi zębami. - Przeklinam was wszystkich.

No,  _to_ zabrzmiało jak najszczersze wyznanie uczuć, na jakie Loki się kiedykolwiek zdobył, zadecydował Tony, kiedy Rhodey go puścił, a pistolet z powrotem zniknął za jego paskiem.

\- Chyba powinienem zmienić spodnie - usłyszał jego mamrotanie Tony. Prychnął.

\- Dzięki Bogu, że facet nic o tobie nie wie albo od razu zorientowałby się, jak bardzo zmyślasz z tą ofertą. - Tony zamilkł na chwilę. - A tak swoją drogą, co się stało z twoją zamorską misją?

\- Dostałem specjalną przepustkę, żeby uratować ci tyłek, a co innego niby mogło się stać? Zgaduję, że paru oficerów wyższej rangi wciąż ma nadzieję na odnowienie kontraktu ze Stark Industries.

\- Komplementy. - Tony podniósł berło obiema rękami, ostrożnie ignorując krew i kawałki Skurge'a na jednym z końców. Jak niby, u licha ciężkiego, Loki obciął mu tym głowę? Facet miał przecież kark jak byk. - Antymagiczne magiczne berło. Muszę być szalony. Jak niby mam oddzielić…

\- Dojdziesz do tego prędzej czy później - odparł zwięźle Loki. - Na razie powinniśmy powrócić do twojego warsztatu. - Biorąc pod uwagę rękę o ostrych paznokciach, którą wyciągnął przed siebie, najprawdopodobniej miał zamiar ich tam teleportować. Tony doszedł do wniosku, że dostaje choroby lokomocyjnej na samą myśl o magii jako środku transportu.

\- Nie może tam pójść - powiedział Bruce z rezygnacją. Wciąż siedział w sali, ale jego tęczówki odzyskały swój normalny brązowy kolor. - Jego dostęp do wszystkiego został unieważniony, a urządzenia skonfiskowane. Nawet Jarvis. Odzyskanie i uruchomienie wszystkiego zajmie przynajmniej dwadzieścia cztery godziny.

Tony nie miał pojęcia, co miało oznaczać ostre spojrzenie, którym obdarował go chwilę później Loki, ale nie miał czasu na rozszyfrowywanie tego, jako że kolejny głos odezwał się z tyłu pokoju:

\- Mogę przywrócić mu pełen dostęp.

Steve wyglądał na zmęczonego, lecz zdecydowanego, kiedy szedł w ich stronę, starając się nie nadepnąć na porzucone pistolety ani powiększającą się plamę krwi. Zobaczył głowę Skurge'a na podłodze i zacisnął szczękę, ale nie powiedział niczego, póki nie stanął twarzą w twarz z Tonym.

Przesunął białą kartę dostępu po stole. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że była oznakowana czerwonym „A" na wierzchu, nie dało się jej pomylić z żadną inną. Kiedy kwatera główna Avengersów została oficjalnie otwarta, a przepustki rozdane, Steve powiedział, że ich przeznaczenie jest zabójczo oczywiste. Tony wtedy tylko się zaśmiał i powiedział, że jeśli ktoś będzie w stanie obejść system zabezpieczeń rezydencji, zasłuży na to, żeby dołączyć do zespołu. Miał wrażenie, że wydarzyło się to jakieś sto lat temu.

\- Wyciągnę wszystko ze skarbca - zaproponował Steve, kiedy milczenie się wydłużyło. Jego niebieskie oczy patrzyły na Tony'ego.

\- Nie ma potrzeby - odparł krótko i przesunął kartę z powrotem do niego. - Lepiej będzie mi się pracowało w Stark Tower na poziomach prac badawczo-rozwojowych. Po prostu oddajcie Jarvisa i resztę mojego sprzętu. Rano przyślę kogoś, żeby go zabrał.

Steve mrugnął raz.

\- Al… w porządku, dopilnuję, żeby to zostało zrobione - odparł dotknięty do żywego. Tony zignorował jego spojrzenie i obrócił się do Lokiego, który obserwował całą ich wymianę zdań swoim bystrym spojrzeniem. Stark po prostu nie był gotowy, żeby teraz porozmawiać o wszystkim ze Steve'em.

\- Czy potrafisz przetransportować żywy ładunek bez zniszczenia go w trakcie? Nie chcę przybyć na miejsce bez nóg. Albo rąk.

\- Jeszcze zauważysz, że nauczyłem się sztuczki lub dwóch, kiedy mnie nie było - odparł Loki i to była jedyna odpowiedź, jaką zamierzał dać. Ponownie wyciągnął rękę do Tony'ego. - A więc Stark Tower.

Tony zawahał się i rzucił okiem na resztę pomieszczenia. Pepper ściskała swoje zranione ramię i szeptała coś gorączkowo do Bruce'a, który bazgrał dla niej notatki. Clint i Natasza zbierali porozrzucane na podłodze pistolety i rzucali mu zadowolone spojrzenia. Mimo leżących tu i tam zębów agentów SHIELDu poruszali się lekko i prędko.

Nick Fury patrzył na niego z zaciśniętą szczęką. Krew na jego twarzy zaczęła już krzepnąć, ale wściekłość wydawała się dopiero budzić, kiedy patrzył na ich czwórkę. Gdy napotkał wzrok Tony'ego, ponownie skłonił głowę. Pełna godności kapitulacja, a przynajmniej tak to pewnie opiszą w kronice SHIELDu. Tony zamierzał brać, co mu dają.

Odwrócił się do Lokiego, który patrzył na niego zmrużonymi oczami, i nie mógł nie zacząć zastanawiać się nad tym, czy mądre jest wybieranie zła, które się już zna. W każdym razie niezależnie od tego, czy było to częścią planów Lokiego, czy też nie, facet ocalił mu dzisiaj tyłek. A wszystkim, czego chciał w zamian, była broń, dzięki której będzie mógł odzyskać duszę brata. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, była to uczciwa cena.

Tony wyszedł mu naprzeciw i chwycił wyciągniętą w swoją stronę dłoń, wiedząc, że nawet jeśli to tylko zawieszenie broni, Loki naprawdę powrócił. Niezależnie od tego, czy był wrogiem, przyjacielem czy niełatwym sprzymierzeńcem, jego ponowne pojawienie się oznaczało, że ryzykowny krok Tony'ego w pełni się opłacił.

Oznaczało to także, że Thor naprawdę ma szansę. Ze sprzętem Tony'ego i magią Lokiego połączonymi w jedno w kosmosie nie było nawet jednego ciemnego zakątka, w którym Amora mogłaby się skryć.

Więc nawet jeśli płomienne spojrzenie Lokiego wciąż obiecywało mu zapłatę, kiedy to wszystko się skończy, nawet jeśli to, jak owinął swoje palce wokół dłoni Tony'ego, sprawiło, że temu zacisnęło się coś w klatce piersiowej, mieli cel, na którym należało się skoncentrować. I przez chwilę będzie to dla Starka wystarczająco dobre.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że będzie to też wystarczająco dobre dla Thora.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony nie lubił magii.

Jasne, czuł do niej respekt, w końcu za jej pomocą już nie raz i nie dwa skopano mu tyłek. Była też odpowiedzialna za parę cholernie dziwnych misji w przeszłości. Ale jej  _nie lubił._

Z drugiej strony, teleportacja to coś zupełnie innego.

Coś  _genialnego_.

Gdy tylko Tony dotknął ręki Lokiego, zawirowało mu przed oczami, a cała sala sądowa nagle zniknęła z pola widzenia. Na sekundę chłodna ręka ściskająca jego własną stała się jedyną rzeczą, jaką jego zmysły były w stanie zarejestrować. A później, zupełnie jak na filmach, Tony po prostu mrugnął i rzeczywistość pojawiła się z powrotem. Okazało się, że stoi na tym piętrze w części mieszkalnej Stark Tower, na którym były te śmieszne balkony.

To właśnie był ten moment, w którym zadecydował, że musi zbudować teleporter. Nie obchodziło go, ile miesięcy mu to zajmie ani ile jabłek laboratoryjnych będzie musiał poświęcić w trakcie. Po prostu, do jasnej cholery, to zrobi.

Loki prawie natychmiast puścił jego rękę i odsunął się, po czym rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu. Ze sporym zainteresowaniem przyjrzał się pozbawionemu narzędzi miejscu pracy, któremu brakowało wszystkiego, co choćby odlegle przypominało elektronikę. Rzucił Tony'emu przez ramię spojrzenie zmrużonych oczu, które było pełne wyrachowania.

— SHIELD doszło do wniosku, że twoje zdolności są niebezpieczne.

Tony stwierdził, że nie chce mu się zaprzeczać. Zamiast tego po prostu wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do szafy o dużych szufladach, znajdującej się za biurkiem o pokrytym szkłem blacie. Miał w jednej z nich cyfrową podkładkę do szkicowania, mógł się o to założyć.

— SHIELD lubi wyglądać groźnie — wyjaśnił, wskazując na puste biurko. — Ale to się nie liczy, jutro będę miał wszystko z powrotem. Może nawet wcześniej. Zależy od tego, jak bardzo Steve czuje się winny. — Tony wyciągnął zwiniętą podkładkę z szuflady, a także pasujący do niej rysik, po czym wstał i rozłożył ją na biurku. Miała terabajt pamięci, co musiało mu wystarczyć, póki Jarvis nie wróci. Jego symulacje 3D nie były niezbędne, ale dzięki nim Tony'emu o wiele łatwiej się projektowało, cholera jasna.

Loki uniósł berło w dłoni i podszedł do przeciwnej strony biurka. Tony doszedł do wniosku, że taka bliskość nie jest do końca wygodna (teleportacja się nie liczyła). Ostatecznie pięć minut temu Loki zmienił człowieka w gęstą zupę. Ale bóg po prostu wpatrywał się w podkładkę, która zamigotała, włączając się, i pokryła się niebieskimi liniami, po czym automatycznie utworzyła nowy plik.

— Berło proszę. — Tony wskazał na biurko. — Najlepiej bez ludzkich szczątków. Ani żadnych innych.

Pięść Lokiego zacisnęła się na berle, jakby zamierzał go użyć. Jednak chociaż przywołał magię, był to tylko słaby połysk zielono-złotego światła, które usunęło krew z zakrzywionej, zmieniającej się w metalowy hak głowicy berła. Odlegle przypominało to Tony'emu hydrę lerneńską; trzy wężowe głowy skręcały się ze sobą i tworzyły zakończenie. Wgranie tam Impasu bez pocięcia sobie rąk będzie niezłym wyzwaniem.

— Dobrze — powiedział Tony, kiedy Loki położył tę całą przerośniętą dzidę na biurku. — To wszystko, czego potrzebuję. Wróć za kilka dni. Wtedy powinienem mieć więcej niż szkice i pomysły.

Oczy Lokiego rozbłysły, kiedy to usłyszał, ale nie odpowiedział od razu. Jego blade usta wykrzywiły się z niezadowoleniem. Ponownie skierował wzrok na berło i przesunął po nim palcem o czarnym paznokciu.

— Ta część to Uru. Nie sugerowałbym majstrowania przy niej — powiedział cicho, opierając czubek palca o środek głowni. Z jego opuszka wypłynęła kropla krwi, która nadała jasnemu metalowi różowawe zabarwienie. — Nie ugnie się, nie stopi, nie roztrzaska. A przynajmniej nie w żadnej kuźni, którą można tutaj znaleźć. Reszta jest wystarczająco kowalna.

Tony zagwizdał cicho. Uru to metal, z którego był wykuty Mjölnir. Dobry przewodnik magii i czarów, jak mówił Thor. Mjölnir był otoczony wieloma warstwami zaklęć. Jeśli Uru znajduje się w centralnej części berła, resztę można rozebrać.

— Gdzie je znalazłeś?

— Jest moje — odparł Loki stanowczo. — Rozłóż je na części; nie obchodzi mnie to. Zwyczajnie uczyń je dla mnie użytecznym. Amora musi być niezdolna do używania magii, zanim odbiorę jej jego duszę.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał bezceremonialnie Tony i zmarszczył brwi. — Bądźmy szczerzy; siły ci nie brakuje. Amora jest przebiegła i chorobliwie skupiona na celu i tak, jest dobra w kontroli umysłu, ale nie jest tobą. Wydaje mi się, że mógłbyś sobie z nią poradzić. — To nie był komplement, a przynajmniej ton głosu Tony'ego na to nie wskazywał. A Loki słusznie nie wziął tego za pochwałę.

— Istnieje takie prawdopodobieństwo. Lecz jeśli zmuszę ją do walki, a jej ponownie uda się zbiec… nieco skomplikuje to obraz rzeczy. — Mięśnie jego szczęki się napięły. — To nie może mieć miejsca. Jeszcze nie. Więcej nie potrzebujesz wiedzieć.

Zaniepokojony tym Tony obserwował, jak Loki odsuwa się od biurka i kieruje wzrok na popołudniową panoramę miasta.

Nawet w ciepłych światłach penthouse'u Loki wciąż przypominał ożywione zwłoki z fetyszem czarnej skóry. Co się z nim, do jasnej cholery, działo? Pokrywająca jego zbroję krew to jedna rzecz, ale dało się w nim też zauważyć dzikość, której nie było wcześniej. Loki wyglądał jak jakiś barbarzyńca; chudszy i bardziej kanciasty, wyrośnięty i obdarty. Tony przyglądał się długiemu pasmu jego ciemnych włosów, paznokciom o nienaturalnym kolorze i nienormalnemu błyskowi w oczach. Czyżby zaczął używać jakiejś jeszcze dziwniejszej magii?

Może taki po prostu był  _prawdziwy_  Loki kryjący się pod maską srebrnego języka i oszustw. Składał się z destrukcji i ledwo co powstrzymywanej, wrzącej wściekłości.

— Amora jest w kleszczach zaklęcia lokalizującego, które na nią nałożyłem — powiedział nagle Loki. — Póki go nie złamie, nie będzie próbowała manipulować przy duszy Thora. Powinno jej to zająć przynajmniej tydzień.

Tydzień. Siedem dni. Sto sześćdziesiąt osiem godzin. Czyżby ktoś zaczął odczuwać panikę?

— Wiesz, i zazwyczaj tego nie mówię, żeby nie było, ale być może nieco przeceniasz moje umiejętności. Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, nie miałem lampy z dżinem. — Jego umysł już rozmyślał nad różnymi wariantami modyfikacji berła. — To nie jest po prostu Podwójny Impas, to… to coś, co  _czasami_  jest Podwójnym Impasem, który strzela promieniowaniem i może być użyty jako magiczne berło. To jak próba zrobienia broni z ognia  _i_  lodu…

— Jeśli nie zamierzasz robić niczego poza narzekaniem, zawsze mogę zagrozić życiu wszystkich, o których dbasz — przerwał mu zimno Loki. — Panny Potts, a może odważnego pułkownika Rhodesa? Lub chociażby Kapitana Rogersa, który patrzył na ciebie z  _takim_  żalem. Czy fakt, że miałbyś czyjąś śmierć na sumieniu, zmotywowałby cię do szybszej pracy i mniejszej ilości mówienia? Mogę ci zdecydowanie wyświadczyć tę przysługę. — Loki wysunął przed siebie dłoń, nad którą trzeszczała zielono-czarna magia. Wyglądała na skażoną i rozlewała się nad jego skórą niczym cuchnąca benzyna. Cóż, nie ma mowy, żeby magia Lokiego wyglądała  _tak_  wcześniej.

— Przygaś to trochę, dobrze? Może i nie rozumiem, czemu, u licha ciężkiego, tak naprawdę to robisz, ale też chcę odzyskać Thora. — Ta magia zdecydowanie nie wyglądała higienicznie. Tony poczekał, aż Loki opuści rękę, a potem kontynuował: — Wymyślę coś, co odpowiada twoim potrzebom. W międzyczasie mógłbyś… najść jakąś kosmetyczkę czy coś. Powinieneś w ten sposób zabić kilka godzin. Wyglądasz okropnie.

No,  _to_  trafiło w czuły punkt, pomyślał Tony, kiedy oczy Lokiego zmrużyły się niebezpiecznie. Kiedy podszedł w stronę Starka, wyglądał jak skradający się dziki kot.

— W porównaniu do czego, Stark? Czyżby do ostatniego razu, kiedy mnie widziałeś? — Tej prezentacji zębów nie dało się w żadnym wypadku pomylić z uśmiechem. — Pozostań świadomy, że nie zapomniałem tego, iż przyłożyłeś rękę do mojego uwięzienia.

— Nie oczekiwałbym tego po tobie. — Tony popukał rysikiem w berło, a Loki zrobił w jego stronę kolejny długi krok, tym razem wzdłuż brzegu biurka. — Założę się, że pamiętasz też, kto cię stamtąd wypuścił. I kogo  _wciąż_  potrzebujesz, bo ma ci zrobić nową broń, zanim w ogóle pomyślisz o zabijaniu kogokolwiek. Wliczając to w moich przyjaciół. — Tony wskazał głową drzwi. — A teraz wynoś się z mojego domu. Muszę się tym wreszcie zająć.

Oburzenie wykrzywiło twarz Lokiego na jedną niesamowicie zadowalającą sekundę, zanim obrócił się na pięcie z wykrzywionymi ustami. Obaj wiedzieli, że Tony jest nietykalny, póki nie skończy robić berła. Być może zapłaci za to później — dobra, niemalże na sto procent zapłaci za to później — ale po prostu dobrze było się ponownie poczuć panem w swoim domu.

A fakt, że to działania Lokiego wydostały go z tej niemożliwie lepkiej sytuacji z SHIELDem, był tylko irytującym szczegółem.

— Wiesz — rzucił, kiedy ciało Lokiego rozbłysło od mocy — miałeś naprawdę niezłe wyczucie czasu. Jak mnie znalazłeś?

Z jakiegoś powodu rozproszyło to nieco wściekłość Lokiego. Kącik jego ust uniósł się lekko w górę, a Tony'ego uderzyła ta nagła przemiana wyrazu jego twarzy z pełnego złych zamiarów do złośliwego.

— Cóż, podejrzewam, że to odpowiada na jedno z pytań, które miałem — odparł Loki, a w jego spojrzeniu zabłysła zapowiedź jakiegoś niefortunnego wydarzenia. — Naprawdę w ogóle nie masz wyczucia magii, nieprawdaż?

Tony zastanawiał się nad tym przez dokładnie dwie sekundy, zanim słowa „zaklęcie lokalizacyjne" i wspomnienie zimnej jak lód magii wlewającej się do jego serca sprawiły, że poczuł nagłą panikę. O Boże, to coś znajdowało się wewnątrz niego przez cały ten czas, skryło się tam niczym złośliwy demon, świecący uroczy GPS z piekła…

— Nie wydałem zgody na rzucenie tego zaklęcia, ty chory, śledzący wszystkich magiku za dwa dolce — wypluł z siebie Tony, czując, jak jego twarz płonie.  _W jego klatce piersiowej_ znajdowała się magia. — A teraz to ze mnie wyciągnij, do kurwy nędzy.

— Nie wydaje mi się. A teraz życzę ci produktywnego popołudnia, Stark — odparł Loki, kiedy energia zaczęła go zalewać. — Oczekuj mnie jutro.

— Nie możesz tak po prostu… i już go tutaj nie ma. Cudownie. Cholera. — Cóż, to przynajmniej wyjaśniało, jak Loki przeteleportował się dokładnie do miejsca jego pobytu tej nocy, której Doombot nagle zaatakował. Mowa była o pogwałceniu prywatności najwyższego poziomu. To po prostu nie miało sensu; dlaczego niby Loki chciał go mieć na oku? A może po prostu wypróbowywał na nim nowe użyteczne zaklęcie po złamaniu tego, które rzuciła na niego Amora? Jego wersja musiała być silniejsza, bo inaczej Czarodziejka już by je złamała.

Tony'ego uderzyło, że po odkryciu każdej nowej prawdy kryjącej się za postępowaniem Lokiego, niektóre z jego czynów zaczynały mieć jeszcze mniej sensu niż wcześniej. Zaczął się przez to zastanawiać, czy naprawdę ujawniały jakąś prawdę. Być może tylko sam się oszukiwał.

Być może Loki mu na to pozwalał.

Ale była to tajemnica do rozwiązania w późniejszym czasie. Na razie miał nad czym pracować.

Tony przesunął rysikiem po biurku, po czym wydostał się ze swojej marynarki i poluzował krawat tak, żeby rozpiąć kołnierzyk. Leżące przed nim berło zalśniło łobuzersko, a na jego powierzchni odbijały się refleksy popołudniowego słońca.

Nie wyglądało jak coś, co Loki sam sobie wybrał. Było zbyt proste, zbyt ograniczone. Zanim Tony z nim skończy, zupełnie się to zmieni. Poza fragmentem z Uru, którego nie wolno było dotykać, a który bezgranicznie go fascynował.

Tony wypchnął tę myśl z umysłu na jakiś czas i zagapił się na podkładkę do szkicowania. Widoczne na niej puste kratki zazwyczaj go kusiły, ale tym razem musiał być ostrożny. Zniszczenie magii Amory bez uszkodzenia Lokiego było trudnym do osiągnięcia celem. Oznaczało izolację sygnatur energii, celność uderzenia promienia, nie wspominając o tym, że czas dezaktywacji antymagicznego promieniowania należy przyśpieszyć tak, aby berło mogło szybko zmienić się w magiczne. W głowie Tony'ego pojawiło się tysiąc możliwości, a każda była bardziej zniechęcająca niż poprzednia.

— Najpierw najważniejsze — wymamrotał Tony sam do siebie i oparł rękę o stół. — Muszę się napić i zjeść niesamowicie tłuste frytki, a także…

Musiał mieć swój warsztat, co absolutnie nie było możliwe. Steve może i chciał mu zwrócić pełny dostęp, ale to nie była robota dla Avengersów. Ani nawet dla Iron Mana. Tylko dla Tony'ego Starka, twórcy broni. Tyle potrafił już wiele lat wcześniej. Nie potrzebował do tego Avengersów.

Prawdę mówiąc, prawdopodobnie lepiej było ich do tego nie mieszać, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak rzeczy ostatnio się miały. Może to właśnie była ta prawdziwa przerwa, której potrzebował. Chwila odpoczynku od Avengersów, z powrotem wyłącznie we własnym towarzystwie, otoczony przez urządzenia i skupiony na projektowaniu nowej, ważnej w walce superczarnych charakterów rzeczy. Na próbie ocalenia własnego życia w najbardziej egoistyczny sposób, jaki znał.

Zrobił to już kiedyś, serio.

Mogło się nawet okazać, że to dla niego dobrze.

Dziesięć godzin, siedem niemożliwych projektów i butelkę szkockiej później Tony zaczął na serio rozważać po prostu sklonowanie nowego Thora.

Z pewnością byłoby to łatwiejsze.

…

— Puk puk, dupku! Otwieraj drzwi, muszę się wysikać!

Tony podskoczył, budząc się i zwalając pustą butelkę szkockiej na podłogę. Niemalże upadł na kanapę, zanim zorientował się, co się dzieje. Cholera jasna, na zewnątrz ciągle było ciemno. Kto, u licha ciężkiego…?

— No dalej, Tony — powiedział drugi głos. Natasza. — Mogę przedrzeć się przez twój system, ale nie piłam jeszcze dzisiaj kawy. Przynieśliśmy ze sobą prezenty.

Clint i Natasza. Ponownie przyszli złożyć mu wizytę. Z pewnością to Fury ich nasłał. Najprawdopodobniej powiedział im, żeby tym razem pozbyli się Lokiego. Szczególnie po tym, co przydarzyło się temu szczęśliwcowi, który pociągnął za spust. Nie wspominając o tych wszystkich groźbach.

A mimo to mieli jakieś prezenty? Tony zastanowił się nad tym, pocierając zaspane oczy. Ile niby spał, jakieś trzy godziny?

— Tony, rusz się. Te rzeczy są ciężkie. — Cóż, to musiał być Bruce. — Nikt nie ma może klucza?

Co oni wszyscy, u licha ciężkiego, tutaj robili? Jego sprzęt mogli przynieść z powrotem agenci SHIELDu. Tony spodziewał się wynajętych marud; tych samych, które odarły jego mieszkanie z elektroniki aż do kabli. Ale zamiast tego ta trójka zjawiła się pod jego drzwiami i to jeszcze przed świtem, żeby mu pomóc. Lub w przypadku Clinta skorzystać z łazienki.

Tyle w kwestii zrobienia tego samemu, pomyślał Tony i przełknął ślinę. Serio, i to tyle.

— Zamierzasz otworzyć drzwi? — zapytał głos z ocienionego balkonu. Lokiego widać było tylko dzięki nieludzkiemu blaskowi jego oczu, który, prawdę mówiąc, cholernie przerażał Tony'ego. Jak długo on już tam stał?

— Wcześnie wpadłeś — skomentował zamiast się przywitać. Loki podszedł do niego powoli, poruszając się cicho w mroku przed świtem. Chyba wciąż miał na sobie zbroję i skórę. Tony miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej pozbył się krwi.

— Doprowadziłem do końca moje sprawy. — W tonie głosu Lokiego krył się cały świat sekretów. — Otwórz drzwi, Stark. A może ja powinienem się tym zająć?

Nie w tym życiu, pomyślał Tony, po czym wstał i potknął się lekko o zrolowaną podkładkę do szkiców, na której bazgrał. Jak na razie każdy pomysł był kompletną porażką, ale nie chciał tego mówić Lokiemu. Coś wymyśli. Tym razem porażka nie wchodziła w grę.

Tony przycisnął ręczne otwieranie na drzwiach windy i bezwiednie podrapał się po brzuchu, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując wybitnie niewzruszone twarze Bruce'a, Nataszy i Clinta. Trzymali ogromny lśniący panel z obwodami elektrycznymi, światełkami i kablami. Był wyższy od przeciętnego człowieka, okryty cienką warstwą kryształu, silikonu i dobrego staroświeckiego plastiku.

To było serce Jarvisa. A przynajmniej jedno z nich. Co ważniejsze, było to serce, które należało do Stark Tower; to samo, które zabrali, żeby powstrzymać Tony'ego przed niegrzecznym zachowywaniem się w czasie aresztu domowego. A oni poszli i go uwolnili.

— Zanim zaczniesz szlochać i nam dziękować, ostrzegam, że wcale nie zrobiliśmy tego, bo jesteśmy mili — stęknął Clint, kiedy zaczęli manewrować rdzeniem Sztucznej Inteligencji. — Jarvis zachowuje się ostatnio bardzo dziwnie. Jakby bez ciebie nie miał pojęcia, jak z kimkolwiek rozmawiać. Ograniczył się do swoich podstawowych funkcji. Nie chce mi już nawet ściągać porno.

Tony nie był zaskoczony.

— Tak myślałem. Po zaprojektowaniu stroju Iron Mana zmodernizowałem jego bardziej skomplikowane funkcje tak, żeby przeszły w tryb awaryjny, jeśli zostaniemy rozdzieleni na dłużej niż trzy tygodnie. Jarvis wciąż rozróżni przyjaciela od wroga i zanalizuje informacje, ale w gruncie rzeczy staje się wtedy pozbawioną dodatków wersją samego siebie. — Uśmiechnął się na widok grymasu Clinta. — Czyżbyś za nim tęsknił, Barton?

— Nie osądzaj mnie — wymamrotał Clint, kiedy powoli szli przez pokój, w którym wcześniej znajdował się panel. Tony popędził naprzód, nacisnął miejsce na panel w kilku kluczowych miejscach, żeby je otworzyć, zanim do niego doszli. Rdzeń musiał być bardzo ostrożnie wpasowany do każdej szczeliny i chociaż precyzja była mocną stroną jego znajomych, żołądek Tony'ego i tak zacisnął się z niepokojem, kiedy wkładali go na miejsce.

— Było cicho — powiedział w końcu Bruce, kiedy dźwignęli panel do pozycji pionowej. Tony niemalże czuł, jak kilka pasemek włosów mu siwieje od samego patrzenia. — Brak Thora, brak Jarvisa, brak ciebie. Steve praktycznie zamieszkał w siłowni na jakiś tydzień. Byliśmy sami ze sobą przez większość czasu.

Tony pomógł im dopasować panel, nasłuchując kliknięcia. Kiedy się rozległo, delikatnie popchnął rdzeń z powrotem do głównego procesora, który zasilał budynek, zatrzasnął klapkę i czekał.

Absolutnie nic się nie wydarzyło. Stojąca u jego boku Natasza zesztywniała, najprawdopodobniej analizując każdy krok, jaki zrobili w czasie drogi od skarbca do penthouse'u, i zastanawiając się, kiedy rdzeń mógł zostać uszkodzony. Znajdujący się obok niej Clint patrzył na niego spojrzeniem, które wskazywało na to, że bezgłośnie krzyczy.

Tony drgnął, kiedy zrozumiał, o co chodzi.

— Dobra, na moją obronę mogę powiedzieć tylko tyle, że robię coś takiego po raz pierwszy. Ktoś ma telefon? Muszę zadzwonić do Jarvisa.

— Wiesz, że on tak naprawdę nie jest osobą, nie? — zapytał powoli Clint i popatrzył na Tony'ego, jakby ten uciekł ze szpitala psychiatrycznego. Bruce po prostu wyciągnął z kieszeni swoją starą Nokię i podał ją Starkowi.

— Chcesz z powrotem swoje „stokrotkowe łańcuchy" czy nie?

— Oglądałeś moje  _porno_?

— Jarvis generuje raz na tydzień raport o użyciu plików dużego rozmiaru oraz stron internetowych, z których zostały ściągnięte. Zaciekawiło mnie to.

Clint wyglądał jak ktoś, kogo zdradził jego najbliższy przyjaciel, co cholernie rozbawiło Tony'ego. Jarvis mógł składać wszelkie obietnice pod słońcem, że dotrzyma tajemnicy, ale nie był w stanie skłamać Tony'emu. Clint najprawdopodobniej uwierzył Jarvisowi, że nikt się nie dowie.

— Być może moglibyśmy zmarnować jeszcze trochę czasu? — zapytał zimno Loki zza ich pleców. — Ostatecznie musimy się śpieszyć tylko w imię ciągłości egzystencji Thora.

Clint wyciągnął nóż myśliwski ze swojego paska i wykręcił nim młynek, a w tym samym czasie Natasza stanęła tak, żeby chronić jego lewy bok. Z kolei Bruce tylko przyjrzał się Lokiemu znacząco.

— Och, jasne, bo tak bardzo cię to martwi? — odparł Clint z niedowierzaniem. — Spróbuj bronić jego pleców przez jakieś kurewskie pięć lat pod rząd, to potem może będziesz mógł użyć tego argumentu.

Zaczęcie ranka paskudną kłótnią to naprawdę mądry ruch, stwierdził Tony. Dobry na ciśnienie. Pozytywnie wpłynie na wynagrodzenie grabarza.

— Nie wygłaszaj mi kazań o solidarności i braterstwie, agencie Barton — odparł Loki i wykrzywił wargi. — Krew, którą rozlałem dla Thora na przestrzeni wieków, mogłaby zabarwić cały ocean. Dlatego być może powinieneś odłożyć swój nóż, zanim umieszczę go w jakimś nieprzyjemnym miejscu.

Clint wyglądał, jakby chciał się z nim jeszcze trochę pokłócić na ten temat, ale Natasza spojrzała na niego ostro.

— Nie po to tutaj jesteśmy. A Loki ma rację. Marnujemy czas.

Tony znalazł numer kwatery głównej Avengersów i nacisnął kciukiem zieloną słuchawkę. Miał wrażenie, że część napięcia w pomieszczeniu opadła, kiedy Clint powoli wsunął swój nóż z powrotem do paska dżinsów. Mogło pójść o wiele gorzej. Tony wyprostował się, kiedy ktoś odebrał telefon.

Niestety nie był to Jarvis.

— Hej, Bruce — powiedział Steve. Brzmiał na obudzonego, co było śmieszne, biorąc pod uwagę godzinę. — Czego potrzebujesz? Jest za wcześnie, żebyś dzwonił z informacjami. Coś się stało?

Tony miał wrażenie, że do żołądka wlało mu się coś lodowatego. Połączenie miało się przełączyć do automatycznej sieci elektronicznej; ostatecznie nikt nie odbierał telefonu, zanim Jarvis go nie przekierował. Świetnie.

— Nic, czego nie mógłbyś naprawić, przekazując połączenie do głównej sieci, Kapitanie — powiedział gładko i zignorował zaskoczony okrzyk po drugiej stronie. — A poza tym, cóż, bardzo chciałbym z tobą pogadać na temat informacji, które Banner ma ci dawać, ale naprawdę się śpieszę.

— To nie tak… — zaczął Steve, jednak niemal natychmiast urwał. — No dobrze. Jasne. Przełączam cię. — Na linii zapadła cisza, kiedy połączenie zostało przekierowane. Tony wykorzystał ten czas na spiorunowanie Bruce'a spojrzeniem. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami wysoce nieprzepraszająco.

— To on przekazuje informacje Fury'emu — powiedział Bruce celem wyjaśnienia. — I wie, że nie chcesz go tutaj.

— Kiedy to niby powiedziałem? Nigdy mu tego wyraźnie nie powiedziałem. — Co było absolutnie prawdą i Tony będzie bronił tego do końca świata. Wyprostował się, kiedy usłyszał kliknięcie oznajmiające połączenie z główną siecią, co oznaczało, że Jarvis zajmie się nadchodzącą prośbą o pomoc.

—  _Proszę podać powód połączenia_  — zabrzęczał Jarvis automatycznie. Mówił z nagrania, ale i tak był to najprostszy sposób na aktywowanie go głosem na odległość.

— Jarvis! Proszę, powiedz mi, że za mną tęskniłeś — powiedział Tony i uśmiechnął się, kiedy pozostali spojrzeli na niego bez wyrazu.

Przez kilka sekund słychać było przerywany dźwięk. Jarvis porównywał długość fali dźwiękowych głosu Tony'ego z tymi ze swoich zabezpieczeń, a potem przywracał swoje systemy z powrotem do pełnej wydajności.

—  _Proszę pana, pańskie ostatnie polecenie przyjąłem trzy przecinek siedem tygodnia temu. Czy dobrze się pan miewa?_

— Lepiej niż dobrze. Podłącz się dla mnie do Stark Tower. Mamy parę rzeczy do zrobienia.

—  _Rozpoczynam podłączanie się. Dobrze mieć pana z powrotem._

Kiedy Tony się rozłączył, w pokoju zapaliły się wszystkie światła, co oznaczało, że Jarvis powracał na swoje miejsce. I dobrze. Tony od razu zaczął się w nim czuć bardziej jak u siebie.

— Skoro Jarvis wrócił, potrzebujesz już tylko swoich urządzeń, żeby zacząć działać z normalną wydajnością, prawda? — zapytała Natasza i podwinęła rękawy. Okazało się, że do każdego przedramienia miała przymocowane po nożu sprężynowym. Loki uniósł lekko brwi, kiedy to zobaczył, ale nic nie powiedział. Clint po prostu wyglądał na przygnębionego.

— Mistrzowski zabójca zredukowany do chłopca na posyłki — powiedział marudnie, po czym rzucił okiem na Bruce'a. — Hej, nie sądzisz może, że…

— Zniszczyłby wszystko w swoim otoczeniu, więc nie, nie sądzę — odparł z rozbawieniem Bruce. — Poza tym jestem tutaj po to, żeby pomóc Tony'emu. Jeśli będzie mnie chciał. — Zanim Banner oferował swoją pomoc, zawsze przez sekundę się wahał, ale nie proponował jej, jeśli tak naprawdę nie chciał pomóc. Pomoc od eksperta na temat promieniowania? A niby dlaczego nie, u licha ciężkiego? Co prawda Tony nie zamierzał pakować do berła paskudnych zielonych fal gamma, ale punkt widzenia Bruce'a na pewno niezmiernie mu pomoże.

— Tak. Tak, zdecydowanie cię chcę — powiedział Tony z przekonaniem. — Jeśli będziemy pracować razem, to albo nam się uda, albo wymyślimy podróże w czasie, jedno z dwojga. Zacznijmy, a reszta zajmie się przynoszeniem sprzętu. Tylko daj mi się wykąpać i wypić parę hektolitrów espresso.

Bruce przytaknął.

— Otworzę moje dawne laboratorium. Z pomieszczenia wyłożonego ołowiem powinien być dobry pokój testowy. — Bez żadnych dalszych komentarzy obrócił się na pięcie i skierował do windy. Laboratorium Bannera nie było używane od zbudowania kwatery głównej Avengersów, ale w środku wszystko powinno być tam, gdzie to zostawił. Choć pewnie wszystkie sprzęty pokrywała spora warstwa kurzu.

Natasza zerknęła w stronę kuchni. A konkretnie w stronę ekspresu do kawy, który stał na blacie. Clint po prostu wyglądał, jakby coś go bardzo bolało. Za to Loki z kamiennym spokojem ignorował ich wszystkich, a jego wzrok wypalał dziury w ścianie. Tony zastanawiał się nad tym przez dokładnie trzy sekundy.

— Dobra, Natasza, zrób kawę, kiedy ja będę brał prysznic, i śmiało, częstuj się, czym chcesz. Barton, toaleta jest po prawej. Zawiadomcie Jarvisa, jeśli będziecie mieli jakieś problemy. Poza tym, czy ktoś mógłby kazać Steve'owi zrobić rozsądny użytek z tych jego mięśni superżołnierza? — Tony zamilkł, kiedy coś mu się przypomniało. — A skoro mowa o mięśniach, gdzie jest Thor?

Kątem oka zauważył, że Loki drgnął lekko. Natasza tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

— Z powrotem w kwaterze głównej. Steve z nim siedzi. — Cóż, to miało sens.

— Jakieś zmiany?

Zawahała się nieco.

— Raczej zachowuje się tak samo. Jarvis zarejestrował lekki spadek aktywności jego mózgu, zanim zamilkł. Ciało Thora… przeżyło kilka wypadków. Zajęliśmy się nim.

Tony zamrugał.

— Wypadków?

Natasza po prostu spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i bardzo wymownie nie zerkała na Lokiego. Tony nagle zrozumiał, co miała na myśli, i żołądek opadł mu do kolan. Dobra, czyli po prostu musiał pracować odrobinkę szybciej. Chociażby tylko po to, żeby nie musieć patrzeć na to, jak ich bóg piorunów o pustych oczach traci resztki swojej godności. Może i nie było go w chwili obecnej w środku, ale to wciąż był  _Thor_.

— Cóż, jeśli nic się nie dzieje na mieście, poproś Steve'a o pomoc. Thorowi może się spodobać zmiana otoczenia, skoro już o tym mowa. — A poza tym może uda się w ten sposób wykurzyć Lokiego z budynku na kilka godzin. Fakt, że jego obecność po prostu dało się wyczuć w powietrzu, cholernie irytował Tony'ego.

Jako że ustalili plan dnia, rozdzielili się i każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Tony zostawił ich, żeby wziąć prysznic, a kiedy szedł przez penthouse, jego umysł rozważał wszelakie niemożliwości. Presja odnośnie tego, co miał zrobić, była niemalże nieznośna, ale prędzej umrze, niż się podda. Kiedy ostatnio czuł się podobnie, sprawa dotyczyła zatrucia palladem, a stawką było jego własne życie. Tym razem rzeczy wyglądały mniej beznadziejnie. To termin zakończenia pracy był problemem.

Nagle odkrycie podróży w czasie z Bruce'em Bannerem zaczęło się wydawać o wiele bardziej wykonalne.

Tony odruchowo umieścił to na swojej liście rzeczy do zrobienia, jeśli nie powiedzie im się z berłem.

…

Dzień minął im na licznych skanach, pisaniu równań oraz analizie działania Podwójnego Impasu, któremu przyjrzeli się na wszystkie sposoby, jakie Jarvis mógł znaleźć. Z połączenia inżynierskiego talentu Tony'ego i wiedzy Bruce'a na temat napromieniowania rzeczy i następnego trzymania ich w zamknięciu powinny wyniknąć  _przynajmniej_  plany tego, co zamierzają zrobić z berłem.

Zamiast tego mieli bałagan pełen elektronicznych szkiców, kilka pustych kubków po kawie, a Bruce zaczął przejawiać bardzo niepokojący tik w szczęce, który wcale nie podobał się Tony'emu.

— Jest źle, prawda? — zapytał Stark ze zmęczeniem i pochylił się nad blatem. — Moglibyśmy to zrobić w ciągu kilku miesięcy, jasne. Ale w sześć dni?

Bruce wsunął dłoń we włosy i jeszcze raz przyjrzał się projektowi berła.

— To izolacja jest problemem — odparł i zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na hologram. — Magia nie jest podobna do prądu ani nawet pola promieniowania Impasu. Nie da się zniszczyć magii Amory bez uszkodzenia Lokiego za każdym razem, kiedy używa tego cholerstwa. Będzie trzeba przelać ocean przez ucho igielne, zanim wpadniemy na to, jak odizolować Impas od całej reszty.

Zapadła pełna zmęczenia cisza, a Bruce i Tony zaczęli rozmyślać nad problemem, który mieli. Magia była po prostu zbyt nieznanym czynnikiem. Thor upierał się, że magia to najzwyczajniej w świecie (a w sumie w paru) inny rodzaj nauki, ale nawet jeśli miał rację, Tony wciąż nie ogarnął jej zmiennych i równań. Magia  _łamała_  wszystkie zasady.

— Może powinniśmy zapytać Lokiego — zasugerował Bruce i zdjął okulary z nosa, żeby przetrzeć je rękawem. — W końcu jest czarownikiem. — Tony rzucił mu przeciągłe spojrzenie.

— Widziałeś go, prawda? Długie włosy, ostre pazury, bardziej szalony niż mojej świętej pamięci ciotunia. Nie wiem, co go powstrzymało przed przebiciem Clinta na wylot swoją pięścią, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby miał z radością przyjąć wieść, że skończyły się nam pomysły.

Najprawdopodobniej Loki zraniłby przypadkową osobę i jeszcze raz zagroził, że zabije ich wszystkich. A w każdym razie wydawał się być w swoim żywiole, kiedy zrobił tak poprzedniej nocy. Poza tym Tony nie chciał, żeby przedstawienie się już skończyło. Z całą pewnością to, co mieli zrobić, było wykonalne; po prostu jeszcze nie wiedział jak.

— Nie wydaje ci się interesujące, że ktoś o  _jego_  ego poprosił o pomoc?

Tony zmarszczył brwi.

— Czyżbyś sugerował, że jego ego jest większe od mojego? Ponieważ zapewniam pana, doktorze Banner…

Drzwi do laboratorium otworzyły się z hukiem, a Steve wkroczył do środka, niosąc coś w rękach. Małe metalowe coś, co Tony zostawił w warsztacie w kwaterze głównej. Steve przeglądał jego rzeczy?

— Pomyślałem, że może się przydać — powiedział Steve celem wyjaśnienia i wyciągnął Podwójny Impas w stronę Tony'ego. Jego spojrzenie było pewne siebie i szczere, ale w jego głosie brzmiała ostrożna nuta, której Tony nigdy wcześniej u niego nie słyszał. — Jarvis powiedział mi, jak to odłączyć.

— No jasne — odparł Tony krótko. Stan frustracji i niedoboru snu nie był najlepszym na długą, wyczerpującą rozmowę z Kapitanem Ameryką. — Jarvis rozpoznaje cię jako jedyną osobę, jeśli nie liczyć mnie, która ma pozwolenie na dostęp do mojego warsztatu.

Steve nieznacznie zmarszczył brwi i położył Podwójny Impas na stole.

— To  _ty_  go zaprogramowałeś — przypomniał Tony'emu szorstkim głosem. Skinął Bruce'owi, który wyglądał, jakby bardzo się starał udawać, że nie słucha. — Jeśli będziecie mnie potrzebować, zadzwońcie.

Tony po prostu patrzył, jak Steve wychodzi, przyglądając się napiętym mięśniom na jego ramionach. Jego barki były wystarczająco szerokie, żeby unieść obowiązki i powinności, ale poczucie winy to coś zupełnie innego. Teoretycznie Tony wiedział, że Steve po prostu wykonywał swoją pracę. Robił to, co było słuszne. Podjął ciężką decyzję i postąpił według podręcznika dla superherosów. Ale ta świadomość jakoś nie poluzowała ciasnego węzła, który uformował się w jego klatce piersiowej, kiedy Steve zatrzasnął mu drzwi celi prosto w twarz.

— Jest twoim przyjacielem — powiedział Bruce cicho, obserwując Tony'ego uważnie. — I tylko dlatego, że wiesz, że postępujesz właściwie, nie oznacza, że Steve wtedy rozumiał…

— Według Steve'a szczyt poświęcenia to rzucenie się na granat, zanim ten wybuchnie — odparł szybko Tony. — Nigdy wobec nikogo nie stracił twarzy. Skąd niby złoty chłopiec miałby wiedzieć, jak to jest musieć… — Zamarł wpół słowa.

To było to.

— O mój Boże.

— Co? — spytał Bruce i zbladł, kiedy Tony się wyprostował. — Co takiego?

Przez jego głowę przefrunęły setki opcji, a każda z nich dodawała mu wiary w ten nagły pomysł. Linie uformowały się w plany i rdzenie promieniotwórcze, materiały wybuchowe i spusty, i pole promieniowania o promieniu, no, około dwudziestu stóp? To musiało być przynajmniej dwadzieścia stóp, ale gdyby Tony zredukował tę wartość do dziesięciu, mógłby wzmocnić siłę promieniowania, podziałać na magię aż do szpiku kości tej osoby i tak, tak,  _to by mogło wypalić_ …

— Cholera, Tony, o czym ty myślisz?

— Granaty! — wyrzucił z siebie. Adrenalina w połączeniu z inspiracją zalały jego organizm. Wstał od stołu i przeszedł szybkim krokiem przez całe laboratorium. Jego umysł analizował wszystkie możliwości.

— Granaty — powtórzył Bruce powoli. — Chcesz dać  _Lokiemu_  zapalające urządzenie zabijające magię?

— Nie, nie — odparł Tony i wyszczerzył się. — Chcę mu dać dwadzieścia. Trzydzieści, jeśli dam radę. — Wskazał Podwójny Impas, który leżał na krześle. — Pomyśl o tym, Banner, pomyśl o takim malutkim czymś, no, powiedzmy, że rozmiaru  _piłki golfowej_ , taki Podwójny Impas, którym można rzucać. Biorąc pod uwagę zdolność Lokiego do teleportacji, promień wybuchu nie jest nawet problemem. Cholera, powinniśmy je wręcz przymocować do berła na wszelki wypadek… — Wyrzucił ręce w powietrze. — To efektywny pomysł, skraca czas produkcji tak, że pójdzie to w oka mgnieniu, i zadziała. Bruce, powiedz mi, że jestem geniuszem.

— Jesteś geniuszem — powiedział Bruce, jako że był dobrym człowiekiem. — Ale wciąż musimy wykombinować, jak bardzo energia Impasu musi być skoncentrowana, żeby natychmiast obezwładnić cel. — Ale mimo wszystko uśmiechał się, kiedy to mówił, ba, wręcz wyprostował się nieco na krześle. Tak, to zadziała.

Tony przeczesywał włosy ręką, robiąc kolejne okrążenie po laboratorium i wewnętrznie spisując sobie wszystkie części, których będzie potrzebował. Banner miał rację z tą koncentracją promieniowania, ale Jarvis zebrał wystarczająco dużo danych o Lokim, kiedy go skanowali, więc będą mogli oszacować konieczną moc. To nie tak, że mieli Amorę pod ręką, żeby jej zrobić skan w celu ostatecznego upewnienia się.

Cóż, była jeszcze  _jedna_  opcja, którą można było wykorzystać.

Naprawdę paskudna opcja, ale czasy pełne desperacji i cała reszta musiały się jakoś liczyć jako wytłumaczenie, no nie?

Nigdy nie szkodziło zapytać.

…

Loki wyglądał, jakby chciał zabić Tony'ego i zrobić sobie nową pelerynę z jego skóry.

— A więc — zaczął wolno. — Nie tylko mówicie mi, że w rzeczywistości nie możecie zrobić tego, co wam poleciłem, ale w dodatku jeszcze chcielibyście wypróbować na mnie to przeklęte ustrojstwo  _po raz trzeci_? — Jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się w zduszonej wściekłości. — Tak, jakbym jeszcze nie spędził wystarczająco dużo czasu rozebrany i wychłostany niczym jakieś zwierzę?

Tony podrapał się po szyi. Wszyscy inni znajdujący się w pomieszczeniu zaczęli nagle wyglądać na niesamowicie czymś zajętych. Podsłuchujące dranie. Żadnego sprzętu w jego penthousie nie nastawiało się tak długo.

— Tak właściwie to tym razem możesz mieć na sobie zbroję — powiedział Lokiemu, krzywiąc się. Rzecz jasna ta informacja zdawała się być dość nikłym pocieszeniem. — Ale tak, to całkiem niezłe podsumowanie sytuacji. Mogę użyć starych danych, żeby spróbować przewiedzieć, ile będzie potrzeba, żeby wywalić ją z gry, ale magię cholernie ciężko się przewiduje. I nie wiem, jak efektywne będą moje wysiłki.

Tony odkrył, że nieco wstrzymuje oddech, przyglądając się, jak Loki przyswaja sobie te informacje. Stark był w sumie troszeczkę niepewny, czy zwyczajnie nie dostanie w twarz za samą sugestię. Zmiana planów dla berła to jedna rzecz, to dało się dość łatwo wytłumaczyć. Ale potrzeba wrzucenia Lokiego ponownie w to bagno dla Thora? To już była cholerna przesada i Tony o tym wiedział.

Ostatnim razem, kiedy Podwójny Impas został użyty na Lokim, zrobiono to, aby ułatwić torturowanie go. Urządzenie zrobione przez Tony'ego zniszczyło całą magiczną osłonę, ujawniło znienawidzoną formę i zmusiło go do poddania się przyprawiającemu o mdłości okrucieństwu. Kto niby, u ciężkiej cholery, zgodziłby się na potencjalne przejście przez to raz jeszcze?

Kiedy cisza się przedłużyła, Tony doszedł do wniosku, że tylko dupek by to zasugerował. Czasy pełne desperacji to jedno. Ale popchnięcie kogoś na łeb na szyję w coś takiego, nawet jeśli tym kimś był Loki — szalony i kurewsko wytrzymały Loki — wyłącznie dla dobra nauki? Oznaczało to, że Tony najzwyczajniej w świecie twierdzi, iż w porównaniu do Thora Loki jest tylko mięsem i magią. Jakby utrata poczytalności, i mocy oraz konieczność przybrania znienawidzonej formy nic nie znaczyły nic, kiedy chodziło o boga piorunów.

Czy nie było to dokładnym przeciwieństwo tego, co Thor usiłował mu uświadomić?

— Wiesz co, po prostu o tym zapomnij — powiedział krótko. Mogli znaleźć inne rozwiązanie problemu koncentracji promieniowania, ostatecznie zawsze znajdowali drogę wokół przeszkód…

— To będzie ostatni raz — powiedział po prostu Loki, wcinając się w ciąg myśli Tony'ego. Przyglądał się swoim paznokciom z bardzo dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Przez chwilę wyglądał wręcz, jak ktoś, kto coś stracił. Ale kiedy uniósł wzrok, żeby spojrzeć na Tony'ego, na jego twarzy widać było wyłącznie zdecydowanie. — Mogę ufać twojej motywacji do tego momentu, Stark. Weź to pod uwagę. Stawka jest większa, niż zdajesz sobie sprawę.

No i znowu to coś. Wskazówka, przypomnienie, o które należy się martwić, póki Tony nie zrozumie, jakie jest drugie dno tej całej sprawy. Niemniej nie mógł sobie pozwolić na rozmyślanie nad tym, póki nie skończy wyznaczonego zadania. Co z kolei oznaczało, że trzeba zaprowadzić Lokiego do laboratorium Bruce'a i uderzyć w niego pokaźną dawką zabijającego magię promieniowania i to w dodatku mocniejszego niż to, któremu był poddany do tej pory.

Ale Loki chciał to zrobić i twierdził, że jest gotowy, więc Tony nie mógł się wahać odnośnie zrobienia tego, co trzeba było zrobić.

_To będzie ostatni raz._

Czegokolwiek by to nie oznaczało, Tony musiał po prostu zadbać, żeby było to tego warte.


	12. Chapter 12

Loki był wytrzymały.

Wszyscy to wiedzieli. Nie bez powodu był jednym z ich najgroźniejszych przeciwników, a fakt, że dzierżył władzę nad magią, stanowił tylko część większego obrazka. Kiedy Loki miał cel, stawał się nieugięty, jakby napędzała go jakaś instynktowna potrzeba doprowadzenia sprawy do końca. A nawet jeśli przegrywał, nie poddawał się. Po prostu czekał.

Tony nie był pewien, co stanowi siłę napędową Lokiego Laufeysona. Ale kiedy patrzyli przez wzmocnioną szybę na boga oszustw obrywającego nieznośnie bolesnymi porcjami promieniowania Impasu, Tony czuł, że w jego klatce piersiowej pojawiają się sople lodu.

Najzwyczajniej w świecie  _nie byli w stanie_  go powstrzymać.

— Jezu Chryste — wyszeptał Bruce po tym, jak ponownie zwiększył koncentrację promieniowania. Wyglądał na chorego. U jego boku stał Steve, który wpatrywał się w Lokiego z pełną przerażenia fascynacją.

Cholera jasna, wszyscy to robili. Było to podobne do wpatrywania się w niszczenie samochodu, tyle że zamiast szczątków blachy i silnika mieli przed oczami czarodzieja. Mokrego od potu i z trudem łapiącego powietrze czarodzieja, którego każdy oddech brzmiał jak warknięcie. Magia skapywała z jego palców niczym klejnoty, po czym rozpływała się w powietrzu, zanim czegokolwiek dotknęła. Oczy Lokiego były pokryte szmaragdowo-czarnym blaskiem nie dającej nad sobą zapanować energii, która wylewała się z jego źrenic i spływała po twarzy jak krew. Jakimś cudem przez te męczarnie wyglądał jeszcze okropniej i nawet Tony nie mógł powstrzymać respektu wywołanego tą czystą, niewyobrażalną siłą woli, dzięki której Loki utrzymywał się na nogach za każdym razem, kiedy Bruce wzmacniał siłę promieniowania.

Naświetlali ciało Lokiego już trzecią godzinę i nadal nie byli w stanie uderzyć dawką promieniowania na tyle silną, żeby powstrzymać magię u źródła.

Tak, Loki był wytrzymały.

— Dlaczego to nie działa, jasna cholera? — zapytał Clint ze zniecierpliwieniem, kiedy promieniowanie zostało zwiększone po raz dziesiąty. — To drugie urządzenie działało, a przecież bazują na tym samym cholerstwie. Co się dzieje?

— Podwójny Impas był jak kopuła pełna promieniowania. Znajdowało się wszędzie — wyjaśnił Bruce. Kiedy Tony skinął mu głową, kontynuował: — Pomyśl o tym jak o pomieszczeniu pełnym gazu obezwładniającego. Otacza cię i umrzesz, ponieważ jest wszędzie. To promieniowanie przypomina bardziej zastrzyk środków uspokajających. Jeśli nie ustalimy odpowiedniej dawki, zmęczy go, ale nie znokautuje. Dlatego właśnie nie działa. — Zawahał się. — Poza tym całkiem możliwe, że jego poprzedni kontakt z Podwójnym Impasem zadziałał jak szczepionka przeciwko tej metodzie.

— Staje się odporny? — zapytał ostro Steve. — Jakim cudem?

— To możliwe. Nie będziemy pewni, póki nie uda nam się go rozbroić.

 _Rozbroić go_ , pomyślał Tony, obserwując, jak Loki zbiera się w sobie w oczekiwaniu na kolejną dawkę. Tak też to można było określić.

Sekundę później rozdzwoniła się komórka Tony'ego, który wyszedł z pomieszczenia kontrolnego, żeby ją odebrać. I tak nie zapowiadało się na to, żeby w ciągu następnych pięciu minut miał nastąpić jakiś przełom. Skrzywił się, kiedy zobaczył zdjęcie Pepper na ekranie telefonu. Być może ta rozmowa zajmie mu trochę dłużej, niż oczekiwał.

— Pepper! Przepraszam, że nie zadzwoniłem wczoraj…

— Cóż, Bogu dzięki, że jesteś żywy! — prychnęła Pepper. — Przy okazji, ja też!

— O, daj spokój, to było tylko draśnięcie — zaprotestował. Draśnięcie, przez które niemalże dostał zawału, ale im bardziej będzie to bagatelizował, tym mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że Pepper załamie się psychicznie w związku z otarciem się o śmierć. Przechodziła przez to już parę razy dzięki jego uprzejmości. — Wszystko z tobą w porządku. Przyznaj się, co ci zrobili w szpitalu, założyli dwa szwy na rękę?

— Prawdę mówiąc trzy i jesteś mi winien nową jedwabną bluzkę.

— To ty znasz na pamięć wszystkie numery moich kart kredytowych — odparłbezkonfliktowo. — Częstuj się. — Cisza po drugiej stronie słuchawki była wręcz namacalnie pełna urazy, przez co się uśmiechnął. — Jak się pani miewa, panno Potts?

— W porządku — westchnęła i nieco złagodniała. — Mam ramię na głupim temblaku. A przy okazji, pozywamy SHIELD za bezmyślne narażenie życia naszego obecnego dyrektora głównego. Nic im to nie zrobi, ale czuję się lepiej, wiedząc, że Nick Fury będzie sobie musiał poradzić z nieludzkim zalewem dokumentów.

To była przyjemna myśl.

— Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda?

— Tak — odparła rzeczowo. — Powinieneś także kochać Rhodeya, ponieważ wysłał swojemu zwierzchnikowi bardzo wściekły raport. Kazał mi cię od niego pożegnać, ale powiedziałam, że zadzwonisz. — Ton jej głosu wskazywał na to, że Tony zadzwoni albo straci rękę.

— Jasne, że zadzwonię.

— I dobrze. Jakieś postępy w tym projekcie dotyczącym obrony przed magią? Loki jest u ciebie? Chciałam wstąpić, ale pracowałam z ludźmi od PR nad wyjaśnieniem mojego zranienia i twojej przedłużającej się nieobecności. Co przegapiłam?

Tony poinformował ją, co się stało do tej pory, od zwrócenia mu sprzętu po nowy pomysł na to, co próbowali osiągnąć. Miał wrażenie, że nieco się wyłączyła podczas opisywania technicznych szczegółów, ale obudziła się, kiedy wspomniał, że Steve pojawił się w Stark Tower, żeby pomóc.

— Wybaczył ci już? — przerwała mu, wcinając się w wywód Tony'ego.

— Czy  _mi_ … Pepper, to ja tutaj jestem poszkodowaną stroną.

— Nie, nie jesteś — powiedziała cierpliwie. — Steve Rogers jest jednym z twoich najlepszych przyjaciół, ale nie jest najstarszym. Ja jestem i jeśli czegoś się nauczyłam przez lata naszej znajomości, to tego, że kiedy czuję się winna za sprzeczkę, prawie zawsze jest to twoja wina. Po prostu przepraszam, żebyś przestał się dąsać.

Tony zagapił się na ścianę.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że całe moje dorosłe życie to kłamstwo… nie, nie, protestuję, nie uwierzę w to. Poza tym Steve porzucił mnie, kiedy…

— Robiłeś coś nielegalnego? Najprawdopodobniej narażającego ludzkie życia? — Pepper westchnęła, kiedy nie odpowiedział. — Zrozum, twoje intencje mogły być dobre, ale nikt poza tobą nie wie, co się dzieje w twojej głowie. Steve jest żołnierzem. Ma zasady. A ty złamałeś je wszystkie, Tony, i pokazałeś, że mu nie ufasz. Idź i przeproś swojego przyjaciela.

— Ale wtedy to on wygra — sprzeciwił się Tony — a ja będę wyglądał jak lekkomyślny dupek!

— Skoro tak sądzisz, musisz mieć rację — odparła Pepper sucho. — Słuchaj, muszę kończyć, mam spotkanie o siódmej, na które muszę dotrzeć. Miłej zabawy podczas strzelania do Lokiego prosto w twarz. — Rozłączyła się, zanim Tony zdążył chociażby parsknąć z oburzeniem.

Absolutnie tak  _nie sądził_. Być może częściowo i to tylko czasami. Ale sprawa Steve'a? Zdecydowanie nie zaliczała się do tych przypadków.

Na szczęście lub nie Bruce zmusił go do zupełnego przerwania tych rozmyślań, kiedy wypadł na korytarz. Wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować. Oparł się o ścianę obok Tony'ego i zaczął kręcić głową.

— Nie mogę tego zrobić — powiedział zwięźle. — Gdyby to było promieniowanie gamma… Byłbym już martwy. A moje ciało zmutowane na tyle, że nie dałoby się mnie rozpoznać. Nie jestem… Dawka wynosi obecnie siedemdziesiąt osiem siwertów. Nie mam do tego siły, Tony. Przepraszam. Musisz kontynuować beze mnie.

Cóż, to dało się zrozumieć. Kiedy Tony o tym teraz pomyślał, doszedł do wniosku, że powinien był wcześniej to zauważyć.  _Zanim_  zaciągnął Bruce'a do pomieszczenia kontrolnego, żeby naciskał guziczki i walił w Lokiego dawkami ledwo co przetestowanego promieniowania. Mogło to przywołać wszelkie złe wspomnienia.

— Zapomnij o tym, doktorze — odparł Tony i poklepał Bruce'a po ramieniu. — Dzięki za dzisiejsze bycie moją płytą rezonansową. Bardzo mi pomogłeś. — Uśmiech, który otrzymał w odpowiedzi, był co najmniej wyblakły, ale i tak stanowił pozytywną reakcję.

— Powodzenia. Dojście do siebie zajmuje mu dłużej i wygląda na to, że efekt kumulacji też zbiera żniwo, więc weź to pod uwagę, kiedy będziesz ustalał dawkę.

— Jasne. A teraz idź odpoczywać — powiedział i wskazał głową na wyjście. — Sprawdź po drodze, co u Thora, dobra? — Ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebowali, było okrycie, że ich bóg piorunów poszedł na spacer na krawędź miejsca do lądowania dla Iron Mana.

Tony wrócił do pomieszczenia kontrolnego, gdzie Natasza, Steve i Clint stali z ponurymi minami stróżów nocnych na cmentarzu. Wpatrywali się w zapieczętowane pomieszczenie. Stojący w środku Loki chwiał się nieco, a jego skóra przybrała niezdrowy odcień.

— Zaczyna to naprawdę na niego wpływać, ale facet się po prostu nie chce poddać — zaraportował Clint, kiedy Tony sprawdził natężenie promieniowania. Bruce nie żartował: Loki przyjął potężną dawkę. I mimo że promieniowanie miało być nieszkodliwe dla niemagicznych istot, Tony poczuł czysto naukowe uczucie zaniepokojenia w klatce piersiowej.

— Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ta metoda miała zadziałać — powiedział Steve, a jego głos brzmiał na prawie pełen ulgi. — Powinniśmy przestać.

Tony zignorował go i wbił wzrok w pomieszczenie, w którym znajdował się Loki. Facet wręcz błyszczał od potu i magii, która zdawała się wręcz z niego wypływać. Jej opary ulatniały się niczym dym przy każdym oddechu, a wnętrze ust błyszczało, co widać było przez rozchylone wargi. Żyły, które powinny zaledwie tworzyć jasnoniebieską siatkę cienkich naczynek, stały się toksycznie zielone na powiększających panelach Jarvisa. Promieniowanie zmuszało magię Lokiego do włączenia mechanizmów obronnych, zupełnie jak przeciwciała, które szturmowały bakterie. Bruce miał rację — Loki uodparniał się na to. Ale biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Amora też wcześniej była wystawiona na działanie Impasu, Loki stawał się dzięki temu jeszcze lepszym obiektem do testów.

Pytanie brzmiało, o ile można zwiększyć dawkę, nie zabijając przy tym przypadkowo Lokiego. Umiejętność kierowania energią i używania magii była w nim głęboko zakorzeniona, co potwierdzały odczyty. Zatrzymanie jej u źródła mogło potencjalnie zatrzymać jego serce, jeśli użyją za dużo promieniowania Impasu.

Ale jeśli  _efekt kumulacji_  miał spowodować długotrwałe efekty, im szybciej będą to mieli za sobą, tym lepiej.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał głos Lokiego z głośników. Brzmiał, jakby mówił z gardłem pełnym szkła. Ciężko było w to uwierzyć, ale jego wargi wykrzywiły się szyderczo. — Wydawało mi się, że celem tego testu jest obezwładnienie mnie. Czyżbym się pomylił?

— Dupek — wymamrotał Clint, ale zabrzmiało to prawie jak komplement. Stojąca obok niego Natasza przyglądała się uważnie Tony'emu. Jej zmysł, wykrywający jego gotowość do zrobienia czegoś głupiego, był niemal tak silny jak ten Pepper. Tony otworzył kanał audio do pomieszczenia z promieniowaniem.

— Skoro czujesz się tak żwawo, chciałbym podwoić natężenie promieniowania — powiedział Lokiemu. — Masz jakieś zastrzeżenia? — Rozdzielało ich lustro weneckie, więc Loki nie miał jak spojrzeć Tony'emu prosto w oczy, ale złośliwy uśmieszek, który ukazał się na jego ustach, oznaczał mniej więcej to samo.

— Zaskocz mnie. Jeśli jesteś w stanie. — Jego dłonie zatrzeszczały od magii.

— Daj spokój. Już teraz brzmisz, jakbyś znajdował się u kresu wytrzymałości — zaprotestował Steve. Zrobił to w obronie zdrowia Lokiego lub tylko po to, żeby się z nim nie zgodzić, Tony nie był pewien. — Taka dawka może cię zabić.

Loki tylko się zaśmiał, a jego śmiech zabrzmiał zgrzytliwie i ochryple. Ale był szczery i nierozważny, a Tony słyszał w nim stal.

— Nic nie może mnie zabić. A teraz zrób, co możesz, albo daj Thorowi zapłacić za swoje wahania.

Biorąc pod uwagę zwyczajne próby manipulacji Lokiego, ta była wręcz byle jaka. Ale wyglądało na to, że Steve zdał sobie sprawę z tego, czemu chciał zapobiec, i odsunął się. Niemniej skrzywił usta z niezadowoleniem, a mięśnie jego ramion się napięły. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Thor ich oskalpuje za to, co zrobili Lokiemu tego popołudnia. Za wszystko, co mu zrobili od dnia, w którym Amora skradła pewną duszę. Serio, to była jedna z tych przykrych sytuacji. Brzydka strona heroicznych czynów.

— Przygotuj się — powiedział Tony Lokiemu i dwukrotnie podniósł natężenie promieniowania Impasu. — Tym razem zaboli. — Loki ledwo co zareagował na te słowa.

— Nigdy wcześniej mnie nie lekceważyłeś, Stark. Nie zaczynaj teraz.

Tony spojrzał na przycisk, który musiał nacisnąć, żeby posłać w Lokiego dawkę potencjalnie śmiercionośnego promieniowania. Mimo wszystko była to nauka. Loki wyraził na to zgodę. Trzeba to było zrobić. A Tony musiał tylko podjąć decyzję i zaufać Lokiemu, że ten wytrzyma tyle, ile uważał, że wytrzyma. Nie było alternatywy — a przynajmniej takiej, na którą ktokolwiek inny wyraziłby zgodę. Thor musiał jakoś to przeżyć. Nawet jeśli cena była tak wielka jak ten, który zgodził się ją zapłacić. To po prostu musiało zadziałać.

— No to do roboty — powiedział Tony i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku przycisku.

Steve złapał go za nadgarstek.

— Czekaj — powiedział cicho, a jego palce zacisnęły się mocno na przegubie Tony'ego. Oczy Steve'a były wściekle niebieskie, a jego spojrzenie tak szczere, że wręcz bolało. — Tony, posłuchaj mnie.  _Lubisz_  go. A w każdym razie lubiłeś. Poradzisz sobie z wyrzutami sumienia, jeśli go przypadkowo zabijesz?

Lubisz go? Minęły dwa miesiące, od kiedy Thor stracił swoją duszę. Dwa miesiące od dnia, w którym Tony poczęstował Lokiego jego własnym nożem i pozwolił go zabrać SHIELDowi. Dwa miesiące, od kiedy Steve spojrzał na niego, jakby już nie wiedział, wobec kogo powinien być lojalny, a teraz chciał, żeby Tony przerwał test i pomyślał o ryzyku?

— Boże, jesteś zmienny jak kobieta, co nie? — odparł ostro i postanowił nie czuć współczucia, kiedy Steve wzdrygnął się. Tutaj chodziło o coś więcej niż odbudowanie przyjaźni.

— Po prostu chcę się upewnić, że nie robisz tego z powodu jakiegoś nieuzasadnionego…

— Nie, Steve, przestań. Słuchaj, nie będę cię okłamywał. Istnieje dwadzieścia pięć procent szansy, że to go zabije albo trwale zniszczy jego magię — powiedział Tony poważnie, wiedząc, że Loki ich słyszy. — Zauważę tutaj oczywistość, ale oznacza to, że istnieje siedemdziesiąt pięć procent szans, że to naprawdę zadziała. To dobre proporcje.

Tony nacisnął przyciska na panelu kontrolnym i usłyszał, że oddech Steve'a przyśpieszył, choć ten guzik służył akurat do tego, żeby dezaktywować lustro weneckie, dzięki czemu Loki będzie ich widział. Bo czemu nie, pomyślał, kiedy kłamca spojrzał na niego swoimi nieludzkimi, pełnymi rozdrażnienia oczami. Było w nich widać tylko ślad magicznego blasku.

— Ale dajmy zadecydować damie w opałach. Loki, wiesz, jakie jest ryzyko. Jeśli powiesz mi, że to nie jest tego warte, mogę natychmiast wszystko skończyć — powiedział i oparł ramiona na panelu. — Możemy zawsze zrobić impasowe granaty na podstawie wcześniejszych skanów…

— I opóźnić tym samym moją śmierć, jeśli nie zadziałają? Nie sądzę. — Loki spiorunował Steve'a spojrzeniem. — Utrudniasz postępy, Kapitanie, a nie oddajesz mi tym przysługi. Wtrąć się jeszcze raz, a wydrę ci to litościwe serce.

Steve wzruszył ramionami w tak dosadnie mówiący „pieprzyć to" sposób, jakiego Tony jeszcze nigdy nie widział. Wyraz twarzy Kapitana był bardziej ponury niż chmura burzowa. Ale Loki zwyczajnie go zignorował i spojrzał na Tony'ego z wyczekiwaniem.

Na twarzy Lokiego nie było wahania ani strachu przed bólem, długotrwałym okaleczeniem czy śmiercią. Widać na niej było tylko zdecydowanie i coraz więcej gniewu, kiedy opóźnienie się wydłużało. Niecierpliwość, aby poddać się niemożliwemu bólowi, który pozostawi go zupełnie bezradnym w ich rękach.  _Jeśli_  wszystko zadziała.

Musiało zadziałać. I  _zadziała_.

— Mogę nacisnąć ten guzik? — wyszeptał głośno Clint, kiedy Loki cofnął się na swoje miejsce, i wyciągnął pięćdziesiąt dolarów z tylnej kieszeni spodni, po czym wsunął je w rękę Tony'ego. Najprawdopodobniej był to ten sam banknot, o który zakładali się razem z Nataszą. — Po prostu mi pozwól to poczuć. Proszę?

Na twarzy Steve'a pojawił się wyraz, co do którego Tony nie był pewien, czy jest bardziej zaniepokojony czy rozwścieczony. Niezależnie od tego, naprawdę nie wyglądał z nim ładnie. Zanim Tony zdążył odpowiedzieć na tę ofertę, Natasza odepchnęła Clinta i tym samym ruchem zabrała pieniądze z ręki Tony'ego.

— To moja szczęśliwa pięćdziesiątka — odpowiedziała celem wyjaśnienia, po czym przesunęła kolano w kierunku tyłka Clinta i posłała go biegiem w kierunku drzwi. — Masz to, a ja jestem głodna. Idziemy zamówić coś do jedzenia.

— I wypić twoją wódkę — dodał Clint, kiedy został wypchnięty za drzwi. — I wspiąć się na szczyt wieży! — Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi głośno, a znajdujące się na nich koło obróciło się z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Tony zastanowił się, czy był to ten moment, w którym większość ludzi dostaje migreny i zaczyna kwestionować swoje życiowe wybory. Steve z pewnością wyglądał, jakby przechodził przez coś takiego.

— Czy oni są razem? — zapytał Steve, marszcząc brwi. — Nigdy nie jestem w stanie tego stwierdzić.

Tony wzruszył ramionami i zaczął bawić się ustawieniami Impasu z braku czegokolwiek innego, co mógłby zrobić z rękoma. Loki krążył po pomieszczeniu jak dzikie zwierzę. Powinni to już zaczynać.

— Nie. Ale będę współczuł temu z nich, które będzie na tyle głupie, żeby umówić się z kimś innym.

— Tak. — Steve zerknął na Tony'ego niemalże ukradkowo, po czym skinął na Lokiego. — Chcesz, żebym też sobie poszedł?

— Jakieś lepsze miejsca, w których powinieneś się teraz znajdować, Kapitanie?

— Być może — odparł Steve spokojnie. — Mógłbym jakieś sobie znaleźć. Gdybyś tego chciał. Tony…

— To naprawdę nie jest na to dobry moment — powiedział Tony i skrzywił się, patrząc na przewidywane odczyty, które generował Jarvis. Pomachał do Lokiego, każąc mu tym samym wrócić na środek pomieszczenia, i naładował skoncentrowany promień Impasu do pożądanej intensywności. Kątem oka zauważył, jak Steve wypuszcza powietrze. Wnętrzności Tony'ego wywróciły się na drugą stronę.

Cholera by to wzięła.

— Pepper uważa, że to moja wina. — Zamilkł na chwilę. — No wiesz. To wszystko.

— Nie, to… — Steve zmarszczył brwi. — Byłem tak skoncentrowany na dokonaniu właściwego wyboru, że rzuciłem cię wilkom na pożarcie. Jesteśmy zespołem. Powinienem mieć wiarę w mój zespół. — Wsunął rękę we włosy i spojrzał bez zastanowienia na pomieszczenie radiacyjne, w którym stał wściekły i promieniujący dumą Loki. — Źli goście powinni pozostać źli. Myślałem, że coś ci odbiło, ale… nie wiem. Źle to zrozumiałem.

To śmieszne, że przeprosiny, którymi Tony chciał się napawać, okazały się być najgorszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszał. Rehabilitacja smakowała jak popiół i czyż nie była to idealna ironia? Pepper musiała mu odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań — po tym, jak Tony kupi jej olbrzymi bukiet kwiatów. I nową jedwabną bluzkę.

— Daj mi zgadnąć, o, już wiem, kazałeś Jarvisowi znaleźć wszystkie nagrania z kamer, na których pojawiał się Loki, kiedy zostałeś mianowany administratorem i uzyskałeś do nich dostęp. — Tony zastanawiał się przez chwilę. — Skasowałem wszystkie te sceny z kategorii plus osiemnaście, prawda? Co jest w sumie powodem do żalu, kiedy się o tym dłużej pomyśli. To było kilka naprawdę giętkich nocy.

— Naturalnie — wymamrotał Loki z pomieszczenia. — I to na mnie spadła cała praca. — No i najwidoczniej kanał komunikacyjny  _nadal_  działał.

— Bzdury — zaprotestował niespeszony Tony. — Niemalże uderzyłeś głową o ścianę parę razy. Byłem tam. I to ja się wszystkim zająłem.

— Zabawne, przypominam to sobie zupełnie inaczej.

— Niby jak, boże złudzeń?

— Czyżby brzmienie prawdy raniło twoje uszy, Stark? Nie? Ale może czujesz ten ból z otarć na swoich kolanach.

— O mój Boże,  _przestańcie o tym mówić_. — Twarz Steve'a zbliżyła się kolorystycznie do dojrzałej wiśni. — Widziałem tylko materiał z kamer SHIELDu. Po prostu… wystrzel Impas, proszę. Zanim sam do siebie strzelę. — Wyglądał na zdesperowanego, aby upić się do utraty przytomności tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Biedny drań cholernie nie miał szczęścia, pomyślał Tony radośnie. Loki przyglądał mu się uważnie przez szkło.

— Wyłączę komunikację za pięć sekund — poinformował go Tony. — To będzie spora dawka, więc spodziewaj się, że twoja skóra zareaguje, kiedy ją zaabsorbuje. Jak tam poziom bólu?

— Do zniesienia — odparł Loki, ale podejrzanie mocno zacisnął usta. — Aczkolwiek nieszczególnie pożądany. Ale mogę znieść o wiele więcej, jeśli przyniesie to użyteczne rezultaty. — Tyle zasygnalizował już wcześniej, a jego pozwolenie nie stawało się bardziej wyraźne. — Przestań już opóźniać nieuniknione.

Czyli postanowione. Steve wycofał się na tył pokoju i oparł o ścianę z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach. Stojący przed panelem kontrolnym Tony jeszcze jeden raz sprawdził poziomy optymalnej efektywności i skinął Lokiemu przez szybę. W odpowiedzi magia Lokiego zaświeciła się wokół niego niczym lokalny sztorm. Była oleisto czarna i iskrząco zielona, kiedy opuszczała jego ciało, a następnie zmieniała się w mgłę, gdy przestawała dotykać jego skóry. Tony zamierzał wycelować prosto w jego klatkę piersiową, dokładnie nad serce. Promieniowanie rozprzestrzeni się stamtąd i przechwyci każdy kanał energii, którego używał, by zapanować nad magią.

— Przygotuj się na wstrząs. Włączenie promienia Impasu za trzy, dwa, jeden. — Wystrzelił.

Uderzyło w Lokiego niczym wyjątkowo paskudny taran; oślepiająco biała struga skoncentrowanej energii Impasu, która walnęła w jego klatkę piersiową i eksplodowała na jej powierzchni, skłębiła się i przyćmiła szybę do tego stopnia, że Steve pociągnął Tony'ego do tyłu i zakrył jego głowę, jakby szkło mogło popękać i zawalić się na nich. W najgorszym przypadku najprawdopodobniej zniszczyłoby to zaklęcie lokalizujące w klatce piersiowej Tony'ego, ale Steve najwyraźniej nie zamierzał ryzykować.

— Cóż, było to nieco mocniejsze, niż podejrzewałem — przyznał Tony i wysunął głowę zza ramienia Steve'a, żeby zerknąć na okno. — Bogu dzięki za wzmocnione…  _Jezu Chryste_. Leży na ziemi. Jarvis, otwórz drzwi do pomieszczenia!  _Już!_  Muszę się tam dostać!

Tony ledwo co usłyszał zszokowane przekleństwo Steve'a. Spoglądał przez szkło na miejsce, gdzie na twardej podłodze leżał zwinięty w kłębek Loki, którego ciałem targały konwulsje i dzikie spazmy. Jego podobne do szponów paznokcie wyżłobiły głębokie rowy w betonie. Wokół jego ciała nie błyszczała nawet jedna iskra magii. Był to oczywisty sukces.

Zanikające gwałtownie sygnały życiowe Lokiego wskazywały na to, że coś innego z kolei poszło koszmarnie źle.

— O mój Boże — powiedział Tony, kiedy Loki drgnął raz, drugi, a następnie przerażająco znieruchomiał. — Jarvis, wpuść mnie tam i to już.

—  _Proszę pana, chociaż promieniowanie Impasu powinno niszczyć wyłącznie magię, mimo wszystko jest…_

— Otwieraj! — warknął, po czym skoczył do drzwi, które posłusznie odskoczyły z kliknięciem. Serce biło mu tak mocno, że niemal bolało, kiedy je otwierał. Strącił z ramienia powstrzymującą go rękę Steve'a. — Kurwa mać, Rogers, nie próbuj nawet. Nic mi nie będzie. — Po czym nagle znalazł się za drzwiami i po zrobieniu kilku krótkich kroków stanął obok Lokiego. Opadł ciężko na kolana, czując w klatce piersiowej przerażające zimno.

Pokryty pogniecionymi ubraniami i spoconymi kosmykami własnych włosów Loki leżał wykręcony pod tak nienaturalnym i boleśnie wyglądającym kątem, że niemalże na pewno coś złamał. Jedyną odsłoniętą skórą, jaką Tony mógł dostrzec, była ręka. Miała odcień głębokiego błękitu.

— No dalej — wyszeptał, kładąc dłoń na barku Lokiego i delikatnie przewracając go na plecy. — Daj mi zobaczyć, co się stało. —  _I nie bądź martwy._

Głowa Lokiego przekrzywiła się luźno na jedną stronę, przez co odsłoniła szyję, na której widać było spowolniony puls. Tony odetchnął głęboko i szybko przesunął palcem po krzywiźnie jego kości policzkowej, odsuwając włosy z twarzy. Oddech, który dotknął jego dłoni, był płytki, ale równy i stabilny. Loki żył. Był pozbawiony magii, nieprzytomny i wyglądał, jakby wytarzał się w jagodach, ale zdecydowanie żył.

— Cóż, i tak właśnie straciłem dziesięć lat życia, których bardzo potrzebowałem — powiedział Tony uśpionej twarzy, a mocno zaciśnięty węzeł przerażenia w jego klatce piersiowej nieco się poluzował. — Nigdy więcej tego nie rób.

Zanim Jarvis oczyścił pokój i wpuścił do niego Steve'a, Tony wyprostował Lokiego z dziwnego kłębka, w który się zwinął, po czym znalazł klamry jego napierśnika i poluzował je, żeby ułatwić mu oddychanie. Tym razem nie potrzebowałem żadnego lasera, pomyślał i usiadł obok nieprzytomnego boga. Przesunął palcami po jego ubraniu. Nic mu też nie wypadło ze stawu podczas tego upadku, dodał w myślach. Przestał o tym myśleć, kiedy zabezpieczenia drzwi się wyłączyły.

— Cóż, mam nadzieję, że stałeś się impotentem, ponieważ zdecydowanie na to zasługujesz — powiedział ostro Steve do Tony'ego, po czym klęknął po drugiej stronie ciała Lokiego. — Czasami nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co robisz.

— Z pewnością możesz.

Steve go zignorował i dotknął skóry Lokiego, szukając pulsu, a następnie krótkimi, zręcznymi ruchami żołnierza, który przeszedł szkolenie pierwszej pomocy, sprawdził, czy bóg nie ma urazu głowy. Kiedy zobaczył pierwszy blask niebieskiej skóry pod swoją dłonią, syknął i zabrał rękę, wpatrując się w nią.

— Chryste, nie nazywają ich Lodowymi Olbrzymami bez powodu.

— To właśnie…

— Jeśli dokończysz to zdanie i powiesz to, co wydaje mi się, że chcesz powiedzieć, to zamknę cię tutaj — powiedział stanowczo Steve. Złapał Lokiego za nadgarstek i podciągnął go do góry, po czym ostrożnie przerzucił sobie przez ramię. — Połóżmy go do łóżka, żeby to sobie odespał. Wygląda na to, że Jarvis ma wszystkie odczyty, których potrzebował. Amora nawet nie będzie wiedziała, co w nią uderzyło.

— Dobra. Będę w stanie zacząć projekt dzisiejszej nocy. — Tony otworzył drzwi, żeby umożliwić Steve'owi wyniesienie Lokiego z pomieszczenia. Przyjrzał się bladości pakunku, kiedy ten przeszedł mu przed nosem. — Nie powinieneś go nieść na odwrót?

— Nie mam pojęcia. Po prostu go przenieśmy, zanim się obudzi.

— Spoko, tylko uważaj, żeby w nic nie przywalił głową. Stwierdzi, że to moja wina.

Wrócili windą do penthouse'u z zamiarem ułożenia nieprzytomnego boga na kanapie, jednak okazało się, że Natasza, Bruce i Clint rozgościli się tam razem z Thorem i urządzili sobie wieczór filmowy. Stark Tower ewidentnie stało się kwaterą główną Avengersów na tę noc. Tony spróbował się tym zirytować, ale mu nie wyszło. Niszczyło to powód, dla którego nie chciał wprowadzić się z powrotem do rezydencji, ale trochę hałasów w tle może mu pomóc w pracy.

Ułożenie Lokiego w pokoju Tony'ego było pomysłem Steve'a, ale Stark nie protestował. I tak zamierzał pracować przez całą noc. Poza tym dotarło do niego, że narzekanie na obecność Lokiego w jego sypialni w tym stadium całej tej zabawy jest nieco bezcelowe.

Razem ułożyli Lokiego na łóżku, jego zbroję położyli na krześle obok i ustawili temperaturę na coś dostosowanego do jego potrzeb. Ich nieprzytomny pacjent nie odzyskał świadomości w trakcie tego wszystkiego ku widocznej uldze Steve'a.

Pozwolenie Lokiemu dojść do siebie w miejscu, w którym Jarvis mógł go obserwować, a jednocześnie pozbawionym obecności Avengersów, miało sens. Rozsądnym wydawało się także założenie, że Loki nie chciałby, żeby ktoś go nachodził, póki nie odzyska sił. Tony nie miał lekarskiego podejścia do poranionych ludzi — nie wiedział nawet, jak zająć się draśnięciem kulą, które przytrafiło się  _Pepper_. To było… to miało sens. Absolutnie miało sens.

Doszedł aż do salonu, zanim zaklął, wziął podkładki do szkicowania i ze zrezygnowaniem stwierdził, że czeka go noc pełna niewygodnego, dwuwymiarowego projektowania w swojej sypialni.

Plusem tego był fakt, że nie będzie musiał patrzeć, jak Clint ogląda  _Terminatora 3_  po raz szósty.

…

Ku swojemu zdumieniu, chociaż Tony znajdował się w zdecydowanie nieidealnym miejscu do pracy, błyskawicznie przeszedł przez wstępny projekt granatu. Był napakowany nowymi danymi, w uszach mu brzęczało od poczucia oczekiwania, a  _proces twórczy_  wypełniający jego żyły sprawił, że wcześniejsze wypełnione frustracją godziny wydawały się tylko odległym wspomnieniem.

Z obliczeniami Jarvisa i pozbawionym dodatków schematem impasowego „działka", który kazał sobie wyświetlić na ścianie, żeby mieć na czym bazować, Tony szybko załatwił sprawę wstępnego i wymagającego doszlifowania projektu eksperymentu. Granaty, chociaż miały eksplodować specjalnie wyinżynierowanym promieniowaniem, były bułką z masłem w porównaniu do pierwotnego pomysłu magicznego berła. Ostatecznie, czy to nie on przypadkiem zminiaturyzował energogenny reaktor, który mieścił w sobie wystarczająco dużo mocy, żeby pokonać o wiele silniejszego przeciwnika? Tony znajdował się na znanym sobie terytorium, a obecnie nie siedział w jaskini w Afganistanie.

Kiedy Tony pracował, Loki spał. Najwidoczniej zupełnie nie przeszkadzało mu mamrotanie i cichy szum Jarvisa. Wyglądało na to, że nie odzyskiwał przytomności tak długo z powodu wyczerpania, a nie zranienia spowodowanego ostatnią dawką promieniowania Impasu. Ciągłe przyjmowanie takiego promieniowania przez prawie cztery godziny wyczerpałoby każdego.

Cóż, nie do końca, poprawił się Tony w myślach i zerknął na łóżko. Zabiłoby normalnego człowieka już dawno temu. A Loki? Przetrwał to bez większych problemów, ale Tony nie zauważył też żadnej magicznej energii poza niestabilnymi błyskami zaklęcia, które ukrywało jego jotuńską skórę. Nie przestała błyszczeć niczym kamień wrzucony do wody. Niemniej był to cholernie skomplikowany kamień.

Tony nie zamierzał mu przeszkadzać. Rozłożył swoje podkładki na podłodze i porozumiewał się z Jarvisem, kiedy czegoś potrzebował. Coś mu mówiło, że Loki nie spał tak już od dłuższego czasu — może nawet od kilku miesięcy. I mimo wszystko zobaczenie go rozłożonego w ten sposób na kołdrze Tony'ego przywołało coś sprzed pełnych wściekłości i poczucia winy miesięcy, które nastąpiły po tym, jak Thor stracił duszę.

Gdyby miał wskazać pojedynczy moment w czasie, tak właśnie się to wszystko zaczęło. Udzielenie poufnej informacji. Wizyta późno w nocy, bóg oszustw nachylający się nad jego łóżkiem — i wpadający do niego. Tony miał wrażenie, że wydarzyło się to lata temu. Wszystko było wtedy łatwiejsze.

Na przykład dobrze dogadywał się z SHIELDem. Thor był silny i hałaśliwy i zawsze miał ochotę się z nim napić, a Steve nigdy nie patrzył na Tony'ego, jakby nie był już pewien, kim ten jest. A Loki… cóż. Loki był tym złym facetem. Ale jak powiedział Steve, w pewnym momencie stał się kimś innym. Niełatwym sojusznikiem — póki mieli te same cele. A potem w ciągu jednej nocy stał się kimś zupełnie innym. Tony wciąż czuł lodowate zimno w swoich ustach i magię w żyłach i musiał przyznać, że pozwolił, żeby się to wydarzył. A nawet _więcej_.

Potem nagle się skończyło. Wszystko się zmieniło.

Aż do momentu, w którym Loki wrócił z krańca wszechświata, żeby poprosić o pomoc. Wściekły, szalony i wciąż czujący urazę, która według Tony'ego była jak najbardziej słuszna, a mimo to zamierzał połączyć ich cele. Tego właśnie Stark nie potrafił zrozumieć.  _Dlaczego_  Loki wrócił. Coś tutaj nie pasowało, a Tony nie miał pojęcia, co to takiego.

Było za późno, żeby o tym myśleć. Dzień trwał cholernie długo, a zostało jeszcze tyle do zrobienia. Tony odłożył rysik i podniósł się na nogi, po czym skrzywił się, kiedy jego stawy trzasnęły w ciszy. Wystarczy filiżanka kawy, poza tym może przyniesie tutaj szkocką i będzie w stanie pracować przez jeszcze kilka godzin.

Przechodził obok skraju łóżka, kiedy ręka uniosła się i złapała go za nadgarstek.

— Święty…  _Boże_  — wyrzucił z siebie Tony, a jego serce waliło ze strachu jak młot. — Dziękuję ci, serio, za tę krótką migawkę, która uświadomiła mi, jak może wyglądać zawał. Niemalże poszedłem w stronę światła. — Pochylił się, żeby przyjrzeć się twarzy Lokiego, szukając na niej oznak bólu. — Jak się czujesz?

— Postaraj się zgadnąć, oświecona osobo — odparł Loki zdartym głosem. Chwilę potem otworzył oczy i zamrugał gwałtownie z powodu przyciemnionego światła. Tony zerknął na jego tęczówki, po czym głośno wciągnął powietrze. Loki to zauważył. — O co chodzi?

— Twoje lewe oko stało się z powrotem czerwone — powiedział Tony ostrożnie. Patrząc na to z perspektywy ich wspólnej historii, to był właśnie ten moment, w którym Loki się na niego niesamowicie wkurzał, jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać i zapytał: — Dlaczego tylko jedno? Czy całe twoje zaklęcie nie powinno zmienić się w magiczny dym, kiedy zablokowałem twoją magię?

— Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego? Podejrzewam, że z tego samego powodu, z którego moje paznokcie przybrały dość niezdrowy odcień czerni. — Loki z jękiem podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Jego głowa opadła na chwilę, kiedy starał się pozbierać. — Twoje urządzenie uczyniło kilka raczej długotrwałych dziur w uroku Wszechojca.

Tony nalał trochę wody ze znajdującego się obok łóżka dzbanka i podał ją Lokiemu, myśląc nad jego słowami. Efekty użycia Impasu najprawdopodobniej osłabiły zaklęcie, aczkolwiek w dość niezręczny sposób.

— Zaklęcie zmieniające kształt to robota Odyna?

— W rzeczy samej. — Loki uniósł szklankę wody do ust i zaczął z niej szybko pić, a jego paznokcie przyciągnęły wzrok Tony'ego. Więc wbrew pozorom Loki nie wpadł do manikurzystki, kiedy ścigał Amorę; to raczej ostatnia sesja z Podwójnym Impasem w celi SHIELDu zniszczyła część zaklęcia i sprawiła, że wyglądał niczym jakiś Kosiarz Śmierci. To było…

Chwila moment.

— Czyli mówisz, że mój wynalazek może  _pociąć na kawałki_  zaklęcie rzucone przez króla Asgardu? Który kręci się w pobliżu, odkąd Ziemia była w pieluszkach? — Tony nie był w stanie powstrzymać pełnego samozadowolenia i złośliwości uśmieszku, który wpłynął mu na twarz. — Mogę dostać to na piśmie?

Loki wyglądał, jakby chciał zgnieść szklankę w ręce i wbić kawałki szkła w gardło Tony'ego. Na całe szczęście wyglądał też, jakby miał zamiar przewrócić się na poduszki i umrzeć. Tony przez chwilę kontemplował swoją radość, po czym zabrał szklankę z drżącej ręki i położył ją na stoliku, a następnie napełnił wodą na później. W tym momencie Loki zauważył, gdzie dokładnie się znajduje, a także czego konkretnie nie ma już na sobie.

— Rozebrałeś mnie? — zapytał cierpko, pocierając zieloną tkaninę swojego kaftana.

— Zdjąłem twoją zbroję — poprawił go Tony — ponieważ oddychałeś jak dziewięćdziesięcioletni nałogowy palacz. Nie patrz na mnie, jakbyś musiał komuś pokazać na lalce, gdzie cię dotknąłem. — Loki spiorunował go wzrokiem. W odpowiedzi Tony rzucił mu zabójcze spojrzenie, po czym przypomniał sobie, że odbiegli nieco od najważniejszego tematu. — W każdym razie. Magia. Możesz jej użyć?

Loki uniósł jedną dłoń i uważnie się jej przyjrzał.

Nic się nie wydarzyło.

Tony przysunął się do niego, żeby przyjrzeć się z bliska jego dłoni, czując, jak początki lęku zaczynają się gromadzić w jego żołądku. Od ostatniej dawki promieniowania minęły prawie trzy godziny. Impas miał go obezwładnić na zaledwie pół godziny…

Zielony promień uderzył go prosto w twarz.

Tony wrzasnął i cofnął się tak mocno, że ześliznął się z brzegu łóżka. Loki obserwował z zainteresowaniem, jak Tony szybko z powrotem się podnosi i siada z absolutną godnością. Zielone oko rozbłysło z satysfakcją.

— A więc, Stark, czy potrzebujesz komuś pokazać na lalce, gdzie dotknęła cię moja magia?

— Tak bardzo cię nienawidzę — powiedział Tony, niekontrolowanie pocierając policzek i szczękę. — Jarvis, czasowy skan odczytów magicznej energii z wcześniejszych przypadków, w których Loki był nieprzytomny, a następnie porównaj go z resztą danych. Najprawdopodobniej poziom był tak niski, że nie dało się go zauważyć.

—  _Tak jest, proszę pana. Po porównaniu z wcześniejszymi skanami można stwierdzić, że Loki Laufeyson odzyskał swoje magiczne umiejętności siedemnaście minut po wystawieniu na optymalny poziom Impasu._ — Lokiemu udało się wyglądać na dziko zadowolonego przez jakieś trzy sekundy, zanim Jarvis dodał: —  _Miejscowe odczyty magii wskazują na zniszczenie zewnętrznej powłoki energii w lewym oczodole, wszystkich paznokciach, od linii włosów do prawej części szczęki, w prawym udzie, prawej łydce i palcach u stóp. Zniszczenie wygląda na trwałe i rozprzestrzenia się._

Kiedy Jarvis skończył wyliczanie miejsc, w których zaklęcie miało dziury, Loki zdawał się być zupełnie spokojny. Ale jego jabłko Adama podskoczyło nieco zbyt gwałtownie, gdy przełknął ślinę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz pustki, który wskazywał na to, że ten spokój jest tylko cholernie powierzchowny. Tony'emu wydawało się, że uprzejmie będzie udawać, iż tego nie zauważył.

— To wszystko na razie, Jarvis. — Tony spojrzał z powrotem na Lokiego i przez chwilę szarpał się sam ze sobą. Rozmawiać? Nie odzywać się? Pójść sobie? Stare, aż za dobrze znane poczucie winy zakotłowało się w jego żołądku.

— Raduj się, Stark. — W głosie Lokiego nie było słychać załamania. — Zaiste jesteś geniuszem pośród śmiertelnych. Wkrótce wszyscy poznają mnie takim, jakim jestem naprawdę: bękartem z Jotunheim, a nie żadnym księciem Asgardu. — Zmrużył lekko oczy. — Kłamstwo Odyna zostanie ujawnione.

Zanim Tony był w stanie się powstrzymać, wyciągnął rękę i odgarnął włosy Lokiego z jego twarzy, odsłaniając jej prawą część, którą wspomniał Jarvis. Jasna sprawa, od linii włosów do szczęki wyglądała ona na upstrzoną plamami głębokiego błękitu, jakby ktoś zanurzył trzy palce w pojemniku z farbą i przeciągnął je po bladej skórze. Ta niebieska skóra była zimna i miała wąskie, precyzyjne znaki, po których można było rozpoznać Jotuńczyka.

Loki odepchnął jego dłoń.

— Thor nie jest tego wart — prychnął cicho, a jego niedopasowane oczy patrzyły ze zdecydowaniem, choć błyszczały od łez wściekłości. — Wart tej udręki, tych kpin? Wart ścigania jakiejś skrzeczącej wiedźmy i jej łupu przez światy i gwiazdy, i ciemności, gdzie umiera się z pragnienia odrobiny światła i dźwięku czyjegoś głosu przez niezliczone zimne miesiące, w sidłach zaklęć czasowych i wszystkiego innego, co może jej oszczędzić mojego gniewu na kilka kolejnych sekund? I  _po co_  to wszystko?

Tony spojrzał na niego.

— Loki…

— Dla domu, który nie przyzna się do mnie, dla ojca, który nawet nie jest w stanie uznać mnie za godnego? Dla brata, którego  _po tym wszystkim_ , co przeszedłem, nie potrafię pokonać. Nie, zamiast tego ścigam jego porywaczkę z zamiarem zmuszenia jej do posłuszeństwa, wiedząc, że jeśli mi się nie uda, zrobi w moim imieniu coś, czego nawet Odyn nie będzie w stanie wybaczyć. — Zadrżał z czystej bezradnej nienawiści, a na jego ramionach zatańczył błysk magii. — Jeśli dam jej go zatrzymać, będę słaby. Jeśli będę ją ścigał zbyt desperacko, zbiegnie do Asgardu i ogłosi się bohaterką, która ocaliła duszę Thora od moich przesyconych złem machinacji. A cóż wtedy ujrzy Asgard, Stark? Patrząc na pasma magii Wszechojca znikające z samej mojej skóry? Ujrzą potwora i zrozumieją, że jest to prawda.

Tony ledwo co miał czas na zarejestrowanie takich słów jak „wrobiony" oraz „potwór", zanim Loki zaczął się przesuwać, żeby podnieść się z łóżka, choć nie było jasne, czy zamierza zwyczajnie wstać, czy też wyjść i przestać brać udział w tym całym teatrzyku. I był po prostu tak cholernie wściekły…

— Stop, stop, stop — powiedział szybko Tony i oparł ręce na udach Lokiego, tak, że uniemożliwiał mu ruch. — Zatrzymaj się na sekundę i pomyśl. Pooddychaj głęboko przez minutę i po prostu,  _ała_ , postaraj się go nie złamać, wciąż  _potrzebuję tego nadgarstka_. — Siła chwytu Lokiego osłabła tylko odrobinę, ale Tony, zamiast się od niego odsunąć, posunął się do czegoś nie do pomyślenia i usiadł na nim. Najzwyczajniej w świecie usadowił się dokładnie na kolanach na wpół szalonego czarodzieja. A ludzie mówili, że Tony Stark nie jest odważny.

— Stark — wysyczał Loki —  _jak śmiesz_ …

— Zniszcz zaklęcie — wyrzucił z siebie pośpiesznie Tony. Loki z niedowierzenia otworzył szerzej oczy. — Mówię serio. Rozwal je na kawałki i zrób kolejne. Możesz to zrobić, zawsze przecież robisz to, co ci się żywnie podoba, cholera jasna. Loki, którego dzisiaj widziałem, kurewsko mnie wystraszył swoją siłą. A teraz przestań jęczeć jak stara baba i wydziergaj sobie nową skórę, bo jestem całkiem pewien, że twoja magia staje się odporna na działanie Impasu. — Oddychając ciężko, Tony wyciągnął ręce i położył je na ramionach Lokiego, po czym je ścisnął, niemalże nim potrząsając. — Boże,  _dlaczego_  nic mi o tym nie powiedziałeś? Amora grozi, że zwali to wszystko na ciebie?

— Nie wydawało mi się to związane z tematem. — Loki brzmiał na oszołomionego jego wybuchem. Po czym zmarszczył brwi. — Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że moja magia jest odporna?

Tony wzruszył ramionami. Bezgłośnie zastanawiał się, jak wynieść się z kolan Lokiego.

— W chwili obecnej to tylko teoria, ale najprawdopodobniej już niedługo nie będziesz musiał się przejmować Impasem. Najwyraźniej zmieniasz się w pięknego motylka. Co moim oficjalnym zdaniem jest wysoce irytujące.

Jako że Loki był wiecznie niewzruszony jego genialnym sposobem doboru słów, nie kłopotał się odpowiadaniem. Uniósł tylko z namysłem brew. Sekundę później zauważył, że Tony zamierza się ulotnić, więc położył ręce na jego udach, całkowicie niesprawiedliwie naśladując czyjeś zachowanie sprzed chwili.

— Utkanie tak zawiłego zaklęcia zajmie kilka dni. W czasie ich trwania będę odsłonięty. — Tony, który już zaczął tworzyć plany ataku i innych tego typu rzeczy na wypadek, gdyby Amora ruszyła w kierunku Asgardu, zamrugał z dezorientacją.

— Znaczy się niebieski? — Palce wbiły się w jego udo. Mocno. — Dobra, dobra, przestań. O co dokładnie ci chodzi?

Loki zacisnął wargi.

— Chodzi mi mianowicie o to, że nie do końca wyrównałem rachunki z Wiktorem, który jak na razie wciąż pozostaje zagrożeniem. Nie mogę koncentrować się na nim i jednocześnie pracować nad zaklęciem o takiej sile. — Wyglądało na to, że przyznanie tego sporo go kosztuje, ale nie było to nic, czego Tony nie słyszał już wcześniej. — A jednocześnie nie wierzę, że Avengersi nie spróbują zrobić czegoś bzdurnie ryzykanckiego, kiedy będę zajęty.

Tony zmarszczył brwi.

— Czyli  _nie zamierzasz_  przerobić zaklęcia. — Loki wciąż trzymał jego uda w karzącym uścisku. — Mógłbyś mi narysować jakiś schemacik? Jestem naprawdę rozproszony z powodu twoich szponów, które znajdując się całkiem blisko mojego…

— Chcę, żebyś pilnował moich pleców,głupcze. — Loki spiorunował go wzrokiem. — To jest cały schemat. Daj mi czas, którego potrzebuję, a oszczędzę ci życie pomimo przeszłych grzechów. Mamy umowę?

Czyli do tego zmierzał? Do zmiany pierwotnie wynegocjowanej umowy? Stark Tower, tydzień, życie Tony'ego w zamian za uszycie sobie nowego asgardzkiego przebrania na wypadek, gdyby Amora chciała uciec do Odyna. Jasne, że Loki nigdy nie zapomniał o swojej obietnicy dotyczącej tego, że wróci i się z nim policzy, ale w zamian za to chciał wymazać pewne wydarzenia z pamięci.

Niemniej sformułowanie tej prośby było dość dziwne. Nie ufał Avengersom, ale chciał, żeby Tony go bronił? Tony spróbował znaleźć luki i pułapki w tej umowie, jednak wyszedł z tej próby z rażąco pustymi rękami. W tej chwili nie był nawet pewien, ile jeszcze sekretów Loki niepotrzebnie zachował dla siebie.

— A więc? — podjął Loki i zabrał swoje ręce z nóg Tony'ego, po czym wyciągnął jedną z nich w jego kierunku, najwyraźniej oczekując uścisku dłoni, który przypieczętowałby porozumienie. — To działa na twoją korzyść, Stark. Mamy umowę?

Tony zastanowił się nad tym.

— Nie.

Loki zesztywniał.

— A dlaczego nie? — zapytał niebezpiecznie miłym głosem.

— Chcę czegoś innego w zamian.

Niemalże zobaczył, jak mózg Lokiego zaczyna intensywnie pracować, kalkulować i tworzyć nowe warunki, mogłyby być bardziej atrakcyjne niż te, które zaproponował. Ale Tony naprawdę zauważył pełną frustracji chwilę, w której Loki zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia, czego chce Tony.

— Mów w takim razie — powiedział zimno. — Czego pragnie Tony Stark? Obietnicy, że zostawię Midgard w spokoju? Że nie będę więcej niepokoił Thora, kiedy wszystko zostanie zakończone? Czy też więcej eksperymentów i testów, aby sprawdzić, jaką odporność mogę posiąść? — Pochylił się do przodu tak, że jego głowa znajdowała się bardzo blisko twarzy Tony'ego, w którego wbijał uparte spojrzenie. — Czego sobie ode mnie życzysz?

Tony wziął w ręce dłoń, którą Loki opuścił na kolana, po czym przycisnął ją do swojej klatki piersiowej na lewo od reaktora łukowego. Loki spojrzał na niego z zamyśleniem.

— Swojego serca?

— Tak. Czy za pomocą magii możesz wyjąć z niego odłamki szrapnela?

Loki patrzył na niego z uwagą, kiedy jego dłoń, ta dotykająca klatki piersiowej Tony'ego, rozbłysła na zielono. Dało się zauważyć, że magia nie ma tego czarnego połysku co wcześniej. Tony poczuł, jak zimna niczym lód moc rozprzestrzenia się po jego żebrach i płucach, wkradając się tamtędy do serca. Loki przekrzywił głowę i wyglądał niemalże tak, jakby nasłuchiwał czegoś pomiędzy uderzeniami serca. Zamknął oczy.

— Jest tutaj siła — wymamrotał. — Czuję ją, powstrzymuje metal, który tylko czeka, aby przeniknąć do tkanki twojego serca. Tych odłamków jest tak wiele… są jak zęby, zaostrzone w oczekiwaniu na ucztę. — Loki otworzył oczy; jedno ciemnoczerwone, drugie jasnozielone. Oba patrzyły poważnie. Wycofał rękę. — Obawiam się, że nie mogę dać ci tego, czego pożądasz.

Ukłucie zawodu, które Tony poczuł, było nieoczekiwane, biorąc pod uwagę, ile lat temu zaakceptował szrapnel jako stały dodatek do swojego ciała. Jak na pomysł, na który wpadł jakąś sekundę temu, ten zdążył już zapuścić niezłe korzenie.

— Warto było spróbować — odparł z uśmiechem. Loki zmarszczył brwi z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. — Twoje pierwotne warunki brzmią całkiem dobrze. A teraz, skoro mamy już wszystko obgadane, chyba powinienem wracać do pracy.

— Oczywiście — odparł Loki i zamilkł, a Tony odsunął się od niego i wstał, po czym przeciągnął się ze zmęczonym westchnieniem. Przebiegł myślami plany na noc. Parę godzin, żeby dopracować projekt, a potem spać. Ale wcześniej kawa i szkocka, bo chyba o tym myślał, zanim Loki się obudził? Nagle ten pomysł wydał mu się wręcz świetny. Był jednym z jego najlepszych, serio.

— Stark — odezwał się nagle Loki, kiedy Tony był już w połowie drogi do drzwi. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że bóg podniósł się z łóżka. Ponownie wyciągnął rękę. Co za pedant. — To zwyczaj, kiedy targ zostanie dobity. Nawet w Asgardzie.

— W żadnym cholernym razie nie potrząsnę twoją ręką. — Tony skrzyżował palce wskazujące. — Czytałem  _Harry'ego Pottera_  i wiem wszystko o niezrywalnych magicznych umowach. To nie w porządku. A poza tym za pierwszym razem tego nie zrobiliśmy. Ustne uzgodnienia są idealne o tej porze dnia i w tym stuleciu.

Twarz Lokiego pociemniała.

— Próbuję ci pokazać, że ze swojej strony dotrzymam warunków porozumienia — powiedział bardzo wolno i ostrożnie. — I że możesz mi ufać.

Och.

Tony poczuł, jak rozbawienie znika z jego twarzy. Fakt, że Loki jeszcze nikogo nie zabił za to, że wręczył go SHIELDowi, nie oznaczał, że nie zmusi go do odpowiedzenia za to w każdy inny dający się wyobrazić sposób. Ale tego argumentu nie brali pod uwagę, choć obaj wiedzieli, że wyrównają kiedyś porachunki. Jednak to nastąpi później, a teraz Loki szczerze prosił go o zaufanie. Nie zakładając niczego. Nie manipulując nim. Był to tak uczciwy układ, jak tylko mógł być — pod warunkiem, że Loki nie złamie jego warunków.

Wszystkim, co Tony musiał zrobić, było niesprzedanie go, kiedy będzie dochodził do siebie i pracował nad nowym zaklęciem. W tej sytuacji szala korzyści była zdecydowanie przechylona na jego stronę, przez co zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Loki kiedykolwiek w ogóle zamierzał go zabić. Może obecnie oferował mu tylko spokój duszy.

Tony był już zmęczony myśleniem.

— No dobra — powiedział po prostu i ścisnął wyciągniętą w jego kierunku rękę. — Masz tę umowę.

Loki spuścił wzrok na ich dłonie i przez ułamek sekundy wyglądał na zaskoczonego, a wręcz skonsternowanego. A później ciepła, sucha dłoń mocno ścisnęła rękę Tony'ego, wysyłając mocny dreszcz magii w jego stronę. Stark odsunął się od niego z przekleństwem.

— Jesteś poważny?! — krzyknął, patrząc na swoją piekącą rękę. Loki tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Zgubiłeś moje zaklęcie lokalizujące. Stworzyłem nowe. O, należy chyba dodać — powiedział, podchodząc bardzo blisko Tony'ego — że możesz odkryć, iż Wiktor jest świadomy mojego pobytu w Stark Tower. Strzeż się. — Uśmiech, który rzucił Tony'emu po tej uroczej wiadomości, był niemalże czuły.

Tony pomyślał o sytuacji, w którą się wpakował, z głębokim poczuciem zawodu. Głównie odnośnie samego siebie.

— Czyli właśnie zgłosiłem się na ochotnika, żeby udawać twojego ochroniarza przeciwko Doktorowi Doomowi, a w zamian pozwolisz mi żyć? — Zupełnie nagle coś mu zaświtało w głowie. — Założę się, że wiem, gdzie się podziewałeś zeszłej nocy. Poszedłeś mu zakomunikować, gdzie jesteś, po czym wystawiłeś Avengersów, tak, żeby to oni z nim walczyli, gdyby się pojawił. Mam rację?

Loki się uśmiechnął.

— Nie pozwól nikomu nazywać cię głupcem, Stark. Trochę powoli się orientujesz, ale pomimo tego jesteś dość bystry.

Cóż.

Został w stu procentach przechytrzony. Gdyby wydarzyło się to komuś innemu, Tony informowałby obecnie wygranego o swojej nieskończonej miłości i podziwie. Niemniej przydarzyło się to właśnie jemu, więc wszystkim, na co mógł się zdobyć, było westchnięcie. Ostatecznie pobił go najlepszy w tej grze, więc nie ma się czego wstydzić, nie?

— Jest obecnie tyle sposobów, w jakie mogę stać się zupełnym i ostatecznym impotentem, że, prawdę mówiąc, jestem nieco przerażony.

— Wiem. — Co ciekawe, Loki ścisnął jego ramię współczująco.

— Powinieneś mnie teraz pocałować.

— Po… — Ręka cofnęła się natychmiast, ale zobaczenie, jak oczy Lokiego mrużą się i zaczynają patrzeć podejrzliwie, było nieco satysfakcjonujące. — Nie. Po co?

— Ponieważ ta nasza  _umowa_  — Tony machnął ręką, wskazując na Lokiego, a potem na siebie — zupełnie robi z ciebie Whitney Houston. A także dlatego, że jestem nieco podniecony tą całą siecią kłamstw, którą mnie oplątałeś, no i albo to zrobisz, albo założę strój i zacznę do ciebie strzelać. I nie przestanę przez długi, długi czas. Twój wybór.

To było kurewsko odważne ultimatum, ale było późno, Tony był zmęczony, a jego żyły jak adrenalina zalewało nieodpowiednie do sytuacji, podniecone rozbawienie. Sztuczki z umysłem i podstępy. No kto by zgadł?

— A więc niech tak będzie. — Oczy Lokiego rozbłysły, kiedy wyciągnął rękę i przesunął nią po szyi Tony'ego. Miękkie opuszki palców wyznaczyły na niej linie, które biegły do ścięgien, a następnie chwyciły szczękę Tony'ego i przyciągnęły jego głowę, tak, żeby mogli się pocałować.

O tak,  _to_  pamiętał. Wygłodniałe, pociągające wilgotne ciepło tych ust na jego wargach przywołało z powrotem wszystkie wspomnienia; pogniecioną kołdrę, słoność na języku i wilgotną skórę ocierającą się o jego w cieniach rzucanych przez reaktor łukowy. Loki wciąż pachniał tak samo — jak skóra, którą nosił, i mydło, i pot. Chłodne, długie włosy muskające palce Tony'ego, wystarczająco długie, żeby wpleść w nie dłoń. Żeby przyciągnąć głowę Lokiego i posmakować czułej skóry pod jego szczęką. Czucie na skórze ucha każdego wilgotnego oddechu, który Loki starał się powstrzymywać, ale nie wychodziło mu to do końca.

— Nagle przypominam sobie, czemu tak bardzo mnie rozpraszałeś, Stark — wymruczał Loki z ustami przy jego wargach, po czym przesunął zębami po tej dolnej. Spojrzenie jego oczu dało się opisać tylko jako wygłodniałe. — Nic dziwnego, że wszystkie moje plany nie poszły po mojej myśli. Co za szkoda, że się czegoś nauczyłem.

Po ostatnim, karząco skrupulatnym pocałunku Loki odsunął się od niego zupełnie i zajął się poprawianiem swoich ubrań. Bardzo się pilnował, żeby nie spojrzeć na Tony'ego.

Ze swojej strony Tony próbował wpaść na to, jakim cudem zamierzał utrzymać ręce przy sobie przez następny tydzień. Cudownie. O tym planie awaryjnym nie pomyślał. A jednak, jeśli to stanie się największym problemem na jego liście, to naprawdę dobrze sobie poradzi. Doom? Serio? Loki był sukinsynem.

Mimo wszystko minęło już sporo czasu, od kiedy Iron Man wzbił się w niebo i włączył w walkę z kilkoma z ich śmiertelnych wrogów. Może należała mu się taka rozrywka. Ostatecznie Jarvis potrzebował testu.

Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, prognozy na przyszłość wyglądały naprawdę cholernie uroczo.

A w każdym razie te na najbliższy tydzień.


	13. Chapter 13

Podobno przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, w związku z czym Tony był całkowicie zaskoczony, kiedy Doom postanowił nie skorzystać z zaproszenia Lokiego do Stark Tower.

Tony pierwsze trzy dni spędził na gorączkowym tworzeniu granatów, udawaniu, że od czasu do czasu śpi, i obsesyjnym pytaniu Jarvisa, czy nikt ich nie atakuje, kiedy tylko czuł skurcz żołądka. Gdy stało się jasne, że chęć zbliżania się do budynku wykazuje tylko pewna grupka gołębi (prawdziwych gołębi, nie robotów, co Tony odkrył po dość klejącym się wydarzeniu związanym z repulsorami), ostatecznie postanowił trochę wyluzować. Okazało się, że mimo wszystko Doom nie jest tym typem człowieka, który podąża we wskazanym kierunku.

Loki rozpłynął się w powietrzu — a przynajmniej w tym, które znajdowało się na ostatnim piętrze laboratorium. Najwidoczniej praca nad zaklęciami związanymi ze zmianą kształtu była skomplikowanym zajęciem, chociaż Tony poważnie podejrzewał, że Loki odciął się od nich tylko po to, żeby zjeść kanapkę. Jakie by nie były jego powody do zamknięcia się na górze, definitywnie położyło to kres wszelkim zwariowanym pomysłom, które Tony miał na temat powrotu do wcześniejszego stanu rzeczy. Dokładnie takiego, jaki był. Jednak w morzu pływały większe, grubsze ryby, które należało usmażyć repulsorami, a jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, tamten okres się skończył i nie było do niego powrotu. Jak Loki powiedział, czegoś się już nauczył. Najwyższy czas, żeby pójść do przodu i zapomnieć o przeszłości.

Dwa dni minęły bez ani jednego incydentu, a Tony'emu udało się skompletować olbrzymią ilość siedmiu granatów. Opuszki jego palców były pokaleczone od więcej niż tylko jednej pomyłki przy nadawaniu odpowiedniego kształtu metalowi, a na dłoni miał imponujące poparzenie dzięki wypadkowi podczas lutowania, ale jak do tej pory każda sztuka broni była sukcesem. Montowanie trwało dłużej, niż mu się to podobało, jednak łączenie nieobliczalnych rdzeni Impasu z materiałami wybuchowymi było delikatną robotą nawet dla kogoś o jego wyjątkowym geniuszu. Ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebował, był przedwczesny wybuch jednego z nich — na przykład zanim Loki zdąży się go pozbyć z rąk.

Myśli Tony'ego często błądziły wokół Thora, kiedy spajał części znajomymi na wskroś ruchami rąk, ignorując nietypową niezgrabność spowodowaną pociętymi palcami. Pozostali próbowali to ukryć, prawdopodobnie Steve wydał taki rozkaz, ale odczyty Jarvisa i kamery śledzące każdy ruch każdego w budynku powiedziały mu wszystko, co chciał wiedzieć.

Aktywność mózgu Thora gwałtownie spadała. Jego opuszczone ciało, ta część, która według ich założeń miała bez wysiłku istnieć dalej bez duszy, psuła się. I chociaż wcześniej był w stanie przynajmniej chwycić widelec i jeść, teraz trzeba było go karmić. Nie stał, chyba że ktoś go tak ustawił; nie potrafił przejść więcej niż dziesięć stóp, żeby nogi się pod nim nie ugięły. Żeby nie wspomnieć o innych podstawowych umiejętnościach, które tracił. Zgodnie z szacunkami Jarvisa w stan zupełnie wegetatywny powinien wejść w ciągu kilku dni.

Biorąc pod uwagę stopień uszkodzenia mózgu, jego całkowita śmierć powinna w normalnych okolicznościach nastąpić w ciągu pięciu do jedenastu dni. W normalnych okolicznościach. Tak jakby było coś normalnego w tym, co mu się przydarzyło — i wciąż się przydarzało.

Tony nie powiedział Lokiemu o stanie jego brata z szacunku dla stopnia koncentracji, który ten musiał utrzymać podczas magikowania, ale nie czuł się z tym dobrze. Czego by Loki nie mówił czy robił, wciąż był przywiązany do Thora i nie wiedział, jak pozbyć się tego przywiązania. Zasługiwał na to, żeby wiedzieć, ale jednocześnie Tony desperacko nie chciał widzieć wyrazu, który pojawi się na twarzy Lokiego, kiedy ten zda sobie sprawę, że jego brat powoli umiera.

Że nawet jeśli uda im się zdobyć duszę Thora, może nie być już ciała, do którego mogłaby wrócić.

Tony skończył grzebać w ósmym granacie, zatrzasnął obudowę i usiadł obok pozostałych siedmiu na stole laboratoryjnym. Wszystkie błyszczały w ostrym świetle i groziły nagłym otwarciem się niczym jakieś magiczne jajka oraz poczęstowaniem najbliższego otoczenia maksymalnym stężeniem promieniowania w trzy sekundy. Wybuchały raczej po rzuceniu ich niż po upływie określonego czasu dzięki czujnikom nacisku, które Tony w nich umieścił. Było to jedyne dodatkowe zabezpieczenie, jakie potrafił wymyślić, które mogło ochronić Lokiego, jeśli Amora przeszłaby do walki wręcz, a on już miałby granat w rękach.

W najgorszym wypadku oboje oberwaliby w czasie wybuchu. A jako że Loki był Lokim, lepiej niż Amora poradziłby sobie z promieniowaniem, biorąc pod uwagę jego wcześniejsze przejścia z Impasem. Hipotetycznie krócej zajęłoby mu dojście do siebie.

Ale czy to wystarczy? Jeśli Amora mogła uszkodzić duszę w każdej sekundzie, a Tony nie zamierzał zakładać, że była ponad napadem wściekłości w stylu „jeśli ja nie mogę go mieć, to nikt inny też nie", sprawy mogły się potoczyć naprawdę kiepsko.

Wciąż nad tym rozmyślał, kiedy okno eksplodowało do wewnątrz, zalewając podłogę kawałkami szkła, a Doombot wleciał do jego laboratorium.

—  _Jarvis!_  Postępowanie na wypadek nagłych sytuacji, protokół dziewiąty! — krzyknął Tony, zakrywając oczy ręką, kiedy odłamki szkła latały we wszystkich kierunkach. Może i był obecnie łatwym celem, ale w żadnym wypadku Doombot nie dostanie Lokiego. Nie ze wzmocnionymi tytanowymi pokrywami, które właśnie pokryły każdą ścianę, sufit i podłogę na sześciu najbliższych piętrach.

— Powinieneś jeszcze dopracować swoją osobistą ochronę — powiedział Doombot, a jego kroki na szkle chrzęściły głośno, gdy podchodził do Tony'ego. — Proszę nie wzywać zbroi, panie Stark. Ani Avengersów. Mam dla pana propozycję.

— Dla mnie — powtórzył Tony. Jego mózg pędził setki kilometrów na godzinę. Robot zabiłby Tony'ego, zanim ten zdążyłby wbić się w zbroję, a w dodatku własnoręcznie odizolował się od sieci nadzoru Avengersów, kiedy zaczął pracować. Nie miał zbyt wielkiego wyboru, ale ten tutaj nie musiał się o tym dowiadywać.

— Cóż. Propozycję dla Handlarza Śmierci. — Pokryte zbroją ramię prześlizgnęło się po stole laboratoryjnym i wzięło jeden z granatów. Uniosło go powoli. — Wciąż nosisz ten tytuł, prawda?

_Kurwa._

— Tylko dla klientów ze Stanów Zjednoczonych. Transport drogą morską ssie.

— Ach tak. — Czujnik dotyku na granacie włączył się, kiedy Doombot go ścisnął. — A chciałbyś zrobić wyjątek dla Doktora Dooma?

Tony otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć mu, jaki dokładnie wyjątek zrobiłby dla Doktora Dooma, kiedy klapa zamykająca otwór wentylacyjny wystrzeliła z sufitu, a do pomieszczenia wpadło tornado czarnych ciem, które zaczęły wirować wokół Tony'ego, przez co ten przestał widzieć koniec własnego cholernego nosa. Tysiące trzepoczących skrzydeł muskało jego skórę przez ułamki sekundy, kiedy ćmy przelatywały obok niego, aby zlać się tuż obok w kształt pewnego wściekłego boga.

Wściekłego, niesamowicie bladego, o oczach, które błyszczały czystą, pełną wściekłości jotuńską czerwienią. Tony przełknął ślinę. Jeśli Loki zamierzał włączyć w swój repertuar psychologiczne sztuczki z oczami, mogły się okazać cholernie efektywne.

— Wiktor. — Sieć zielonej energii otoczyła jego ręce.

— Loki — odparł Doombot spokojnie. — Przeszkadzasz nam. — Rzucił granat na środek pomieszczenia.

—  _Loki_ … — Tony rzucił się, żeby odepchnąć go z zasięgu najsilniejszego promieniowania, zanim granat wybuchł, ale jeszcze zanim to zrobił, wiedział, że wyprodukował za dobrą broń. Pokój rozbłysnął na niebiesko, a pokryta zbroją ręka złapała go za kark i wyciągnęła przez rozbite okno. Tony'emu udało się tylko dostrzec, jak Loki opada na kolana, a długie włosy przykrywają mu twarz…

…i nagle leciał przez wieczorne niebo Manhattanu, jakby nic nie ważył, bez choćby cienia ochrony, przytrzymywany przez zrobione z tytanu ramiona.

— Niech pan nie wygląda na tak przygnębionego, panie Stark. Zabiję pana dopiero, kiedy już z panem skończę — usłyszał głos tuż obok swojego policzka, gdzie zimny metal ochraniający twarz Doombota odsłonił coś o wiele bardziej lodowatego.

Oddech.

To był Wiktor von Doom.

Tony w żadnym razie nie był osobą, która nie wiedziała, co to takiego strach. Ale ten zaciśnięty, lodowaty węzeł, który uformował się w jego klatce piersiowej w tym samym momencie, powiedział mu, że można się bać się o siebie samego i można bać się druzgoczącej, beznadziejnej klęski.

W tamtej sekundzie Tony czuł jedno i drugie.

Ich lot trwał krótko i został zakończony tym samym tajemniczym ruchem peleryny, jaki Tony zauważył u zmodyfikowanego Doombota, z którym walczył kilka miesięcy temu. Wiedział, że w starciu z taką technologią Avengersi nie będą w stanie go znaleźć. Nawet Iron Man miałby problem z wyregulowaniem parametrów na taką częstotliwość lotu.

Tony zwisał z ramienia Dooma, wpatrując się w drapacze chmur i czując, jak wiatr boleśnie chłoszcze mu ramiona i policzki. Zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy nie łatwiej byłoby zmusić Dooma, żeby go upuścił. Przy takiej odległości od ziemi upadek w prostej linii byłby bezbolesny.

Jego makabryczny ciąg myśli urwał się, kiedy Doom nagle zwolnił i posłał ich obu lotem nurkowym w dół poprzez drzewa, nieprzyjemne zadrapania i przeszkodę w postaci ławki. Tony został wypuszczony, kiedy znajdował się niewybaczalne dziesięć stóp nad ziemią. Siła zderzenia z nią była wystarczająca, żeby pozbawić go oddechu, gdy wylądował ciężko na trawie. Odkasłując i nieskutecznie łapiąc oddech, próbował zorientować się w sytuacji.

A co ważniejsze, w tym, gdzie się znajdowali.

— Jesteś jak seryjny morderca, który zawsze wraca na miejsce zabójstwa, no nie? — wycharczał Tony, kiedy rozejrzał się po znajomo wyglądającym otoczeniu. Tym razem nie było w nim żadnego wesołego miasteczka. — Central Park nie jest najlepszym miejscem na rozmowę w cztery oczy o handlu ciężką bronią, a ty nie masz na sobie takich ciuchów, które kazałyby mi pomyśleć, że to podstęp.

Doom go zignorował i odłączył napęd odrzutowy, który dezaktywował się z mechanicznym gwizdem. Facet oparł jedną rękę o najbliższe drzewo i wyglądało na to, że sam ma problem ze złapaniem tchu. Tony poczuł, jak po jego ciele rozlewa się satysfakcja. Doom może — tylko  _może_  — kurewsko go przerażał w złe dni, ale wyglądało na to, że promieniowanie Impasu jemu też nieźle dowaliło.

W przenośni, rzecz jasna. Doom ubrał się tak, żeby robić wrażenie, jak zawsze. Lśniąca zbroja pokrywała jego ciało od stóp do głów i dawała, jak Tony wiedział z akt SHIELDu, nietypowo dużą ochronę. Do tego należało dodać zieloną tunikę i pelerynę z kapturem, które stały się jego znakiem rozpoznawczym. Co takiego było w zieleni, że czarne charaktery ją uwielbiały? Amora, Doom, Loki, czy wszyscy należeli do jakiegoś sekretnego stowarzyszenia, zanim się poprztykali?

— Wykonał pan swoją pracę całkiem nieźle, panie Stark — stwierdził ostatecznie Doom. Jego przypominające czarną pustkę oczy wpatrywały się w Tony'ego. — Doom śledził czynione przez pana postępy z wielkim zainteresowaniem. Sposób ujarzmienia tych indywiduów obdarzonych olbrzymią magiczną mocą byłby niesłychanie pożądany przez najbardziej… utalentowanych osobników.

Używając pnia stojącego za nim drzewa, Tony powoli podniósł się do pozycji stojącej. Jego żebra mocno bolały, ale w tej sytuacji ból stanowił najmniejsze z jego zmartwień. Doom nie znajdował się na czwartym miejscu zagrożeń na liście SHIELDu tylko dlatego, że lubił się ekstrawagancko ubrać, i jasnym jak cholera było, że nie cieszył się sławą jako najcierpliwszy czarny charakter.

Ale pokazać mu swój strach?

To nie wchodzi w grę.

— Czyżbyś mnie obserwował? — prychnął Tony. — Bzdury. Stark Tower i kwatery Avengersów nie są przyjazne dla inwigilacji. Nawet dla ciebie, Doktorku. — Może nie był to najlepszy argument, ale z drugiej strony w pewien sposób był. Jeśli ponownie udało im się włamać do systemów zabezpieczeń, Tony był pewien, że przeżyje lekkie załamanie nerwowe.

— Twoje ostatnie wysiłki są godne pochwały. — Doom na serio schylił lekko głowę, jakby się kłaniał. — Wziąłeś szturm na swoją sieć zabezpieczeń całkowicie poważnie. Ale czy pozwolenie Kapitanowi Ameryce na szepnięcie słówka SHIELDowi o twoich postępach było mądrą decyzją? Doom sądzi przeciwnie.

Jeśli nie możesz dostać się do informacji z jednego końca, spróbuj z drugiego. Standardowa procedura, serio. Tony zaklął bezgłośnie. Steve z całą pewnością nie dał Fury'emu niczego więcej niż uaktualnień z nagrań, niczego związanego z technicznymi planami, ale nawet to powiedziałoby Doomowi więcej, niż potrzebował wiedzieć, o tym, co Tony robił; o tym, co udało mu się zrobić.

A jeśli Doom wiedział, Czarodziejka także.

To był koniec. To był czwarty dzień robienia granatów i ignorowania całej reszty świata, myślenia o wygranej i ratunku w ostatniej minucie, a także ostateczna współpraca pomiędzy nim i Lokim. Tony, niczym absolutny idiota, śmiał przypuszczać, że mieli jakąś szansę; że mogli uratować Thora.

Amora już wygrała. Jeśli wiedziała, że Loki był z nim przez cały ten tydzień, nie było szans, że siedziała grzecznie na tyłku i próbowała zniszczyć jakieś cholerne zaklęcie namierzające. Prędzej rzuciłaby się na duszę Thora jak jakieś dziecko na batonik czekoladowy. A nawet jeśli tego nie zrobiła, to i tak skoro wiedziała o granatach, stawały się one więcej niż bezużyteczne, choćby i używał ich nie kto inny, jak Loki.

Tony patrzył na Dooma w świetle zachodzącego słońca i po raz pierwszy zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, co powiedzą Jane Foster. Czy ktokolwiek poinformował ją o tym, co stało się Thorowi? Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Pewnie wcisnęli jej kit, że wrócił do Asgardu. Walczy z nowym zagrożeniem, jasne. O, masz tu trochę nowiuśkich danych. Wmawiali obywatelom wszystko, byle byli bezpieczni i szczęśliwi.

— Co ci dała, Doom? — zapytał Tony ze zmęczeniem. — Po prostu nie widzę cię jako posłańca miłości, który krąży pomiędzy asgardzkimi czarnoksiężnikami i próbuje zabić Lokiego, a nic z tego nie ma.

— To znak niezadowolenia Dooma, nic więcej. Loki wie dokładnie tyle. — Doom zrobił krok w kierunku Tony'ego, a jego sylwetka pokryła się czarno-srebrnymi cieniami. — Co ofiarowała Czarodziejka? Coś uważanego za utracone dawno, dawno temu. — Pokryte zbroją palce niemalże nieświadomie dotknęły ukrytego za metalowym pancerzem policzka. — Wszystko poza tym, panie Stark, nie jest pańskim zmartwieniem. Przybyłem do pana z propozycją.

Tony nie mógł zmusić się do przejęcia tym. Nie, naprawdę. Najgorszym, co Doom mógł zrobić w tej chwili, było zabicie go za odmowę współpracy, ale im dłużej ich rozmowa się przeciągała, tym szybciej Loki odzyska przytomność. Przy odrobinie szczęścia świeże zaklęcie namierzające było na tyle silne, by przetrwać promieniowanie Impasu, któremu zostało poddane. Tony miał tylko nadzieję, że Loki był w nastroju do ratowania innym tyłków. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę pułapkę Dooma, w którą ktoś dopiero co wszedł jak ostatni idiota, nie wyglądało to na zbyt prawdopodobne.

Mimo wszystko w wieży było jeszcze siedem całkowicie gotowych granatów. To więcej, niż wystarczająco dużo, żeby Loki miał z czym uciekać.

— A co niby oferujesz? — zapytał w końcu Tony, kiedy milczenie przeciągało się zbyt długo. — Po prostu mi to powiedz.

— Niech i tak będzie. — Cienie się wydłużyły, kiedy na niebie pojawiły się gwiazdy, ale oczy Doktora Dooma zdawały się świecić spod kaptura niczym złoto. — Doom oferuje ci duszę Thora Odinsona.

Tony prawie zmienił się w słup soli.

Przez krótki, dezorientujący moment nie mógł znaleźć w tej propozycji ani grama sensu. Dusza Thora była wszystkim, czego pragnęli; czego potrzebowali. Naprawiłaby wszystko — SHIELD zostawiłoby Tony'ego w świętym spokoju, Asgard nie zwróciłby się przeciwko Ziemi, Thor z powrotem byłby z nimi, wszystko wróciłoby  _do normalności_ …

Byłoby tak, jakby ostatnie trzy miesiące się nie wydarzyły.

— Jakim cudem? — zapytał Tony opanowanym głosem, a jego oczy wpatrywały się nieprzytomnie w dzielącą ich, pokrytą liśćmi ziemię.

— Prosta sprawa. Czarodziejka nosi duszę Odinsona na szyi, ukrytą w naszyjniku z wisiorkiem z dziwnego niebieskiego kryształu. Gdybym zwabił ją do Latverii, do mojego zamku, rozbrojenie jej byłoby kwestią chwili. — Założył ręce na piersiach. — Roztrzaskanie kryształu uwolni duszę i wyśle ją pędem do jej miejsca pochodzenia. Nie byłby pan w to nigdy choćby i oficjalnie zamieszany, panie Stark.

Tony podniósł wzrok z niedowierzaniem. To było…

— Roztrzaskać naszyjnik, a dusza tak po prostu wróci do jego ciała, jak… jak jakiś mistyczny bumerang? To właśnie próbujesz mi powiedzieć? — Nawet on sam był w stanie dosłyszeć lekko dziki ton swojego głosu, ale Doom oferował mu wszystkie informacje, całą pomoc, jakiej potrzebowali, żeby naprostować rzeczy.

— Dokładnie. Co więcej, zgodnie z moim planem Czarodziejka pozostaje nieświadoma obecnych wydarzeń. Łatwo zwróci się do Dooma w panice.

Było tylko jedno pytanie. Pytanie wszystkich pytań, prawdę mówiąc.

— Czego chcesz w zamian?

Doktor przyglądał mu się uważnie i nie odpowiedział od razu. Zamiast tego podszedł kolejne dwa kroki, zmniejszając w ten sposób znacznie dzielący ich dystans. Ciche brzęczenie metalu było jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem. Przez tę bliskość zdawało się, że Doom góruje nad Tonym i udało mu się niemalże przyszpilić go do drzewa samą aurą zagrożenia. Żadnych gróźb, żadnych ataków, wyłącznie groźna obecność. W tej chwili Doom wydawał się tak różny od Lokiego, jak Loki od Thora.

— W zamian pragnę czegoś o małej wartości dla ciebie, ale wielkiej dla mnie. Czegoś, co kiedyś porzuciłeś bez przemyślenia tego po raz drugi. — Widoczne spod jego kaptura oczy błyszczały niczym złote pochodnie. — Daj mi Lokiego Laufeysona, a bóg piorunów zostanie ci zwrócony.

Tony czekał na haczyk. Na coś, cokolwiek. Ale Doom po prostu obserwował jego reakcję, jakby wyłożył na stół wszystkie karty. Takie były jego warunki.

Loki.

Po prostu chciał Lokiego.

— Jak? — zapytał odrętwiale. — O co tak naprawdę prosisz? Po co?

Po tych słowach Doom się cofnął, a jego zielona peleryna zawirowała, kiedy odwrócił się do Tony'ego tyłem. Szybko stał się niczym więcej niż tylko czarną sylwetką i połyskiem metalu na tle ściemniającego się nieba. Podszedł aż do leżącego na ziemi drzewa, prawdopodobnie jednego z tych, w które przywalił Skruge w czasie ich pierwszej walki. Wtedy, kiedy wszystko zaczęło się chrzanić. Wtedy, kiedy Tony ocalił Lokiemu życie.

Wydawało się, jakby od tego dnia minęły wieki.

— Czuję, jak ograniczenia tego ciała mnie przygniatają, panie Stark. Ta długość życia śmiertelnika, ta zawodna powłoka. Czarnoksiężnik o ogromnej mocy Lokiego, o jego nieśmiertelnym ciele…

— Nieźle mu przywaliłeś w laboratorium — przerwał mu Tony, a jego serce szybko biło w klatce piersiowej. — Aż facet stracił z tego wszystkiego przytomność. Mogłeś go po prostu zabrać…

Chroniona rękawicą ręka chwyciła go za gardło i przycisnęła do drzewa. Twarz Dooma znajdował się zaledwie cale od twarzy Tony'ego, na tyle blisko, że ten słyszał każdy oddech, który z gwizdem wydostawał się przez wycięcie w jego masce.

— Przerywanie wystawia cierpliwość Dooma na bolesną próbę.

— Dobra — wychrypiał Tony. Nie sięgał stopami ziemi. Gdyby Doom zacisnął swoją rękę choć odrobinę bardziej, jego tchawica by nie wytrzymała. Doom uwolnił go bez ostrzeżenia i szybkim ruchem odsunął się od Tony'ego, kiedy ten po raz kolejny opadł na trawę, starając się nie kaszleć, jakby zależało od tego jego życie.

— Loki zakończył swoją przydatność jako mój towarzysz broni — warknął Doom. — Daj go mnie, spętanego tym Impasem twojego pomysłu, spętanego tak, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie uciec, a będziesz miał to, czego pragniesz. Taka jest moja oferta,  _Iron Manie_. Potrzebujesz Thora Odinsona. Avengersi potrzebują swojego Boga Piorunów. Niech cel usprawiedliwi środki, jakimi go osiągniesz.

Zanim jeszcze Doom skończył swoją przemowę, umysł Tony'ego już zaczął analizować parametry, robić obliczenia natężenia promieniowania i czasu niezbędnego do utworzenia ostatecznej wersji Impasu, która byłaby na tyle silna, żeby przeciwdziałać rosnącej odporności Lokiego i jego mocy. Trzeba by też było utrzymywać ciągły poziom napromieniowania przez całą podróż do Latverii, do bazy Doktora Dooma.

Można to było łatwo zrobić, serio. Tony miał wszystkie konieczne kłamstwa na czubku języka, wszystkie niezbędne wymówki. Cholera jasna, Loki obecnie pomieszkiwał na górnym piętrze jego laboratorium, nawet nie zdałby sobie z niczego sprawy. Nauka nie należała do jego mocnych stron.

Avengersi przyklasnęliby temu pomysłowi. Plany Dooma były dalekosiężne i wymagały czasu, mnóstwa czasu, co umożliwiłoby SHIELDowi i innym zainteresowanym umieszczenie szpiegów w jego kryjówce, dzięki czemu mogliby obserwować jego rosnącą siłę i wszystkie eksperymenty oraz inne cuda, jakie zaplanował dla Lokiego. Nick Fury pewnie nawet wysłałby mu kosz z owocami.

To była jak na razie najbardziej lukratywna oferta ze strony superzłoczyńcy kalibru Dooma, jaką ktokolwiek położył na stole. Zdumiewająca wręcz w swojej prostocie. Jeden brat za drugiego.

Thor, szlachetny i dobry, wróciłby do Avengersów.

Loki, oszust i zdrajca, musiałby wypić piwo, którego sobie nawarzył.

To było niemalże poetyckie.

— A więc? Cóż odpowiesz? — Doom powoli tracił cierpliwość.

Tony zamrugał.

—  _Nienawidzę_  poezji.

Jasne jak cholera, że nie popełni tego samego błędu po raz drugi. Może i będą musieli zacząć od nowa. Może i będą musieli zamrozić ciało Thora w lodzie niczym drugiego Kapitana Amerykę. Może po prostu spojrzą na kwestię pokonania Amory pod zupełnie innym kątem. Ale Tony wiedział jedną rzecz na pewno: nie sprzeda Lokiego. Mógł nawet zrobić Thorowi taką przypinkę. Jedno wielkie „pierdol się" skierowane do Doktora Dooma podczas nieobecności wielkiego młota, który jasno i wyraźnie kazałby mu się odwalić.

— Wybacz, Doktorku. Sam będziesz sobie musiał wyfrankensteinić nowe ciało w inny sposób.

— Co za szkoda. — Doom ponownie sięgnął do jego gardła, poczym najwyraźniej to sobie przemyślał. Tony walczył, żeby nie pokazać po sobie ulgi. Jego szyja już teraz pulsowała bólem, a jutro rano najprawdopodobniej będzie miał na niej ładnego siniaka.

Był akurat na tyle rozproszony tą myślą, że nie zauważył nagłego szarpnięcia ani rozdarcia jego koszulki, póki Doom nie nacisnął reaktora łukowego, nie wyciągnął go z jego łożyska i nie odłączył go z sykiem spowodowanym zmianą ciśnienia.

Z reaktorem łukowym Tony'ego w chronionej rękawicą pięści, Wiktor von Doom zapytał:

— Jest pan pewien, panie Stark?

Tony poczuł lodowaty, ledwo dający się powstrzymać strach, kiedy dotknął dłonią pustej przestrzeni w swojej klatce piersiowej, ale nie cofnął się. Nie, nie zamierzał dawać Doomowi satysfakcji w postaci zobaczenia jego paniki. Już prędzej umrze.

— A co ty na to, żebym przedstawił ci inną ofertę? — zasugerował Tony. — Ponieważ jestem miłym facetem i wydaje mi się, że możemy sobie nawzajem pomóc. Zrozum, nie mogę ci dać Lokiego.

— Nie możesz?

— Nie zamierzam. — To, jak zdecydowanie i niezłomnie zabrzmiał jego głos, aż go zaskoczyło. — Ale chętnie się z tobą potarguję. Ja mam twoje schematy, ty możesz mieć moje. A konkretniej rzecz biorąc, schematy Podwójnego Impasu. W zamian za to wycofasz się z tego wyścigu. Zostaw Amorę nam, a będziesz mógł sobie skonstruować nową błyszczącą zabaweczkę.

Doom uniósł z namysłem reaktor łukowy. Jego niebieski blask sprawił, że metalowa maska nabrała barwy płynnego srebra.

— Albo mógłbym to sobie wziąć i zostawić cię tutaj na pewną śmierć.

Tony wzruszył ramionami.

— Albo to. — Poczuł, jak kropla potu spływa mu po kręgosłupie. Zegar w jego głowie odliczał cenne sekundy tak głośno, że Tony ledwo był w stanie myśleć. — Ale nie złapie ci to czarnoksiężnika.

Rzecz jasna Doom musiał zastanawiać się nad nowymi warunkami przez boleśnie długi czas. Tony próbował obliczyć, ile jeszcze będzie istniał ładunek elektryczny w podstawie reaktora łukowego, zanim szrapnel zacznie się poruszać. Pięć minut? Mniej?

— Doom zgadza się na twoje warunki — odparł w końcu. — Prześlij swoje schematy do ambasady. W przeciwieństwie do Laufeysona ja dotrzymam warunków naszego porozumienia. Ale niech pan tylko spróbuje mnie zdradzić, panie Stark. Jeszcze nie stałem się wrogiem Avengersów. Nie każ mi przyspieszać moich planów.

Tony poczuł ulgę tak mocną, że kolana niemalże się pod nim ugięły.

— Świetnie. Wspaniale. Mamy umowę. Wyślę je mailem, jak wrócę do siebie.

— Dobrze — odparł Doom, po czym zmiażdżył reaktor łukowy w pięści. Roztrzaskane części opadły na trawę z kaskadą gasnących iskier, a Doom odwrócił się do niego tyłem. — Przekaż Lokiemu moje pozdrowienia. Jeśli przeżyjesz.

Tony opadł na kolana, kiedy Doom ponownie wzbił się w powietrze, a złoty ślad energii, który powstał po jego ulotnieniu się, oświetlił zmiażdżony reaktor. Urządzenie było w zbyt wielu kawałkach, żeby chociaż rozważyć próbę naprawienia. Mam na to za mało czasu, pomyślał obojętnie Tony. Pobiegnięcie po pomoc tylko przyspieszyłoby bicie jego serca i przyspieszyło śmierć. W najbliższym otoczeniu nie widział żadnej osoby, od której mógłby pożyczyć telefon. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie jest.

Nie było czasu.

Zrozumienie przyszło po cichu. Tak właśnie wszystko miało się skończyć. Żadnych heroicznych czynów, żadnego blasku chwały. Zwykły zawał serca w cichych ciemnościach Central Parku, w otoczeniu gównianych roślinek i z odliczaniem zegara w głowie.

Tony osunął się nagle na drzewo.

— No po prostu idealnie.

Zaczął gwałtownie rzucać szczątkami zniszczonego rdzenia reaktora w ciemność, kiedy oślepiający portal zielonej magii otworzył mu się nad głową, a jeden nieprzewidywalny, niemożliwy bóg oszustw wypadł z dziury w niebie.

Loki wylądował z potężnym grzmotnięciem obok niego, wyglądając przy tym jak kłębek skórzanych wdzianek i włosów o konturach z jasnej magicznej poświaty.

— To było dość nieprzyjemne — wymamrotał Loki, po czym usiadł i odgarnął włosy z twarzy. — Musiałem wyskoczyć z wieży, żeby przebić się przez ten twój cholerny tłumik teleportacji. — Obrócił się do Tony'ego i spojrzał na niego z ciekawością. — Jak widzę, Wiktor zostawił cię w jednym kawałku.

Tony wpatrywał się w niego. Nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć.

Loki nie zostawił go na pewną śmierć. Nie zabrał zrobionych do tej pory granatów, żeby znaleźć Amorę. Zgoda, Loki tak wszystko ukartował, żeby Doom go zaatakował. Tak, żeby Avengersi mogli się z nim policzyć. Taki był jak na razie jego plan.

Ale być może śmierć Tony'ego w trakcie tego wcale do niego nie należała.

Coś dławiło go w gardle. Spojrzenie Lokiemu prosto w oczy nawet nie wchodziło w grę, więc po prostu wpatrywał się w ciemność, próbując zebrać się do kupy. No dobra, ktoś go zaskoczył w momencie nieuwagi. No i co z tego? Nie był to pierwszy raz ani nawet trzeci. Loki był dobry w zaskakiwaniu go, nawet teraz, kiedy swoimi zimnymi opuszkami palców dotknął jego rozpalonej od bólu szyi, po czym prześlizgnął się nimi po rozerwanej koszulce, aż do pustego miejsca po reaktorze łukowym.

Loki całkowicie zesztywniał, kiedy jego palce nie znalazły tam niczego poza powietrzem.

—  _Stark._

— Wiem. Wszystko w porządku. — Co innego mógłby niby powiedzieć? Usłyszał, jak Loki z trudem łapie oddech, próbując pozostać spokojnym. Prawdę mówiąc, było to odrobinę satysfakcjonujące.

— Gdzie on jest?

— Jest zniszczony. — Tony się poruszył, próbując się podnieść. Musieli się teleportować na skraj pola Impasu i przejść resztę drogi, ale mimo to zapasowy reaktor powinien zostać podłączony, zanim dojdzie do czegoś nieodwracalnego. Zakładając, że ruszą się w ciągu następnych dziewięćdziesięciu sekund.

Stojący obok niego Loki błyszczał na zielono, był blady, a jego lodowata ręka przyciskała się do serca Tony'ego.

— Umierasz — powiedział pusto. Jego błyszczące oczy wpatrywały się w puste miejsce na reaktor z cichym przerażeniem. — To ja cię do tego doprowadziłem. Umierasz i… nie mogę cię uleczyć.

Tony Stark nie był z natury okrutnym człowiekiem. To nie on posługiwał się przemocą, kiedy nie było to konieczne, czy przedłużał czyjeś męki. O wiele bardziej wolał po prostu osiągać rezultaty. Ale w tej chwili, kiedy usłyszał nietypowe załamanie w zazwyczaj spokojnym i niczym niewzruszonym głosie Lokiego, niemal zawahał się nad powiedzeniem czegoś.

Niemal.

— Nie planuj jeszcze mojego pogrzebu — Tony ostrożnie odsunął rękę od swojej klatki piersiowej. — Trzymam zapasowy w kwaterze głównej Avengersów. Impas jest tam wciąż aktywny, ale…

Zanim jeszcze skończył zdanie, długie ramiona zmiażdżyły go w uścisku podobnym do imadła, po czym wokół ich obu zawirowała jasna zieleń.

Może mimo wszystko wcale nie musiał wysłuchiwać wyrzutów sumienia Lokiego.

…

Kiedy pojawili się w samym środku salonu, rozpętało się istne piekło.

— Psia kostka! — palnął Steve, zrywając się na nogi. Clint upuścił swój popcorn w dziwacznym geście strachu, zasypując nim w ten sposób cały dywanik. — Co wy dwaj tutaj robicie?

— Gdzie znajduje się jego reaktor łukowy? — zapytał Loki z naciskiem, zanim Tony zdążył chociażby głębiej odetchnąć.

— Co? — zapytał z osłupieniem Clint. — To jakiś quiz? — Natasza od razu ruszyła w stronę korytarza, zdejmując po drodze skarpetki.

Tony wydostał się ze śmiertelnego uścisku Lokiego i obrócił się.

— Jarvis, otwórz skarbiec. Wdowo, masz około trzydziestu sześciu sekund.

—  _Skarbiec został otwarty. Powodzenia, agentko Romanow._

Natasza najzwyczajniej w świecie przeskoczyła przez kanapę, opierając się o nią jedną ręką, i użyła rozpędu do wystrzelenia samej siebie w stronę korytarza jak jakąś minirakietę na sterydach. Zawsze była jedyną na tyle zwinną osobą, by poruszać się po korytarzach i klatkach schodowych, jednocześnie niosąc wartą miliard dolarów część ratującą życie, na przykład reaktor łukowy Tony'ego.

— Usiądź spokojnie — powiedział Steve szybko, wpatrując się z przerażeniem w klatkę piersiową Tony'ego. — Oddychaj głęboko. Wszystko jest w porządku. Nie pozwól, żeby skoczyło ci tętno. Natasza będzie z powrotem za sekundę. Ile czasu już minęło?

— Więcej, niż bym chciał, Kapitanie — przyznał Tony. Oparł się głową o tył kanapy. — Chciałbym wam przekazać słowa mądrości: nie próbujcie targować się z Doktorem Doomem.

Clint pochylił się nad nim, wyglądając na spiętego.

— Kurwa — powiedział z porażającą szczerością. — Mogę włożyć do środka rękę?

Steve i Loki wyglądali na przerażonych. Tony gapił się w sufit i starał się nie liczyć sekund.

— Tylko nie tę, którą jadłeś popcorn. — Przynajmniej odwróci to na chwilę jego uwagę od mijającego czasu.

Palce Clinta ledwo co przekroczyły obrzeże dziury w jego klatce piersiowej, kiedy ręka Lokiego wystrzeliła do przodu szybko niczym wąż i złapała go za nadgarstek. Wszyscy zamarli na chwilę.

— Być może innym razem, agencie Barton. — Jego głos był wyprany z emocji, może nawet trochę podejrzliwie wyprany z emocji, jeśli nagła bladość Clinta mogła o czymś świadczyć. Dookoła Lokiego wciąż unosiło się sporo dzikiej magii, która układała się w kształt podobny do strumienia. Prawdopodobnie była to konsekwencja tego granatu, który wybuchł mu prosto w twarz jakiś czas temu. Clint tylko kiwnął głową i cofnął rękę, a jakiś ułamek sekundy później Natasza wpadła z powrotem do pokoju.

Jej rude włosy były w nieładzie, a szare spodnie od dresu ześlizgiwały się jej z bioder. Mimo to przeskoczyła nad inną kanapą, wylądowała na kolanach Tony'ego i wpasowała nowy reaktor na miejsce z metalicznym kliknięciem. Tony wcisnął go mocno, po czym przekręcił o kilkadziesiąt stopni, włączając śluzę ciśnienia.

Reaktor prychnął i zaczął działać, a jego znajomy, pełen energii pomruk w klatce piersiowej był muzyką dla uszu Tony'ego. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą.

— Dobra robota — mruknął Tony, kiedy Natasza ześlizgnęła się z jego kolan. Nie wyglądała nawet na zdyszaną. — Zrobię sobie później skan, ale wydaje mi się, że w podstawie był jeszcze jakiś ładunek elektryczny. Powinien być wystarczający, żeby powstrzymać każdy szrapnel. — Rozejrzał się dookoła. — Gdzie jest Banner?

— Opiekuje się Thorem — odparł zwięźle Steve. — Mów, co, u licha ciężkiego, się z tobą działo.

Tony poczuł na sobie świdrujące spojrzenie Lokiego. On akurat chciał to wiedzieć bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny, to było jasne. Ale Tony nie mógł za wiele powiedzieć w otoczeniu pozostałych — przyznanie się, że najprawdopodobniej sprzedał Thora za Lokiego nie zostałoby mile przyjęte, niezależnie od tego, jakie miało rezultaty.

A więc olał tę część. Zrelacjonował wszystkie wydarzenia od przybycia Dooma do powrotu do kwatery głównej Avengersów, opowiedział o wszystkim, co mu się przytrafiło, pomijając tylko pierwszą ofertę, na którą nie przystał. Mówienie o niej i tak nie miało żadnego sensu. Nagle do Tony'ego dotarło, że ma więcej tajemnic, niż mu się podoba. Konieczne zło było raczej ulubioną metodą Lokiego, nie jego własną.

Nikogo nie cieszył fakt, że Doom dostanie schematy Tony'ego, ale biorąc pod uwagę rosnącą przy każdym kontakcie z promieniowaniem odporność Lokiego, Impas i tak szybko stawał się przestarzałym urządzeniem. Tony czuł irytację, każąc Jarvisowi wysłać pliki do ambasady Latverii, ale oznaczało to, że Doom nie wesprze Amory ani nie przekaże jej żadnych informacji, co nie było pozbawione wartości.

W końcu nie zostało im nic więcej do zrobienia. Czas się prawie skończył i nie mogli się już bardziej przygotować.

— A więc odejdę o świcie — oznajmił ostatecznie Loki, kiedy pozostali ponuro usiedli wokół niego. — Wziąłem na siebie konieczność ukrycia granatów za kotarą mojej własnej magii. Dobrze mi posłużą, kiedy stawię czoła Amorze. — Na jego twarzy pojawił się dziwnie zacięty wyraz. Tony zastanowił się, jak bardzo Loki jest pewien swojego zwycięstwa. — Jeśli chodzi o kryształ, o którym wspomniał Wiktor, widziałem go. Jutro spróbuję go odzyskać.

Steve podrapał się po głowie.

— Nie podoba mi się to. — Wahał się przez sekundę, po czym odwrócił się do Lokiego. — Mjölnir nie… to znaczy, nie mógłbyś go do tego użyć?

Loki szerzej otworzył oczy. Nawet Natasza na niego spojrzała. Ostatecznie Loki tylko pokręcił głową i z elegancją wzruszył ramionami.

— Mjölnir należy do tego, który jest go godzien — odparł i nie dodał nic więcej. Zerknął przelotnie na Tony'ego. — Wysiłki Starka będą dla mnie bardziej użyteczne niż błyskawica.

— A co ze wsparciem naziemnym? — zasugerował Clint, rozkładając ręce. — Nie możesz jej odesłać na ziemię jakimś magicznym lejkiem? Nie ma nic lepszego od małej przewagi liczebnej.

— Fury dałby ci do tego zespół snajperów — dodała Natasza z namysłem. — Czy zwykła amunicja przeciwpancerna poradziłaby sobie ze zniszczeniem tego kryształu?

— Cholera, no to ja sobie skoczę na pizzę w takim razie — stwierdził Clint marudnie. — Komu niby potrzebny łucznik?

Loki nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego z zachmurzonym spojrzeniem obserwował, jak Avengersi się sprzeczają i przerzucają pomysłami. Tony przyglądał mu się kątem oka, zastanawiając się, co oznacza ten wyraz twarzy. Ale cokolwiek by to nie było, nie zniknęło, póki pozostali nie wymusili na nim opornej obietnicy, że jeśli będzie mógł, ściągnie Amorę na Ziemię — dosłownie.

— Thorowi we wszystkich udaje się wzbudzić lojalność — mruknął Loki, kiedy Steve zakończył zebranie, żeby móc streścić Bannerowi, co się stało, a pozostali rozdzielili się i poszli do swoich sypialni. — Niezależnie od tego, czy jest na miejscu, aby być tego świadkiem, czy też nie.

Tony zmarszczył brwi.

— No nie wiem, wydaje mi się, że tobie też chętnie by pomogli, zanim ktoś zwinął duszę Thora.

— Ty tak mówisz. — Rozmowa raczej szybko się urwała po tych słowach.

Szli przez korytarz. Tony zamierzał wejść do swojego pokoju, przyłożyć sobie lód do karku i się przebrać. Minęło sześć tygodni, od kiedy po raz ostatni postawił stopę w kwaterze głównej, ale wracanie do Stark Tower nie miało za dużo sensu. Javis zatrudnił robotników do naprawy zniszczeń, granatów już tam nie było, a w całym mieście jak na razie brakowało jakichkolwiek przejawów aktywności złoczyńców z supermocami. Może poszła plotka, że największe szychy tego miasta wypowiedziały sobie wojnę. Kto by chciał wplątać się w taką sprzeczkę i jeszcze dostać rykoszetem?

Loki szedł dwa kroki za nim i zdawał się być zupełnie nieobecny myślami. Tony nagle stwierdził, że zastanawia się, czy pokój, w którym bóg kiedyś sypiał, ktoś ostatnio przewietrzył. Raczej w to wątpił. Tylko przeznaczone dla Avengersów pokoje były sprzątane niezależnie od tego, czy ktoś ich używał, czy też nie.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał w końcu, zdejmując resztki koszulki, kiedy obaj weszli do jego sypialni. — Naprawdę wyczerpałeś swój przydział niebezpieczeństw na dzisiejszą noc. — Tony wrzucił podarte ubranie do kosza na odpadki, po czym wyjął z szafy znoszoną parę dżinsów o stonowanym kolorze i nową koszulkę. Może i nie były to ciuchy, które ktokolwiek założyłby na pokaz mody, ale i tak się tam dzisiaj nie wybierał.

— Miewam się dobrze — odparł Loki i zabrzmiało to, jakby myślał o czymś innym. Tony zerknął na niego i zauważył, że bóg przesuwa opuszkiem palca po sztylecie, który trzymał na biurku. Spojrzenie, jakie rzucił Tony'emu Loki, było bardzo zielone i bardzo poważne. — Niezmiernie pragnąłbym zabrać to ze sobą.

To, jak bardzo Tony chciał mu odmówić, było wręcz zaskakujące. Miał ochotę powiedzieć Lokiemu, że sztylet należy teraz do niego. Jednak w pewien sposób był to tylko symbol wszystkiego, co poszło gównianie. To był ten sztylet, który zostawił Tony'emu bliznę, ten, którym rzucono w jego głowę w tej właśnie sypialni. I ten sam, który wbił w brzuch Lokiego tej nocy, której Thor stracił duszę.

Fakt, że ich całkowicie popieprzony związek mogła symbolizować broń, wydał mu się dziwnie pasujący. Ze wszystkich rzeczy był to nóż o wygiętym ostrzu, którego śladów nie dało się nie rozpoznać.

— Jest twój — powiedział Tony szorstko i odwrócił się do niego tyłem. — Nie ma o co pytać. Idę pod prysznic.

Przez cały czas, który spędził w kabinie prysznicowej z mocnym strumieniem wody bębniącym o tył głowy, próbował zrozumieć, dlaczego czuje się, jakby się z kimś żegnał. Bo sądził, że Loki nie wyjdzie z tego żywy? Nie, skąd. Loki z pewnością przetrwa tę walkę, nawet jeśli nie zwycięży. Zawsze mu się to udawało. Smutna prawda była taka, że Tony wiedział, że mu się uda — odzyska duszę Thora, choćby miał przejść przez piekło albo ocean. Wyjdzie z tego żywy.

Potem… cóż. Potem wszystko wróci do dawnego porządku. Sprawa zamknięta; dusza zwrócona, kontakt urwany.

Tony nie był przyzwyczajony do pozwalania ludziom odejść. Ale tym razem wiedział, że nie ma żadnego wyboru.

Może tak będzie lepiej dla nich obu.

To była najlepsza opcja.

Kiedy wynurzył się z łazienki, znalazł Lokiego siedzącego w nogach jego łóżka i wyglądającego na tak zagubionego, jak nigdy wcześniej. Sztylet zniknął, prawdopodobnie został ukryty tak samo jak granaty. Loki przekrzywił głowę, a jego czarne włosy opadły na jedno ramię niczym ciemna zasłona. Wciąż stanowiły ciężki do opanowania bałagan, były za długie z powodu zaklęć czasowych, w które dał się złapać podczas ścigania Amory.

— Niemalże doprowadziłem do perfekcji moją zmianę kształtu. — Loki wpatrywał się w swoje białe dłonie, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w czymś, co ledwo można było nazwać uśmiechem. — Ale moje ręce nie chcą się ogrzać niezależnie od tego, czego bym nie próbował. Jak myślisz, o czym to może świadczyć?

Żołądek Tony'ego zacisnął się nieprzyjemnie. Otucha, pocieszenie, nawet pożegnania, nic z tego nie było jego mocną stroną. A teraz nagle wyglądało na to, że potrzeba wszystkich na raz.

— Przede wszystkim o tym, że nie potrzebuję już kostek lodu — odparł Tony, rzucając ręcznik na podłogę i siadając obok niego. — Połóż mi je tutaj. — Wziął jedną z lodowatych dłoni w swoje ręce, po czym przycisnął ją do karku, a następnie zrobił to samo z drugą. Ulga była prawie natychmiastowa. Zimno uśmierzyło ból w zmaltretowanych mięśniach i schłodziło je nieco. Doom nieźle się nad nim poznęcał. Będzie musiał o tym pamiętać następnym razem, kiedy go spotka.

Loki nie zabrał rąk z szyi Tony'ego, ale jego spojrzenie zawędrowało do reaktora łukowego.

— Co początkowo zaoferował ci Wiktor?

Tony bardzo ostrożnie nie zareagował.

— Nic takiego.

Loki uniósł brwi.

— Stark, nawet gdybym nie poczuł przed chwilą, jak skoczyło ci tętno, poznałbym, że kłamiesz. Pamiętaj, do kogo mówisz. — Spojrzał Tony'emu prosto w oczy. — Życzę sobie usłyszeć od ciebie prawdę.

Tony bardzo starał się nie skrzywić.

— Nie możesz mi po prostu zaufać, że podjąłem odpowiednią decyzję?

— Prawie za to umarłeś.

— Było tego warte.

Te słowa wydostały się z jego ust, zanim był w stanie się powstrzymać, były zbyt prawdziwe, zbyt szczere. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Loki też o tym wiedział, nawet jeśli nie zdawał sobie sprawy dlaczego. Tony zdecydowanie wolał zachować to dla siebie. Jeśli to miała być ich ostatnia rozmowa, w czasie której nie stali po przeciwnych stronach barykady, nie zamierzał pozwolić tym bzdurom wszystkiego popsuć.

— Podejrzewam, że nie ma to znaczenia. Nieuwagą z mojej strony było nieprzewidzenie, że gniew Wiktora może się zwrócić także przeciwko tobie, nie tylko mnie. — Uśmiech Lokiego stał się nieco gorzki. — Gdybym nie był tak pochłonięty moimi sprawami, mógłbym przewiedzieć ten atak.

Tony wzruszył ramionami.

— Bywało gorzej. — Zamrugał. — Prawdę mówiąc, wydaje mi się, że bywało gorzej, kiedy musieliśmy walczyć z tobą. No wiesz, wcześniej.

— Wcześniej — zgodził się Loki. Palce zimne niczym dotyk samej Królowej Śniegu przesunęły się po szyi Tony'ego prawdopodobnie ostrożniej, niż naprawdę musiały. Czy zniszczenie reaktora łukowego tak mocno nim wstrząsnęło?

— Wiesz…

— Pora najwyższa, abym odszedł. — Ręce Lokiego zniknęły z gardła Tony'ego, przez co jakimś cudem zaczęło mu być jeszcze zimniej. Loki nie patrzył na niego, kiedy podniósł się z łóżka i wygładził płaszcz wystudiowanym ruchem dłoni. — Będę potrzebował odpoczynku, zanim przeteleportuję się do Amory. Dla dobra naszych celów, Stark, nasze drogi powinny się teraz rozejść. Na dobre i na złe, nasza współpraca została zakończona.

Tony tylko przytaknął.

— Cóż, nie obyło się bez przemocy — powiedział cierpko. — I nieźle się stresowałem.

— Bywało też boleśnie — dodał Loki, przyciskając dłoń do brzucha. — Wręcz niesamowicie w niektórych przypadkach.

— Nie zapomnij o tym, że także zaskakująco. — Podniósł się na nogi, a w kąciku jego ust błąkał się uśmiech.

Loki skinął głową.

— Tak, za…

Pocałunek, którym Tony zamknął mu usta, został skradziony w idealnej chwili — kiedy wargi Lokiego rozchyliły się, żeby powiedzieć kolejne słowo, kompletnie nie spodziewając się czegoś takiego. Tony doszedł do wniosku, że jutro może pomyśleć, jak złe z jego strony było zniszczenie samokontroli Lokiego, po czym przesunął ręką po zbroi i skórze, żeby przyciągnąć go bliżej. Po prostu chciał czegoś, dzięki czemu mógłby go zapamiętać — czegoś, co nie zostało splamione zdradą ani wściekłością.

— Przestań — wymamrotał Loki w jego usta. Oddychał nierówno, kiedy się od siebie odsunęli. — Wystarczy już, Tony Starku. Starczy tego. — A mimo to, kiedy mówił, jego dłonie jak piętna zimna przyciskały się do wygiętego kręgosłupa Tony'ego, ucząc się na pamięć fragmentów jego ciała.

— Tak. Wiem. — I Tony pozwolił swoim rękom opaść po raz ostatni. — Powodzenia.

Loki przytaknął. Obrócił się tyłem do Tony'ego ruchem tak pełnym fatalizmu, że samo patrzenie prawie bolało. Tony nie wiedział, kiedy, do jasnej cholery, stało się to dla niego problemem. Może to był po prostu pierwszy raz, kiedy nie przyczynił się własnoręcznie do wywalenia go ze swojego życia.

Ciało Lokiego rozbłysło magią, która rozprzestrzeniła się po nim niczym fala zieleni.

— Bądź zdrów, Stark. Obyśmy się już nigdy więcej nie spotkali.

Chwilę później zniknął, a Tony został sam.

— Do widzenia, Loki.


	14. Chapter 14

A potem mogli już tylko czekać.

Udawali, że wszystko wróciło do normy, patrolując miasto zgodnie z harmonogramem, chociaż aktywność superzłoczyńców w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni była ciężka do zauważenia. Należało utrzymywać pozory, nawet jeśli mieli tylko przypominać miastu i jego mieszkańcom, że wciąż tam są, wciąż mają na wszystko oko. I mimo że Avengersi w każdym innym przypadku świętowaliby hucznie taki cichy okres, w którym nie musieli stoczyć jakiejś walki ze złem, a najlepiej trzech, tym razem nie czuli się z tego powodu szczęśliwi. W ich sytuacji oznaczało to tylko tyle, że nie mieli niczego, co mogłoby odwrócić ich uwagę od stanu, w którym znajdował się Thor, ani pełnego napięcia oczekiwania na powrót Lokiego.

Po przewałkowaniu ze Steve'em tego tematu na wszystkie możliwe sposoby Tony z powrotem wprowadził się do kwatery głównej Avengersów. Był to w równym stopniu sposób na oderwanie myśli od pewnych tematów, jak i konieczność. Szczególnie po tym, jak SHIELD zerwało komunikację, żeby znaleźć źródło przecieków oraz usprawnić system zabezpieczeń. Ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebowali, był Doom czytający ich raporty niczym gazetę świąteczną.

A więc z powrotem uzyskał dostęp do wszystkich swoich zbroi, wybuchy w warsztacie wróciły do porządku dziennego i gdyby nie Thor, mogliby spróbować udawać, że cofnęli wskazówki zegara. Tony'emu to udawanie pochłonęło całe dwa dni, co według niego było bardziej produktywnym sposobem na spędzenie czasu niż krążenie po dyspozytorni i zerkanie na zegar co dziesięć minut.

Trzy dni po tym, jak Tony się ponownie wprowadził, ciało Thora zapadło w śpiączkę.

Steve był przy nim, kiedy się to stało. Gdy Tony pobiegł do kuchni po usłyszeniu ogłoszonego przez Jarvisa alarmu, znalazł tam siedzącego na podłodze Thora podtrzymywanego przez Steve'a. Wokół nich leżały kawałki potłuczonych talerzy. Niekontrolowane skurcze nóg Thora i krew we włosach Steve'a przeraziły Tony'ego tak bardzo, że to Bruce musiał zająć się wszystkim. Odepchnął go na bok, żeby sprawdzić stan Thora, po czym pomógł go zabrać w bezpieczne miejsce.

To był pierwszy raz w ostatnim czasie, kiedy Tony po prostu skamieniał z przerażenia w krytycznym momencie. Co gorsze, echo odrzuconej oferty Dooma wciąż pobrzmiewało mu w głowie. Ale Thor nie chciałby, żeby zgodził się na takie warunki. To musiało być dla niego wystarczającym pocieszeniem.

Sześć dni po zniknięciu Lokiego Bruce i Jarvis stwierdzili, że ciało Thora weszło w stan pełnej śpiączki. Steve wyszedł z pokoju, kiedy zaczęli zastanawiać się nad tym, czy podawać Thorowi dożylnie pokarm i płyny. Tony tylko stał tam bez słowa, a ciężar na jego sercu rósł coraz bardziej od poczucia winy. Biorąc pod uwagę to, co się działo, podawanie dożylnie pokarmu i tak nie mogło zbyt mocno wpłynąć na obrót spraw.

Czy powinien był powiedzieć Lokiemu o stanie Thora? Czy to by pomogło? Teraz było już za późno, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać. Jednak kiedy od zniknięcia boga kłamstw minął tydzień, nie zostało mu nic do robienia poza roztrząsaniem wszystkiego, co mógł zrobić, oraz nadzieją, że jego granaty dadzą Lokiemu wystarczająco dużą przewagę, żeby wygrał.

Tony Stark nie był jednym z tych ludzi, którzy się modlą, ale kiedy aktywność mózgu Thora zaczęła powoli przygasać niczym latarnie uliczne o świcie, niemalże zaczął tego żałować.

…

Minęło siedem dni, potem osiem, a potem dziewięć.

Thor umierał.

W noc, kiedy dogorywał, siedzieli razem w salonie poważni i bladzi. Pytanie zostało zadane i teraz to oni musieli na nie odpowiedzieć.

— Ja to zrobię — powiedział Steve cicho. — Kiedy będzie trzeba. Zabiorę ciało na koniec Bifrostu. — Przełknął ślinę, a jego usta wykrzywiły się, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować, ale na oczach Tony'ego na jego twarz powróciła sztywna maska służbisty. Zastanowił się, ile razy Steve musiał zanosić tego rodzaju nowiny.

Siedzący po drugiej stronie pokoju Clint wyglądał, jakby chciał w coś przywalić, kogoś zastrzelić, zacząć wrzeszczeć, kląć; całe jego ciało wręcz krzyczało, że potrzebuje  _działać_. I nieważne, jak bardzo Tony był zmęczony, rozumiał go. Poczucie bezradności i wściekła determinacja tworzyły gorzką mieszankę, w której nurzał się od, jak się mu zdawało, miesięcy.

— Czemu teraz o tym rozmawiamy, przecież on wciąż tutaj jest, ciągle jeszcze walczy! Nie uma… nie możemy go pochować, do jasnej cholery, skoro jeszcze nie umarł. — Mimo całej desperacji, jaką słychać było w głosie Clinta, kiedy słowa wypadały mu z ust, wyglądał na przytłoczonego sytuacją.

Natasza zacisnęła wargi w cienką linię, ale spuściła wzrok na dywan. Steve się skrzywił. Bruce tylko westchnął cicho, zdejmując okulary. Opiekował się Thorem niemalże przez cały ten czas. Tony nie doceniał wystarczająco ciężaru, jaki Bruce wziął na siebie, aż do tej chwili — gdy zauważył, jak przyjaciel pociera zmęczone oczy, jakby nie spał od lat.

— Nikt nie chce tego planować — stwierdził ciężko Bruce. — Ale to się stanie i musimy być na to przygotowani. Nie polepszy mu się.

— To cud, że udało mu się wytrzymać tak długo — dodała Natasza. Jej zazwyczaj przenikliwe oczy zmatowiały od cierpienia, kiedy spojrzała na swojego partnera. — Ta misja się już skończyła, Clint.

Tony mógł wtrącić swoje pięć groszy, mógł zapewnić Bartona, że zrobili wszystko, co tylko się dało. I tak szanse, że im się powiedzie, były niewielkie. Loki, Amora, granaty z Impasem; nawet zanim spostrzegli, że ciało Thora cierpi przez brak duszy, nie było zbyt wiele nadziei, że uda im się ją odzyskać.

Clint obrócił się i spojrzał na niego z oczekiwaniem. Może na jakiś szalony pomysł ostatniej szansy, może na pełen wyzwań tajemny plan. Ale to, co zobaczył na twarzy Tony'ego, to, co z niej odczytał, pozbawiło jego sylwetkę ostatniej kropli nieustępliwości, a buntowniczy błysk zniknął z jego oczu. Ciężko usiadł.

— Odyn będzie chciał odzyskać Mjölnir — powiedział odrętwiale. Steve przytaknął.

— Zajmę się tym.

— I Jane — dodał Tony burkliwie, zaskakując tym samego siebie. — Ktoś będzie jej musiał powiedzieć.

— Coulson to zrobi — stwierdziła szybko Natasza, zanim Steve zdążył ponownie otworzyć usta. — Już wcześniej załatwiali ze sobą sprawy. Nie wszystko jest twoją winą, Steve.

Prawda była taka, że niewiele było. Jasne, z byciem przywódcą Avengersów wiązała się pewna odpowiedzialność, ale to nie była jego wina. Być może wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę z ryzyka wynikającego z tytułowania się „superbohaterem", ale to, co przydarzyło się Thorowi, nie było rezultatem walki. Gdyby systemy ochronne były silniejsze, gdyby Loki na samym początku powiedział im prawdę, gdyby Tony nie był taki arogancki i ślepy, być może wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Steve nawet nie przyłożył do tego ręki, a mimo to i tak postanowił podjąć się tego zadania.

Rozmawiali po cichu jeszcze przez dłuższy moment, ustalając szczegóły i rozdzielając między siebie zadania, kiedy ktoś o nich wspomniał. Tony, jako że był najlepiej poinformowany o wszystkim, co miało miejsce, miał wyjaśnić Asgardczykom, co się stało, kiedy przyjdzie czas. To, czy Odyn mu uwierzy, czy też nie, nie miało znaczenia. Nie można było oczekiwać, że jakikolwiek rodzic zachowa się po śmierci swojego pierworodnego ze sprawiedliwością i obiektywnością. Nawet król.

Kiedy spotkanie się zakończyło, Tony z oporem podniósł się z kanapy. Steve jeszcze przez chwilę został w salonie, mimo że miał iść na patrol z Clintem, ale nie było już niczego, co mogli sobie powiedzieć.

— Jest, jak jest, Kapitanie. Staraliśmy się.

Tak cholernie bardzo się starali. I wszystko na nic.

— Nie wierzysz już, że Loki pokona Amorę? — Steve zapytał z czymś, co brzmiało jak opór. Tony pokręcił głową.

— Wyjdzie z tego cało — odpowiedział po prostu. — Uda mu się, ale dla Thora będzie już za późno. — Tony zastanowił się nad tym, co dzieje się z duszą, jeśli zostanie uwolniona, kiedy nie ma już ciała, do którego mogłaby wrócić. Znika? Wypala się? Może po prostu krąży zagubiona po nie za dobrze znanych miejscach, jak na przykład wspomnienia. — Nie mam już pomysłów, Kapitanie. Nie ma nauki, cudownego gadżetu, zbroi ani nieodkrytego pierwiastka. Nie ma nic, co mógłbym zrobić. To dusza. Nie ma jednostek, którymi dałoby się ją określić.

Tony usłyszał jęknięcie kanapy, kiedy Steve z powrotem usiadł obok niego. Położył mu rękę na karku i poklepał go lekko.

— Wiem, że zachowałem się jak prawdziwy burak w stosunku do ciebie i Lokiego. Nie, wysłuchaj mnie — dodał Steve, kiedy Tony otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć. — Muszę to powiedzieć. Szczerze, sądziłem, że nie mamy szans, kiedy Amora zabrała duszę Thora. Spisałem go na straty. Nie mieliśmy po prostu tego rodzaju siły, która była potrzebna do ścigania jej. Ale wtedy przeciągnąłeś Lokiego na naszą stronę i dałeś Thorowi szansę na walkę o wolność.

Tony'ego coś ścisnęło w gardle.

— Tak, i niby po co?

— Po co? — głos Steve'a był pełen niedowierzania. — Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę, czego dokonałeś w tym roku? Zmieniłeś jednego z naszych najbardziej niebezpiecznych wrogów w potencjalnego sojusznika. Loki przestał próbować nas zabić i niemalże zabił samego siebie, bo powiedziałeś, że tak trzeba. Został dźgnięty sztyletem, zamknięty w celi, był torturowany, pozbawiony przytomności, oberwał niebezpiecznym promieniowaniem Bóg jeden wie ile razy…

— Promieniowanie Impasu jest w miarę bezpieczne…

— …i wciąż próbuje nam pomóc. Jeśli wydaje ci się, że robi to tylko dla swojego brata, to przykro mi, Tony, ale się mylisz. Potrafię stawić czoła rzeczywistości; jutro stracimy Thora. Ale być może nie straciliśmy jeszcze wszystkiego.

Tony wystarczająco użalał się nad sobą, żeby zaprzeczyć słowom Steve'a i poinformować go, że jasne, Loki przeszedł przez piekło i wrócił tą samą drogą, ale w większości zrobił to z powodu własnego ego, z powodu niezgody na bycie pobitym przy świadkach. Ale kiedy Tony zobaczył, jak Steve walczy, żeby dać mu trochę wiary, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ich superżołnierz też pokładał jakąś nadzieję w Lokim.

_I obyśmy się już nigdy nie spotkali._

Ale ostatecznie zupełny brak nadziei jest lepszy od fałszywej nadziei.

— To klasyczny przypadek myślenia życzeniowego, Steve. — Tony wstał gwałtownie, unikając pełnego smutku i zawodu spojrzenia przyjaciela. — Popilnuję dzisiaj Thora. Banner powinien się wreszcie wyspać. Udanego patrolu. — Nie został w pokoju na tyle długo, żeby usłyszeć odpowiedź Steve'a.

Bezchmurna noc, butelka dobrej szkockiej i czuwanie do odbycia.

Tony Stark nie był jednym z tych, którzy się modlą, ale Thor o tym nie wiedział.

…

— …i uratowałeś mi życie więcej razy, niż mogę zliczyć. Pamiętasz, kiedy… nie, kogo ja niby oszukuję? Nigdy nie pamiętałeś o takich sytuacjach. Zawsze to w tobie lubiłem. Nigdy nie kolekcjonowałeś tych chwil, jakby były przysługami, o które nie prosiłem. — Tony pociągnął sporego łyka ze szklanki, odchylając głowę do tyłu i opierając ją o ramę łóżka. Sufit był idealnie biały. Poza tym dało się słyszeć ciche chrypienie oddychającego za nim Thora. — Nie jestem dobry w traceniu. Traceniu ludzi. Czy kiedyś ci to powiedziałem? — Zamrugał powoli, czekając, aż zobaczy ostro sufit. — Oczywiście, że nie.

Tony wiedział, że jest bardziej niż tylko trochę pijany. Już jakiś czas temu ciepłe cienie złotego światła oświetlającego pokój stały się kojące i rozmyte na brzegach, a powieki ciążyły mu coraz bardziej z każdym łykiem szkockiej. Może nie powinien był zabierać ze sobą butelki. Być może nie powinien siedzieć na podłodze sypialni Thora i rozmawiać z kimś, kogo tam nie było.

Jak Loki nazwał wcześniej ciało Thora? Pustym mięsem. Pustym mięsem i kośćmi, trzymanymi w cieple wystarczająco długo, żeby dać Avengersom nadzieję na szczęśliwe zakończenie. Nadzieja mogła być dobra, kiedy na samym końcu okazywała się słuszna. Ale gdy tak się nie działo, pomimo tego wszystkiego, pomimo krwi, potu i łez, wszystkich kłótni, całego tego ryzyka i kłamstw… składanie do kupy wszystkich kawałków i próba dopasowania ich do siebie już po wszystkim mogło zabić człowieka. To całe uzasadnianie użycia bezużytecznych środków.

Pamiętanie, kiedy nie udało mu się podjąć odpowiedniej decyzji.

 _Doom oferuje ci duszę Thora Odinsona_.

Kiedy to wszystko się już skończy, będzie mu szczególnie ciężko unieść odpowiedzialność właśnie za to.

— Wiesz, Loki nie byłby nawet szczególnie zaskoczony — powiedział głosem, jakim dyskutowało się o pogodzie. — Gdybym dobił wtedy targu. Byłby na siebie wściekły za to, że znowu mi zaufał, ale nie byłby zaskoczony. Myślę, że po prostu przypisałby to mojemu byciu dupkiem w imię wyższego dobra. Może nawet udałoby mu się uciec po tym, jak Doom zdradziłby Amorę. Po tym, jak dostałbyś z powrotem swoją duszę. — Tony ponownie nalał sobie do szklanki szkockiej, bardzo uważając, żeby jej nie rozlać. — Wiedziałem o tym i mimo wszystko nie potrafiłem tego zrobić. Nie potrafiłem też mu o tym powiedzieć. Mam wspaniałą zbroję, ale nie pasuje do mnie obraz rycerza na białym koniu.

Powiedzenie o tym Lokiemu tak naprawdę niczego by nie zmieniło. I tak wszystko skończyłoby się tak samo — na pijanym Tonym cierpiącym z powodu poczucia winy w samotności i rozmyślającym nad każdą inną możliwością, każdym pochopnym wyborem.

— Hej — odezwał się cicho głos w okolicy drzwi do pokoju. Okazało się, że to Natasza, opatulona za dużą bluzą z kapturem, bez choćby śladu makijażu na twarzy. Uniosła w połowie pustą butelkę wódki niczym bilet wejściowy. — Może trochę  _stoli_?

Tony wskazał gościnnie na kawałek pluszowego dywanu obok siebie.

— Dzisiaj nie mieszam alkoholi.

— Więcej dla mnie. — Szybko usadowiła się obok niego i stuknęła lekko jego szklankę dnem swojej butelki. Wskazała podbródkiem na łóżko, którego używali jako oparcia. — Coś się zmieniło?

— Jego bicie serca zaczęło zwalniać jakąś godzinę temu. Oddech płytki i mozolny. — Tony wziął dużego łyka i poczuł pieczenie w ustach przy wydechu. — Ma może jeszcze godzinę. Maksimum.

Natasza odkręciła korek swojej butelki i łyknęła z niej tyle, że samo patrzenie na to przyprawiło Tony'ego o zawrót głowy. Czknięcie, które po tym nastąpiło, szczerze go zaskoczyło, ale uśmiech Nataszy niemalże oślepiał od ilości rozbawienia, jaką w nim zawarła.

— Zawsze potrafił docenić dobrego kompana do picia — wyjaśniła, zamaszyście wycierając usta kciukiem. — Godziny naszych patroli zazwyczaj się nie zbiegały, ale kiedy ty i Steve byliście w mieście razem, piliśmy, póki Bruce i Clint nie zawlekli nas do łóżek. — Jej paznokcie przesunęły się nieobecnie po etykietce butelki. — Wiesz, nauczyłam go, jak wyczyścić i naładować karabin samopowtarzalny. On z kolei powiedział mi, jak należy okiełznać kozę.

Kąciki ust Tony'ego uniosły się.

— Ważne umiejętności życiowe takie jak ta są konieczne. Miałaś farta.

Natasza ukryła uśmiech, pijąc z butelki, tym razem tylko małego łyka. Zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza, ale nie stanowiło to problemu; była komfortowa, pełna zadumy. Wręcz nostalgiczna. Thor był olbrzymi, niemożliwy i szczerze kochany przez nich wszystkich w ciągu tych ostatnich pięciu lat, które spędzili jako zespół. Przerażająca, świecąca jasno niczym latarnia morska niezawodność i przyjaźń.

Będzie im go brakowało.

Na zegarze było kilka minut po drugiej nad ranem, kiedy Clint wszedł do środka w wymiętych spodniach od dresu i koszulce. Zmierzwione włosy z tyłu głowy odstawały pod dziwnym kątem. W jednej ręce mocno trzymał coś, co pachniało jak kubek herbaty ziołowej. Tony niemalże zapytał, do jakiego alternatywnego uniwersum się przez przypadek zaplątał, kiedy do środka wszedł też Bruce, trzymając taki sam kubek. Bruce, który wyglądał, jakby ledwo co pamiętał, czym jest sen.

— Myślałem, że jesteś na patrolu ze Steve'em — rzucił Tony, kiedy Clint usiadł naprzeciwko niego. — Dlaczego wyglądasz, jakbyś przed chwilą wstał?

Clint wzruszył ramionami.

— Zanim zdążyłem wyjść, Rogers odwołał patrol tej nocy. — Dźgnął nagle Bruce'a łokciem. — A potem ten facet przerwał mi drzemkę zapomnienia swoją pierdoloną herbatą i poczuciem winy. Jakbym nie od tego właśnie próbował uciec w tamtej chwili.

Steve wszedł do środka boso. Wyglądał, jakby właśnie zrobił trzydzieści rundek z całym sprzętem z siłowni. Tony był ciekawy, czy on też próbował uniknąć myślenia o tym, co się miało niedługo wydarzyć. Ale mimo to zgromadzili się wszyscy w tym pokoju, przyciągnięci jak kawałki ferromagnetyku do magnesu. Spotkali się pośrodku, nie chcąc się pożegnać, ale wiedząc, że i tak będą musieli to zrobić.

Tony przesunął się akurat na tyle, żeby Steve mógł usiąść po jego drugiej stronie. Dolał sobie szkockiej do szklanki, po czym podał butelkę Steve'owi. Ten przyjął ją z przepraszającym półuśmiechem. Musiał być świadomy tego, że Tony nie cierpiał dzielenia się dobrą szkocką z jedynym facetem w tym pomieszczeniu, który nie mógł się upić.

— Za druzgoczącą porażkę — powiedział cierpko Tony, wznosząc szklankę do toastu. — I za zdeterminowane kobiety.

— Za pomoc znalezioną w nieoczekiwanych miejscach — stwierdził Steve, ponieważ był uparty jak zawsze. — Za próbowanie tak czy inaczej.

Clint odchrząknął i wzniósł kubek z herbatą.

— Za ten dzień, kiedy peleryna Thora wyprała się z wszystkimi białymi rzeczami, które miałem.

Natasza wyszczerzyła się.

— Za ten jeden raz, kiedy pomagałam Thorowi z praniem. — Uniosła wysoko butelkę, widząc zdradzone spojrzenie Clinta.

Bruce tylko uśmiechnął się do swojej herbaty.

— Za Thora.

— Za Thora — odpowiedzieli wszyscy.

Pili, aby to upamiętnić i aby się pożegnać, siedząc na dywanie niczym grupka zagubionych dzieciaków, które nie są gotowe się poddać. Avengersi.

Leżący za nimi Thor, zupełnie jakby czekał na ich pozwolenie, odetchnął cicho. A potem nie było niczego poza ciszą.

Wszystko się skończyło.

—  _Proszczaj, towariszcz_  — mruknęła Natasza i pochyliła głowę.

Wszyscy niemalże podskoczyli, kiedy urządzenie do monitorowania bicia serca pokazało prostą linię. Steve po prostu wyciągnął kabel z gniazdka, nie podnosząc wzroku wbitego w dywan. Tony zauważył, że jego oczy były wilgotne.

— Jarvis, zanotuj czas śmierci — powiedział Tony, próbując przełknąć gulę w gardle. Podniósł się na nogi. — Powiadom SHIELD o tym, co się wydarzyło.

—  _Tak jest, proszę pana. Godzina śmierci: druga szesnaście rano. W tej chwili wysyłam oficjalne powiadomienie do dyrektora Fury'ego._

Steve zaczął się podnosić z podłogi. Tony wyciągnął do niego rękę, oferując mu pomoc w opuszczeniu zazdrosnych objęć dywanu, kiedy nagle wibrująca siła czyjejś czystej obecności walnęła w niego niczym fala uderzeniowa. Wrażenia przewaliły mu się przez czaszkę tuż za oczami w chaotycznym pośpiechu: zapachy, obrazy, dźwięki — pulsujący, migoczący ciąg doświadczeń przelał się przez niego niczym lawina.

Wirujące niebo pełne gwiazd. Zieleń i żółć. Uśmiechnięte szkarłatne usta. Lodowe klify. Uderzenie jasnej, zbyt znajomej magii.

Głosy.

— … _się pocieszyć? Będę miała głowę brata zdrajcy nadzianą na pikę pokrytą rdzą._

Cztery wysokie cienie; groźne i olbrzymie. Oczy jak odłamki czerwonego szkła. Ostrza lodu świszczące nad ogromnymi niebieskimi ramionami.

Krew.

Pędzące gwiazdy rozmazujące się w niemożliwą biel…

A potem ciało Thora Odinsona wzięło z trudem świszczący oddech i otworzyło oczy.

Nikt się nie poruszył. Nikt nic nie powiedział.

Thor podniósł się, pomagając sobie zesztywniałymi ramionami i poruszając się jak stary człowiek, po czym z trudem złapał oddech i stawił czoła swojemu zespołowi. W jego niebieskich oczach błyszczało zmartwienie. Prawdziwe, namacalne, żywe zmartwienie. Tony nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie ujrzał niczego, co by go bardziej ucieszyło.

— Moi przyjaciele… — rzekł Thor chrapliwie. — Wszyscy wyglądacie okropnie.

Steve był na nogach już sekundę później i gapił się na niego.

— O mój Boże. Czy wszystko w porządku? Jak się  _czujesz_?

Thor zamrugał powoli i potarł ręką swoją rozrośniętą brodę.

— Swędząco. Głodnie. Mam wrażenie, że minął wiek, od kiedy…

— Czy mogę cię dotknąć? — wypalił Clint, wyglądając na zachwyconego i przerażonego jednocześnie. Tony znał dobrze to uczucie; wciąż miał wrażenie, jakby doświadczali zbiorowej halucynacji. — Powiedz coś przypadkowego. Powiedz coś asgardzkiego jak „człek" albo „ _zdradliwość_ ".

Thor tylko wyjął butelkę szkockiej z bezwładnych rąk Steve'a i pociągnął łyka.

Wszyscy stracili na moment zdolność racjonalnego myślenia. Tak przynajmniej odrobinkę. Tony obserwował, jak jego przyjaciele z uśmiechami od ucha do ucha i śmiechem wręcz rzucają się na ich ledwo trzymającego się na nogach boga piorunów, jakby dwa ostatnie miesiące wcale się nie wydarzyły. Thor zniósł to z pełną zmęczenia łaskawością, a nawet odpowiedział na zadawane przez Clinta z prędkością światła pytania, jednocześnie zrywając sobie małe elektrody z klatki piersiowej. Steve po prostu przyglądał się całej tej scenie z niedowierzaniem, podczas gdy Natasza usadowiła się w nogach łóżka i próbowała podać Thorowi swoją wódkę, a Bruce stanowczo odpychał ją z zasięgu rąk boga.

— Żadnego alkoholu! — oznajmił, po czym zabrał obydwie butelki. — Dopiero się obudził, nie jadł od dwóch dni… Zabraniam.

— A więc to tak? — odparł Thor, wykrzywiając usta. Steve ścisnął jego ramię.

— Mimo wszystko potrzebujesz pełnego badania lekarskiego — powiedział poważnie. — Dość długo byłeś nieprzytomny. — Widząc pełne zwątpienia spojrzenie Thora, Steve dotknął dłonią kłującej złotej brody. — Przydałaby się też brzytwa. Wyglądasz jak wilkołak.

Tony był pod wrażeniem.

— Czy to było odniesienie do popkultury? Stawiam wam obu po hamburgerze. — Po tych słowach Steve rzucił mu ironiczne spojrzenie, a Bruce zaczął się krzątać po pokoju, wyglądając na zaniepokojonego tym, że musi teraz odłączyć wszystkie te lekarskie cuda. Banner nie był tak naprawdę lekarzem, ale wiedział wystarczająco dużo, żeby stać się ich dyżurnym pielęgniarzem. A poza tym hej, Thor i tak nie rozróżniłby prawdziwego doktora od Doktora z sonicznym śrubokrętem. Tony był jedyną poza Bruce'em osobą, która trochę się na tym wszystkim znała od strony technologicznej, a był pewien, że nie potrafiłby komuś podłączyć cewnika. W sumie, nie zrobili tego Thorowi, prawda?

— Coś nie tak? — zapytała Natasza, kiedy Tony odsunął się nieco od reszty grupy głównie dlatego, że potrzebował trochę więcej przestrzeni. — Zbladłeś.

Łatwo byłoby zapytać ją w chwili takiej jak ta, czy nie zobaczyła czegoś podobnego do tego, co przeżył, zanim Thor się obudził. Jednak kiedy Tony zobaczył spokojną, niewzruszoną Nataszę, która wyglądała na mniej spiętą niż zazwyczaj i uśmiechała się, znalazł odpowiedź na swoje niezadane pytanie.

Czym ta wizja by nie była, tylko on ją miał.

— Wasza ulga z mojego obudzenia się sprawia, że moje serce rośnie — oznajmił ostatecznie Thor, pochylając się i odgarniając kosmyki włosów z twarzy. Nagle cała radość odpłynęła z jego twarzy. — Ale zadam wam wszystkim jedno pytanie: co miało miejsce, kiedy drzemałem? Czy Midgard jest w niebezpieczeństwie?

Tony poczuł na sobie spojrzenia reszty członków zespołu, ale zauważył to tylko na wpół przytomnie, gdyż jednocześnie próbował przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co przed chwilą zobaczył. Nie miał rozległej wiedzy o obszarze dziewięciu światów Thora, ale było tylko jedno miejsce z olbrzymimi niebieskimi ludźmi i poszarpanymi klifami lodu. Loki definitywnie był w Jotunheimie z Amorą, kiedy dusza Thora została uwolniona.

Loki nie pokonał Amory. Po prostu zniszczył jej najukochańszą zabawkę.

Thor był wolny i żywy, ale co z Lokim? To on wydał z siebie ten wrzask, Tony postawiłby na to wszystkie swoje zbroje. Krew też mogła być jego, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to, że to Loki trzymał duszę, kiedy kryształ został rozbity.

Czterech lodowych olbrzymów, jedna czarodziejka. A te potwory nie używały magii.

Krew. Krew i wrzask.

Loki wiedział, że nie da rady dostarczyć duszy osobiście. Nie mógł pokrążyć wkoło i wrócić na Ziemię, do przyrzeczenia czego go zmusili. Tony wiedział, co to oznacza. Wiedział to, ponieważ Loki nie miał pojęcia, że liczy się każda sekunda. Nie zniszczył kryształu dla Thora — zrobił to dla samego siebie. Dotrzymał w ten sposób danego słowa, choć był światy i konstelacje gwiazd z dala od nich.

Teraz musiał się bronić. W najlepszym przypadku był żywy i wciąż walczył.

W najgorszym…

— Tony? — Steve subtelnie wskazywał brodą na Thora. Jasne, że bezgłośnie przegłosowali, kto powinien mu o wszystkim powiedzieć.

Thor po prostu na niego spojrzał. Wciąż siedział na swoim łóżku opatulony kołdrą i kocami, a jego wyraz twarzy składał się z linii pełnych cierpliwości i zmęczenia. Ale był żywy i przytomny, a kiedy zasypiał, jego brat wciąż mieszkał pod ich dachem niczym sprzymierzeniec.

— Loki próbował mnie zabić. — Thor uśmiechnął się słabo. — Możesz to powiedzieć na głos, Tony Starku. Powiedz mi, że się myliłem.

Tony'ego zdziwiło to, że nie potrafi odwzajemnić uśmiechu.

— Wierz mi lub nie, ale wbrew pozorom wygrałeś tę rundę. To Loki uratował ci życie.

Opowiedzieli mu całą tę historię kawałek po kawałku, mówiąc jeden przez drugiego i dodając coś, jeśli pozostali o tym zapomnieli. Tony wyjaśnił, jak potrafił najlepiej, wydarzenia, które poprzedzały pobudkę Thora, poza kilkoma nieważnymi szczegółami. Nikt nawet nie mrugnął okiem, kiedy celowo nie wspomniał o pewnych intymnych szczegółach dotyczących jego i Lokiego. Clint wyglądał wręcz, jakby mu ulżyło, że nie musi pozbywać się z głowy pewnych ścigających go wizji. Niemniej nikt nie wiedział, co on wtedy porabiał w salonie, jedząc banana.

Thor chłonął każde słowo, słuchając w całkowitym skupieniu, jak każde z nich wyrzuca z siebie swoją własną wersję wydarzeń. Westchnął na wieść o sekretach Lokiego, zacisnął zęby i spochmurniał po wspomnieniu SHIELDu. Nikt nie zazdrościł Nickowi Fury'emu tej nocy. Nie licząc się z tym, Tony dołożył do tego swoje trzy grosze i powiedział Thorowi o wszystkim. Jakimś cudem facet wydawał się bardziej zmartwiony jego zdrowiem niż tym Lokiego.

— Nie miałeś swej zbroi. Ani żadnej ochrony — stwierdził Thor z dezaprobatą. — Wrogość Lokiego nie jest ciężarem łatwym do uniesienia. Wkroczenie do tej celi bez broni, Tony Starku, byłoby szaleństwem nawet wśród moich ludzi.

— Tony nieco szaleje, kiedy chodzi o Lokiego — zgodził się beztrosko Steve. Bruce i Natasza przewrócili oczami, ale Thor nie załapał. — Pozwolenie mu odejść w ten sposób sprawiło, że Tony sam skończył w celi.

Wersja Tony'ego była nieco pozbawiona szczegółów w tej kwestii, bo nie miał szczególnie dużo do powiedzenia na temat miesiąca aresztu domowego. Natasza i Clint opowiedzieli o swoim zbieraniu informacji wewnątrz SHIELDu, a Bruce o tym, jak schował zapasową zbroję tam, gdzie SHIELD — ani Steve — nie mógł znaleźć, żeby nikt jej nie zamknął. Wyraz twarzy Steve'a, kiedy Bruce się do tego przyznał, był bezcenny. Ze swojej strony Steve mówił cicho i z wyraźnym bólem o pozycji, jaką zajął pomiędzy SHIELDem i Tonym. Dowodzenie kontra przyjaźń.

Thor pozostał niewzruszony.

— Nie powinieneś był opuścić sprzymierzeńca, Kapitanie.

Steve zamknął oczy.

— Wiem.

— Ale mu wybaczyłem — wtrącił Tony. — No i miałem mnóstwo sekretów. Mieliśmy mały problem z zaufaniem. Ale to już wszystko przeszłość, nie musisz przywoływać swojego wyrazu twarzy pełnego poczucia winy, Kapitanie.

Opowiedzenie reszty historii później było już łatwe. A przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia — były pewne rzeczy, których Tony nie potrafił powiedzieć Thorowi, ponieważ nie byłby w stanie znieść jego reakcji. Podobnie było z jego wyrazem twarzy, kiedy opowiedzieli mu, jak wiele Loki poświęcił, żeby udoskonalić impasowe granaty razem z Tonym. Taka ilość nagiej, ściskającej gardło miłości i udręczenia była niemalże paraliżująca, gdy się na nią musiało patrzeć. Ale Thor, cóż, był dobrze zaznajomiony z tymi uczuciami.

— Pamiętasz cokolwiek? — zapytał Tony, kiedy wreszcie skończyły im się rzeczy do powiedzenia. — Nie wiem, jak to widzi fizyka, ale twoja dusza przez dwa miesiące wisiała sobie na szyi Amory. Czy mogłeś… czy czegoś doświadczyłeś? —  _Czy patrzyłeś, jak lodowe olbrzymy zabijają twojego brata?_

— Ciężko to stwierdzić — przyznał Thor. — Czuję się, jakbym wtedy śnił. Ale po obudzeniu, kiedy sięgam po te wspomnienia, nie mogę niczego znaleźć. — Przyjrzał się uważnie Tony'emu. — Dlaczego mnie o to pytasz?

— Nie wiem, pewnie to przejaw mojej makabrycznej ciekawości. — Nie było potrzeby dzwonienia na alarm, jeszcze nie w tym momencie. — A widziałeś może tunel ze światłem na końcu? Perłowe bramy? Dekolt Amory?

Tony zauważył, że Steve wpatruje się w niego z potępieniem, ale to Thor miał jego prawie pełną uwagę. A ten pokręcił lekko głową i wzruszył ramionami.

— Jeśli przypomnę sobie cokolwiek, poinformuję cię, Tony Starku — odparł i to była cała jego odpowiedź. Wyglądał na zmęczonego. Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które mógł odczuwać w tej chwili, wybrał akurat zmęczenie. Tony sam chętnie uciąłby sobie drzemkę, no, przynajmniej zanim dusza Thora zrobiła sobie skrót przez jego biedną inżynierską głowę i ubabrała ją swoimi wspomnieniami. Teraz na serio był jedyną osobą, która miała jakieś pojęcie, gdzie jest Loki i że facet ma kłopoty. Było oczywiste, że Thor na razie nie może pomóc. Jak długo zajmie mu powrót do stanu, w którym mógłby otworzyć Bifrost? Zanik mięśni i zmiany w reakcjach neuronów mózgu mogły wyłączyć go z gry na kilka tygodni, może więcej.

Jeśli Loki nie miał tyle czasu, jeśli nie mógł uciec, to w takim razie na nich — na nim — właśnie spocznie ciężar znalezienia innej drogi. Niezależnie od koniecznych środków.

Cóż, był gotowy na kolejny projekt.

Można by równie dobrze uratować świat.

…

Zaczęło się od e-maila.

_Wiktorze,_

_chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą na temat Inicjatywy Avengersów._

_Nie, tak sobie tylko robię jaja. Ale zanim skończysz czytać to zdanie, wszystkie twoje pliki zawierające słowa-klucze typu „mutacja", „klonowanie" i „Loki" zostaną przesłane na bezpieczny serwer Jarvisa. Zmiana zdania jest zgodna z zasadami fair play, nie?_

_Jeśli nie chcesz, żebym wysłał wszystkie twoje fantazje szalonego naukowca prosto do komunikatora Thora, sugeruję zwabić Amorę do Nowego Jorku, żeby odwrócić jego uwagę od innych spraw. (No tak, zapomniałem chyba wspomnieć, że już się obudził.)_

_Tony Stark_

_PS Jeśli masz problemy z prototypem Impasu, spróbuj nastawić go na 77 powiedzmy-że-siwertów, żeby go rozgrzać, a potem wróć do poprzednich ustawień. Zarzuć na siebie fartuszek chroniący przed promieniowaniem albo Doom Junior może stać się tylko pobożnym życzeniem._

…

Czekając na odpowiedź i pakiet danych, Tony pracował. Pracował naprawdę ciężko.

Impas został ulepszony bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, a jego promieniowanie było wystarczająco silne i bezpośrednie, żeby okaleczyć magiczne zasoby Lokiego, Amory, a może nawet i Odyna. Za pierwszym razem, gdy przetestował go na tym poziomie, wręcz poczuł, jak nowe zaklęcie lokalizujące w jego klatce piersiowej gaśnie niczym wypalona świeczka. Ale Impas był mocny, był dobry i szybko wpasował się do niebieskiej chromowej klatki piersiowej Jarvisa, ba, pasował tam jak ulał.

Zakrzywione berło Lokiego zostało w Stark Tower, a Tony zrobił z niego dobry użytek. W związku ze swoim postanowieniem, żeby stworzyć tyle antymagicznej broni, ile mógł, dwa tygodnie później powstało Berło Impasu. Miało w sobie wystarczająco dużo mocy, żeby rozpłaszczyć samego Lokiego, gdyby stanął mu na drodze. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że na stworzenie go potrzebował dwa razy tyle czasu, ile Loki dał mu na samym początku. A jednak była to dualistyczna broń tak, jak miała być, magiczna i tłumiąca magię, a rdzeń z uru wewnątrz niej nie został uszkodzony nawet odrobinę. To był tak cholernie dobrze odwalony kawał roboty i nie miał kto tego zobaczyć.

Arsenał Tony'ego sukcesywnie powiększał się w czasie pracy. Miesiąc później miał rozwinięty na dużą skalę szereg antymagicznych broni szturmowych, w tym granatów, min lądowych, a także berło i Jarvisa na czele wszystkich innych wynalazków. Dorzucił do tego też kilka wyspecjalizowanych sztuk broni.

Tak na wszelki wypadek.

…

—  _Proszę pana, moja mobilna jednostka przybrała na wadze sto funtów, od kiedy zaczął pan jej modyfikacje. Mój napęd wymaga obecnie dodatkowych trzydziestu procent mocy, aby móc nadal działać zgodnie z wytycznymi._

Tony zamknął z rozmachem tylną klapę na jednym z metalowych bicepsów i zerknął na oślepiająco biały wizjer.

— Jarvis, wyglądasz genialnie, jak wreszcie skończone dzieło sztuki. Przestań marudzić. — Przesunął knykciami po metalowym torsie. — Masz wewnątrz sprzęt warty kilka milionów dolarów, a nie kawałek jagnięciny. — Jednak napęd będzie potrzebował jeszcze trochę kopa. Tony dodał to do swojej listy rzeczy do zrobienia i rozejrzał się po warsztacie. Doom jeszcze nie odpisał.

—  _Pański komplement trąci samouwielbieniem, proszę pana_  — odparł irytująco Jarvis, poruszając ramieniem, aby skalibrować jego manewry.

Siedzący obok Tony'ego Clint wyglądał na wkurzonego.

— Czy zremodułowałeś jego tyłek? — spytał oskarżająco. — Wygląda teraz bardziej jak prawdziwy tyłek. — Uniósł ręce i zatoczył nimi kilka paraboli. Tony uniósł brew, ale Jarvis ubiegł go w odpowiedzi.

—  _Agencie Barton, zapewniam, że nie „przybyło mi ciałka" w tym miejscu. Obudowa mojej tylnej części pozostaje niezmieniona._

Clint wyglądał na speszonego. Tony po prostu rzucił mu czystą ścierkę i powyginaną blachę.

— Jeśli zamierzasz wgapiać się w Jarvisa, możesz go równie dobrze wypolerować. Ja na dziś skończyłem. — Przejechał krzesłem przez cały warsztat, po czym dodał kilka notatek do danych zbroi i ponownie zaszyfrował pliki na komputerze. Znajdował się już na końcu procesu wytężonej pracy, co oznaczało, że coraz mniej i coraz rzadziej coś go od niej odrywało. O czym świadczyło choćby to, że pozwolił Bartonowi na wejście do warsztatu i komentowanie takich rzeczy jak tyłek Jarvisa. Ciche dni miały dziwne rezultaty w przypadku ich wszystkich.

Thor nie był tym pragnącym zemsty bogiem, jakim Tony stworzył go w swoim e-mailu. Zamiast tego przesypiał większość dnia, a jego ciało próbowało odzyskać siły po szoku i przywróceniu kontroli nad nim po obudzeniu się i konieczności korzystania z niego na pełen etat. Złote jabłko, którym go nakarmili, dało sobie radę z pogorszeniem kondycji fizycznej, ale nawet ono zdawało się mieć problemy z nieobecnym przez pewien czas umysłem. Duszą. Nieważne. Mimo wszystko za każdym razem, kiedy się budził, jego myśli były trochę jaśniejsze, a on sam trochę bardziej obecny.

Przypominał sobie też coraz więcej rzeczy. Wir czasu. Otwarcie oczu i ujrzenie, jak Amora wyciąga jasne światło z jego klatki piersiowej, coś, co zapuściło korzenie głęboko w jego ciele. Ciemność i krew. Lokiego uwięzionego w sferze magii i czas przyspieszający wewnątrz niej, podczas gdy Amora śmiała mu się w twarz. Strzępy z pościgu po Wszechświecie. Loki wspominał o nim, jakby był to samotny pościg, i jeśli wziąć pod uwagę relację Thora, naprawdę taki był.

Kiedy dni zmieniły się w tygodnie, Tony zaczął myśleć, że dla Lokiego wyścig się już skończył.

— Myślisz, że nie żyje? — spytał nagle, po czym obrócił się do Bartona. Ten siedział na podłodze u stóp Jarvisa i naprawdę polerował jego pokrywy zgodnie z poleceniem Tony'ego. — Chodzi mi o Lokiego. Thor wrócił, ale on nie. Co byś obstawiał?

Clint wzruszył ramionami i włożył ścierkę do puszki z pastą.

— Niech mnie piorun trzaśnie, jeśli mam jakieś pojęcie, co się z nim stało. Myślałem, że przynajmniej wróci, żeby napawać się swoim tryumfem albo nabijać się z Thora, że był takim łatwym celem. — Zaczął polerować pokrywę kostki. — Moim zdaniem albo kopnął w kalendarz, albo coś go cofnęło w czasie, albo po prostu zachowuje się jak chuj. — Ścierka nagle się zatrzymała. — Przepraszam.

— Za co?

Barton pokręcił głową, po czym wrócił do pracy.

— Nic takiego. Po prostu doszedłem do wniosku, że skoro gromadzisz tu, na dole, zapasy siedemdziesięciu różnych rodzajów antymagicznego cholerstwa, to może miałeś nadzieję, że powiem, że facet najprawdopodobniej żyje.

Tony odświeżył stronę, na której miał otwartą skrzynkę pocztową. Sama dość często to robiła, ale sprawdzenie własnoręcznie jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie zabiło.

— Impas mógłby być użyteczny w przypadku magicznych ataków w przyszłości. Jego dalsze udoskonalanie ma sens.

— Jasne.

— O, daj spokój — zaprotestował Tony, rzucając w Bartona zapasową śrubką. — Nie próbuj tutaj robić za mojego terapeutę. Loki to Loki. Jest paskudny, niewart zaufania, a poza tym kłamie niczym zawodowy oszust i ma więcej tajemnic niż Pentagon i SHIELD razem wzięte. Myślisz, że usycham za nim z tęsknoty, co? Wcale nie. Po prostu jestem produktywny.

— Usychasz z tęsknoty niczym kaktus na środku pustyni, Tony, a w dodatku podkochujesz się w Lokim. — Clint odrzucił ścierkę, żeby móc wskazać Tony'ego palcem wskazującym. — Przyznaj się do swojego koszmarnego gustu. Zaakceptuj go. Stań się jednością ze swoim penisem.

To było o wiele za dużo bzdur, żeby wziąć je na poważnie.

— Nie chcę słuchać o tym, jak paskudny mam gust, kiedy gładzisz kostkę robota. Jak mocne są opary tej pasty?

— Naprawdę mocne — przyznał Clint. — Wydaje mi się, że chciałem po prostu powiedzieć, że nikomu nie będzie przeszkadzało, jeśli wreszcie powiesz, że się martwisz. Wszyscy wiedzą, że ty i Loki mieliście jakiś pokręcony związek. Poza Thorem rzecz jasna. Zamierzasz mu w ogóle kiedyś powiedzieć, że dostałeś świra na punkcie jego brata?

Tony pokręcił głową, czując się dziwnie zaniepokojony. Związek. Nie brzmiało to dobrze.  _Współpraca_  miała mniej poważny wydźwięk, była wygodniejszym określeniem. Wszystko poważniejsze od tego ciążyłoby mu w żołądku niczym głaz.

— Teraz to i tak nieważne. Już po pożegnaniach. — Które brzmiały na całkiem cholernie ostateczne. Może Loki chciał w ten sposób powiedzieć, że już nie wróci, nawet jeśli wygra. Może ta cała wizja miała tylko odwrócić jego uwagę.

Clint prychnął.

— Jasne, jakby ten ogarnięty obsesją drań był w stanie cokolwiek zakończyć bez przejmowania władzy nad światem albo dwoma.

A w każdym razie jeśli to coś miało dla Lokiego jakieś znaczenie. Ale czas, który spędzili wspólnie, był zależny od umów i rozejmów, a nie potrzebowali teraz ani jednego, ani drugiego. Może skumał się na powrót z Doomem i teraz razem śmiali się z jego głupiego e-maila.

Może Tony nigdy nie dowie się, co się tak naprawdę wydarzyło.

Tony ponownie odświeżył stronę. Nic. Podniósł berło Lokiego i zaczął zaciskać jego klamry. Jedyną alternatywą, jaką miał, było powolne staczanie się w otchłań szaleństwa. Albo wycieczka na Latwerię. Co w sumie było jednym i tym samym.

— Komuś tutaj kogoś brakuje — wymamrotał Clint, siedząc na czworaka i pocierając okrężnie pokrywę łydki Jarvisa.

— Jarvis, proszę, poraź go prądem.

Wrzask, który rozległ się chwilę później w warsztacie, wbrew pozorom sprawił, że Tony zaczął postrzegać przyszłość w nieco jaśniejszych barwach.

…

— Chodziło mi tylko o to, że powinieneś najpierw zapuścić kozią bródkę, zanim ją zgolisz. Tak żeby zobaczyć, czy ci się spodoba. — Tony uniósł nieco kubek. — Hej, spróbuj tego. To nowa mieszanka.

Thor przyjął kubek kawy bez słowa protestu, a następnie wziął pełen namysłu łyk, który powinien był wypalić mu język. Z wyrazu twarzy boga piorunów nie dało się nic odczytać, kiedy ten oddał Tony'emu kubek.

— I jak? — zapytał z ciekawością Steve znad gazety. — Bardzo zła? — Niedzielne poranki z jego ulubionymi półnagimi blondynami były zawsze zabawną sprawą. Tony'emu ich brakowało. A co więcej, brakowało mu Thora, który próbował jego najnowszego niesamowicie drogiego kawowego zakupu, i obserwowania, jak jego twarz marszczy się niczym suszone jabłko.

— Smak nie jest nieprzyjemny — stwierdził Thor, czym zaskoczył ich obu. — Przypomina ziemię uprawną i tytoń. — Obaj zaczęli się na niego gapić.

— Daj mi to — powiedział Steve, pochylając się, żeby zabrać kubek z rąk Tony'ego. Skosztował jego zawartości, po czym natychmiast zaczął kaszleć. — O mój Boże. Gdyby piekło miało smak, byłby on właśnie taki. Gdzie ty znajdujesz takie rzeczy? — Wręczył kubek Thorowi, jakby chciał ochronić Tony'ego przed tym smakiem. Ale ostatecznie Asgardczycy byli inni. Tony mógłby najprawdopodobniej wlać Thorowi do gardła czystą lawę, a ten tylko skomentowałby jej gęstość.

— Mam swoje źródła.

Steve wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz wytknąć mu, że to nie odpowiedź, kiedy przerwał im Jarvis:

—  _Proszę pana, otrzymał pan pocztę._ — Tony nie przegapił subtelnego nacisku położonego na słowo „poczta". Rozparł się wygodniej na kanapie i spróbował powstrzymać się przed jakąkolwiek gwałtowniejszą reakcją.

— Tak? Coś ciekawego?

—  _Dwie_   _nowe wiadomości. Pierwsza składa się głównie z ciągu przekleństw w kilku językach obcych. Mam obecnie pakiet danych na bezpiecznym serwerze._ — Jarvis zamilkł, po czym dodał: —  _Treść drugiej wiadomości to, cytuję, „Ona tutaj jest. Fala zimna była raczej niespodziewana"._

Thor odstawił kubek z kawą z brzęknięciem na stół.

— Fala zimna? Ona? Od kogo jest ta wiadomość?

Tony uniósł ręce w obronnym geście.

— Chwila, moment. Jarvis, przeskanuj pomieszczenie pod kątem sygnatur energii. Poszperaj w wiadomościach. Czego by nie robiła, z całą pewnością ma publiczność. — Tony odwrócił się do Steve'a i Thora i oznajmił: — Zanim zaczniecie się niepokoić, po prostu mi zaufajcie. Zwabiłem Amorę z powrotem, żebyśmy mogli zakończyć to wszystko.

— Co niby? — zapytał Steve z zaskoczeniem. — Thor wrócił, nie mamy powodu, żeby z nią walczyć. A poza tym Thor nie może jeszcze walczyć. Tony…

—  _Proszę pana, wydaje mi się, że mamy problem._  — Jarvis włączył telewizję, gdzie programy informacyjne już zdążyły oszaleć, zalane informacjami. Tony wpatrywał się w ujęcie pokazywane przez wszystkie stacje, a każdą z nich pod innym kątem.

— …najwyraźniej otworzył się portal, przez który wydaje się dostawać do naszego świata burza śnieżna…

— …nasz reporter nie może podlecieć helikopterem bliżej, ale to chyba jakieś olbrzymie niebieskie człekokształtne stworzenia…

— …magiczna bitwa w sercu tej inwazji…

— …cywile zostali ostrzeżeni, aby nie wkraczać na ten teren niezależnie od wszystkiego, póki sytuacja nie zostanie opanowana.

Na Ziemi pojawili się lodowi olbrzymi. Mnóstwo lodowych olbrzymów. Nie czterech, jak w jego wizji. Zdecydowanie więcej niż sześćdziesięciu. A w dodatku znajdowali się na środku Madison Square Garden.

I do tego jeszcze o, tam, w samym centrum tej zbieraniny, znajdowała się blondynka ubrana na zielono, śmiejąca się z klęczącej przed nią postaci. Postaci, którą dwaj lodowi olbrzymi niemalże rozsmarowywali na betonie.

Loki. Z którego została tylko plama czerni, zieleni i czerwieni.

Ale wciąż żywa plama.

— Bracie — wyszeptał Thor ze wzrokiem wbitym w malutką postać na ekranie otoczoną ze wszystkich stron. Jego twarz była blada jak ściana, ale w oczach miał chłód i wykutą w kamieniu determinację.

A potem wyciągnął rękę.

— Do mnie,  _Mjölnir_.

Tony patrzył, jak młot bitewny przebija się przez każdą ścianę dzielącą Thora od miejsca, w którym do tej pory leżał i odpoczywał, oraz obsypuje ich wszystkich tynkiem. Steve osłonił sobą Tony'ego przed wściekłym bogiem akurat na czas, bo sekundę później błyskawica wypełniła pokój niesamowitą feerią świateł i głośnym grzmotem, po czym roztrzaskała szyby we wszystkich oknach i oślepiła Tony'ego.

— O Boże, moje oczy — jęknął Tony w ramię Steve'a, kiedy światło znikło, pozostawiając olbrzymie zielone plamy na jego wizji. — Dwuznaczność niezamierzona.

Steve zrzucił z siebie Tony'ego i spojrzał na Thora. Po tak długim czasie, w którym widzieli go w dżinsach i koszulkach jako patrzące na nich pustym wzrokiem ciało, prezentował się naprawdę przerażająco w pełnej zbroi. Jego czerwona peleryna, nietknięta chaosem w pokoju, falowała niczym sztandar wojenny. Tony był tak blisko, że widział, jak oczy Thora błyszczą od elektryczności, choć facet był blady jak prześcieradło. Thor nie był na to nawet w połowie gotowy.

— Moi przyjaciele — zaczął Thor, ale Tony zdążył już wylecieć biegiem z pomieszczenia.

— Jarvis! Przygotuj arsenał — krzyknął, starając się znaleźć w windzie tak szybko, jak tylko się da. — Załaduj Ocieplacze, Impas i berło. Zainicjuj moduł walki w przenośnym systemie operacyjnym. Masz licencję na zabijanie. Klasyfikacja wróg/przyjaciel ma uwzględniać Lokiego Laufeysona jako naszego dobrego kumpla. Trzymaj się go, jakby ktoś cię przykleił Kropelką. Pełnowymiarowa rola ochroniarza, Jarvis, wiesz, o czym mówię.

—  _Tak, proszę pana. Wykonuję rozkazy. Protokół Costner został podniesiony do najwyższego priorytetu._

Cóż, miałem ochotę na ostateczną rozgrywkę przez cały ten czas, pomyślał Tony, kiedy winda zjeżdżała gwałtownie trzy piętra w dół do jego warsztatu. Miał zabawki, urazę i nadmiar energii po kawie. Był tak gotowy na tę walkę, jak tylko mógł być.

Miał też coś do udowodnienia pewnemu bogu oszustw.

Tony wszedł do arsenału, zbroja otoczyła jego ciało, a kiedy jej komunikatory się włączyły, usłyszał Steve'a:

—  _Mamy dzisiaj do wygrania niezłą walkę_  — powiedział ponuro. —  _Wysyłam wam współrzędne. Nie jest to coś, w co normalnie się angażujemy, ale mamy dług do spłacenia._

Wnętrze hełmu Tony'ego rozbłysło na niebiesko od otrzymywanych danych. Zamrugał, patrząc na odczyty częstotliwości, po czym uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że aż zabolały go mięśnie twarzy.

Dane wysyłane przez Steve'a były transmitowane do wszystkich.

—  _Avengersi, roznieśmy ich w pył._


	15. Chapter 15

Wiele czasu minęło, od kiedy po raz ostatni walczyli jako zespół.

Wiele czasu minęło, zanim znalazło się coś wystarczająco poważnego, żeby odciągnąć ich od harmonogramu dyżurów rozpisanego na czas względnego spokoju w mieście, zanim coś okazało się na tyle wymagające, żeby cały zespół założył stroje i przygotował się do walki. Tony był przez krótki czas zmartwiony tym, że nie uda im się wrócić do starych nawyków, że będą sobie nawzajem wchodzić w drogę zamiast pracować zgodnie niby części dobrze wyregulowanego mechanizmu.

Nie powinien był się o to martwić.

—  _Quinjet gotowy, opuszcza podjazd numer jeden w hangarze_  — zameldowała Natasza do komunikatora. —  _Główne uzbrojenie gotowe do akcji. Oczekiwany czas przybycia na miejsce: sześć minut. Kapitan Ameryka na stanowisku drugiego pilota. Hawkeye, podaj swoją pozycję._

—  _Czarna Wdowo, tu Hawkeye. Jestem gotowy do walki i uzbrojony po zęby. Złapałem pojazd linii Jarvis ekspres. Pozycja jest… nieco gejowska._

—  _Tu Banner. Nie chcę wiedzieć. Komunikatory działają, ale nie mogę obiecać, że to się nie zmieni. Zaraz zacznę zielenieć. Zobaczymy się na miejscu._

—  _Tu Thor. Udam się na zwiad przed quinjetem, ażeby oszacować siły naszych jotuńskich wrogów. Iron Man do mnie dołączy, gdyż jesteśmy prędcy niczym wiatr i zwinniejsi od maszyny._

— I to właśnie… — próbował wtrącić Tony, ale Steve mu przerwał.

—  _Kapitan Ameryka do zespołu. Większa część naszego ataku będzie skierowana wprost na lodowych olbrzymów. Tony, ty zajmij się Amorą i Lokim. Użycie twojej broni wyposażonej w Impas przytłumiający moce Czarodziejki powinno ograniczyć jej możliwość walki. Thor, lodowi olbrzymi. Streść nam szybko, co o nich wiesz._

Gdy Thor wymieniał ich znane mu silne strony i słabości, Tony wzbił się w powietrze. Jednym uchem słuchał, jak Steve klepie coś o kontrataku i strategicznych pozycjach, jakie każde z nich powinno zająć. Tony nie dowiedział się niczego, czego nie mógł odgadnąć na podstawie wielkości lodowych olbrzymów i informacji, które wydobył z Lokiego; byli olbrzymi, byli wytrzymali i byli zimni. Ich słabością było ciepło, ogień i prawdopodobnie jasne światło. Taka zimna, ciemna planeta jak ta, na której żyli, mogła oznaczać, że ich wzrok za dnia był słabszy niż Lokiego w tej formie.

Ale byli silni. Byli silni siłą Asgardczyków. Potrafili przywołać lód siłą woli i używać go jako broni. Ich skóra promieniowała chłodem i z całą pewnością spowodowałaby odmrożenie czwartego stopnia, gdyby ktoś miał z nią styczność. Dla Tony'ego byli niczym problemy z oblodzeniem stroju podniesione do kwadratu — ale nie było to też nic, na co nie byłby przygotowany.

—  _W porządku, zespole_  — stwierdził krótko Steve, kiedy Tony nabierał wysokości, wznosząc się nad drapaczami chmur, żeby znaleźć lepszy punkt obserwacyjny. —  _Hawkeye, chcę, żebyś trzymał się na dystans. Hulk i Thor, pobawcie się w awanturników. Włączcie się do walki i odpowiednio przywitajcie naszych gości na Ziemi. Wdowo, zostajesz w samolocie. Strzelaj ostrożnie. Bezpośrednie otoczenie pola walki zostało oczyszczone z ludności cywilnej, ale to wciąż Nowy Jork._

—  _Przyjęłam. Na szczęście zostawiłam podręczną bombę atomową w drugim samolocie._

—  _A teraz, jeśli chodzi o ten otwarty portal. Chcemy ich przez niego wypchnąć, a nie go zamknąć. Iron Manie, musisz zabezpieczyć Lokiego i unieszkodliwić Amorę bez zabijania jej. Myślisz, że dasz radę?_

Tony zaśmiał się do komunikatora.

— Myślę, że będę się nieźle bawił, próbując to osiągnąć. Ale uważajcie na jej magię. Suka ma wielki talent do manipulacji myśli i iluzji. Lepiej nie nawiązywać z nią kontaktu wzrokowego.

—  _Mam wrażenie, że kryje się za tym historia, której nam nie opowiedziałeś_  — skomentował Clint. —  _Jeśli Jarvis da radę opuścić mnie na krawędź dachu, mogę ich zdjąć na dystans. Czy SHIELD nawiązało już z nami kontakt?_

—  _Jak na razie nie_  — odparł Steve. —  _Ale wiedzą, że nadchodzimy._

Tony'emu nie podobało się brzmienie tego zdania. Kiedy ostatnio walczył z Amorą, SHIELD obserwowało sytuację z bezpiecznej odległości tak długo, że wieża lodu niemalże przygniotła wesołe miasteczko pełne dzieciaków. Z drugiej strony, jeśli się nie odzywali, być może zamierzali zupełnie nie angażować się w akcję. Niewspółpracowanie z Avengersami, gdy ci ratowali ich wspólnego dawnego wroga, było najprawdopodobniej wszystkim, co mogli zrobić w tej sytuacji. Typowo rządowa strategia.

— A więc staramy się zatrzymać pięćdziesięciu i jeszcze paru lodowych olbrzymów w granicach dachu Madison Square Garden, zakneblować czymś Amorę i przekonać lodowe potworki do ponownego wskoczenia do króliczej dziury. — Tony'emu coś zacisnęło się w żołądku, kiedy podleciał na tyle blisko do stadionu, żeby zobaczyć szczegóły tego, co się na nim działo. — Żaden problem. Wlatuję do środka. Thor, postaraj się mnie przypadkowo nie porazić prądem. Szczególnie, jeśli będę krzyczał nasze uzgodnione słowo bezpieczeństwa.

—  _Uzgodnione słowo bezpieczeństwa?_  — Znajdujący daleko na jego skrzydle Thor wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Clint parsknął śmiechem z miejsca, w którym trzymał się opancerzonego tyłu Jarvisa niczym rzep psiego ogona.

— Wyjaśnię to później. Wyglądaj przekonująco na żywego; myślę, że Papa Smerf właśnie mnie zauważył. — Z całą pewnością jeden z lodowych olbrzymów dostrzegł jego czerwono-złoty tyłek wysoko na niebie i zaczął wywijać w jego stronę lodową włócznią. Genialnie.

Tyle jeśli chodzi o wkradzenie się na pole walki. Pora na wielkie wejście.

— Jarvis, wypisuję cię ze służby ochroniarskiej. Przywitaj ciepło naszych nowych znajomych. I mam na myśli  _naprawdę_  ciepło.

—  _Oczywiście. Czy pragnie pan podać jakiś konkretny poziom?_

— Przestaw promienie na „naprawdę ogniste". I, na miłość boską, postaraj się nie przysmażyć nimi Hawkeye'a. Thor, przybij Jarvisowi piątkę, żeby przerzedzić tłum.

—  _Tak jest._  — Nawet przez komunikatory Thor brzmiał na zmęczonego. Cała nadzieja w tym, że Steve też to wyłapał.

Tony leciał niemal pionowo w górę w stronę czubka dachu, próbując tak wymanewrować, żeby wylądować za plecami Lokiego, gdzie lodowi olbrzymi wydawali się najsłabsi. Być może po prostu chcieli popatrzeć, jak Amora znęca się nad Lokim, zanim go zabije. No to mieli problem — przerwa w zabawie będzie dla nich niczym kubeł wrzącej wody.

Najpierw pozbył się tych dwóch, którzy przygniatali Lokiego do ziemi. Olał elegancję i wycelował w ich oczy i usta. Pociski z jego ramion zajęły się resztą, eksplodując przy głowach olbrzymów i uwalniając Lokiego od siły, która przytrzymywała go na kolanach. Tony wyciągnął rękę, żeby go chwycić, zanim ten upadnie, ale zamiast tego musiał przyhamować. Loki sam podniósł się na nogi i obrócił się w jego stronę z pełnym powagi i zdumienia wyrazem twarzy.

— Iron Manie — przywitał się ochryple. Krew kapała mu z czoła nad zmęczonymi zielonymi oczami. Nie miał już magii? — Muszę przyznać, że masz doprawdy nieskazitelne wyczucie czasu. — Ukryta w tych słowach ulga niemalże wprawiła ich obu w zakłopotanie. — Obawiam się, że potrzeba będzie więcej niż tylko nas dwóch, aby dzisiaj zatryumfować.

— To pomówienie i zniewaga. Mam wszystko pod kontrolą. — Ale mimo wszystko mnóstwo lodowych olbrzymów wpatrywało się w niego w niezbyt przyjazny sposób.

Widoczna znad ramienia Lokiego Amora uniosła wargę do warknięcia. Błyszczyk rozmazał jej się na policzku. Widać było cienki strumyk krwi w miejscu, gdzie zraniła się w usta. Poza przesuszonymi włosami i czerwoną pręgą wokół gardła wyglądała na tak całą i zdrową, że było to niemalże obraźliwe.

— To znowu ty. Kochanie, zachowaj się jak gentleman i pozwól mi obdarzyć Laufeysona szybką śmiercią. — Przekrzywiła głowę i przyjrzała mu się zimno. — Nie byłeś nawet w stanie uziemić Skruge'a na długo. Jakie masz szanse w starciu z moją nową armią?

Ekran hełmu wypełnił się licznymi odczytami, kiedy lodowe olbrzymy zgromadziły się za Amorą. Jak do tej pory to na nim koncentrowała się ich uwaga. Thor trzymał się z tyłu tak, jak go o to poprosił, a Jarvis… gdzie, u licha, był Jarvis?

—  _Halo, halo, halo! NADCHODZĘ! KURWA!_  — krzyknął głośno Barton do swojego komunikatora, gdy Jarvis z ogromną prędkością opadł lotem nurkowym nad lodowe olbrzymy. Wyglądał niczym perlista czerwona fala czystej energii cieplnej, która sączyła się z jego dłoni. Trzymający się jego pleców Barton wypuszczał strzały jedna po drugiej. Biorąc pod uwagę eksplozje, które po tym następowały, miał w kołczanie ukryte pociski nasycone trifluorkiem chloru. Ich zawartość wylewała się po dotarciu strzały do celu i oblewała lodowych olbrzymów sporymi strugami płynu. Jarvis podpalał ciecz, a jego emitery ciepła przysmażały skórę olbrzymów wszędzie, gdzie jej dotknęły.

Lodowe olbrzymy ryknęły z bólu i wściekłości, po czym grupkami zaczęły uciekać przed szturmem. Niektóre wystrzelały podobne do pocisków śnieżne kule w ślad za napastnikami. Na szczęście tamte topiły się, zanim zdołały dotrzeć do celu. Najwyraźniej ktoś nakarmił ich przeterminowanymi bzdurami na temat systemów obronnych Ziemi.

Amora była sina z wściekłości.

— To zaledwie odrobina ciepła, głupcy! — krzyknęła, obracając się w stronę swojej płonącej armii. — Czyż nie jesteście wojownikami? Sformujcie szyk bojowy! — W tej chwili Tony zauważył, że jej dłonie są mocno zaciśnięte w pięści i błyszczą od jasnej magii.

— O tak — stwierdził. — Myślę, że mam coś, co może temu zaradzić.

Kiedy Amora w ułamku sekundy obróciła się z powrotem w jego stronę, wręcz promieniując wściekłością, Tony poczęstował ją prosto w serce dawką promieniowania Impasu, która została jej wstrzyknięta przez strzykawkę z igłą o szerokiej średnicy. Co prawda rana, jaką w ten sposób otrzymała, należała do śmiesznie lekkich, ale igła była wypełniona także dawką środka usypiającego, która mogłaby powalić słonia.

Amora zakrztusiła się i spuściła pełen przerażenia wzrok, patrząc, jak pożerające magię promieniowanie rozprzestrzenia się jej żyłami z klatki piersiowej na całe ciało, zamykając jednocześnie wszystkie kanały magiczne. Przez tę iście piekielną igłę przesączyła się dawka promieniowania trzykrotnie większa od tej, którą zawierały granaty. Amora zwaliła się na ziemię niczym kłoda, a jej magia znikła, jakby ktoś zdmuchnął świecę. Tony nie próbował nawet łapać Czarodziejki, kiedy ta przywaliła twarzą w twardy grunt.

Loki wpatrywał się w niego, jakby właśnie uderzył w niego piorun.

— Co to było?

Tony otworzył hełm.

— Nauka.

Loki naprawdę przewrócił oczami.

— Nieważne, to było zajebiste i dobrze o tym wiesz. Hej, włóż to do ucha. — Tony podał mu zapasowy komunikator. Loki wziął go ostrożnie do ręki i umieścił w uchu z wyrazem obrzydzenia na twarzy. Wyglądał jak wrak samego siebie. Wielki siniak dodawał barw jego blademu obojczykowi, zakrzepła krew formowała dziwaczny strumyk z boku jego twarzy, a pod oczami miał olbrzymie cienie; wyglądał, jakby ktoś znęcał się nad nim całymi dniami i zmuszał go do zachowania przytomności przez cały ten czas.

— Słyszę, jak agent Barton wykrzykuje sprośności — stwierdził Loki, zerkając na prowadzącą nalot parę, która wciąż przysmażała Jotunom tyłki w iście spektakularnej dywersji. — To sprytne, użyć ciepła w taki sposób. Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś?

Tony skrzywił się i zamknął z powrotem hełm.

— Wiesz, że nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego. — Nie był to temat, na który powinni rozmawiać w środku bitwy, kiedy wszyscy Avengersi ich podsłuchiwali. Jak na razie lodowi olbrzymi uciekali w kierunku drugiej strony dachu, gdzie sytuacja była nieco mniej paląca. Daleko po ich prawej ciemny portal nadal rozwierał się niczym obietnica. Jeśli po drugiej stronie znajdowało się więcej Jotunów, sytuacja mogła się naprawdę skomplikować i to bardzo szybko.

— Jestem tego świadom — odparł Loki, obserwując go kątem oka. — Ostatecznie to był mój pomysł.

Tony zamarł w miejscu. Odczyty wciąż napływały mu na ekran hełmu, ale jakby ich nie dostrzegał.

— Co? — wychrypiał.

Loki miał czelność wzruszyć ramionami.

— Nie mogłem być pewien, że uwierzysz w czystość moich zamiarów, więc zaszczepiłem ten pomysł w tych przesłuchujących mnie kreaturach. — Spojrzenie, które rzucił Tony'emu, było pełne namysłu. — Nigdy nie wolno przeceniać siły czystego, pełnego oburzenia współczucia. Thor czy nie, kiedy tylko zobaczyłeś mnie w tamtym stanie, nie spocząłbyś, póki byś mnie nie uwolnił.

To nie miało sensu. Nikt, absolutnie nikt nie zmusiłby się do przejścia przez taki rodzaj…

Poza tym, że oczywiście, Loki by to zrobił.

— Nie przyjąłeś lodu — stwierdził Tony, dopiero teraz zdając sobie z tego sprawę. Czuł się odrętwiały i  _głupi_ , a jego żołądek ścisnął się nieprzyjemnie. — Zrobiłbyś wszystko, żeby ocalić swoją skórę, a nie przyjąłeś od nich lodu.

Loki uśmiechnął się słabo.

— Masz czasami tak przewidywalnie miękkie serce. A teraz, czy nie powinniśmy…

Cios, do którego zamachnął się Tony, uderzył Lokiego w nieporanioną jeszcze część szczęki i posłał go z powrotem tyłkiem na ziemię, tuż obok Amory. Gdyby był to jakikolwiek inny dzień, Tony właśnie by sobie pogratulował: wreszcie udało mu się zaskoczyć Lokiego Laufeysona. Ale teraz był tak wściekły, że widział tylko rozmazane kształty.

— Więc powiedz mi coś: czy wciąż próbujesz mną grać? Czy tę scenę też sam wyreżyserowałeś? — Przez cały ten czas. Jedna intryga po drugiej. To się nigdy nie skończy. — Cholera jasna, pewnie sam wysłałeś mi tę pierdoloną wizję. Może nawet podsunąłeś Doomowi pomysł, żeby wymienić ciebie wtedy, w parku. Czego jeszcze nie wiem? Czy w ogóle _masz_  teraz kłopoty? A może dobiłeś kolejnego targu? — Kiedy Loki otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, Tony roześmiał się i uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując jego słowa. — To było pytanie retoryczne, Loki. Prawdę mówiąc, wcale nie chcę wiedzieć.

Niezgrabnymi ruchami, które nie miały nic wspólnego z byciem w zbroi, Tony odłączył Włócznię Impasu od namagnesowanej blokady na swoich plecach i rzucił ją u stóp Lokiego. Nie czekając na reakcję, ruszył prosto w kierunku lodowych olbrzymów. Czuł przytłaczające pragnienie, aby wysadzić coś w powietrze.

—  _To było krępujące_  — mruknął Clint.

—  _Bardzo krępujące_  — zgodził się Jarvis i zatoczył koło, zbliżając się ponownie do przeciwników i umożliwiając Bartonowi drugą rundę zabawy w Robin Hooda.

— Zamknijcie się — warknął na nich Tony, po czym aktywował swoje repulsory i zaczął strzelać wprost w środek tłumu Jotunów. — Po prostu pozabijajmy ich i wróćmy do domu.

—  _Przyjąłem_  — odparł Steve. Jeśli kiedykolwiek Tony miałby wybrać swój ulubiony głos, to byłby to właśnie ten. A w każdym razie w tej chwili. —  _Jesteśmy na twojej dwunastej i zniżamy lot. Mówiłeś coś o Doomie?_

Po drugiej stronie budynku quinjet opadł niczym ptak przygotowujący się do schwytania zdobyczy, po czym wyskoczył z niego facet ubrany na czerwono, biało i niebiesko. Thor wylądował ciężko obok Steve'a, a jego czerwona peleryna była dobrze widoczna na tle posępnego jednokolorowego budynku. Bóg zachwiał się tylko odrobinę, ruszając przed siebie i kręcąc trzymanym w dłoni Mjölnirem, jakby ten nie był dobrze znaną mu bronią. Hulk nie przybył jeszcze na przyjęcie, ale w tym momencie było to bez znaczenia. Tony miał wielką ochotę na dobrą walkę.

Niestety, mniej więcej w tym samym momencie lodowi olbrzymi zorientowali się, że powinni stworzyć sobie pancerz z lodu, który, jak się okazało, w jakiś sposób wpływał na ich poparzenia, śmiesznie szybko je lecząc. Genialnie. Ponieważ dzień nie mógł się już stać jeszcze gorszy.

Tony walczył jak zaślepiony wściekłością, przyjmując rozkazy w tej samej chwili, w której zostały wydane. Kule lodu nie stanowiły problemu dla zbroi, ale olbrzymy same w sobie były silne i paskudne. Jarvis i Clint brzęczeli wkoło nad ich głowami niczym jakaś zmutowana mucha, znajdując słabe punkty Jotunów i strzelając do nich. Od czasu do czasu zabierali strzały z martwych. Skoncentrowany ogień najwyraźniej trwale wykluczał olbrzymów z walki, ale ataki na szeroką skalę i walka wręcz nie miała na nich zbyt wielkiego wpływu.

Tony był w trakcie odkrywania tego smutnego faktu, kiedy olbrzymia niebieska dłoń uderzała w jego hełm, ale lodowy olbrzym nagle zadrżał i zwalił się na ziemię tuż u jego stóp.

— Zgadzam się, co takiego mówiłeś o Wiktorze? — wydyszał Loki z berłem wciąż wycelowanym w leżącego Jotuna i dymiącym na zielono. — Ty paranoiczny — strzelił do dwóch kolejnych — doprowadzający mnie do białej gorączki — berło zraniło mocno kolana trzeciego —  _śmiertelniku_?

— Nawet nie próbuj teraz ze mną rozmawiać — prychnął Tony, przyciągając do siebie Lokiego, żeby wystrzelić znad jego ramienia pociski w wielkiego gościa z siekierą. Wyglądał jak lodowa wersja Skurge'a z jakiejś limitowanej edycji. — Jestem wkurwiony i czuję się jak dupek. Te tortury ciepłem? Wiesz, jak długo czułem się przez to  _winny_?

— Tak — stęknął Loki i wystrzelił w coś spod swojego ramienia. Tony złapał go, kiedy siła odrzutu odepchnęła go na krok. Zmienili pozycję z tego przypadkowego uścisku i stanęli do siebie plecami. — Dlaczego, jak sądzisz, powiedziałem ci prawdę? Ponieważ podoba mi się bycie czyimś workiem treningowym?

— Nie wiem, nie wiem o tobie  _nic_! — Dwa ciosy repulsorów posłały kilku lodowych olbrzymów chwiejnym krokiem wprost pod młot czekającego na nich Thora.

— Znasz mnie, Stark. Mimo iż często najprawdopodobniej pragniesz, aby było inaczej. — Drżący nacisk na jego plecy wskazywał na to, że Loki strzelił w coś i trafił. — Wyobraź sobie, jak spokojne byłoby wtedy życie. Wciąż byłbyś bohaterem, a równi tobie nadal mieliby dla ciebie wielkie poważanie…

—  _Hej, ja tam nadal go_  poważam — stwierdził Clint z irytacją. —  _Pierdolony leprechaun._  — Steve zaśmiał się z zaskoczeniem do komunikatora. Nawet Natasza prychnęła z rozbawieniem z samolotu.

— Wiem, że czekasz na komplementy, ale nie złapię haczyka — oznajmił Tony, po czym zauważył, że trzy olbrzymy przejmują dowodzenie. Obrócił się, przyciągnął Lokiego do swojej klatki piersiowej, obejmując go mocno jedną ręką, po czym wystrzelił w powietrze, dzięki czemu pociski berła mogły trafić w ich oczy. Tony wylądował chwilę później w środku walki Steve'a z innym olbrzymem, przez przypadek posyłając ich obu na ziemię. — Przepraszam, Kapitanie.

— Wszystko w porządku — wykrztusił Steve, podnosząc się na nogi. — To jak walczenie z Thorem. Gdybyśmy zostawili Thora w jakieś chłodni na rok, znaczy się.

— Pomyślałby kto, że zdążyłeś się już przyzwyczaić do odrobiny lodu. — Ustawienie się w trójkąt było błędem; zostali otoczeni w przeciągu sekund. Pomimo swojej kłótni z Lokim Tony nie był pewien, dlaczego ten jeszcze nie wyteleportował stąd swojego tyłka, skoro miał wystarczająco dużo magii, żeby powystrzelać małą jotuńską armię. Cóż, nie zamierzał patrzeć darowanemu czarnoksiężnikowi w zęby.

—  _Zajmuje wam to za długo_  — stwierdziła unosząca się wysoko nad nimi Natasza, leniwie okrążając stadion samolotem. —  _Wycofajcie się; chcę czegoś spróbować._

—  _O jakim wycofaniu się tutaj dokładnie mówimy?_ — spytał głosem pewnym wątpliwości Clint. Tony po prostu chwycił Lokiego i Steve'a za ciuchy i wystrzelił w górę, nad tłum, unikając śmierci z powodu lodu i deszczu ze śniegiem. Portal wciąż był otwarty na oścież, przepuszczając przez siebie śnieg i mroźne powiewy wiatru.

—  _Thor, czy ci tutaj rozumieją nasz język?_  — Natasza manewrowała samolotem nad największą częścią grupy. Włączyła światła do lądowania, czym całkiem nieźle przyciągnęła ich uwagę. Trzech olbrzymów próbowało wskoczyć na samolot, ale ten był poza ich zasięgiem.

—  _Nie, ale Loki i ja możemy przemówić w twoim imieniu. Jaką masz dla nich wiadomość?_

—  _ **Wynocha stąd do domu, do jasnej cholery.**_

Z brzdękiem i sykiem spowodowanym zmianą ciśnienia Natasza zrzuciła tysiąc galonów paliwa wprost na lodowych olbrzymów.

— O mój Boże — powiedział słabo Steve — powiedzcie mi, że to się nie dzieje naprawdę.

Na całe szczęście Jotuni szybko zorientowali się, co dokładnie zostało na nich spuszczone. Thor wykrzyknął w ich stronę ostrzeżenie, ale było ono tylko formalnością — olbrzymi uciekali w stronę śnieżnego portalu do domu i bezpieczeństwa. Na ich planie była tylko jedna rysa.

Thor stał im na drodze.

— Kurwa mać — zaklął Tony, lądując ciężko na przeciwnej krawędzi dachu. — Zmiażdżą go. Jest już pokryty paliwem, nie może teraz użyć pioruna…

—  _Mogę spróbować…_  — zaczął Clint.

Jarvis mu przerwał:

—  _Jedna iskra moich wewnętrznych mechanizmów zainicjuje piekło._

Natasza zaklęła.

—  _Loki?_

Loki pokręcił głową, wpatrując się w swojego porwanego przez tłum brata, przesiąkniętego benzyną i znajdującego się cal od bycia zadeptanym.

— Nie mogę się jeszcze teleportować. — Dużo go kosztowało powiedzenie tego. Po chwili zacisnął szczękę. — Spróbuję…

— Stoicie mi na drodze — warknęła Amora, odpychając ich trzech na bok. Zachwiała się, krwawiąc niestabilną magią. — Nie po to podjęłam się tych wszystkich trudów, żeby to plamiące swoją obecnością wszystkie wymiary  _plemię trzody_ … — Światło otoczyło ją w falującym rozdarciu wymiarowej energii, po czym umiejscowiło ją przed Thorem — najpierw zabiło moją  _jedyną_  nagrodę za cały ten przeklęty wysiłek! — Wzniosła ręce do nieba.

Tornado szmaragdowego światła pognało w stronę dachu, trzeszcząc niczym wyładowanie elektryczne. Tony użył stabilizatorów w zbroi do walki z siłą odrzutu i chwycił z powrotem Steve'a i Lokiego, mając jednocześnie cholerną nadzieję, że Jarvis z Clintem uciekli stamtąd na czas. Nie widział nic. Ekran hełmu wyłączył się z powodu zakłóceń. To było coś więcej niż magia — to była burza czystej, niestabilnej mocy i Tony nie miał pojęcia, po co została wywołana.

— Próbuje go zabrać! — wrzasnął Loki, starając się przekrzyczeć zawodzący wiatr. Włosy niemalże całkowicie zasłaniały jego twarz. — Ale magia zabije ich oboje. Stark, musisz mnie puścić!

— Tego nie mogę zrobić! — wydarł się Tony. — To cię zabije!

— Jeśli tego nie uczynisz, to wszystko było na darmo! Pozwolisz jej zniszczyć Thora?

Tony westchnął wewnątrz zbroi, nie mogąc podjąć decyzji, rozdarty pomiędzy egoizmem i głupim,  _głupim_  heroizmem.

— Nie potrafię wymienić twojego życia na jego — odkrzyknął Tony i ścisnął berło Lokiego na tyle mocno, że się włączyło. — Więc idę zamiast ciebie.

Niebieskie światło przyćmiło przerażone spojrzenie Lokiego, kiedy Impas pozbawił go magii. Tony ręcznie włączył napęd i wystrzelił w stronę serca burzy.

W jej wnętrzu było za dużo czystej energii, aby nawigować za pomocą elektroniki. Tony otworzył hełm, a jego oczy natychmiast zaczęły łzawić od smagającego policzki wiatru. Dostrzegał tylko skrzypiące zielone wyładowania pachnące przytłaczająco ozonem. Nie widział Thora, ale każdy krok przybliżał go do źródła tej mocy. Amora tam była. Musiała tam być.

Części jego zbroi pod wpływem tego nienaturalnego tornada zaczęły korodować od dotyku strzępiącej się magii. Hełm zamknął się ponownie, kiedy zbroja zarejestrowała ilość zniszczeń, ale nie miało to zbyt wielkiego wpływu na nic. A przynajmniej nie na długo. Tony będzie musiał po prostu zabrać stąd Thora, zanim zbroja Iron Mana przestanie istnieć.

A potem to usłyszał; piskliwy krzyk kobiety, zniekształcony w nienaturalny sposób. Nieharmonijny krzyk o dwóch tonach głosu, który był zbyt nasycony bólem, żeby próbować ubrać go w słowa. Tony odwrócił się w tamtą stronę i zobaczył wykrzywiony boleśnie kształt, łopoczące na wietrze blond włosy. Zgięte ciało pod nimi. Tam.

Nagle wylądowało przed nim coś, co wyglądało jak ściana.

—  _Proszę pana._  — Głos Jarvisa brzmiał jak jedno wielkie zakłócenie, ale jego pokryte zbroją ramiona, które chroniły go przed burzą, były solidne jak zawsze. —  _Do… usług. System nawigacji jest nieaktywny… rozkazy manualnie. Iść ze mną do przodu, póki nie… zdegradować się._

Ostatecznie był to protokół. Pierwszy priorytet w jego najbardziej podstawowym oprogramowaniu, który miał zwierzchność nad wszystkim innym.

_Opiekuj się mną, bracie._

— Damy radę — wydyszał Tony, popychając Jarvisa przed siebie. Coś przed nim wyło, a światła były tak jasne, że niemalże nie można było niczego dostrzec. Czuł opierającymi się na fragmentach Jarvisa rękami, jak ten drży niczym przeżarta rdzą puszka. — Uratujemy Thora, damy radę. Zainicjuj pole promieniowania Impasu.

—  _Inicjacja w toku._  — Dreszcz przebiegł przez całe jego metalowe ciało. —  _Impa… niepowodzenie. Wewnętrz… naruszone. Ma pan… przeprosiny…_  — Wszystko później było tylko strumieniem niezrozumiałych odgłosów. Ale to było w porządku.

— Dobrze się spisałeś — oznajmił Tony, ale powiedział to głównie do samego siebie. Jarvis już opadał na ziemię, a jego niebieskie i chromowane kawałki odbijały wirujące światło. — Naprawdę dobrze się spisałeś.

Tony wszedł w serce burzy.

Siła magii, którą Amora przywołała, rozdzierała ją na strzępy i częściowo unosiła nad ziemią. Jej kręgosłup został wygięty pod tak nienaturalnym kątem, że wyglądał na złamany, a czysta, paląca magia wydostawała się z jej oczu i ust. A potem krzyki się zmieniły.

— Nigdy mi go nie zabierzesz — wrzasnęła, drżąc przy próbie poruszenia się. — Oddałam… za wiele.

— Więc go zabijesz? — krzyknął Tony ponad hałasem. Ukląkł obok Thora, przewracając go na plecy. Znajdowali się tak blisko źródła energii, że magia nie miała już niszczącego wpływu, ale mimo to Thor ledwo co oddychał. Krwawił z ucha.

—  _Ko… cham… go…_

— To nie jest miłość! Gdyby tak było, dałabyś mu spokój. — Chwycił Thora w inny, wygodniejszy sposób.

—  _Nie możesz_! — Coś zmieniło się wewnątrz niej, trzasnęło, kiedy ciało Amory wykręciło się w jeszcze bardziej nienaturalny kształt. Jej rozwarte ramiona błyszczały od mocy, która płynęła w jej żyłach. Nie potrafiła tego opanować i przez to miała zginąć. Przez magię, zmuszoną do działania mimo pożerającego energię pola promieniowania Impasu. Żadnych ograniczeń, żadnego kierunku, po prostu otwarte na oścież wrota do czystej mocy, których nie mogła zamknąć.

Na zewnątrz kręgu magii coś ryczało tak głośno, że zagłuszało wiatr.

Tony poczuł, jak dach drży. Raz i drugi. Powtarzało się to niczym odgłosy bębna.

Bum, bum, bum.

Dźwięk zmienił się w kształt. Prawdę mówiąc, w naprawdę duży kształt.

I naprawdę wściekły.

— MAGIA — ryknął Hulk, pędząc w kierunku Amory niczym olbrzymia zielona kula armatnia. — HULK NIENAWIDZI MAGII!

— O Jezu, cholera. — Tony złapał Thora i  _pociągnął_  go ze sobą, usuwając ich obu z drogi Hulka, kiedy ten walnął niczym taran prosto w krzyczący kształt podobny do czarodziejki, posyłając go i całą otaczającą go magię wprost na twardą ziemię.

Światło niemalże znikło; z trudem migotało pod wytrzymałymi jak żelbet pięściami Hulka. Tony ze sporej odległości zauważył Lokiego, który zmierzał w ich stronę tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił. Steve rzucił swoją tarczą w Hulka, krzycząc do niego coś, czego Tony nie był w stanie zrozumieć. Quinjet zaczął wznosić się jeszcze wyżej ze sporą prędkością, a Hawkeye wisiał niżej na wysuniętej z samolotu linie.

Nagle światło eksplodowało.

Wszelkie dźwięki stały się bolesne. Tony zasłonił sobą Thora i trzymał go tak, podczas gdy oślepiające światło pochłaniało ich wszystkich i przesłaniało, aż wybuchło niczym olbrzymia kolumna ognia o nieprzyjemnym zielonym odcieniu. Coś uderzyło w plecy Tony'ego; gruzy albo Hulk, nie był pewien. Po prostu zacisnął powieki i zęby, próbując oddychać, choć nie było do tego wystarczająco dużo powietrza.

Dwie myśli przemknęły mu przez głowę, zanim stracił przytomność z powodu wysiłku.

_Nie pozwól, aby to się tak skończyło._

_Proszę._

A potem nie było już nic.

…

Coś przygniatało mu klatkę piersiową.

— Ale zniszczona. Odgruzujcie go do końca. — Poczuł dotyk zimnego powietrza na nogach i ramionach. — Czy SHIELD skończyło zmywać benzynę?

— Jeszcze nie. Jak się ma Thor?

— Złamali moją nogę — odparł zmęczony głos. — Oraz parę innych części ciała, ale uleczę się.

Tony pozwolił sobie odpłynąć.

Thor żył. To dobrze.

— Hulkowi przykro za połamanie tarczy.

Steve roześmiał się dziwnie.

— Ocaliła twój wielki zielony tyłek. Zrobiła to, do czego została stworzona.

Zespół miał się dobrze. Jego członkowie byli nieco skopani, niego obolali, ale cali. Wygrali i wszyscy żyli. Tony nie mógł prosić o więcej, serio…

Usta przycisnęły się do jego ucha.

— Obudź się, Stark — wyszeptał głos. — Potrzebuję cię.

Znał te słowa. Znajdujący się wewnątrz płynnego ciepła Tony wyciągnął po nie rękę, ale ciemność już się nad nim zamknęła. Świadomość opuściła go chwilę później, a on wciąż zastanawiał się, dlaczego ten głos drżał.

…

Sześć godzin później Tony otworzył oczy w szpitalu, z kroplówką w ramieniu i ręką Steve'a przyciskającą go do łóżka.

— Spokojnie — nakazał mu Kapitan. — Wszystko w porządku. Z tobą i z całą resztą.

— Nie, to… — Tony walczył, aby pozbyć się z mózgu różowej waty przeszkadzającej mu myśleć. — Loki?

Steve lekko się przesunął.

— Zostawił nas, jeszcze na dachu. — Jego słowa brzmiały niczym przeprosiny. — Nie wiemy, gdzie się udał.

Tony przekręcił się na poduszkach, próbując znaleźć sens w tych słowach. W znacznej mierze mu się to nie powiodło.

— Och.

…

Następstwa ataku Amory były minimalne, a w każdym razie, jeśli wzięło się pod uwagę zniszczenia miasta.

Avengersi mieli się dobrze. Cholera, Avengersi byli bohaterami pomimo tego, że niemalże podpalili jedną z ikon Nowego Jorku. Ale to, czego opinia publiczna nie wiedziała, nie mogło jej zaszkodzić. W dachu stadionu była ogromna dziura, a całe to miejsce wymagało porządnego remontu, ale Pepper już negocjowała z SHIELDem, kto ma za to zapłacić.

Thor zabrał siebie i swoją złamaną nogę do Asgardu. Facet potrzebował wakacji po wszystkim, co mu się przydarzyło, więc mimo iż nalegał, że wróci po tygodniu, Steve zabronił mu pokazywać się na Ziemi przez najbliższy miesiąc. Kłócili się na ten temat, długo i namiętnie, ale nawet Thor nie mógł wygrać ze Steve'em Rogersem, kiedy ten się zawziął.

Hulk nie wrócił do swojego bardziej podręcznego kształtu przez dłuższy czas z powodu wielkiego pęcherza o kształcie kobiety, który ciągnął się niemalże przez całe jego ciało. Nikt nie śmiałby życzyć takiej rany Bruce'owi Bannerowi, więc pozwalali mu na robienie wszystkiego, co mu się podobało, kiedy jego skóra się goiła. Przez większość czasu po prostu siedział w basenie ze słoną wodą, wciąż trzymając kurczowo kawałki tarczy Steve'a i próbując poskładać je razem. Tony nie widział śmierci tarczy, ale wiedział, że Kapitan rzucił ją do Hulka, żeby ochronić go przed wybuchem. W większości zadziałało.

SHIELD wywiozło ciała lodowych olbrzymów, wszystkich czterech, które przetrwały magiczne tornado z piekła, bawiące się w wielkiego niszczyciela. Nick Fury poinformował ich, że zostaną wykorzystane w celach naukowych, ale po wyrazie jego twarzy można się było domyślić, że dostał rozkaz z góry. Tony nie pytał, a Fury nie roztrząsał tej kwestii. O co by nie chodziło, niewiedza była błogosławieństwem.

Nigdy nie znaleźli ciała Amory. Co najprawdopodobniej nie było złą wiadomością.

Ze swojej strony Tony wrócił do zdrowia, a następnie do pracy. Jarvis nalegał, że nie potrzebuje nowego, zbudowanego od początku ciała, ale zawsze było to coś, czym można zająć myśli. Poza tym Barton miał doła, od kiedy znalazł w gruzach niebieski hełm i zapytał, gdzie jest jego kumpel od popełniania przestępstw. Ostatecznie posiadanie Jarvisa na ławce rezerwowych, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby go potrzebowali, nikomu jeszcze nie szkodziło. W końcu uratował Tony'emu życie, a wszystko, co odciągało uwagę Bartona od zadawania pytań na temat Lokiego, musiało być dobrą rzeczą.

Loki.

Nie wrócił.

Tony głównie starał się o tym nie myśleć. Jako że ich problemy chwilowo się skończyły, a szczęśliwe zakończenia przydarzyły się wszystkim naokoło, nie mógł wymagać wiele więcej od ich znajomego boga oszustwa. Steve powiedział Tony'emu, że Loki odzyskał magię po ciosie Impasowym Berłem niemalże natychmiast, ale nie wcześniej, niż Iron Man zdążył zniknąć w burzy. Kiedy magia Amory całkowicie przejęła nad nią kontrolę, to Loki na niego wpadł i postawił nad nim oraz Thorem tarczę, która przyjęła na siebie większość uderzenia.

Po tym wszystkim, po wszystkim, co razem przeszli, kto mógłby prosić o więcej?

Tak, Tony starał się o tym nie myśleć.

Głównie.

…

—  _Proszę pana, ma pan gościa._

Tony podniósł wzrok znad nadwozia swojego Porsche. W zębach trzymał latarkę. Wyciek oleju.  _W Porsche_. Nie po raz pierwszy pomyślał o zbudowaniu swojego własnego samochodu, ale coraz bardziej i bardziej zaczynał sądzić, że to mógłby być dobry pomysł. A z całą pewnością lepszy niż leżenie na plecach z palcami tłustymi od smaru i zezowanie na filtr oleju, jakby kiedyś porwał mu pierworodnego. Co za wrzód na tyłku.

—  _Proszę pana._

— Jarvis, mówiłem już, że nikt ma mi nie przeszkadzać. Wiesz, co to znaczy?

—  _Czuję się zobligowany nalegać._

Tony wyjął latarkę z ust i spiorunował spojrzeniem bryłę silnika. Nalegać?

— Niech będzie. — Wyśliznął się spod samochodu na podstawce i po drodze złapał czystą szmatkę. Może następnym razem, kiedy zajmie się rozprawianiem się z wyciekiem oleju, ruszy wcześniej głową i założy coś z długimi rękawami.

Kiedy usiadł na stole laboratoryjnym i podniósł wzrok, Loki stał w warsztacie.

— Witaj, Stark.

Tony zagapił się na niego.

Nie minęło co prawda aż tyle czasu, ale miał wrażenie, że zobaczył ducha. Sześć tygodni, od kiedy Amora wysadziła się z taką ilością mocy, iż zapewne zauważyli to nawet na księżycu. Sześć tygodni, od kiedy Loki rozpłynął się w powietrzu, jakby nie zamierzał już nigdy wrócić.

Wyglądał… lepiej. Jakby wylizał wszystkie razy. Zdrowiej. Dzika długość włosów, którą Tony zauważył u niego ostatnio, znikła; zostały przycięte tak, by ledwo opadać na ramiona. Jego twarz odzyskała kolory, a przynajmniej tyle kolorów, ile była w stanie znieść. Nie miał na sobie zbroi, a jej brak zdawał się być zdradziecko nieznajomy. Ale wciąż nosił zielone płócienne koszule i czarne skóry, więc miło było zobaczyć, że przynajmniej niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają.

W dłoniach Loki trzymał pewną znajomo wyglądającą okrągłą tarczę.

— Doszedłem do wniosku, że mógłbym to zwrócić w jednym kawałku — oznajmił Loki, kiedy cisza zaczęła się przeciągać. — Musiałem siłą odebrać fragmenty tego od pewnego mego nieprzyjemnego wroga. Proszę, poinformuj Kapitana Rogersa, że jest mi winien komplet zbroi.

Dobra, to by wyjaśniało ten strój. Tony podniósł się powoli, wycierając ramiona i dłonie, dzięki czemu mógł odwrócić uwagę od Lokiego przynajmniej na jakiś czas. A więc ten wpadł tutaj tylko na chwilkę. Dla  _Steve'a_.

— Jasne. Przekażę mu. — Była to jedyna odpowiedź, jaką Tony był w stanie wymyślić. Co było zaskakujące, serio, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie tłoczące mu się w głowie pytania, od kiedy obudził się w szpitalu z echem głosu, który wciąż szeptał mu do ucha.

Loki skinął głową raz, powoli. Gdy cisza zaczęła się zmieniać w coś paskudnego, wyprostował ramiona.

— A więc podejrzewam, że moje sprawy można uznać za zakończone.

Tony wypuścił z siebie oddech, choć nie zauważył nawet, że go wstrzymywał.

— Wydawało mi się, że mówiłeś coś o tym, jak mnie potrzebujesz — stwierdził, a jego słowa uderzyły wprost w wielowarstwową ciszę. — Ale zgaduję, że przemawiało przez ciebie wstrząs. Znaczy się, zapłaciłeś wszystko do ostatniego grosza, transakcja została zakończona… daj spokój, dobrze wiesz, jak to wygląda w naszym przypadku.

Wiedział, że w jego głosie słychać gniew, słychać szorstkość i zranienie. Wiedział też, że nie może nic zrobić, żeby to powstrzymać. Ale walka już się skończyła, a warunki zostały wypełnione. Być może najlepszą rzeczą, jaką mógł z tego wynieść, było to, że nie staną się już więcej otwartymi wrogami. Być może będzie sobie musiał poradzić z tym i niczym więcej. Odwrócił się i rzucił szmatkę na stół warsztatowy, po czym oparł dłonie na jego skraju, wpatrując się ślepo w monitory Jarvisa.

Być może w ten sposób Loki się żegnał, ale Tony nie musiał się temu przyglądać.

— Usłyszałeś moje pożegnanie nocy, której wziąłem stworzone przez ciebie urządzenia i przeteleportowałem się do Amory — stwierdził Loki lakonicznie. Za plecami Tony'ego rozległo się ciche brzdęknięcie, kiedy tarcza została odłożona na podłogę. — Nie jestem ci winien niczego więcej. Tarcza jest znowu całością. Było to wszystko, co…

Tony obrócił się na pięcie.

— Nie gadaj mi tu o tych bzdurach — powiedział zdecydowanie i przekroczył dzielącą ich odległość. Loki stał, wysoki i spięty. — Wróciłeś tutaj, żeby mnie zobaczyć, i wiesz o tym. Jeśli do tego stopnia zakończyłeś wszystkie nasze porachunki, dlaczego miałbyś tutaj przychodzić? Dlaczego niby po prostu nie wrzuciłeś tarczy Steve'owi przez okno? Dlaczego to nie  _jego_  obudziłeś w środku nocy?

Loki zmrużył zielone oczy.

— Co pragniesz, ażebym zrobił, Stark? Mam siedzieć przy tobie niczym mamka i opłakiwać cię z brzegu łóżka? Stąpać u boku twoich Avengersów? Albo słuchać, jak nastawiają kości mojego brata w pokoju obok? — Loki położył dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej i odepchnął go od siebie o krok. Po czym zrobił krok w jego kierunku. — Nie jestem jednym z was. I nigdy nie będę.

Tony zepchnął jego rękę ze swojej klatki piersiowej, ale jej nie puścił. Szarpnął za nią i przyciągnął do siebie Lokiego tak, że stali bardzo blisko siebie, obaj wściekli, i piorunowali się wzrokiem.

— Kogo, do jasnej cholery, próbujesz przekonać? — spróbował sprowokować go Tony. Zasłużył sobie tym samym na bezgłośne warknięcie, ale nie na natychmiastowe zaprzeczenie. — Tutaj nie chodzi już o żaden sojusz. O żadne umowy. Nic takiego. Tylko o mnie i o ciebie. Nie chcesz być Avengerem? Przecież nie proponuję ci miejscówki w zespole. Prawdę mówiąc, moje cholerne ciśnienie najprawdopodobniej nie byłoby w stanie tego znieść. Ale wiesz,  _czego_  chcę?

Loki zacisnął usta, a w jego oczach widać było nadchodzącą burzę. Ale wbijał wzrok w Tony'ego, jakby nie mógł go odwrócić nawet, gdyby chciał.

— Czego? — zapytał ochryple. — Gdyż niezmiernie chciałbym posiąść tę wiedzę: czego naprawdę Tony Stark ode mnie  _pragnie_?

Loki wyszarpnął swoją rękę z dłoni Tony'ego i opuścił ją, żeby chwycić mocno jego biodro przez dżinsy, przytrzymując go przy sobie. Tak jakby istniało jakiekolwiek inne miejsce na tym świecie, w którym wolałby stać w tej pełnej żaru sekundzie.

— Szczerze? — zapytał, przysuwając się tak, że stali teraz oko w oko. — Chcę wszystkiego. Wszystkiego, co masz. — Oczy Lokiego rozbłysły, kiedy usłyszał tak aroganckie żądanie. W tym samym momencie Tony dodał: — Ale obecnie zadowoliłbym się pocałunkiem.

Nie skradł go. Mógł to zrobić, gdy Loki zesztywniał w jego uścisku, jego oczy zmrużyły się, a usta rozchyliły ze zdumienia. Ich ciała były przyciśnięte do siebie wystarczająco mocno, żeby było to bolesne, ich usta dzielił ledwo cal powietrza, którym mogli oddychać — ale Tony nie skradł tego pocałunku.

Loki powoli spuścił wzrok na jego usta, a jego oczy prześledziły ich kształt z niemal niedającą się znieść intensywnością.

— Zrujnujesz mnie — wyszeptał w usta Tony'ego. — A ja być może cię zniszczę.

Tony wbił w niego spojrzenie.

— I wszystko to z powodu jednego pocałunku?

— Nie — odparł Loki, a jego oczy były ciemne i wygłodniałe. — Z powodu tego wszystkiego, co nadejdzie w dniach, które po nim nastąpią. Wiesz lepiej niż większość, co przynoszę ze sobą. Czy wciąż prosiłbyś o…

— Dobra, zdecydowanie za dużo gadania — oznajmił Tony, w sposób oczywisty ignorując wszystkie znaki ostrzegawcze. — Zapowiedzi potępienia później. W tej chwili potrzebuję…

Loki go pocałował.

Cóż, nie do końca. To był więcej niż pocałunek, kogo by o to nie zapytać. Tony przylgnął do ciała Lokiego z jedną ręką opartą pod jego pośladkami, żeby nie upaść, a drugą zaciśniętą w pięść w jego włosach. To było… to było zdecydowanie coś więcej. I kiedy niby ostatnio usta Lokiego zaatakowały go z taką siłą i chciwością, z taką ilością czystej potrzeby, że aż pozbawiło go to oddechu? Boże, Tony zapomniał już, jakie to uczucie.

Minęło zdecydowanie za dużo czasu. Ciepła skóra pod jego dłońmi, zręczne usta Lokiego, jego smak. Cholera, nawet ten wręcz bolesny dotyk jego palców, które odsunęły głowę Tony'ego i przerwały przez to pocałunek. Po prostu nigdy nie będzie miał dość.

— Chciałbym cię mieć, Stark — wyszeptał Loki z ustami tuż przy jego uchu. Jego oddech był gorący, a głos niemalże niedosłyszalny. — Choćby i tutaj, pod tym zimnym światłem, na twardym kamieniu. Gdybym tylko miał wystarczającą ilość kontroli nad sobą do takiej rzeczy.

— Wiesz, że bym ci pozwolił — odparł Tony, przyciskając usta do posiniaczonej teraz szyi Lokiego. Jego palce prześlizgnęły się po miękkiej skórze i znalazły wystający fragment biodra. — Ale w tej chwili nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy… — biodra Lokiego otarły się o niego — tak, zdecydowanie nie damy rady w tym momencie. Sypialnia. Teleport?

Loki czuł się w nastroju na okazanie swojej hojności i wyświadczenie mu tej przysługi.

Kilka następnych godzin stanowiło studium odkrycia, ponownego poznania starego terytorium za pomocą warg, rąk i języków, znajdywania nowych blizn, przesuwania dłońmi po miejscach, którymi wcześniej się nie interesowali, gdyż obaj myśleli, że będą mogli to zrobić później. Loki nie ukrywał przemieszczającego się po jego ciele chłodu, kiedy magia falowała pod jego skórą niczym woda. Zamiast tego wysyczał przekleństwo po tym, jak Tony zaczął ścigać ją swoimi gorącymi ustami. Żadne z nich nawet nie drgnęło, gdy palce znalazły wypukłe blizny z ran, które sami sobie zadali — blizny dawnych dziejów. Dla Tony'ego tylko częścią jednej długiej drogi.

Z oporem porzucili te badania, kiedy okazało się, że słoność skóry i tarcie to za dużo. Wpasowali się z powrotem w siebie nawzajem i odnaleźli wspólny rytm, co dla Tony'ego było przerażająco podobne do powrotu do domu. Właśnie ta myśl popchnęła go z całą siłą do przekroczenia granicy, do poddania się kumulującemu się w dole brzucha ciepłu i bolesnej potrzebie. Loki po prostu wygiął plecy w łuk razem z nim, a w świetle lampki wyglądał jakby był zbudowany z kości słoniowej i zielonych oczu. Jego późniejszy krzyk był zdławiony i pełen tryumfu, a jego usta przycisnęły się tuż za uchem Tony'ego, jakby dzielił z nim tajemnicę.

Kiedy leżeli później wśród skłębionej pościeli, dotykając się nadgarstkami i łydkami, Tony wrócił do tej myśli.

Dom.

Było takie stare powiedzenie na temat tego, gdzie się znajduje.

Ale z drugiej strony, nigdy nie był zbyt wielkim fanem autoanalizy.

— Możesz mieć z powrotem swój pokój — oznajmił Tony sufitowi i nie był nawet zawstydzony tym, jak bardzo ma zachrypnięty głos. Leżący obok niego Loki z wielkim zainteresowaniem przyglądał się śladowi po ugryzieniu na własnym bicepsie.

— Podoba mi się ten. — Jego usta wygięły się. — Możesz się do niego wprowadzić, jeśli masz takie życzenie.

— Pierwszy tutaj byłem, włóczęgo. — Tony przeciągnął się mocno i skrzywił, kiedy poczuł ból w plecach. — Ale podzielę się nim z tobą, jeśli powiesz Thorowi, że jesteśmy… — mózg mu się zaciął na chwilę — czy „razem" jest słowem, którego powinniśmy użyć?

Loki prychnął drwiąco, ignorując pytanie.

— Jesteś tchórzem.

— Nie, jestem inteligentny — uparł się Tony. — Widzisz, ciebie nie może wygiąć w kształt intrygująco podobny do precla.

Te słowa wywołały krótki śmiech.

— Pod warunkiem, że otrzymałbym odpowiednią zachętę, Stark,  _ty sam_  mógłbyś wygiąć mnie w każdy sposób, jaki by ci się podobał.

— Jestem zbyt obolały na tę rozmowę. — Na całe nieszczęście. — Zrozum, nie mogę powiedzieć Thorowi. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i współpracownikami. Zapyta mnie o pewne rzeczy, wiem, że to zrobi. — Boże, koszmary, które by po tym miał. — Jestem prawie pewien, że padnie słowo „zaloty". A wtedy będę musiał mu powiedzieć, że już uprawialiśmy wijący się, spocony i w gruncie rzeczy fantastyczny seks.

— Och, a teraz bawisz się w komplementy. — Loki niemalże cały wibrował rozbawieniem. Czy tak wyglądał, kiedy miał dobry humor? Tony prawie był w stanie powiedzieć o wszystkim Thorowi za sam taki uśmiech. — Widzisz, też cię znam.

Po tych słowach zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza, głównie dlatego, że Tony łamał sobie głowę nad tym, jak znaleźć Lokiemu jakiś wabik, żeby nie musieć samemu wplątywać się w niezręczną rozmowę. Może mógłby przekonać Nataszę, żeby napisała jakąś broszurkę, którą zostawiłby Thorowi na poduszce. „ _A więc jeden z członków twojego zespołu sypia ze zwaśnionym z tobą bratem._ " Coś w tym stylu.

— Powiem mu — oznajmił nagle Loki, przysuwając się bliżej do niego. Tony naciągnął na siebie kołdrę, która jakimś cudem zsunęła się z jego uda. — Pod warunkiem, że pozwolisz mi wybrać czas. I sposób, rzecz jasna.

Tony wzruszył ramionami.

— Spoko. Tyle tylko, żebym ja nie musiał tego zrobić. — Loki bez wątpienia zamierzał zapewnić Thorowi jakieś koszmarne i traumatyczne przeżycie, ale jeśli Tony nie zobaczy rezultatu, cóż, będzie to tym ciekawsze.

Z uśmiechem pełnym satysfakcji Loki odgarnął włosy z twarzy i zamknął oczy. Tony przyglądał mu się z kontemplacją przez chwilę, śledząc wzrokiem jego rysy w przygaszonym świetle. Nie widział go zrelaksowanego do tego stopnia od… cóż, niemalże od wieków. Wybrali długą drogę i  _zdecydowanie_  jedną z trudniejszych, ale była tego warta.

Nie żeby ten jej fragment przed nimi nie miał być cholernie trudny — wciąż trzeba było policzyć się z SHIELDem, mieli wrogów po obu stronach barykady, nie wspominając już o ich własnych problemach i sporach. Istniał też pewien podejrzany Latwerczyk, który miał powody, żeby się na nich mścić. Przynajmniej życie nie będzie nudne, tyle było pewne.

— Przestań się we mnie wpatrywać.

Tony zamrugał.

— Jasne, czego tylko chcesz. Jarvis, zajmij się światłem.

Nie, życie z całą pewnością nie będzie nudne.

…

Trzy minuty później czyjś głos wymamrotał w ciemność:

— Komputerze, wyślij Thorowi wszystkie intymne nagrania ze Starkiem i ze mną.

—  _Tak jest, panie Laufeyson. I proszę nazywać mnie Jarvisem._

Tony szeroko otworzył oczy.

— O, ty sukinsynu.


	16. Obietnice o świcie - epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponieważ nawet czarne charaktery i bohaterowie muszą uporać się z wątpliwościami i niepewnością następnego ranka.

Budzenie się było czymś, co Tony robił zawsze w pośpiechu. Powracanie nagle do rzeczywistości, wciąż trzymając jakiś niemożliwy, nowy pomysł za metaforyczny koniec ogona, wyrywanie się ze szponów koszmaru o pustyni, wystrzeliwanie z łóżka jak pocisk na dźwięk rozlegającego się w pobliżu alarmu, podczas gdy Fury ryczał z głośnika najświeższe informacje, zanim JARVIS zdążyłby chociażby odkaszlnąć — przerobił już to wszystko. Tony był świetny w budzeniu się, pracując na najwyższych obrotach, i z odrobiną szaleństwa, z jedną nogą w nogawce dżinsów i zamówieniem kawy na języku.

To, że po powolnym, luksusowym powrocie z ciepłego, przyjemnego snu do świata żywych był mniej rozgarnięty niż po czymkolwiek innym, co obudziło go w ciągu zeszłego roku, miało sens.

Wciąż było wcześnie; świt ledwo zaczął się przebijać przez nocne chmury. Blade światło wpadało do pokoju akurat na tyle, że Tony widział cienie zamiast ciemności. Otaczająca go kokonem kołdra była ciepła, w sypialni panowała cisza, a miarowy odgłos kogoś oddychającego obok niego był jak tykanie metronomu pełne komfortu i spokoju.

Tylko że nikt nie powinien leżeć w łóżku obok niego.

Tony powinien być sam.

Wspomnienia wróciły w wolnym, pluskającym sobie wesoło przypływie. Zeszła noc. Warsztat. Wysoki, spięty i nieco poobijany na brzegach kształt. Naprawiona tarcza; wymówka. Argumenty o prawdzie i kłamstwach, i pożądaniu. Splątane prześcieradła i naga skóra, usta wysysające siniaki wzdłuż jego obojczyka. Jęk w jego uchu. Palce zaciskające się wokół jego ramion — za mocno, zdeterminowane, żeby zatrzymać go dokładnie tam, gdzie był. Zielone oczy, płonące jak nienaturalny ogień.

Loki.

To Loki oddychał obok niego.

Tony przekręcił głowę, zamrugał sennie w przygaszonym świetle pokoju, szukając leżącego obok siebie ciała o luźnych kończynach. Loki był wysokim i zaskakująco masywnym kształtem w jego łóżku; składał się w większości z nóg, ramion i rozłożonych rąk, zaplątanych w egipską wełnę, zagrzebanych w wybaczających kształtach poduszek Tony’ego. Spał na brzuchu; niezależnie, czy było to spowodowane wygodą, czy potrzebą ochrony, pozostawił mocne mięśnie na plecach odsłonięte tylko wobec kołdry i powietrza o uważnie kontrolowanej temperaturze. Powierzchnia szczupłego brzucha, jego drgające mięśnie i miękka skóra były przyciśnięte do materaca. Najprawdopodobniej stary problem z zaufaniem. Tony rozumiał to wystarczająco dobrze — przez pierwszy miesiąc po śmierci Obadiaha spał w dokładnie tej samej pozycji. Wszystko jedno, reaktor łukowy czy niezbędne dla życia organy.

Przetaczając się powoli na stronę łóżka, po której spał Loki, Tony zaczął się zastanawiać, jak bardzo może się zbliżyć do tego długiego, szczupłego kawałka gumy z krwi i kości, zanim ten się obudzi i zacznie go piorunować wzrokiem za bawienie się w podglądacza tak wcześnie rano. Ostatecznie nigdy jeszcze nie przerobili tego tańca pod tytułem „ranek po”. Przerywający im ludzie, ucieczki i fałszywe zdrady już się tym zajęły.

To dziwne, jak dużo się wydarzyło, ale gdzieś po drodze, pomiędzy brzemienną w skutki bliskością, dziką lojalnością i zdradą, przegapili niewymagające pośpiechu momenty, które dwójka zakocha…

O, cholera jasna, nie, pomyślał nagle Tony, odcinając się od tej myśli. Tego rodzaju przemyślenia należy zostawić w spokoju przynajmniej do przyszłego roku.

Mimo wszystko było to kuszące. Wyobrażenie sobie prześlizgiwania się pod kołdrą, poprzez dzielący ich chłodny fragment łóżka, żeby dzielić poduszkę i delikatnie szorstką, nagrzaną od kontaktu ze skórą kołdrę; bladego i giętkiego ciała przyciśniętego do jego własnego w wyniku wygodnej bliskości.

Tony nie był z natury wielkim fanem spania w czyichś objęciach. Budzenie się otoczonym poprzez czyjeś ciepło i przyklejonym do kogoś nie było jego wyobrażeniem dobrej zabawy. Ta wiedza wcale go nie powstrzymała, kiedy przyturlał się jeszcze bliżej Lokiego, szukając kontaktu choćby w postaci dotyku łydki na nodze, odprężonej ręki na poduszce obok jego policzka. Czegoś, co powiedziałoby mu, że Loki nie zamierzał obudzić się i zniszczyć świata, zniszczyć Thora, uciec bez śladu w kosmos i zimno, i ciemność i przekręcić klepsydrę raz jeszcze, niszcząc w ten sposób całe zaufanie i wiarę Tony’ego.

To mogło się wydarzyć. Jasna sprawa, że to mogło się wydarzyć. Ostatecznie już kiedyś przeszli przez coś podobnego. Tony Stark nie wystarczyłby, żeby przytrzymać Lokiego na uwięzi, gdyby ten doszedł do wniosku, że nadszedł czas na kolejną asgardzką krucjatę. Gdyby Amora przeżyła. Lub gdyby Thor wpadł do pokoju, rycząc słowa pełne dezaprobaty i zawodu, co, biorąc pod uwagę naprawdę paskudną sztuczkę, której Loki dopuścił się zeszłej nocy, było naprawdę cholernie prawdopodobne.

Mimo wszystko, w tym słabym świetle, otwierając z trudem jedno zaspane oko, Tony prześledził wzrokiem półprofil twarzy Lokiego i doszedł do wniosku, że i tak chciał tego wszystkiego. Wszystkiego, czego Loki mógł mu dać; wszystkiego, z czym się to wiązało. A ludzie nazywali Tony’ego autodestrukcyjnym już lata temu, dziwne.

Kiedy leżał już na tyle blisko Lokiego, że oddychali tym samym powietrzem i dzieliły ich tylko cale, Tony przesunął nogę pod kołdrą i ostrożnie, delikatnie położył swoją łydkę na łydce Lokiego.

_Wymknij się bliżej świtu._

Świt był już blisko, ale sentyment musiał usprawiedliwić zamiary Tony’ego. Kotwica. Kontakt. On sam, blisko i z zaufaniem leżący obok Lokiego.

Naprawdę za dużo myślał o tym całym budzeniu się. Właśnie dlatego alarm od Fury’ego, który prawie przyprawiał go o zawał serca, był o wiele lepszy od budzenia się w normalny sposób. Tony _nie potrafił_ niczego robić naturalnie. Naturalność zmuszała go do spoglądania w głąb siebie i, szczerze mówiąc, zachowywania się w uczuciowy, dziwny sposób.

Uderzenie serca dzieliło Tony’ego od przeturlania się po łóżku w przeciwną stronę, kiedy Loki wciągnął powietrze z głębokim, wyginającym żebra westchnieniem i otworzył jedno oko, żeby mu się przyjrzeć; w jego spojrzeniu błyszczało senne ciepło.

— Co? — zamruczał, przeciągając się tak mocno, że Tony niemal słyszał, jak jego mięśnie się napinają i wibrują jak u kota. — Wydajesz się zaniepokojony, widząc mnie tutaj. — Spojrzał na Tony’ego ostrzej. — Czy wolałbyś, żebym wycofał się do mojej własnej komnaty?

I tam właśnie, pod warstwą tego zaborczego kociego przeciągania się, znajdowała się sugestia powściągliwej niepewności. Nowe terytorium, nowe zasady. Ten sam problem, z którym borykał się Tony. Poranki po powinny być łatwiejsze, no nie?

— Kocham cię — powiedział Tony, tak à  _propos_ niczego. — To jest… um. Twój widok w moim łóżku znaczy się. Oczywiście. — Kiedy Loki spojrzał na niego ze zdecydowanie zbyt małej odległości, z oczami błyszczącymi ciemnym szmaragdem w słabym świetle, Tony dodał: — I wszędzie indziej też, w gruncie rzeczy. Tak myślę. Proszę, po prostu przyjmij do wiadomości, że to mój nie dający się wyleczyć nawyk gadania przez sen, i nigdy więcej o tym nie wspominaj. — Tony obrócił się plecami do Lokiego, przerażony swoim kompletnym brakiem umiejętności niemówienia wszystkiego, co przyjdzie mu na myśl, i powrócił najszybciej, jak mógł, do swojej poprzedniej pozycji, intensywnie wlepiając oczy w ścianę.

Loki nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. To, czy zastosował się do prośby Tony’ego, czy też nie miał nic do powiedzenia, stanowiło tajemnicę, ale zdaniem Tony’ego milczenie było darem niebios, kiedy tak leżał z sercem bijącym nieuzasadnienie dziwnie szybko w jego otwartej na oścież piersi. Zastanawiał się, kiedy, u jasnej cholery, zaczął się tak bardzo bać przyznania tego wszystkiego, z czego zawsze zdawał sobie sprawę — że nigdy nie było zbyt wielu osób, o które choć odrobinę, kurwa, się troszczył. Dodanie Lokiego do tej listy nie powinno być przerażające, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co zrobili razem i przez co przeszli. Wydarzyła się apokalipsa. Dowiedli swojej lojalności. Wiara się opłaciła…

— Dokładnie jak mocno się teraz nad wszystkim zastanawiasz? — wymamrotał Loki zza jego pleców, a jego słowa skończyły się rozrywającym szczęki ziewnięciem. — Wydaje mi się, że czuję zapach spalenizny. — Ciepła ściana zrelaksowanych po śnie mięśni przycisnęła się do jego pleców — brzuch i klatka piersiowa, dla których stanowił naturalną tarczę, zdał sobie nagle sprawę Tony, czując, jak długie ramię przesuwa się po jego boku, aż ostatecznie otwarta dłoń i ostrożne palce przycisnęły się do jego serca. Nie do reaktora łukowego. Prawdziwego, bijącego miarowo serca.

— To nie ja się palę — oznajmił Tony ścianie, wstrzymując oddech, kiedy usta przycisnęły się do jego karku. — Czy ty mnie myziasz? Nie chcę być twoim misiem do przytulania przez cały czas.

— Wobec tego dzisiaj w nocy zamienimy się miejscami, pod warunkiem, że pokażesz mi nagranie, na którym Thor otrzymuje swój prezent. — W głosie Lokiego zdecydowanie zabrzmiał ślad czystego zła. — Życzę sobie zobaczyć, jak cierpi.

— Jesteś taki koszmarny — odparł Tony, ale jego usta same wygięły się w uśmiechu i nie mógł zrobić nic, żeby to powstrzymać. — Umowa stoi.

— Dobrze — powiedział Loki. — Skoro tym się już zajęliśmy, bardzo pragnąłbym dowiedzieć się pewnej rzeczy.

— Wal.

— Według słów Thora…

— A kiedy ty niby rozmawiałeś z Thorem?

— Zanim cię odwiedziłem — stwierdził lekceważąco Loki, jakby nie była to żadna wielka nowość dla Tony’ego. — Przekazał mi, że Wszechojciec jest zdeterminowany, żeby spotkać się ze mną raz jeszcze. — Dłoń na sercu Tony’ego przycisnęła się do niego mocno, a paznokcie nieco nerwowo ukłuły jego klatkę piersiową. — Udaj się tam ze mną?

Tony zamrugał, starając się przetworzyć pytanie.

— Czy… czy mogę mieć na sobie zbroję?

— Nie.

— A zostanę zamordowany przez opiekuńczą ojcowską postać?

— Zdecydowanie nie.

— Mogę spać w twoim pokoju?

— Nie zgodziłbym się na nic innego.

Tony zastanawiał się nad tym przez przyzwoite pół minuty.

— Wydawało mi się, że w Asgardzie mogą przebywać tylko bogowie.

Loki zamruczał do jego ucha.

— Bo tak jest. — Zęby zaczęły lekko drażnić jego płatek ucha w, jak Tony dobrze wiedział, ewidentnej próbie manipulacji. — Pójdź ze mną.

Mimo to, zaproszenie, żeby pójść do Asgardu i spotkać bogów ze starożytnej tradycji i mitów? Kim niby był, żeby odrzucić taką prośbę?

Tony zrobił przedstawienie z wzruszania ramionami plecami do Lokiego.

— Jasne.

Usatysfakcjonowany Loki nic nie powiedział przez długi czas. Tony ostatecznie poczuł, jak jego powieki zamykają się z powodu takiej ilości ciepła, które się do niego przyciskało — nie można go było za to winić, naprawdę, była ledwo szósta rano, a on siedział do późnej nocy. Nie miało to nic wspólnego z przesuwającą się po jego piersi i brzuchu dłoni ani z kolanami przyciskającymi się do jego kolan. To był tylko bonus, serio.

Tony zdążył już niemal zasnąć, kiedy zęby ponownie znalazły wrażliwą skórę na jego szyi, drażniąc się z nim nieco i przerywając jego zapadanie w sen.

— Hngg? — wymamrotał w miejsce pytania, od razu zaczynając odpływać.

— Powiedz mi, Stark: lubisz jabłka?

Tony był całkiem przekonany, że jakoś odpowiedział na to pytanie, zanim znowu zasnął, ale prędzej by go cholera wzięła, niż przypomniałby sobie, co tak właściwie powiedział.


End file.
